Welcome To The Jungle
by scarlett2112
Summary: Old adversaries reunite when a long missing person's body turns up on her property. Raw passion ignites, haunting memories return and suspicion burns white hot... And which one will claim victory the deadly game of cat and mouse that ensues?
1. Chapter 1

He's kissing her while slipping the short nightie over her head. Crazy in lust, he uses his strong hands to stroke her with them and his mouth. His bare chest rubs against her nipples, he cannot believe how good it feels to have her body sliding beneath his. He pushes into her sweet warmth, driving into her over and over again. This girl is great at sex, he may have to keep her around. While dropping his mouth to hers, he snakes his hand between their bodies and tweaks her clit. Moments later he can feel her coming, her walls gripping him like a vise.

Wanting more, he pulls out and flips her over, claiming her ass. She's so hot and tight, he groans to the sounds of their skin slapping together as he slams repeatedly into her. "Holy fuck," he screams when his own release bathes her insides.

As soon as he can feel his legs, he rolls off of her. She winks at him as she gets out of bed and walks over to the bar. The way she swings her hips in her nakedness makes his cock harden again. This is going to be an enjoyable night.

Moments later she returns carrying a glass for each of them. Handing him one, he nods and throws back the amber colored liquid. Before he can set the glass down, his eyes start to roll as blackness surrounds him.

* * *

He wakes up in the darkness. He can't move, not properly, he's wrapped up in a rope like a baby in its swaddling blanket. Finding it becoming hard to get enough air, he squirms and after much difficulty, he somehow manages to get onto his left side. It allows him to breathe deeper, which is at least a bit comforting. He can feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his own eyes and the thrumming of his heart against his chest.

Fear engulfs his conscience, tears at his guts, churning his stomach in tense cramps and shoving away all other thoughts.

He's in a small room, he can't exactly see how close the walls actually are, but he has a feeling if he could turn around, he'll brush up against it. There was something in his mouth but luckily he was able to spit it out. Cold air is now flowing in his chest freely which allows him to relax for a moment.

The smell is dank... it reminds him of musty dungeons or freshly wet buildings. Confused, he tries to remember how he ended up in this dire predicament. He was at the club, talking to his friends and acquaintances, he took one of the girls upstairs with him, they had a few drinks and he remembers having sex...

Is this some kind of a sick joke?

Somewhere from the depths of his soul, deadly fear starts to creep and pop on the surface. His breathing quickens as there's not much air to breathe. A cold sweat beads on his skin, the low temperature immediately chilling it and his body starts to shake. He lets out a strangled cry, not recognizing his own voice. It sounds muffled, like in a vacuum. Paralyzing fear spreads though his body like icy liquid metal. He bites down hard on his lower lip, not even realizing it till he can taste his own blood.

Someone must come for him soon, he's certain they will, it's the only thing he can think about since he woke up in this unknown place. He tries to calm himself so he can start trying to figure this out. He was at the club. He managed to negotiate some deals. Tyler! What did he say?

"You can't keep doing this. Do you realize how messed up you are? You need them, you need your friends..."

"I don't have any," he refused to listen, grabbing the almost empty bottle of a fine bourbon. Tyler was not having it. "Stop it, you need to collect yourself and get rid of everyone who's trying to take advantage."

Not wanting to get into it with Tyler, he grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her up the stairs and into his bed.

It could have been hours or even days ago, he simply doesn't know. His hands shake as he tries to reach the ropes to escape. He's not supposed to die here. He can't die here. They wouldn't let him die, would they? Dread creeps down his spine like a spider weaving its web.

Whoever it is, they wouldn't dare. Do they have any idea who he is?

He thinks about it again. He'd been at the club. Tyler was there. She was there that night too... And then his swirling mind focuses on the last thought. _She was there._

You fucking bitch! This must be her work. He starts screaming so loudly that he barely recognizes the sounds escaping his own mouth. As soon as he gets his hands on her, she's dead. She's fucking dead.

It doesn't take that long and he's silent again. He's short of breath and yet he can't inhale because he's bound so tightly. It's just an illusion, right? Because the alternative is too scary.

And that's when it dawns on him. No one is coming.

He breathes in and out but air won't enter his lungs. Starved for it, his heart races like a tremendous machine.

He's being murdered.

It's his last conscious thought ever...

* * *

 _I hope you like the prologue. This and chapter 2 pretty much set up what's to come. I will try to post chapter 2, hopefully on Wednesday. Thank you so very much for all of the support you give to Eva and I. You are all the best._

 _Thank you Eva for everything. I love you dearly._

 _Special thanks to my dear friend, Florencia7 for the beautiful cover image. Special thanks to Charlotte, Bonnie, Vidhi and Alaze for helping me out last week. My dear friend 'Short on words' started to repost her wonderful story, "Scars Beneath the Surface"._

 _Chapter title: 'I Love the Dead' by Alice Cooper._

 _"November Rain" continues._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous day and a wonderful week ahead._


	2. Shadows of the Past

Five Years Later:

Today's one of those days that he doubts his own sanity and looking at the young man who just transferred to his department, he's definitely not alone. Having gotten a call about a homicide, they hurry to the location with sirens blaring. Now after checking it out, they sit outside while they wait for the forensics team to finish collecting evidence and photographing the crime scene. Damon's smoking a rare cigarette that Ric offers, chuckling slightly while watching the rookie trying to calm his now shattered nerves.

This is the first time he's ever seen at a real corpse, one that was brutally murdered and the sight of its disposition is stomach turning at best. The kid has impressive records from school and Damon personally thinks he's going to be alright.

Suddenly he turns a shade of pea green and before Damon finishes his thought, Luka's already running to the bushes to empty his stomach. Not that he can blame him, Damon did the same thing the first time he laid eyes on a grisly crime scene much like this one.

The body was supposed to decompose long ago but with the ground waters and clayish soil, the result surely wasn't the killer's intent. What they saw when they found Liam Davis' body is the worst side of their profession. Even though Damon is somewhat hardened, having to view the mummified corpse of what was once a handsome young man is anything but pleasant.

He knows what Davis looked like before, he's seen his picture and others many times when he helped set up the cold case squad at their precinct. Luka was bound to lose his meal seeing something like this for the first time.

"That bad, huh?" Ric comes to sit beside him. They both observe Luka's back visible from the distance. He didn't get too far. One of them or both will have to have a word with him later, so he doesn't get discouraged by this experience.

When Damon is called over by one of the forensic technicians, he nods at Ric and then follows the guy inside. The remains were found in the basement of an abandoned, barely standing shack.

Before they take the body to the morgue and onto Dr. Maxfield's table, Damon likes to absorb the atmosphere of the crime scene. He tries to work out the chain of events in his head. Carefully he studies every corner of the shabby and dank room. So deep in concentration, he doesn't even notice that Ric has joined him in the remote corner of that dilapidated building.

"What do you think killed him? A knife? Gun?"

"We'll know soon enough, I called the doc, he promised to start on it as soon as the body is there." He carefully squats down, examining the remains without touching them. "It's not that I can find a shot in this mess..."

He hears footsteps and only slightly moves his head to see that's indeed Luka.

"Are you alright?" Ric asks him, carefully studying the young man.

He nods and both detectives step aside to let him come closer. He needs encouragement.

"Look at the angle, the neck has been broken," Damon points out for him, "which doesn't necessarily mean it was the cause of death. Frankly, I don't believe it was. We have professionals that deal with the manner of death. They don't improvise or do sloppy work. We'll tell the doctor to look for a bullet, or a knife wound. Not on his neck though."

"Dr. Maxfield, right?"

"Yes," Damon answers, "our pathologist."

Luka seems to experience another wave of nausea and Damon urges him to leave. "Come on, Luka, we'll take a breath outside, we all need one."

Once outside, Luka seems to recover quite quickly, much better than before. Damon sighs mentally, he can remember with much specificity his first day in the homicide department. It was a murder suicide and not something he likes to think about.

* * *

Atticus Shane is spending the afternoon with his son, as his wife Caitlin needs a break from their son Sam's never ending questions and inexhaustible energy supply. He enjoys it immensely, although as a professor he's not doing anything unusual. He loves teaching the kids, he never gets tired of it.

Sometimes he wonders if Sam won't hate it when he's older and has to attend school himself. Atticus always thought he's going to be a patient and reasonable parent, but who knows what will his own children think of his methods one day. Yes, children. That's why Caitlin needs as much of rest as she can get.

Having worn out his usually robust father, Sam retreats for a bit to play with their dog Silas. There's no doubt he'll come back for more but for now, maybe Atticus can do something useful? He heads in to the cellar once he calls at his boy not to leave their yard and to shout if he needs anything. He's pretty sure Silas wouldn't let anything happen to him, since Sam was born, Silas has been his personal bodyguard.

Atticus descends the staircase and persuades himself to start sorting out all the things that accumulated over the years. They bought the house a couple years back but never threw out some of the needless furniture and other things properly. He just never took the time to go through everything that was left here when he and Caitlin moved in. If he starts right now, he can have a good portion done by night fall.

* * *

"What made you decide to join the cold case department?" Luka asks when they're sitting in the office, going over their notes while waiting for the doctor's call. Damon and Ric share glances.

"Well," Damon starts, "My favorite uncle, Adriano, he was everyone's favorite really, even kids that weren't related to him. He was a bachelor, never married but he was a troop leader for the boy scouts, coached little league baseball. Everybody loved him. Some people thought it was weird, you know, a single guy hanging around boys but he wasn't any of those things, he was a good man. I loved him a lot. One day, he simply vanished, his house was spotless, there were no signs of a struggle, nothing. A few years later, they found his remains in his car at the bottom of Morris Lake. My dad always believed that he had been murdered, he thought maybe someone believed the rumors about him.

All that time under the water, the remains were skeletal by the time they fished his body out. He did have a skull fracture but the coroner believed that he suffered that injury when he crashed into the murky depths. Since there was nothing left, there's no way to know whether he drown or whether the head injury killed him. The head injury was such that it would have likely have proven fatal even if he had been found right away. Before his body was recovered, his case ended up in the hands of the cold case squad and that's how I knew I wanted to work here."

* * *

Although he had high hopes, cleaning up the mess is not going as fast as Atticus would have wished, but he did manage to throw out some of the larger pieces and fill several bags with junk. When Caitlin comes to join them after her nap, she keeps an eye on Sam and helps Atticus with sorting out some of the trinkets he's found. She leaves a little while later to start on dinner and takes Sam into the house with her.

It's getting darker outside but the light in the cellar is enough. The sounds from the club also start to be heard. Atticus loves their house, however the club is the reason why he sometimes thinks about moving, especially with another baby on the way. When he catches sight of a basket under the stairs, he approaches it, crashing against the wall when he trips on a single roller skate. Plaster reins down on him and he realizes the that he's literally crashed through the dry wall.

He looks into the hole but all he sees is darkness so he gets up to pick up a flashlight. He turns it on and peeks inside again, the light illuminating a hidden room that he never knew existed. He doesn't remember this space being on the blueprints when they looked them over before they put a bid down on the house. The room is empty except for a big barrel. He walks closer, startling when he feels something brush against his legs, he relaxes when he realizes it's Silas.

The dog starts acting strangely, scratching and barking at it. Curious, he sets the flashlight down and begins to pry the lid open...

* * *

"We'll be right there, doc," Damon says and hangs up his phone. Together, Damon, Ric and Luka walk down to the morgue to talk to Dr. Maxfield.

The corpse is nearly devoid of skin, pitted by burrowing insects and covered with blow fly larvae. Although he's a veteran of laying eyes on some particularly heinous murder scenes, Damon turns away when he feels his own stomach heave, his nostrils filling with the smell of the rotting remains. "I need a respirator, Doc."

Dr. Wes hands them each one then pulls back more of he sheet. "He was strangled, the hyoid bone is crushed, I believe the neck was broken post mortem, over kill if you will."

"So we may have a psychopath out there?" Damon mentions, his eyes meeting the doctor's.

"I can't answer that, Damon. That's your department but maybe someone just really hated Liam Davis."

Just as he opens his mouth to ask another question, Damon's phone rings. He steps away from the slab so he can pull his mask down. Ric watches him nodding his head as his other hand fists at his side. Moments later he shoves his phone back in his pocket.

"We have to go, Doc. Let us know if you find anything else."

"Of course," Wes says, pushing the body back in the cooler as soon the men leave the room.

* * *

Not even a half hour later Damon parks his car in front of the house. There's already a forensic team and a couple of police cars on scene. Moments later he finds himself in Shane's crawlspace, staring at the squid tattoo on a perfectly preserved arm.

"Hello Jeremy, I've been looking for you for a very long time."

* * *

 _Jeremy is the man in chapter 1._

 _Thanks so much to all of you for the wonderful reviews and interest in the prologue. We're both giddy happy._ _I will caution you though that this story is very *slow burn*. The chapters will be getting longer._

 _Thank you Eva for all of your help and devotion to this and all of our stories._

 _Chapter title: 'Shadows of the Past' by Omega._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best of the DE universe. Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next with November Rain 12._


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

Damon walks back outside to get a breath of fresh air. The street is filled with squad cars, light bars flashing and a multitude of uniformed officers. The sun is reflecting off the yellow crime scene tape, securing the scene. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulls out a cigarette and lights up another one.

Jeremy Gilbert was certainly no poster boy for the straight and narrow. He was a well known figure in Reno's underworld. His existence was rather shady and it seems he obviously ran afoul of the wrong person or persons. He disappeared about five years ago, vanished without even a trace of evidence... Till today that is.

Damon is not exactly sure how long his vic had been missing as everyone interviewed was either tight lipped or they couldn't pin point with any specificity when they last saw him. There were many suspects, business partners, family, friends who stood to profit from his disappearance but every trail, every tip he received led absolutely nowhere. Although he had no doubt that Gilbert had been murdered, there was never any proof to substantiate his hunches. Well, it couldn't be any more clear now. He hardly got into the barrel willingly.

He can see no bindings though, Jeremy could have been either unconscious or already dead when they stuffed him inside. The seal had to be airtight for his body to mummify the way it did. He's no pathologist but he's not an idiot either. Putting the cigarette in his mouth, he takes a long pull, blowing out smoke rings when exhales. Patience is not exactly his best virtue but he knows he has to wait till his team is done processing the scene. If he could, he'd gladly pull the body out and carry him to Dr. Maxfield himself if it meant getting the autopsy results as soon as possible.

It might be considered inappropriate enthusiasm but this one is personal. Jeremy Gilbert's disappearance was the last case he worked on before leaving missing persons to join the cold case department. He always thought of it as unfinished business and when Jeremy's file was turned over to his unit, he stuffed it in his desk drawer. As one year bled into the next, he would occasionally pull it out and read through it again. Perhaps his case can now finally be solved? Damon promises himself right here and now that he'll leave no stone unturned to try bring the killer to justice.

After stomping out his cigarette butt, he nods at one of the detectives when they bring the barrel out. He examines it meticulously, noting the rust and the illegible name on the outside...

Now that the forensic team has wrapped up their business, he goes back in. In the darkness of the crawlspace, cobwebs lie as traps, their intricate webbing almost like artwork as they adorn the room when his flashlight illuminates them. Dust clings to them and they're almost beautiful in a macabre sort of way. If he switches off the flashlight, it's pitch black and there's no seeing them until he feels them on his face. Each one is enough to set his heart beating faster than it should.

There's only eerie silence in this room, the only sound in the twenty by thirty foot space are his foot falls and breathing. The cobwebs crackle softly as they contact his shirt, or worse, his face. Although the stickiness the spider gave them is gone, they still cling to him in a way that spooks Damon. All of his life he has hated spiders.

"Shane said he knew nothing about this room. He showed me the blue prints from when they bought the house from... The guy's right, this place is not on them. This must have been added sometime after the house was originally built."

Damon nods and then goes back outside. Shane is rather animatedly talking to some beat cops about his big discovery. Damon mentally rolls his eyes having heard the story from the home owner already himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his car keys. Ric jumps into the passenger seat, Luka in the back and then he shifts into gear to drive downtown to their precinct to start writing their reports.

 _Finally he may be getting back to the starting line._

* * *

His pen is buried in his hair as he stares at the computer. He's trying to type of his report but he keeps getting distracted by memories. He remembers very well when Jeremy Gilbert went missing. His disappearance wasn't even reported for a few weeks and when it was, it was by some girl. He wasn't initially assigned to the case so he never met the woman. Pulling his pen out, he flings it against the desktop and then picks up his phone to check in with Dr. Maxfield one more time.

Damon knows he's good at what he does but he doesn't appreciate the rude rejoinder when the guy tells him in no uncertain terms to stop calling him so he can work. Shaking his head, he knows there isn't anymore for him to do at the office today. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he could use a few hours rest. Standing up, he picks up his jacket to leave the place. Ric pats his shoulder, promising that he will call him the minute he hears something from the good doctor.

When Damon gives him a nod, he calls Luka and offers to buy him dinner. With a shake of his head, Damon walks out, letting the door fall closed behind him. He's certain that Luka is up for Ric's famous rookie speech, he mentally smiles at that because he was once on the receiving end of it himself. Ric isn't that many years older than Damon but he's been around the block a few times, learned a few things. He took Damon under his wing from the day they met, feeling a responsibility for his younger partner. Somehow Damon became the head of their division but their bond is unbreakable after walking together for a few years now.

Once he's outside, he breathes in the fresh air allowing him to at least try to shake off the stress of the day. As much as he tries to keep the two murders that strangely coalesced today in the back of his mind, he's unable to separate the events of the day. Rather than stew about it, he gets into his car and heads to the one place he always comes to find some semblance of peace.

Twenty minutes later he parks in front of the cemetery, quickly walking to the north corner, stopping when he reaches the small headstone that he knows so well. He sits on the bench before the grave caressing the words carved into the stone with his gaze.

Adriano Salvatore 1954 - 2002

Beloved Son, Brother, Uncle, Good man.

The message behind these simple words, Damon chokes at the sadness he can still feel whenever he thinks of him.

I miss you.

It's been fifteen years but it still feels raw and viscerally painful. He's well aware how much Adriano and his disappearance affected not only him but the whole family really. His dad has never been the same. Since then, Damon grew up faster, his plans for the future changed during their search for answers. Looking for truth about his favorite uncle became his religion, his obsession and he's never wavered in his quest to remove any hint of suspicion that has always hung in the air. Whether it takes the next ten years or a lifetime, he made a solemn vow to his uncle that he'd move mountains if necessary to prove him innocent of such heinous supposition.

"Are you in trouble, son?"

The warm voice and steady hand on his shoulder never cease to make him feel better. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Giuseppe sits down next to him. "I come here every week at the same time. What's your excuse?"

Damon chuckles a little, his dad can always see through him. "We had two bodies turn up today. One of them is almost certainly Jeremy Gilbert."

"The Jeremy Gilbert?"

Damon nods. "Exactly."

"Congratulations, Damon. Do you think now that you have his body, you might possibly solve his case?"

"I hope so. I put everything into my work, dad. If I don't succeed, it isn't for the lack of trying."

Giuseppe nods. "I'm sure you do. And I'm proud of you for it, I hope you know that. But Damon, try not to make it personal. I know it's the first case you didn't solve, but there is, will be more. This one's not all that different from many of the others who've simply vanished."

"You're wrong, dad. This one's very different."

* * *

He and his dad spend some time at the cemetery, just reflecting on their relative. Although his dad suggested coming to the house for dinner and Damon wasn't opposed to it, he hardly had time to say goodbye when Alaric called him to get back to the precinct. Damon looks at his dad, regret weighing heavily on his features.

"I know, I know," Giuseppe just waves him off before Damon can start explaining as he witnesses his son go alert while on the phone. "Don't be a stranger, alright? I know you're going to be busy for some time but a short phone call or a meal won't kill you."

"Of course," Damon nods, "I'll be in touch." He squeezes his father's hand and leaves the cemetery.

Giuseppe watches his son hurry out of the place, jump into his vehicle and speed away. It didn't escape his attention how tired his son looks. But he's a Salvatore through and through, he'll push himself to the brink of exhaustion before he admits defeat.

Twenty minutes later, Damon is back at Police Headquarters, he heads straight to the pathology department.

"I thought you were in a hurry Salvatore," Dr. Maxfield welcomes him with his typical sarcasm. Ric and Luka are already there, his partner gives him an eye roll at the doctor's antics, Luka looks like he's trying hard to swallow his fear at being introduced to another corpse, this one mummified.

"Wes, I'd never dream of missing your wit and sarcasm," Damon retorts, giving him a grimace.

The doctor lets it go and steps closer to the table, pulling the sheet off the body. "We have his dental records from his original file. Meredith is going over them now. Everything matches up, height, the squid tattoo, his wallet was in his back pocket, no money but he did have his driver's license on him along with some credit cards. I found some light ligature marks around his wrists and ankles but none around his neck."

"Any bullet or stab wounds, any defensive wounds?" Damon asks.

"None," Wes explains, adding, "I think he was probably asphyxiated and then stuffed into that barrel. It's well preserved because of the airtight environment. He could easily have been in there for five years."

"So we're just waiting for Meredith to positively ID his dental records?"

"Your vic is indeed Jeremy Gilbert," Meredith Fell interrupts, stepping into the room. She slides some of the dental films against the X ray illuminator, pointing out the same characteristics, thus confirming the remains as Jeremy's.

"Thanks Meredith," Ric adds, giving his wife a wink.

Damon nods before turning back to Wes. "If you find or think of anything else..."

"...Then I'll give you a call, I know the drill detective."

"Thank you. Good job, both of you," Damon offers. After receiving an acknowledging nod from Dr. Wes, he walks out of the morgue to go back to his office.

* * *

As soon as Ric gets back, he plops down in his chair. When Damon looks up, meeting his gaze, he quips, "I cannot believe the way you scratched the Billy goat under his chin and he even bleated obediently." He laughs, unable to hide his amusement.

Damon chuckles. "I meant it this time. That guy is gold, he's very good at what he does so when he actually earns a thanks from time to time, it's no skin off my nose. Besides, you know what a generous sort of guy I am."

"Well, when you put it like that, I can admit you have a point." He turns around to Luka. "How was it? Better?"

Luka nods, amazed himself that he didn't have to run off in search of a bathroom to spill his guts.

"See? I told you. If you really want to be a cop, you have to have a strong stomach. It never gets easy really but you have to learn how to sublimate and then it gets less hard to deal with." He turns to Damon, "What's next?"

Damon looks at his watch, stands up and stretches his arms above his head. "Well, now that his identity has been confirmed, we have to find his sister to tell her 'good news'." Without looking back, he starts to walk out of his office.

"Now?" Luka retorts incredulously. "I mean, it's nine twenty, is it normal to inform relatives this late? It's not like we need to hurry as...," he trails off when his colleagues keep walking.

"Where she is, the night's just getting started," Damon tells him and gets into the car, letting Ric drive this time.

* * *

Stepping out of Ric's pickup, Damon pauses a minute to take in the place. It's been years since he stepped inside 'The Jungle' but he's never forgotten the atmosphere of the place. The exterior looks like King Kong's gate. It's huge with bright green neon letters flashing "The Jungle." When they step inside, Damon is in awe of how the place has grown since he was last here.

Although they're made of a plastic, fiberglass like material, the trees she has on the inside are very realistic looking. Its dim, colors and music are flashing like a strobe light. She has two huge salt water fish tanks on either side of the restaurant's entrance. The tables are bamboo décor, the ceiling has plant life hanging down, along with fake but real looking reptiles dropping down. She even has a faux volcano to delight the children. The bongo drums, native, primitive like sounds fill the air. It really is a stunning place. There's a rope bridge that leads from the restaurant to the bar area. It traverses an indoor waterfall. Damon cannot even begin to imagine how much it cost her to build a place like this. She's made some improvements since he was last here but it's still the same, it has her touch. He notices Luka's surprise and answers before he can utter the words.

"Yes, we're exactly where you think, in the Shane's neighborhood. The Jungle has been around along time... before the zoning rules would have prevented their close proximity. The victim's sister is the owner and proprietor of this fine establishment."

"But that's...," Luka's mind is filled with possibilities.

"Yep, exactly," Ric confirms.

Damon firmly pushes the door and within a few steps he's already met with the first safety measure. He doesn't bother to stop to chat with a low level security guard, instead he holds up his badge and walks around him. Before entering the bar itself, a tall dark figure appears next to him, Kol Mikaelson, her head of security.

"Detective Salvatore? It's been a long time. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Damon gives him his full attention, this guy's not one to mess with, she demands that every one of her employees keep protocol. But it's not only Kol that yanks Damon's chain, he's butted heads with his pain in the ass lawyer brother a time or two as well.

"Mr. Mikaelson, we're here to see Miss Gilbert. It's official business, of course."

"Is it really necessary to bother her at this hour? Can't you just stop back in the morning when she's not busy with guests?"

"Believe me, Kol, it's important. If it could wait till morning, I wouldn't be here. And besides, you're a clever fellow, I'm sure, you and some of her other employees can take care of the guests for a few minutes?"

Kol doesn't exactly have any reason to stop them, so he steps aside and lets them pass but follows right behind them.

Damon continues up the stairs, wondering who will be next to try to stop him. Her ever present watch dogs are clearly on alert. When he reaches the familiar door, he knocks shortly and enters without waiting for an invitation. The room is a perfect blend of an office and sanctuary. It hasn't changed much either although he does notice that the ambience is just a tiny bit less foreboding. He vaguely perceives Ric and Luka coming to stand beside him, instead he focuses on the figure in front of him.

"What the... Officer Salvatore, can't you at least give us some advance warning? Or have you transferred to the vice squad?"

Lorenzo 'Enzo' St. John, is the club manager and the owner's right hand man. He's loyal to a tee. Some things never change, he's mocking him as usual but Damon is well prepared for their less than warm welcome.

"If our information could wait till tomorrow, Mr. St John, I can assure you that I'd be at home in bed at this hour." _Buried inside a woman.._.

"I suppose we really have no choice but to listen to what you have to say... Then you can go home and crawl into that bed," a new voice, _her_ voice sounds from a dark corner of the room. She's just as stunning as he remembers so much in fact that he can't take his eyes off her.

"Good evening Miss Gilbert. My apologies for interrupting you at this late hour but I'm afraid this simply couldn't wait."

"I'm listening."

"I guess there's no sense beating around the bush then... We found your brother's remains earlier today."

Damon looks anything but apologetic as the words spill from his mouth.

If she's surprised, she doesn't show it. She should be shaken up but Damon's not sure that the news is anything more than an inconvenience. Her eyes are boring into his and from experience, he knows she won't be the first to look away.

"I suppose you will need a statement then. Do you want to do it now?"

"Of course not, Miss Gilbert. We just wanted you to know that he's been found. Would 10 am tomorrow morning work for you?"

She nods. "Should I come to the station or...?"

"It's alright Miss Gilbert. We can do it here, we'll be leaving now."

"Thank you," she replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Damon shortly nods and walks through the door quickly without looking back. Ric and Luka only catch up with him outside. Luka looks more shaken than the grieving sister.

"That was cold!"

Damon can't disagree. With his eyes on Luka, he makes the comment, "Welcome to the jungle."

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're such an incredible group of people, you awe us all the time. Thank you doesn't seem to be nearly enough. We are truly grateful._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces._

 _Chapter title: "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses._

 _Many very dear friends have stories in progress: Short on words, Mariah April May, Salvatoreboys4ever, Justinia Korax, TheLittle MissVixen, VitsAsh, AfterSundown, deepwater1978, StarlightSo and Amazing Aisha. Florencia7 doesn't have anything right now but her DE's are always amazing. These wonderful ladies are among so many others who are keeping the DE dream alive._

 _I hope you all have a safe and an incredibly wonderful day. Thank you all again so very much. We'll see you, hopefully tomorrow with November Rain 13._


	4. If You Want Blood

_A dark haired boy is playing in the garden, trying to build himself a hiding place, somewhere that he can escape from his little sister. He likes her but little sisters aren't actually good for anything. She breaks his toys, interrupts his fun, shouts and cries and calls for their mom which always ends up with him being in trouble. Not that she can even talk yet._

 _He shudders imagining what else she'll be able to do to him when she is actually capable of speaking. Luckily his dad once showed him this cool place, one that is dense enough to shroud his presence._ _She must be getting better at tracking him down because suddenly, unexpectedly, she's standing at the edge of the meadow eagerly looking at his shelter._

 _"Mama," she screams and he desperately wants to silence her but it's too late, their mom comes running after her with her arms flailing._

 _"What's this?" she asks and he's not sure if she's angry or not._

 _"It's my... 'house'," he says carefully, still he feels a little proud for finishing it up when his dad was busy with other things._

 _"So this is where you've been hiding...?"_

 _He waits, still unsure what his mom is thinking about or how she's going to react. She lifts his sister onto her hip, turns around and walks back to the house. He's more than a little disappointed that she didn't say anything about his place and after some time passes, he follows them inside, the pride and joy he took in his hard work is suddenly gone._

 _Her lips are pressed together and she doesn't even acknowledge his presence. His sister is sitting at the table in her high chair, smacking at her mashed potatoes with a spoon. He twitches, wanting to stop her little hand before she makes an even bigger mess but he won't. Their dad sits down beside her and does nothing either which probably means she's allowed to do it, that and everything else she wants. He quickly goes to the bathroom to wash his hands and then returns to take his place for supper._

 _His dad drops his newspaper slightly, just enough so he can look at him from over the top of it._

 _"What is it with that fort you built?"_

 _"I finished building it alone," he says proudly, surely dad will understand and appreciate how much work he put into it. He'll show him how..._

 _"Didn't I say that you were to stop this nonsense, we don't have time for it. Instead of engaging in such foolishness, you should be helping your mother and your sister. You're old enough now, you can help me too."_

 _"But I...," he tries but his dad just pierces him with a stern look. He shrinks back into his seat, dropping his eyes so he doesn't have to look at him._

 _"Did you not hear me?" That thing, whatever you call it, must be torn down. If your sister were to wander in there and something happened, it would be all your fault. Grow up young man and be of some use in this household. We won't keep feeding you without getting something in return."_

 _Those shocking words spread through his whole being and..._

* * *

Damon awakens with a start. Although his dream could be hardly called nightmarish, for some reason he doesn't feel like going back to sleep. His heart's pounding wildly, he looks at his watch realizing it's almost time to get up anyway. After blowing out a thick breath of air, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and ambles into the bathroom to take a hot shower. As soon as he gets out, he makes himself something to eat and by the time he leaves the house, he's feeling much better than when he startled awake.

It's shortly after 8 by the time he enters the building. Luka's already waiting in his office, his favorite Starbucks coffee sitting on the desk.

"Hey," he gives the young man a small smile. "You didn't have to do that." Damon sits on the chair, stretches his legs and takes a sip of the heavenly drink. "However, I appreciate it very much, especially this morning."

Luka's warm smile widens. "No problem sir, I live nearby and pick up one for myself every morning."

"Alright then, if you don't mind, we'll take turns paying for it," he takes out a bill and hands it to the rookie, "here, for tomorrow's."

Luka hesitates but then takes it as a friendly gesture and sticks it in his pocket.. When Ric arrives a few minutes later and Luka hands him one as well he certainly doesn't protest.

"Now how do we proceed?" Damon turns to business. "I was thinking we should let Luka lead the questioning?"

"Can I have some of what you're smoking?" Ric looks at him sharply.

Damon rolls his eyes and takes another drink of his coffee.

Having not gotten the expected response, Ric asserts himself again, "Seriously, Damon, are you mad? Elena Gilbert would chew him up and spit him out without lifting a finger! Besides, isn't this your dream case? Finding out what happened to Jeremy Gilbert has been a top priority of yours since his disappearance. Why the 180 now?"

Damon shakes his head. "I was just thinking that Luka needs to start somewhere. How is he going to learn if we don't give him a chance?"

"Yeah, because this is case is so run of the mill," Ric grumbles, rolling his eyes. He takes a long swallow of his own coffee before turning to the rookie cop. "Don't listen to him, Luka, we'll watch and learn from the maestro today."

 _Luka looks a little frightened at the prospect_.

Damon chuckles and collects his things. "Alright guys, it's show time."

* * *

Turning away from her computer screen, Elena gets up to pour herself a cup of stout coffee. As necessary as it is, she hates doing payroll. She could easily afford an accountant but since she studied it in college, she insists on doing it herself. The other advantage is she doesn't have to worry about being robbed blind. There's also the fact that it's hard to find quality help these days. Her circle of friends is small and number she trusts is smaller still.

Needing to stretch, she gets up and walks over to the window. Pulling back he curtain a bit, she looks down at the street below. With school out for the summer, there are children riding their bikes on the other side of the road. She smiles slightly remembering when she did the same as a child. When she hears a rap on her door, she turns around, sits back down at her desk and looks at her security screen. She says come in as soon as she confirms who it is.

"Good morning, Elena."

"Elijah, have a seat," she insists, gesturing at the chair in front of her desk.

"You summoned me, what's up?"

"I had some visitors last night from the Reno PD."

"What?" he asks incredulously, his posture stiffening as he looks at her with rapt attention.

"Detective Salvatore came to tell me that Jeremy has been found, or Jeremy's body I should say," she explains without a hint of emotion.

"You're kidding! When? Where?"

"We didn't get into it last night. They're going to be back at 10:00, I wanted you to be here."

"Of course, but what about your ne'er do well cousin?"

Glancing down at her diamond encrusted Rolex, she counts, three, two, on..." Her office door suddenly flies open. Elena rolls her eyes as she takes in his appearance.

"It's about time you got here. The police will be here shortly."

"Ho hum, Elena. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You're here because I want you here, comprende'?"

"You on the rag or something that you're more annoying than usual this morning?" he huffs as he plops himself into a chair.

"If you weren't... I would fire you right now."

"But you can't can you?" he teases, annoying her further with a wink. "Now what's so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"It's Jeremy, they found him." Elena orates as if reading a passage from a novel.

Kai can only laugh.

* * *

Although normally at this time of the morning, the club isn't yet in full swing, still it's bristling with people, either entertaining themselves in the gaming areas or with parents bringing their children to dine in at the casino's restaurant. With its rain forest like ambience, the place is a real treat for the kids. The two giant fish tanks alone are enough to draw many inside. As it is in Las Vegas, Reno also never sleeps so there's always a crowd in her club.

Damon lifts his hand, ready to push the door when it opens on its own, Kol Mikaelson stepping aside to let them through.

"Detectives...," he keeps his look somewhere above their heads, the most subtle display of disrespect. Just as he did yesterday he follows them to Elena's office, not removing his eyes from them even once. Today however, after opening her office door, he doesn't follow them inside, instead he closes the door, the sound of footsteps signaling his retreat.

Damon hears the door snap shut behind them and looks around the room. He mentally groans when he sees Elijah Mikaelson, Elena's ever present annoying lawyer. He gives Damon a short nod. Enzo St. John and... he'd almost forget about yet another trusted member of Elena's inner circle.

Kai Parker.

Damon doesn't know much about him other than the fact that he's a distant relative and family friend of hers. Damon's not exactly sure what position he holds in her hierarchy but it's definitely unshakable. Kai has had his own run ins with the law. He was arrested for assault, having beaten the living hell out of some lowlife but he was never convicted. Somehow Elijah pulled enough strings to get him released almost immediately and then the victim inexplicably recanted his story, disappearing not long afterwards. Damon has a knack for being able to identify criminals but Kai is still a mystery to him. He knows he's dirty but somehow the guy always manages to skate right past the reckoning.

"Detective Salvatore," Kai lets himself be heard with a taunting look. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I wouldn't call it a pleasurable visit, Kai, not when brother of the lady present here, has been found murdered," he tells him in a cold tone and turns to Elena herself. "Miss Gilbert."

Elena shares a look with Elijah before shifting her gaze to him, also eyeing Luka and Ric before she speaks. "Detectives?" she motions for them to sit. "Enzo, please ask Bonnie to make us some coffee and bring some water. Or do you prefer something else, gentlemen?"

Damon wants to protest but then he just waves his hand impatiently, he doesn't want to lose himself in pleasantries. He doesn't need anymore distractions. But honestly, for that to happen, he'd have to be interviewing someone else entirely, Miss Gilbert is very distracting. _And she plays it for everything it's worth._

Elena's well aware of his irritation, tents her hands and focuses on him, giving him encouragement. "We're waiting."

"Miss Gilbert, as we informed you last night, the body of your brother has been found... Actually it was right here in your neighborhood. We identified him with help of dental records but the body was... well it was actually in a state that he was well preserved."

"Recognizable, preserved? How is that at all possible?" she seems to waver just a bit.

"His body was stuffed into a barrel, the airtight seal prevented his remains from decomposition. It was remarkable really... the squid tattoo..."

"How did he die?" Elena asks, her eyes never leaving Damon's.

"According to our coroner, Dr. Maxfield, asphyxiation but that's subject to change depending on the test results that are still pending, they may reveal something unexpected. And there's always the possibility that drugs could be involved... But for now, we're working with what we have."

"Did he...?" Elena starts to ask but when she catches Elijah's warning look she doesn't finish.

Damon looks at her expectantly, pretending he didn't notice her damn lawyer's interruption.

"It's alright, Detective Salvatore, please continue."

"I'm very much aware that it's been years since he vanished. Is there anything that you can recall about his disappearance? Something that may seem insignificant to you and it may turn out to be nothing... but there's always the chance that it could be very significant to us. If you can think of anything, no matter how small, please talk to us."

"Is this really necessary?" Elijah intervenes, having heard enough. "You just informed Miss Gilbert that her brother's remains have been found after years of uncertainty. She needs time to come to grips with her loss. Not only that but all these details... Where did you say he was found?"

"I didn't," Damon replies. He's not about to show all of his cards, not yet... He's only going to reveal what he believes is necessary. Still he's certain that some of it will be public knowledge soon enough because as much as it frosts him, there are always insiders who leak to the press.

"We came here last night for that specific purpose, to allow Miss Gilbert time to process."

Elena can sense the pissing contest erupting between Elijah and the cop so she interrupts, "No, Detective Salvatore, I don't recall anything else. Jeremy and I weren't particularly close, something you already knew," she mentions with a pointed stare. "To tell you the truth, I don't begin to remember what I told you when he went missing. It's been five years for Christ sake!"

Damon just shrugs his shoulders, "Well, then I guess we'll need to start from the beginning. Now that we have his body, his case has been reopened and I have no intention of leaving it unresolved, not this time. You have my word, Miss Gilbert, I will put his killer behind bars."

"Are you threatening my client?" Elijah challenges, his eyes staring unflinchingly at Damon.

"No, sir, it isn't a threat, it's a promise."

* * *

 _"The relationship with your brother seems a little stretched..."_

 _"You know he's my half-brother, we aren't close, I have no idea where he would go," she stands her ground but the crack is there, Damon can almost feel it, it won't take long..._

 _"Even if the two of you didn't spend much time together, surely you have at least some idea where he might go, what his hobbies were, what kinds of places he liked to frequent? Women?"_

 _"I told you repeatedly now that we're not close. How many times do I have to repeat that till it sinks in? Jeremy has his life and I have mine."_

 _"You aren't the one who reported him missing. Aren't you at least a little bit concerned?_

 _"Why do you keep coming back to that, detective? You twist my words and then you ask the same questions over and over, wording them a little differently each time. Are you hoping I'll trip up and answer one wrong or change my story? I can assure you that I don't know where he is. I have also told you that I have no idea when exactly he disappeared. He does this all the time. It's not the first time he's gone missing and I'm sure you know that too..._ _He often visits his business partners and spends time with them..."_

 _"...Or he'll land in some girl's bed and doesn't crawl out of it for a week or two, it's happened before," Enzo interrupts, having never been one to back off when it comes to his employer._

 _"Mr. St. John, I'll talk with you later, could you please wait outside?"_

 _"Gladly," Enzo gives him a little bow, "now that our lawyer has arrived..." He quickly leaves the room, letting Elijah slip by him in the process._

 _Damon sighs mentally. It's going to be several hours before he calls it quits and leaves the building._

* * *

Damon knows from experience that it's highly improbable that she'll speak openly with Elijah present. He's also well aware of this attorney's tactics. His strategy is to stop her from answering freely. Every time she gives a vague answer, he asks one himself, hoping to confound him.

Damon's M.O. is to remain tight-lipped. As such, they'll sit in her office, questioning her for hour after frustrating hour and in the end it'll be totally useless chat. Elijah will allow for nothing else.

Knowing they'll get nothing more today, Damon eyes the assembled group. "Well, there's not much more to talk about today. When we get more from Dr. Maxfield, we'll be back, that's a promise. I can assure you, Miss Gilbert, that I'll leave no stone unturned in the course of this investigation. And to repeat myself, if you remember anything, no matter how small, let us know," he gets up, Ric and Luka follow.

Kai watches them go with a mocking grin on his face, Damon does his best to ignore it. At the door he pauses, turning back one more time, he's had this question planned since they walked through The Jungle's doors this morning.

"One more thing, I'd like to talk to the woman who reported Mr. Gilbert missing, Miss Donovan I believe? Isn't she one of your hostesses? Do you know where we can find her?"

"Unfortunately, Detective Salvatore, that's not possible. Vicky Donovan died of a drug overdose a couple of years ago," Kai informs him with unreadable expression on his face, something that's rare for him.

 _What the..._

Damon, well trained in subterfuge easily masks the shock he feels. His gaze drifts over to the proprietor and for a moment his eyes lock with Elena's. Silently he vows that he won't stop until the truth comes out. Without further delay he quickly leaves the room.

As he said to his father, this cold case is not like any others. This one was lying in limbo... waiting for the right time for the principal players to return to the stage to finally finish their performances.

* * *

 _This story is quite complex really._

 _Thanks to each and every one of you. We're in simply in awe of your kindness and support for our stories. You keep us motivated and excited to continue to write stories for this magical couple known as Damon and Elena._

 _Thank you Eva. You're the best. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'If You Want Blood' by AC/DC_ _._

 _Have a fabulous day and or evening, depending where you are in the world. We'll see you next with 'November Rain'. Thank you all again, you're the best._


	5. Human Zoo

With Luka and Ric in tow, Damon trots down the stairs to the main club area. With singular purpose, he waves and skirts through the sparse crowd till he approaches the exit. As soon as Kol lets them out with an insolent twinkle in his eye, Damon heads straight for his car. After they jump inside, Damon puts the key in the ignition. Feeling eyes drilling into him, Damon turns, noticing Ric's subtle grin.

"What?" he gives a bark.

"Nothing," Ric smirks.

"Bull shit!"

"That went well," he laughs, irking Damon further. "I thought you were going to have Luka do the questioning?"

Damon looks at him for a moment then rolls his eyes and starts the car, his posture visibly relaxing as he drives. When Ric finds his electric bill stuck between the passenger seat and the center counsel, he makes a quick detour so he can drop it off.

Once they're back in the office, Damon goes straight to his computer. His fingers skirt across the keyboard before he pauses to look at Luka. "Find everything we have on Vicky Donovan, she's used to work at the Jungle, one of their more well known hostesses. If I'm not mistaken, she was featured in a couple of television ads for the place. I want to know everything there is to know about her. Just by looking at this," he motions to his monitor, "the girl had a record, let's see what it says."

Luka nods and hurries to the basement, where the voluminous archives are placed. The department is in the process of scanning records to their computer system but in case of a power outage or EMP attack, the commissioner wants to keep the paper ones on sight for now. Damon gets up to start the coffeemaker.

While it's brewing, he looks out the window at the mountains that frame the horizon. With their glistening white caps, like something out of a Currier and Ives painting, the mountain range lays like slumbering giants beneath thick blankets of white. Sheer rock faces strike down from their snowy peaks while the bases are softened by acres of pine trees. When they're less swamped at work, he's going to have to ask his dad about taking a hike, maybe spend a weekend camping? Nature is where he decompresses when the stress of his job weighs heavily, like now.

After filling two coffee cups to the brim, he sits down across from Ric, handing one to him.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

Ric takes a moment to sort out his thoughts, then slowly nods. "Their clique, it hasn't changed much... if at all. They're still a tight knit group, it's almost unreal you know? If there are inner squabbles amongst them, they brush it aside so they can present a united front against anything or anyone that may pose a threat."

Damon can't disagree, what they witnessed was an unbreakable wall of very powerful people... people that they would do well to think twice about before crossing their paths. "I'm not quite sure what their agenda is, their behavior is mysterious and suspect really... yet it might be completely innocent too. Although I must say, "innocent" is the last word that comes to my mind when I think of that cast of characters. But that doesn't necessarily mean they're involved in the murder... or that it even equates to guilt."

"But you think they are?" it's more a statement than question.

Damon shakes his head. "I can't seem to shake the feeling that this was personal. I know the most logical theory would be that his shady deals and wronged business partners caught up with him. Jeremy ran around with some pretty tough character. Doesn't it seem like that to you too...? I mean, the fact that his body was found at a house that was once part of the Gilbert conglomerate, Jeremy lived there for awhile. His disappearance was reported by a girl from the club instead of his sister? I always thought that was kind of hinky. On top of that, Miss Gilbert's reaction, or lack there of I should say, has always been odd. Everything seems to indicate that this is all interrelated. I'm just not sure which of them is actually the kingpin of their strange alliance."

"I know what you mean. She's surrounded by some really peculiar, almost dark characters. The lawyer, Mikaelson, clearly has pull, she trusts him, listens to him. Kai's head is so big I'm surprised he can fit through a door. I can't for the life of me understand that guy's ego."

Ric pauses to take a sip of coffee before continuing, "And then there's Enzo... he presents himself as a loyal cohort but he doesn't hesitate to speak his mind if there's something he wants to say. The younger Mikaelson, Kol... I personally wouldn't write him off either. Maybe he's her lover? We don't know what kind of guy turns her on. Being her boy toy would certainly afford him a degree of self-assurance. On the other hand he handles his temper well, he's not just a pretty face."

Damon rolls his eyes. "What? Why are we discussing Miss Gilbert's love life?"

Ric gives him a grin. "I don't know, maybe because you asked about who's in charge? It may be important who entertains her in b..."

Damon has no idea what led Ric in this direction of their conversation. "Can you stop please? We're talking about murder here."

"What... You don't want to consider that her love life may have had something to do with it?" he adds, raising an eyebrow, knowing that he scored a point.

Damon's stunned by his innuendo.

 _Is he implying that somehow it's important to him who Elena Gilbert might be sleeping with...?"_

Before he can ask, Luka's back carrying a large box, all of it related to the Vicky Donovan case.

"All of that evidence is related to a simple overdose?" Ric wonders, taking the box from Luka. "I think you have some homework to do," he pats the boy's shoulder and gets up. "Now gentlemen, what should we have for lunch?"

* * *

"Lunch?" Elijah asks, tipping his head just slightly.

"Of course."

Elena's been staring into nothingness since the detectives left, a frisson of dread slowly creeps its way into her being. Touching the glass, she takes a deep breath and turns around to face him.

Elijah finishes dealing with some important business that she needed to have taken care of. While she was deep in thought, he kept busy. As they have many, many times, they share her office in the comfortable silence.

He knows her well enough to sense her uneasiness and tries to reassure her. "Elena, trust me, everything is going to be alright. They can sniff around all they want but there's nothing for them to find. They'll probably try to scare you too but you have to know that I won't let anything happen to you. Let me deal with them, okay? Don't let them rile you up. And most importantly, don't talk to them without me being present. You know that I'm only a phone call away, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Elijah," she squeezes his hand. "Where do you want to go?"

"What sounds good to you, my dear? I'm okay with whatever you choose."

"Surprise me," she gives him a smile that is finally genuine. "Not here though. Somewhere quiet."

"You bet," Elijah teases and quickly makes some arrangement over the phone before he follows her outside.

"Enzo? We're going out for lunch, you can call me if necessary, I'll probably be back around 4 pm."

Enzo nods without raising his head in their direction, deeply immersed in his own business.

They wave at Kol on the way out and then Elijah leads her to his car. Elena breathes a sigh of relief when she can feel the light touch of a warm summer breeze, she couldn't breathe inside the club since the detectives told her about...

A gentle hand takes her under her elbow and leads her inside.

She looks at the marquee, _Peg's Ham n Eggs._ "I don't think I've ever been here."

"It's quiet, the food is out of this world."

Elena nods, giving him a smile. He doesn't add anything and Elena thinks she's lucky to have people who understand and don't try to change her. Once inside, Elijah steps aside and lets her slide in the booth first. The place is set up almost like an old fashioned diner. The décor is down to earth, blue upholstery on the booth chairs, scenic pictures on the walls and there's a long counter top with tall chairs for customers, much like one would find at a 1950's soda fountain.

"Now spill, Elena... I'm not here to judge, you know I would never do that. Or if you'd rather not right now, it's fine too."

"I know," she smiles gratefully. "It's nothing in particular. And it's not bad. I just... Do you think I'm supposed to do what I'm doing, I mean running a nightclub?"

"Why the self doubt?"

"I don't know, maybe because _he's_ back," she adds, taking a long pull from her coffee cup.

"Elena, look at the success you've achieved. It's a multimillion dollar business. You're a strong and powerful woman but you're also kind and care about your employees. But if you ever feel like you're missing out on something, you want to try something new, don't hesitate to go for it. Follow your instincts, they've been pretty damn on the mark so far."

"Thank you Elijah."

"You're welcome, just remember that we're all here to help you, so don't worry alright?" he repeats, winking at her which earns him a smile.

"I'll try not to but there's one thing I can say with certainty, I'm not about to let that sneaky cop ruin what it's taken me years to build."

* * *

Arms deep in the Vicky Donovan files, Damon meticulously goes over each and every report. Since they've been at this most of the day, Damon sets down the file and rubs his eyes. Although his belly is roiling from too much caffeine already, he stands up, stretches and then pours himself another cup. He stares at it for several minutes before dropping it in the waste basket. Instead he walks out of the room to find a couple bottles of water.

Upon his return, he hands one to Luka. He nods and then drops his eyes to the pages again. "So, Elena and Jeremy are half siblings through her mother. But he does... or I guess did carry the family name?" Luka looks at Damon over the mountain of documents, pictures, tapes and reports. They've been going through the original case for past three days while evidence related to Jeremy's case is being processed. Ric absence is felt, he's currently working on the other case. Damon encourages Luka to ask anything that comes to mind.

 _It's not just for your benefit, Luka. You're looking through this stuff with a fresh set of eyes, you may spot something that I and perhaps both Ric and I somehow missed. I've been through Jeremy's file more times than I can count... maybe you'll pick up on something that I inadvertently overlooked. Contrary to popular belief, I am not infallible," he adds, raising a teasing eyebrow._

 _But seriously, Luka, maybe you'll point out something that escaped me," he explained all this to his young protégé the day after he retrieved Vicky Donovan's files for their perusal. Although there's nothing concrete, it practically screams a connection to the Gilbert murder. All the same people from his case are mentioned in both sets of files. Wh_

 _When she disappeared while on duty one afternoon, St. John scoured the casino till he found her cold and dead in one of_ _the employee lounges. Damon has to wonder why her body was already in a state of rigor mortis before she was located._ _The Jungle has hundreds of employees, their lounge has to be a busy place at any hour of the day and yet..._

 _Not to be overlooked is also the fact that Elena's low life lawyer rushed over to the place, somehow managed to arrive at the same time as the police. His brother Kol stayed inside the room with the remains, his explanation being that he was_ _guarding it till the cops took over. In his rather smug demeanor, he said he was trying to prevent any evidence from being tampered with. But what if Kol himself tampered with it?_

 _If it looks and smells like bullshit, it is bullshit. Despite all their hard work, they never found anything to prove a conspiracy. As for Parker's role in all of it, he took Miss Gilbert home almost immediately which was either irresponsible or an attempt to provide cover... It's her business, why did she leave so abruptly? As it turned out, not one of them was able to give their investigators even a shred of credible evidence or useful information. It seemed then as it seems now, much too coincidental._

"Yes," Damon answers without looking at him. "From what I know, Jeremy's biological father was never in the picture. Grayson Gilbert adopted him at an early age. We have no idea when he learned that Gray wasn't his real father. It must have come as a shock when his younger sister was bequeathed everything after their parents' death."

"Sir?"

Damon gives him a look.

"Damon?" Luka corrects himself and they both chuckle.

"Every parcel of Gilbert property and most of the money went to Elena. Jeremy got a monthly stipend and a house which he soon sold. Instead he moved into the house next to the club, the very same one where his remains were found. I know for a fact that the siblings stayed in contact with each other. He often went to the club, occasionally causing trouble, so much so that he was kicked out, even had the police called a few times. There were several reports in his file," he gestures his hand.

"It's just a hunch but I can't help but wonder if maybe Vicky and Jeremy had a thing. When those incidents at the club took place, there was really no crime committed, just disturbing the peace so there was no reason to dig any deeper but I can't shake the feeling that somehow Jeremy and Elena's relationship might be crucial to get to the root of it..."

Luka seems to be in thoughts for a moment. "You think... it was her?"

Damon considers his answer. "There's more than one person in her circle that might be loyal enough to do it for her?" he suggests eventually. He can't imagine how a petite little woman like Elena could manhandle her older, muscular brother and then dispose of his body. Having read through the police reports, he's certain that the siblings relationship was contentious at best. He can't shake the feeling that it likely played a role in Jeremy's fatal downfall.

"Who gets Jeremy's stipend now? Did he have any kids or would it revert back to Elena since she's his only relative, at least that we're aware of?"

"That, Luka, is a very good question," he appreciates Luka's diligence. "We'll have to ask Miss Gilbert about that."

* * *

Turning away from her computer, Elena starts to rub her temples when she feels the beginnings of a headache coming on. Whether it's a sinus headache or she's catching a cold, she doesn't know?

Blowing out a breath of warm air, she drops her head on the desktop for a few minutes. That doesn't help either so she sits up and pinches the bridge of her nose softly, hoping that something will help. When all else fails, she rolls her eyes and calls for her trusted and always reliable assistant slash friend. Usually he has some concoction that will take care of the problem.

"Enzo?"

Bonnie peeps into her office. "Did you need something?" she gives Elena a smile.

"Oh, Bonnie, hi, where is Enzo?"

"He'll be back soon enough, is there anything I can do?"

"I have a headache. Do you know...?"

"Of course," Bonnie disappears in Enzo's office.

Elena closes her eyes for a moment but snaps them open when Bonnie returns in no time carrying a fresh bottle of cold water and aspirin.

"Why don't you keep a bottle in your desk drawer or in you bag? You always have headaches."

"That's not quite true. But yes, I probably get them more than the average joe... this job carries a lot of stress and responsibility. People depend on me. And to answer your question, it's not something I think about everyday. I always hope that I can manage without medication but sometimes it's just not possible. But I will take your advice and pick up a bottle next time I go to the drugstore."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, trying to keep the smile off of her face. "As if you needed another excuse to call Enzo to your side."

Elena chuckles, smiling back at her but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Kai says it's a karma."

"Really? Oh, Elena, I don't believe that. If such a thing as karma does exist, Kai would be the first one punished by it," Bonnie retorts cheerfully.

Elena laughs, this time genuinely. "I suppose you're right. Will you hit the lights on your way out, I'm going to lay down on the couch until the Aspirin starts to work. But don't hesitate to interrupt if something comes up, okay?"

"Of course, Elena. We've know each other for a few years now, I know when and when not to bother you. Now get some rest," Bonnie gives her short nod and leaves the room, closing the office door behind her.

* * *

Having successfully navigated his way inside the club without anyone significant noticing, Damon congratulates himself. He keeps to the darker corners and loses himself amongst a crowd of people, even going so far as to pull a sultry redhead onto the dance floor when he happens to notice Enzo lurking around, his eyes peeled on the alert for anything and everything that may occur.

Truth to be told Damon can't believe his luck that he didn't attract anyone's attention. Elena's head of security is lurking around here somewhere, he knows that with absolute certainty.

Luckily for him, Kol must be tied up with something, Damon doesn't recognize the guy at the door. He mingles with other guests, nonchalantly looking around for his rookie. He supposes or at least hopes that Luka was similarly successful. He would have an easier time of it because none of the Jungle's employees, Kol and Enzo specifically don't know him from Adam.

If Damon wanted to cause trouble for the club, for her, there are several small things he could point at. The girl swaying her hips at the bar is a little too obvious. He's almost sure that if he played with the bartender a bit, he might get a little something of the illegal variety in return... But if he were to stir up trouble, it would make it that much more difficult to prove any connection to the club... No, he's after a much bigger fish... Jeremy's killer.

 _Where the hell is Luka?_ He needs him to watch his back while he tries to sneak into Elena's office.

In the main bar area, he catches a glimpse of Parker. In doing his research, Damon knows that his job is to manage the gambling areas. Although it seems to be a representative role, maybe one to keep him out of Elena's hair, he's sure Kai keeps everyone in that room on his radar. He slowly backs off before Kai notices him and...

"Luka! Where have you been?" he hisses.

"Sorry chief, I found a back way to the office that isn't fortified with security."

"Great work," Damon appreciates his young protege. Since he knows their time will be very limited, he gestures for Luka to quickly lead the way. It's time for them to get better acquainted with the queen bee herself, _Elena Gilbert..._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. I know I say it repeatedly but it's the truth, you're all the best of the DE fandom. I will repeat that this story is very slow burn, I suspect it'll be around 40 chapters by the time we finish writing it._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Human Zoo' by Bret Michaels._

 _Many dear friends have DE stories in progress: They're all very talented writers._ **_Florencia7: A Thousand Miles & a Hundred Years. _**_It's about when Damon imagined Elena in s8 while under Sybil's control, his mind takes him to S1 Elena. **Justinia Korax: The Things She Felt When He Was Gone'**_ _is a BRILLIANT rewrite of S3_. _**Salvatoreboys4ever: Captive of Her Beauty. Mariah April May: The Devil's Obsession and Marry Me Instead. VitsAsh: Stumbling Upon. Starlight So: All Through the Night. Short on words: Scars Beneath the Surface and A Wonderful Lie. TheLittle MissVixen: Come What May and What Might Have Been: Amazing Aisha: Marriage Built on Lies and Changing Fate. Foreverfirstloves just posted a new story: All is Fair.**_ _These wonderful ladies are among many others who are keeping the DE legend alive and prospering_.

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend and thank you all again._


	6. Feed the Wolf

Elena is spread out on her office couch, her forearm resting over her eyes, she's barely on the cusp of wake and sleep when loud voices in Enzo's office penetrate the haze, snapping her eyes open.

"Can you please leave and come back tomorrow? Miss Gilbert isn't feeling well and I'm not about to let you two bother her," Bonnie demands, fiercely protecting her friend's privacy.

Elena lowers her arm and stares at the ceiling for a few seconds. When she hears Bonnie's voice again, she sighs, gets up and walks over to the door. They won't leave until they get something. Her headache is slightly better but only just. She opens the door to see the two detectives towering above her loyal secretary.

"It's okay Bonnie, you can let them in." Demonstratively ignoring the men she turns around, stepping back inside.

Damon exchanges a look with Luka. He nods slightly then follows her while his rookie stays behind with the girl, Bonnie.

Elena sits behind her desk, without bothering to greet him, she looks up at the detective expectantly. Damon is a little bewildered by the fact she hardly acknowledges his presence.

"Ehm...," he starts, "We're sorry for interrupting your evening... I just..."

"No, you're not," she scoffs. "You did it on purpose in hopes of catching me alone. You've left your little minion out there to make sure that Bonnie doesn't call anyone to stop this tomfoolery. But I can assure you that I'm no damsel in distress, Mr. Salvatore, I'm more than capable of handling a smart ass like you."

Damon's both taken aback by her arrogance and a little impressed with both her fire and the fact that she isn't backing down nor reaching for the phone to call her dipshit lawyer. However if she thinks she has him at a disadvantage, this might work, letting her believe just that. _She thinks she can handle him..._

He does know that Elijah never wants her to utter a word without his presence. With a little help from lady luck, he can get something tangible from this rare opportunity she's giving him. If she has a weakness, maybe he can exploit it and take advantage...

"Miss Gilbert, I don't think interviewing your bodyguards will get us anywhere. We have been down that road before. There's nothing new to report on Jeremy's case since the last time we talked... I mean your brother's body was found in the neighborhood, in the house that he used to own. So..., if you're in agreement, can you enlighten me a little more about your relationship with him?"

"If I agree," she repeats with amusement, "which clearly means that I shouldn't answer any of your questions. By rights I should call Elijah right now. However, there is something to say about having a backbone... So, Detective Salvatore, I may just reward you for your insolence."

This conversation clearly isn't exactly going as he hoped it would. _She's challenging him..._ "Thank you I think... did you get along with your brother?"

"I believe I told you that we hadn't been in touch with each other for several weeks prior to his disappearance. He was at the club on his birthday, that's the last time I saw him. And yes, he'd come to the club quite frequently but I didn't exactly rush to greet him. I knew little to nothing about his personal life and quite honestly, I didn't want to. Frankly, I was both relieved and happy when he took off because that meant I didn't have to worry anymore about him causing trouble and upsetting my guests. You know as well as I do, there are police reports to prove his less than stellar behavior, disrupting the place with his drunken rants. So, no, detective, I wouldn't say we got along, not at all. But that doesn't mean I killed him... nor does it mean that anyone from my small circle of friends killed him either. If that's what you're thinking, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Damon just nods and without pausing shoots another question. "Who is the beneficiary of Jeremy's estate?"

"I don't know, it might be me. I guess it depends on if he has any little ones running around. Safe sex wasn't exactly high on his list of priorities." Elena takes a minute to think about it, _as if she's never thought about it before._

"How much are we talking about here, thousands, millions?"

"I have no idea, that is a question for his lawyers. I can assure you that I run a very lucrative business here. I don't need his money nor do I want it."

"Of course not, you're the one who inherited the pot of gold as it were," he can't help the acerbic tone. "Why did your father leave the lion's share of his estate to you and all poor Jeremy gets is a house and monthly allowance?"

"You've been doing your homework, how nice..." she retorts sarcastically. Standing up, she walks over to her coffee machine. She looks at Damon and when he nods, she pours two cups, handing one to him. After sitting back down, she takes a long swallow. With her hands encircling the mug, she meets his stare.

"I don't know why my father did what he did, if he was alive you could ask him. What are you implying anyway, that I somehow manipulated my dad into leaving everything to me, that I stole my half brother's share? Is that what you're thinking?"

Now she's angry, Damon can tell. He's never met this version of Elena Gilbert. When she's alone and he's not exactly polite with his line of questioning, she's even more determined and sharp as a razor blade. Her big brown eyes, cold and gorgeous, never leaving his, her chest heaving, he shifts imperceptibly when he feels his jeans tighten slightly. She's the sexiest woman he's seen in a hell of a long time... _if ever_.

He suddenly wonders if her skin is as soft as it looks and how much warmth she can generate with that temper of hers. Is there anyone in her circle who actually gets to taste the pigeon blood - red stain on her lips?

 _Damn Ric for bringing it to his attention. Get a grip, Salvatore, she may very well be a cold blood killer._

Before he can shoot off another question, the door flings open and one very angry Enzo St. John walks in the room, Luka peeking from behind with an apologetic look.

"Detective, this is not regular procedure," he raps out. "If you insist on continuing this farce, we are going to have a time-out while we wait for our lawyer to get here. He's already on his way."

Damon could insist, but having Elijah kick his ass for questioning his _most_ important client isn't his idea of a good time. Rather than face persecution, he decides it's better to retreat and takes a step to the door.

"My apologies for any inconvenience, we're investigating a murder here and I'm sure Miss Gilbert wants the truth to come to light just as much as we do, she invited me inside."

Elena gives him a leer. "I did..."

Enzo looks between the two of them, then his eyes pierce into Damon, looking almost through him. "This, whatever this is, is over," he gestures with a sweep of his arm, and Damon knows they're done here today.

Damon nods respectfully and with one last look at Elena leaves her office.

 _She pulls herself together very quickly._

When the door snaps shot Elena tiredly rubs her temples, feeling the migraine begin to crest again. Enzo steps closer and helps her on the sofa.

"Do you want something? An aspirin?"

"I had a couple earlier. Thank you Enzo, I'm just going to lay down for a few minutes, I'll be alright."

Enzo wants to tell her she shouldn't have talked to the detective but eventually he leaves without saying another word.

* * *

"You should have seen him, he was amazing!" Luka gushes, painting Ric a vivid picture of Damon questioning Elena while Enzo was seething at the door. "I just wish I could have been inside, Miss Gilbert seemed to look maybe just a tiny bit less arrogant when we left."

Both Damon and Ric knows the boy's exaggerating but if it helps with his enthusiasm... Damon still feels the need to set things in their proper context. "I wouldn't exactly say that Luka, the truth is she kicked my ass and she knew it but at least she did do a little talking. And that stare she leveled me with on the way out..." Damon slices his hand across his throat.

Ric looks at Damon sharply. "You enjoyed it!" he stresses with accusation.

Damon does his best to keep his face impassive. "Right... because I enjoy getting my ass kicked. Be serious, Ric."

Before anyone can continue the conversation, Chief Jordan peeks into their office. "Damon?" he just nods his head in the direction of his office and Damon understands the meaning. _Right this fucking second._

He shares a look with Ric then quickly follows his boss who has already disappeared. Stepping into his office his eyes snap, immediately he knows why he's been summoned. Directly in front of him, comfortably nestled in an armchair sits Elijah Mikaelson. His faux innocent face masking his true intentions. Fucking unbelievable.

Connor Jordan is the most devoted cop he's ever known, a nemesis for every criminal that calls Reno home plus he works his ass off to prove he's the right man for this job. In addition to all of those attributes, he's also a good tactician, knowing when to play and when to fold.

He always has the backs of his officers no matter what. It's not often that he goes toe to toe with Elijah Mikaelson. If he believes one of his cops erred in their methods or procedures, if Elijah's complaint is valid, he'll get to the bottom of it. Chief Jordan doesn't prompt Damon to sit and he can see Elijah's well aware of the fact.

"I'm not here to cause trouble for any of your officers, Chief Jordan but you must understand my client was just told her brother has been brutally murdered, his body found next to her club. She spends nearly all of her time there and frankly I'm concerned when detectives, Mr. Salvatore in particular, repeatedly and without prior notification come and go as they please, trying their level best to intimidate Miss Gilbert."

Damon's about to protest but Connor silences him with a gesture. "Do I understand you right, are you here to file an official complaint against detective Salvatore?"

Elijah opens his mouth to answer, however Damon manages to step in. "Miss Gilbert was kind enough to invite me in her office. I made no bones about why I was there. She agreed to answer a few questions and she specifically stated she didn't need her attorney there. Surely she mentioned that?" Damon holds his breath, although most of his statement is true, a little misinformation never hurts but the dick lawyer could easily call him out on it.

Elijah considers him for a moment... _probably gearing up to wipe the floor with him..._ "She agreed to let you in so you'd stop badgering her secretary, who witnessed the entire spectacle last night, and I repeat night, hardly the appropriate time to question the victim's sister. Did you or did you not leave your partner with Miss Bennett so she couldn't call me or another one of Elena's employees?"

"That's not what happened and we didn't badger her secretary! I simply left my partner with her so Miss Gilbert wouldn't feel intimidated by two officers. My only intention last night was to have a simple conversation with her. Since you know everything, all I asked her was about her relationship with her half-brother, the same things I asked her when he disappeared five years ago"

Elijah doesn't bother to hide the sarcasm. "Clearly."

"What did you do at the club Damon?" Connor barks at him which Damon knows it's a show for the esteemed attorney. At least he hopes so. "I went there to soak up the atmosphere of the place, you know I do that often, chief. Luka's training with me and he asked to participate, pick up on my methods as he's in his probationary period. While I was there, I thought of a couple questions so the two of us went to her office. When Miss Gilbert..."

"Oh, stop please, don't insult my intelligence Mr. Salvatore. For the sake of your job, I'm going to let you of the hook, this time," he turns to Connor. "And I would ask you to instruct your officers about what they can and cannot do. Have a nice day." Elijah takes his briefcase and with a subtle nod leaves the room.

 _Damon would happily kick that pompous asshole's..._

"Do you realize that their cabal is not one to mess with, Damon?" Connor stresses as he was a twelve year old.

"I know, Chief and I'm sorry about that. Mikaelson's a jackass, every step I make, he gets in my way."

Connor shakes his head. "I actually agree with you about that, but you need to watch your step."

"I have a case to solve and I'm not about to let any of them deter me from bringing the killer or killers to justice."

"Yes you do but you need to stay within the boundaries of the law."

Damon nods and walks out of the room. _Oh how he would love to take that smarmy lawyer down a few notches._

* * *

With wide eyes, Elena turns away from her computer screen to look at Elijah. "You really complained about his behavior? I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that room."

"I bet you would have," he chuckles, giving her a wink. "And did you expect any less of me? If we do nothing, he'll keep pushing and pushing till he thinks he's found something. I needed to stop it in its tracks," Elijah waves his hand nonchalantly, as if Damon Salvatore was nothing more than an insignificant nuisance.

Elena's jealous of his ability to keep calm in the face of _anything,_ while at the same time he has this innate ability to drive other's mad. He can be a real son of a bitch when he wants to but to her, he is the most gentle and supportive man she's ever had the pleasure of knowing. Damon Salvatore on the other hand...

"You do realize that no matter what you do, you're not going to be able to stop him or even slow him down, right?" she points out.

"Of course I do, Elena. I'm not an imbecile. But Detective Salvatore has to know there are boundaries that he must maintain and if he crosses them, it's at his own peril," he gives her a boyish smile that is rare on his normally tacit face.

Elena returns an amused one.

Kol, also present in the room, steps away from the wall and shakes his head. "Oh, Elijah... always bragging about being the clever one in the family."

Elena knows he's just teasing. The brothers might be as different as day and night but when it comes to family, they stand together, forming a united front.

"I think this is completely unnecessary," Elena gets back to the topic at hand. "He will continue to make a nuisance of himself, pushing and prodding until I talk to him so let me just talk, I can handle him. You ought to know by now that I can take care of myself," she adds, her fingertip tapping the cold steel of her revolver, discreetly hidden in her desk drawer. When the office door creaks, she shoves it closed, hiding her gun from prying eyes.

"And I think, you have no idea what you're talking about," Kai enters the office and three heads snap in the direction of his cold voice. "What were you thinking letting him into your office without backup? This is not a game Elena, Damon Salvatore is not some stupid fool that will jump as soon as you blow the whistle. He's smart and cunning. He'll dig and dig till he finds one of your weaknesses..."

"You're assuming that I have weaknesses, I can assure you that you're wrong."

"This is no time to be joking, Elena. He'll eliminate your advantages and exploit one of your shortcomings the moment you slip up and give him an opening. He's not only looking for the truth about Jeremy, he's here to prove his own truth. He's _dangerous_."

Elijah considers his words for a moment. "Although it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, I have to agree with Kai. I don't need to tell you what's at stake here... don't take any unnecessary risks," he says gently.

Usually Elijah's candor works on her. He's so reasonable after all but she doesn't like the feeling of being smothered or shielded like a bird in a gilded cage, she built this place. Although she knows they all mean well, she's not this fragile little girl they seem to think she is. Not anymore. They have no idea what she's capable of or who she really is. So rather than show her hand, she just nods and responds in an icy tone.

"I'll take it into consideration, gentlemen... Thank you for your input, now if you'll excuse me..."

The men look at each other and stand up to leave. Kai hesitates for a moment something burning in his stare but Elena doesn't look up until she hears the door click.

* * *

 _The small dark haired boy's angry as he watches his sister from afar, a frown forming on his handsome little face. How is it that she gets all the attention? She's small, he gets it but it doesn't mean mom and dad have to go overboard to make all her wishes come true. They used to be his, their parents were his. Before she came... He turns his face away as it crumples in self pity. Why couldn't things just stay the way they were?_

* * *

Damon hadn't exactly planned to show up and invade his parent's privacy without giving them a head's up. He didn't call because he was sure something would come up, interrupting his plans, honestly, he didn't want to disappoint his dad. Let alone his mama. After parking his car in front of their house, for a few minutes, he just sits their waiting for his nerves to calm. Being here, it always helps, this house, his family, his anchor, his home.

He needs this. He needs to forget for a few moments, this damn case that doesn't let him sleep at night. This morning, he startled awake, another nightmare robbing him a good night's rest. That's when he knew he had to come _here._

Sighing, he gets out of the car, reaches in the back seat for his bag and walks to the house, pushing the door bell, his mouth drops when it flies open almost immediately.

Damon's smile widens as he can already feel the stress of the day loosening its painful grip. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

The little boy on the other side of the door is exhilarated and shouts for his parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Damon's here!" he doesn't hesitate and jumps into his big brother's arms. Damon catches him and carries him inside. "You are growing up too fast. Pretty soon I won't be able to carry you anymore, Stefan. I'll have to have a word with mom, she can't keep feeding you so much."

"I have to eat," Stefan protests. "Mama!"

Jenna steps back, turning away from the stove with a big smile. "Damon, why didn't you call? I would have made your favorite..."

"It's okay mom, you, dad and Stef are enough," he gives her a bear hug with one arm while holding his little brother in the other.

"You know I feel so old when you call me 'mom'..."

"I know, but it's a compliment of the highest order, you know that!" he whispers next to her ear and Jenna squeezes him affectionately. "We missed you. Go find your dad, he's in the garden, he will be delighted..."

Damon stands his little brother on the floor and with Stefan on his tail he goes through the sliding glass doors, stepping outside to find his dad.

Giuseppe's already heard the familiar voice and figures his oldest must have come, that's why he's waiting for him with a big smile and open arms. "Damon, I'm so glad you could come. Sit," he gestures to the picnic table, "I'll get us something to drink. Do you want a beer, some of your mom's ice tea, cold water?"

"A beer sounds good."

Giuseppe gives his shoulder a squeeze and then walks into the house. Stefan plops down beside him on the bench. "So what's up champ?"

"Will you come to my next baseball game?"

"I'm working on an important case, Stef but I will try my hardest to be there okay?"

"You won't come?" he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to come, I can't promise though in case something comes up. I like to tell you I'll be there for sure... if work calls, I would have to go but I can promise you that I'll try my best to be there."

"Okay," he pouts, dropping his eyes. Before Damon can utter another word, his father hands him a bottle of beer.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks his younger son.

"I want Damon to come to the ballgame."

Giuseppe shares a look with his older son then raises Stefan's chin with two fingers. "Damon will try to be there. Why don't you run inside and get your glove and ball? I bet your brother will play catch with you."

"Of course, I will, Stef," Damon agrees, winking at his dad.

"Yay!" The little boy jumps up and runs into the house, returning moments later with his things. He hands Damon a glove and then the two of them get up and start throwing the ball back and forth. Some time later, Jenna appears at the door, telling her family that it's time to eat supper. Damon tosses the ball to Stefan one more time then walks inside the house, following his dad and little brother.

* * *

Waking up Monday morning, Damon feels incredibly refreshed. Visiting his parents and little brother on Saturday did Damon a world of good. For the first time in awhile, he feels relaxed and even mildly optimistic. Even _that_ ambulance chasing lawyer will not stop him from solving his case. All of his leads dried up in the years since Jeremy went missing but now, the flames have been stoked again, he can feel it, he knows that the killer is not going to escape a second time. He showers, dresses, fills his travel mug then hurries outside, jumps into his Camaro and drives to work.

Stepping inside his office, he sees the rookie's face buried in a file. "Anything new Luka?"

"Ric got pulled back to the 'Liam Davis' case, apparently they got a good lead, said he'll call you later. On the Gilbert front, we're supposed to get the completed report from the forensics team shortly. From what I overheard, Mr. Shane's getting more than a little annoyed by their continued presence, besides that, I think he's bothered by the fact that they lived with a dead body in their home for five years. That's got to be creepy to think about you know?" he adds, scrunching up his nose.

"You think?" Damon quips, raising an eyebrow at Luka.

"Seriously, Damon, it has to be a disturbing unless you're John Wayne Gacy or some other psychopath. Shane wants us gone... Oh and before I forget, we have an appointment with the Gilbert's lawyer in about an hour."

"The 'Gilbert' lawyer? There's another one?"

"Yes, the Gilbert lawyer, this one represented _their_ parents."

An impressed Damon nods and starts perusing the reports, the ones Luka specifically pointed for him to go over before their big appointment. Soon, they're on the way to the law offices of Gerard and Julian. As soon as Damon parks his car, they go into the building to look for Suite 24. After identifying themselves to his secretary, they take a seat and wait rather impatiently till Miss Nelson escorts them into the office.

Once Damon flashes his badge and introduces himself, taking a seat beside Luka when Mr. Gerard gestures for them to do so. He seems to be a congenial guy, however his smile is a little too wide, his suit a little too neat and his manners a little too obliging. _Typical lawyer_.

Damon finds himself wishing for one Elijah MIkaelson, at least he doesn't put on the pretense of being everyone's best friend. _What's the matter with this guy?_

"I'm afraid I have nothing new to tell you, gentlemen. John and Isobel Gilbert were clients of this firm for decades. I was recommended to take over their legal duties when Mr. Gilbert's handpicked attorney retired. As it turned out, their estate was set up according to their wishes, every 'I' dotted and every 'T' crossed, the only thing that had to be done was name me as their personal attorney," Marcel starts their conversation.

"Their will was written very clearly and concisely in as simple of terms as legally allowed. Their entire estate, including all properties and money was bequeathed to their daughter Elena. Jeremy was given the house, a nice one at that along with a generous monthly stipend. The house was free and clear and he was free to do with it as he pleased. The money, however, would go back to Elena in the event of his death. He had no wife but Mr. Gilbert was adamant that a wife would also be kept from benefitting in the event of Jeremy's death."

"Children?" Damon asks, taking a swallow from the bottle of water that Miss Nelson brought in.

"If Jeremy has children, I'm not aware of any but if he does, Elena would manage the monies until the child or children turned 21."

Damon and Luka share a look, the Gilberts truly went to extremes to tie Jeremy's hands. Damon feels slightly nauseous imagining what it must have felt like for a grown man, and still be overshadowed by his younger sister. No, he can't really blame the guy for having a chip on his shoulder as far as his sister is concerned. Hell, he'd be more than a little livid himself.

"Do you know why they went to such lengths to keep Jeremy's hands out of the cookie jar, Mr. Gerard?" Marcel hesitates and Damon picks up on it. "Mr. Gerard? Need I remind you that we're investigating a murder, the victim being your client's son? I understand the sanctity of attorney-client privilege but..."

"It's not that detective. The thing is, the stipulations in the will had been decided a long time ago, I can only speculate as to why Mr. Gilbert didn't want his hard earned money to go to... his step-son. Jeremy wasn't exactly the ideal child, he had many bad habits, blew through money as if it was made of loose leaf paper. As far as Miss Gilbert is concerned, she is her father's daughter, her business acumen is undeniable. She's turned "The Jungle" into a multi-million dollar business..."

Damon can't help but feel disgusted, how can parents cripple their own kid just because of the blood that ran through his veins? Still he knows that something isn't right, it just doesn't add up. Mr. Gerard said that the provisions in the will were decided a long time ago... Did Jeremy have a juvie record that was expunged, one that perhaps his father paid to disappear? Is that why he practically cut him out of his will?

"Perhaps you could talk to John Gilbert's original attorney? He is still in town," Marcel continues.

Damon nods and asks him for his name and address.

"His name is Mikael Mikaelson. Perhaps you know or heard of his son, Elijah? He's a well known attorney too?"

Damon's head shoots up. "Yeah... I've heard of him." _Fucking unbelievable._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you so very much._

 _Thank you, Eva, you're the one!_

 _Chapter title: 'Feed the Wolf' by Breaking Benjamin._

 _As soon as we finish writing WTTJ, we just completed chapter 33, we're in the plotting stage of_ _"Once Upon a December" as well as "Waiting for a Star to Fall." It's your support that inspires us to try to come up with fresh and new ideas for Damon and Elena._

 _I do post collages I make for our stories on my scarlett2112 fb page. The address is in my profile if you're interested, you just have to copy and paste._

 _I hope you all have a safe and phenomenal weekend. Thank you all again, you're the best. We'll see you again next week._


	7. Eye of the Tiger

_"You're not going to do that ever again, do-you-understand me?" his father shakes him fiercely, then suddenly lets go causing the boy to lose his balance and crash to the ground. His left arm is twisted in an unnatural angle, agonizing pain erupts, surging through his entire body the moment his weight lands on it. He lets out a painful cry, looking up at his father in shock._

 _"Be silent!" the man barks at him, glaring as if looks could kill. "Cut the crap. I know what you are. You're just a sick little piece of shit. You wait, your mother won't save you this time. You shouldn't have hurt your sister."_

 _"I didn't hurt her!" the boy cries desperately, cradling his arm with the other. "She fell, I tried to help her."_

 _"Don't lie to me!" the man, his father raises his hand and the boy tries to scoot out of his reach. "You were supposed to watch her, this is all your fault."_

 _"No-no-nothing ha-happened to her. She just fell down."_

 _"Oh, and it's nothing? I'll show you nothing!" he gets up and yanks on his arm, pulling the now terrified boy closer._

 _He screams. The unbearable pain when the fragmented bones rub together makes him see stars._

 _It takes till the next morning before his mother reluctantly takes him to see the doctor... It's years afterwards before his arm is almost normal._

* * *

Elena turns onto her street, sighing happily when her house comes into view. She was roaming about the club all morning mingling with her guests among other things but she couldn't concentrate enough to go through her reports with a sharp eye. It also didn't escape her attention that everyone was actively avoiding her, likely thinking, although mistakenly, that they needed to give her space. Their assumption was completely accurate, she does like her privacy but she also loves her job, loves working with her team and they all know it.

Maybe she's reading more into it but their silent treatment spoke volumes. _Bah, do they not know her at all?_

Enzo came in for a few minutes to double check some dates... he seemed to be acting normal enough but still... _She is feeling restless_. So what if she leaves early and just... disappears? Well, she's not exactly disappearing, all of her top people, those closest to her always know where she is.

She parks her vintage Shelby in the driveway and gets out of her vehicle, eyeing the place appreciatively before going inside. Her home is a modern structure, situated up high on 2.42 acres at the end of a long road, there are no homes close by which she loves. It offers both privacy and phenomenal views of the city that she can enjoy in not just one room but many rooms throughout the structure. The main level is perfect for entertaining, overlooking Reno's city lights.

Her bedroom is surrounded by even more spectacular views of the city and more magnificently, the mountains in the distance. Floor to ceiling sliding glass doors open up to a patio that she can relax and watch the sunset or read a book if she wants. Her room also has a huge walk in closet along with an oversized shower and bathroom. Altogether there are three bedrooms and six bathrooms. It's 8,011 square feet and enough acreage for her to add on if she would ever choose to do so.

After her parents' death, she lived at the club for awhile but when she decided to look for a place to call her own, she searched for several months and when this one came on the market, she snatched it up, it was truly love at first sight. She likes the seclusion the home affords her, very few people know her address because she values her privacy, it's a top priority. She spent many more months making the property feel like a home. _Speaking of her privacy..._

"You have to be kidding me!" she barks angrily when Kai's car pulls into the driveway, parking behind hers.

Kai just grins and gets out of his Lexus. He's extremely proud of his new toy, one that he could afford, thanks only to her generous contribution. He doesn't feel even the least bit ashamed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"What are you doing here? It should have been obvious even through that thick skull of yours that I wanted to be alone. Hint, hint," she mocks, sneering at him.

"I do, I simply decided to ignore it," he quips mockingly.

Rolling her eyes, Elena mutters something under her breath and turns to unlock the door. She leaves it open for Kai and without giving him a second glance, walks inside and through the house. Her cozy living room has a huge rock fireplace, a 65" curved TV is mounted on the wall and as much as she enjoys classic movies, she doesn't get to enjoy them as much as she'd like because of her busy schedule. On those rare occasions when friends stop by, they enjoy watching films while indulging in beer and popcorn. Since it's her favorite room in the house, she made sure to purchase comfortable furniture.

Her collection of Madame Alexander dolls are on display in the hutch. One wall has pictures of her favorite places, Yellowstone, Yosemite, Arches, The Tetons and the Grand Canyon while another one features art by Michaelangelo and Botticelli, reproductions of course. Her other favorite room is her makeup room, she has more than she'll ever use but it's fun and it brings her enjoyment. If she didn't have her hands full with the club and didn't value her privacy so much, she'd consider having her own beauty channel on you-tube.

After setting her purse down, she takes two beers from the refrigerator and throws one at Kai. He catches the bottle and follows Elena through the kitchen door that leads to the back yard gazebo. They both stretch their legs on of the extra chairs, lean against the backrest and sip their beers silently for a few minutes.

"What's troubling you?" Kai asks after a while without looking at her.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," he turns to look at her. "Why did you run off?"

"I didn't run," Elena protests, "I..."

"You what? I can't hear you?" he mocks, cupping his ear with his hand.

"Don't insult my intelligence with your inanity, Kai? I told you I wanted to be alone. And besides that, you were and still are pissing me off."

"Aha... just because I don't dance to your every whim, you decided to have a hissy fit. Yeah... that makes sense."

"Whim? What whim? What exactly are you talking about?"

"Well, spoiled little girls run away when they don't get what they want... Quite often... so I've been told."

Elena takes a pillow lying next to her and throws it at him. "I'll show you a 'spoiled little girl'. Defend yourself you... you skunk!"

Half of Kai's beer ends up on his shirt when the pillow hits him. Hard. He places the bottle on the floor next to him and starts returning her attack with another pillow.

"And I-say you're - a - spoiled - little - brat," he gives as good as he gets and after a while they're both breathless. Then Kai starts laughing and Elena joins him, the stress from earlier slowly leaving her body. She takes the bottle that surprisingly survived and takes a hefty pull.

No more words are needed. This is how it's always been with the two of them.

* * *

Luka ends the call and Damon raises his eyebrow questioningly. They're on their way from Mr. Gerard's office to talk to Mikael, a legendary figure in Nevada legal circles.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson will see us now, if we can arrive before..." When Damon squeals the tires to take a sharp left turn, Luka has to grab onto the center counsel to keep himself from slamming against the windshield.

"Where's the fire?" Luka blurts out, his stomach in his throat when he barely avoids a collision with another car.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Damon assures without bothering to look at him.

Luka just rolls his eyes but he's excited too, for the first time it feels like they have at least one lead to go on, something to give them direction after repeatedly coming up empty handed.

It doesn't even take anywhere near the ten minutes when Damon pulls another hair raising turn into a long driveway. When Luka looks up, he's astonished by the opulent home in front of them. No, it's not a house, it's a sprawling mansion. He's in awe at the manicured gardens, the statuary and there's even a fountain in front of the main entrance. Of course, the Mikaelsons are not mere mortals in Reno circles, everyone who is anyone knows who they are. Wow!

They get out of the car and slowly climb the marble stairs to ring the bell, no ordinary bell, they can hear the chimes alerting the owners of their presence from where they're standing. They wait for a few moments before a blonde girl, a feisty looking one at that answers the door. After a restrained greeting she peruses them for what seems like several minutes, Luka doesn't like feeling like a lab rat under her scorching gaze. Damon, however doesn't give her an inch, not withering at all under her scrutiny. It's like she knows that she won't best him in a battle of wills. Eventually she wrinkles her nose and steps aside to let them in.

"Dad? The cops are here!" she calls aloud rather rudely and without giving them another glance she leaves them in the hall. Damon and Luka share a look then set out in direction she'd carelessly waved her hand towards.

Damon looks around, he does a double take when he sees the Picasso hanging prominently above the fireplace. He's certain it must be an original because Mikael Mikaelson spares no expense... ever. The whole place just screams multi-millionaire. It's gorgeous, the furniture is the finest quality leather, it's soft as butter, the chandelier is Irish Crystal if Damon were to guess. The ceilings are sixteen foot at least. Although he tries not to show it, he cannot help but be impressed with such opulence and luxury.

When they see an open door, Damon urges Luka with a nod of his head to follow along. Soon they find themselves in a large study, again, it screams affluence and old money. He has floor to ceiling book shelves, an antique roll top desk, there's a sculpture of Charles Russell's "The End of the Trail" displayed above the fireplace as well as other western art decorating the walls. Damon's eyes finally take in Mikael Mikaelson. He's sitting behind the desk, his strict gaze focused on the book open before him. He has a full head of graying hair, his well trimmed beard is salt and pepper but it makes him look distinguished. It's obvious that the man works out just by the taut muscles of his forearms. Although Damon will give him no quarter, he feels his stomach churn a little bit about the power that radiates from the man in front of them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen?" he only now glances up from his book to have a look at them. "I understand that you want to talk to me about the Gilbert estate?"

This man, Elijah's father, doesn't beat about the bush.

"Good afternoon, sir, thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice," Damon starts.

"Hm... I'll have you know that I wouldn't normally do this but since this is a murder case, I'm willing to hear you out. I'm retired and I prefer not to be bothered but Grayson and Miranda were very close friends of mine. Although Jeremy was a bit of misfit to put it mildly, I do feel that even he deserves justice. What do you want to know?"

Damon decides to drop his ass-kissing attitude because clearly Mikael Mikaelson can see right through it. "I'm curious as to why your clients, the Gilberts decided to leave everything to their daughter while essentially disowning Jeremy?" He waits holding his breath to see if Mikael will answer the question.

Mikael gives it a thought. "We were close but that doesn't mean they entrusted me with their private thoughts. They gave me no explanation as to why they wanted Elena to have the majority of their holdings. If I were to guess, I'd say it likely had something to do with Jeremy's volatile personality, he was... impulsive. Even dark sometimes. The club was out of the question because he wouldn't have been able to share it with his sister, he would have run it into the ground in months."

"But Ele.. ehm, Miss Gilbert would be able to share it with him?"

"What kind of a question is that, detective? What are you really asking?" Mikael queries, eyeing Damon like a predator about to devour its prey.

"I'm just trying to discern, sir, if the strained relationship between the Gilbert siblings played any part in the way they directed their considerable estate to be divvied up. Were Jeremy and Elena always estranged, even before their parents untimely death or was it the contents of their last Will and Testament that was the final nail in the coffin as they say?"

"Did you ask Miss Gilbert?"

"I tried, however her friends and lawyer, your son, interrupted our conversation before I could get anything solid from her."

Mikael looks amused. "That sounds like my son, a chip off the old block," he adds, pride evident in the way his face lights up for a moment. "However if Elena was my client, I would do the same thing."

 _Just wonderful... now they have a proud daddy and an unresolved murder._

"Look, I'm not trying to incriminate Elena Gilbert, I'm just trying to do my job. I have a murder to solve."

"You must understand, detective, the Gilberts were my close friends for many years and I'm sure they had their reasons, valid ones, for doing what they did with their property. Elena is a fine woman who knows how to run a successful business. Their son gave them ample reason for concern which I'm sure played a part in their decision. Is that explanation enough?"

"I'm not sure. Is it? And could it be possible that they did this because she was their biological daughter while Jeremy wasn't Grayson's son?" Damon can't help the accusatory tone creaping into his question.

Mikael looks at him closely for a minute before answering. "Mr. Salvatore, your father is also a good friend of mine and I can assure you I have no intention of trying to hinder your investigation. But, I have a feeling you're reaching for something, anything even speculation here... And furthermore, Grayson adopted Jeremy, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't care for the boy."

They stare at each other for a few long seconds before Michael picks up his book again. "Is there anything else...?"

 _Is this his polite way of kicking them out of the door?_

Damon can't think of any reason to continue to question Mr. Mikaelson at least not today. He may be retired but he's still very much in the ballgame. Once an attorney, always an attorney. He can kind of understand Elijah a little better now.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Mikaelson," Damon gives him one last look before turning on his heels and walking out of the room, Luka hurrying behind.

* * *

"Elena?" Kai peeps his head into the kitchen.

Elena's making some sandwiches and a fruit salad as a much needed refreshment for the two of them. It feels good to actually do something. Sitting in an office, discussing business, dealing with problematic brothers and their deaths... She lets out a hysterical laugh and in the next millisecond is choking up with tears. She's in Kai's arms before she's even aware of his presence.

"I hate him," she mumbles against his shoulder.

"I know," as usual, he's trying to make her laugh... Too soon.

"You...! What are you even doing in here? I told you to wait on the patio... that I'd make us something to eat."

"Well, I was going to," he releases her slowly so she can have her much needed space. "However, I just got off the phone with Elijah... he's on his way over."

Elena sighs in frustration and flings the spoon she was holding into the sink.

 _She should have stayed at the office._

* * *

Damon looks at the clock feeling his irritation rising more with each second that passes. _Where in the hell is Luka?_

He's going over the pile of evidence for the millionth time, he wishes Ric was there. He knows exactly how Damon works and what he needs to focus on, snatch up the facts and go in for the kill, much like the way a panther corners its prey. He misses his wit and sarcasm and of course Luka can't exactly 'put him in his place' as Ric so often does. But today, he needs to get by without even his boy scout. Luka probably left the building to have lunch with whoever it is that wanted to meet with him.

"Took you long enough," Damon mutters under his breath once he hears him entering the room. "Where have you been?" He finally looks up and can see Luka's cheeks flush.

"Ehm... I had a date."

"What?" Damon gives him an incredulous look. "During working hours, really Luka?"

"Well, yes. And it wasn't a date, date, it was just having lunch together... and..."

Damon patiently waits at his explanation, his hands on his hips meant to intimidate the young man.

"...and... It was Bonnie, the secretary."

Damon whistles, "You've got to be kidding me! How did you manage to wrangle a lunch date with her?"

"I like her," Luka responds rather defiantly, raising his chin for effect.

It takes everything in him not to roll his eyes. Finally he relaxes his stance. "Okay, Luka, cool your jets. What, if anything did you find out from her?"

"Well, as you just admitted, it's difficult, a problem I believe was the word you used, to get close to Miss Gilbert considering she has this weird clique that protects her like she's the end all and be all. They swarm like vultures ready to pick the carrion off the bones of the interlopers."

"Yeah, I know all that. What did she have to say?"

"Apparently Miss Gilbert is very generous with her wealth. She's a big benefactor to several charities. She organizes auctions and carnivals to raise money for disadvantaged and sick children. It's one of many philanthropic endeavors that she supports."

"Do I look like a child to you Luka?"

"No!" he hurries to reassure, clearly not used to his boss' humor. "But the parents, foster care providers, orphanages, half way houses and the like come to these events with the children. They have these parties, benefits and the like to raise funds... and Miss Gilbert always makes an appearance and from what Bonnie divulged, she usually spends the entire day at this event in particular, barring any unforeseen circumstances that is."

Damon's looking at him with new respect, a face that the rookie can't quite decipher. "Sir? I mean Damon? Do you think it's beneficial information?"

Tenting his fingers, a big grin forms on Damon's face, "Very beneficial, Luka. I'm going to have to ask my parents if I can borrow my little brother for an afternoon."

* * *

 _I apologize for the lateness. I was gone all day yesterday._

 _Eva and I want to thank you so very much. It's your support that keeps us motivated and inspired to try to come up with fresh and new Damon and Elena ideas._

 _Thank you, Eva, you're the best._

 _Chapter title: 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor. For those of you who are 'Supernatural' fans too, Dean does a good impression of this one, you can find it on you-tube._

 _I did post the final chapter of November Rain the other day. We are considering an epilogue of sorts, either in the form of a one shot or an additional chapter. Who knows, we may revisit them for another story but we have 3 waiting to be written as soon as we finish this one._

 _One last thing, I'm having company visit from another state next week so I'll be busy with them. I will absolutely try to post chapter 8 but just in case I don't get to it, that's why._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend, thank you all again very much. Until next time..._


	8. Let's Have a Party

Extending her legs to rest on the end table, Elena yawns and raises her arms, stretching them above her head. She and Kai are kicking back on the couch watching his favorite movie, _'Die Hard'_.

She laughs when at Kai when he dramatically mimics Bruce Willis, "Yip ki-ay, mother fucker."

Some time later, their quiet evening is interrupted when Elijah storms into her house with a dark expression on his face. Furious for having her privacy taken for granted yet again, it seems to be a thing with them, Elena is ready to give them both a piece of her mind. Do they think of her home has a revolving door on it?

Just as she's about to spew a string of colorful metaphors, she pauses when Elijah raises his hand. The man is really one of a thousand faces as it were, sometimes he's the serious one, the threatening one if the situation calls for it, the funny one on rare occasions but he's never really the concerned one...and she can see exactly _that_ in his eyes.

"What happened?" she breathes out, quirking an eyebrow at him. Elijah immediately relaxes his posture as soon as he realizes what Elena is reacting to.

"Nothing. Well, not yet anyway... but that doesn't mean that I didn't have ample reason for coming here."

Kai pauses the movie then stands up to get himself a drink. His eyes dart from Elijah to Elena. Although he knows her attorney wouldn't be there if he didn't feel it necessary, he can't help but roll his eyes. He pours himself one and then offers a drink to Elijah who nods, settling for his usual bourbon.

"Thanks," he raises the glass in both of their directions and takes a sip.

Kai throws his back, refills it and then sits back down beside Elena, both now looking at Elijah expectantly. "Well?" Kai finally asks.

"I received a phone call from my father. It seems Reno's finest paid him a visit."

"Can you be any more cryptic?" Elena loses her patience, her lack of it getting the better of her.

"I could," Elijah utters with a hint of a smile on his lips and suddenly Elena feels relaxed. "Your friend, Detective Salvatore and his young steed paid a visit to the mansion. They wanted to know about your parents' will."

"Did he tell them...?" Elena asks, downing what's left of her drink.

Elijah shakes his head. "No, but dad said Damon didn't seem at all convinced. He doubts that the good detective is going to give up on the idea that Jeremy's murder is somehow related to activities at the club or just the place itself."

"And would you?" Elena snaps and jumps up from her seat to start pacing.

"This needs to stop," she repeats a few times. "I just don't want to have to look over my shoulders for the rest of my life!" she huffs. "Nor do I want to play a twisted version of cat and mouse with that smart ass cop."

"I understand," Elijah nods. And I don't want that for you either, Elena. Just give me a little time... I'll come up with something to make them shift their focus elsewhere."

Elena doesn't like it, but she knows listening to Elijah is usually her best course of action, at least for now. He hasn't failed her yet. "Alright, I'll keep a low profile. But if he's waiting for me somewhere, I'm not going to run through back door to disappear. I'm not a coward and you very well know it."

"No one thinks you are, Elena. Stupidly brave I'd call it," Kai cuts in and Elena gives him a nasty look.

"Okay, okay, children," Elijah scolds using his parental tone that Elena detests. "I'm going to do some digging to see if I can find out what they have. I have my own sources within the department. And Kai, you need to give her some space... and you," he points at Elena, "get some rest and I'll see you at the Jungle later. Or better yet, take an evening off, they wouldn't dare show up here and frankly, you look like you need a long winter's nap."

Elijah sets his tumbler down and after brushing a kiss to her forehead, Elena watches the two of them leave without another word. Blowing out a frustrated puff of air, she walks over to the bar to pour herself a glass of bourbon. After throwing it back with one gulp, she fingers the glass for a few second. And when _his_ face pops into her mind, she launches it into the fireplace...

* * *

"Can we stay there the whole day, Damon, please?"

"Probably? I don't exactly know when it ends but we'll stay till then."

Stefan turns to look out of the window and Damon can see it takes a lot for him not to ask 'when we'll be there' every other minute. He's excited and Damon feels guilty that he doesn't have more free time to spend with his little brother. Now he's taking him along just because he's his ticket to the event.

 _Sometimes you suck at being a big brother, Salvatore_.

It's been a few days since Luka found a way for them to get close to miss businesswoman Gilbert. Lady luck must have been smiling at them because with a little more digging, Luka found out that her event is taking place this weekend at a place called "Jump Man Jump". The location if very popular venue for young kids, it has giant inflatable amusements in a 14,000 square foot climate controlled building with private rooms to rent.

He suspects that Elena simply rented out the entire place for several hours. Kids and adults too are able to kick back and enjoy themselves in a clean, fun environment. Damon did a little online research when they found out where it is being held. Since he's taking Stefan, he was happy to see that the business takes safety seriously, they have professional gymnastics padded flooring, age appropriate amusements, and trained staff who enjoy what they are doing.

When they park the car and join the crowd, he can almost feel Stefan's excitement and suggests they take a look around. He can't help but smile when he sees his little brother's eyes widen at the sight of the giant inflatable playground, slides, tunnels to crawl through, rope ladders to climb and trapeze bars to hang on. The atmosphere is filled with the sounds of laughter, Stefan surprises him when he grabs his arm and drags him along.

They're both enjoying themselves so much that Damon doesn't realize that over an hour has already passed. When Damon catches a glimpse of Elena hobnobbing with the guests, he checks on Stefan who's crawling into the fort again. He taps on his shoulder and points towards Elena to tell him he's going to be just over there. The boy doesn't even look up and nods mindlessly.

Damon walks closer to the knot of people surrounding Elena and when he sees an opening, he slips through to stand right next to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Gilbert."

Elena does a double take when she turns to look at him. _Is he serious? What the hell is he doing here?_

She turns her attention back to the child she'd been talking to while uttering a curt, "Good afternoon Detective." She finishes talking with the boy and gives him a glance. "I didn't take you as the type to attend charity events."

"Well, you're not wrong. I don't do this type of thing. I donate what I can, cops don't make that much money. But this is for the children and I do have a little brother," he nods in Stefan's direction, he's tumbling down the slide head first, laughing wildly when he reaches the floor. He jumps up to do it all over again.

Elena slowly nods and the curve of her lips turns up in amusement. "I have to admit that you're creative, detective Salvatore."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it anyway you want... I have duties to attend to... have a good time."

Damon quickly interrupts her goodbye, "I hoped we could talk for a bit?"

Elena considers him for a few moments then nods ever so subtly. "Alright, you have ten minutes. I have a check to present."

Damon gestures with his forearm and they step aside.

"We probably shouldn't go too far away from your brother, I rather doubt your parents would appreciate it if you lose him here?"

 _Here they are, her witty yet pointy rejoinders_. He kicks himself mentally. "We can sit here for a little while," he heads for the seat nearby and Elena follows.

"I had some interesting conversations this week," he starts before they can sit, he has no doubt her ever present 'bodyguards' are around here somewhere ready to swoop in if the need arises.

"I'm aware," Elena acknowledges, her eyes meeting his.

 _Of course she is_.

"What I really would like to know is why your parents left Jeremy with only a stipend while everything of value went to you?"

"Why are you so sure that their stipulations had anything to do with my brother's murder?" she answers his question with one of her own.

"Honestly, I don't know if they are related. I just don't want to leave any stone unturned so I have to ask uncomfortable ones sometimes. What may seem trivial or meaningless to you may be very significant to the investigation. Sometimes the smallest detail may turn out to be that missing puzzle piece. I can assure you that this is just routine questioning."

 _It sounds arrogant even to his own ears._

"In that case... I may or may not decide to answer your _routine_ questions," she retorts, emphasizing the word routine.

Damon's taken aback, he expected lies but not open refusal. He remains stoic, not willing to let her take control of the conversation. "Do you realize that if you refuse, I may be forced to get a subpoena. I can't force you to talk to me of course but I would think you'd want to see your brother's killer brought to justice... at least as much if not more than I do?"

"And what's your angle here? Why are you so fixated on this one case? And justice, Detective Salvatore, there are many different kinds..."

It sounds so scornful that Damon's not sure if he heard her right. "Yes, Mrs. Gilbert, justice. The defendant goes to trial before a jury of his peers. You're very savvy so let's not play this game okay?"

"Detective Salvatore, I'm not answering these very personal questions. My parents did what they did with clear minds. They were under no duress, they had their reasons and that's all I'm prepared to tell you. You think about that. I'm an American citizen, you cannot make me incriminate myself... I'm not talking to you about this. If you're going to have me arrested, if that helps you sleep at night, go right ahead," she adds, extending her wrists, half expecting that he will put the cuffs on her.

 _Her calm demeanor is astounding. It's quite clear that she learned a thing or two from her smarmy attorney's playbook._

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Before he can throw another one at her, to his surprise she gets up and heads towards his brother. She stoops down and starts to chat with him. He hears Stefan ask, "Do you know Damon?"

"Yep. Do you like him?" She asks, smirking at Damon when she looks over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's my big brother but I don't get to see him very often."

Damon can't help but feel the kick to the gut. He swallows thickly and then steps in beside Elena.

"I suppose he's busy with his work?"

"He's a policeman," Stefan squeals, his smile ear to ear.

"That's an important job," she quips, laughing when Stefan runs off again. After she chats with a little girl, Elena stands up, urging the child to go back and play. Then she turns to face Damon who continues as if they never stopped.

"What was your relationship with your brother?"

"You have repeatedly asked me that question. I'm sure you already know the answer to that too... it was problematic. We didn't get along because my brother was more about fun and games than working. He spent money as if it rained down from the sky and felt himself above hard work, saying it was for losers, present company included. Of course he didn't consider himself one..."

"So did you hire him, did he ever work for you at the club?"

"No. Never. He would show his face now and then to remind me that he can and would make my life difficult if I... Is it really necessary to talk about him all the time? Why don't you ask his friends... if you can find any that is?"

"You are his sister, I would think that you should be able to tell me everything I need to know..."

"Just because I was his sister doesn't mean that I'm the authority on all things Jeremy Gilbert. I told you that we weren't close. I'm sure one of his many girlfriends can help you better than I ever could."

Rather than react to her screed, he adds, "We can finish this conversation some other time if you'll agree to meet with me, perhaps at The Jungle?"

Elena nods and it's clear that she's had enough of him today. Having already known that her relationship with Jeremy was less than stellar, he's still a little surprised by how much hatred he saw reflected in her huge brown eyes... he could almost see the flames shooting every which way.

 _Is she even aware of the fact that she's adding more fuel to the fire?_

* * *

"Salvatore again?" Enzo asks with a frown.

Elena nods her head in his direction, pointing him out to Enzo. Seeing him engaged in a game with his little brother, she breathes out in relief, hopefully he's had his fill of annoying her for today. "Yep, the one and only. He brought his little brother to get in here, imagine!" she rolls her eyes.

"I don't like him hanging around the club... Or you," he adds, concern evident on his handsome face.

"Don't worry, Enzo," she squeezes his arm. "Give me a little credit... I'm a big girl and I'm more than capable of handling him."

 _That's exactly what worries him._ He watches her move as she distances herself from him to mingle with the guests.

When he sees her later, she's more herself than she'd been before. Damon Salvatore's getting under her skin. _He should probably call Elijah._ Or Kai. His face clouds over at the thought. Kai's such an impulsive fool.

Although Enzo can't deny his loyalties belong to Elena there's no doubt in his mind that Kai's presence wouldn't solve anything, he'd only stir up more trouble. He notices Bonnie holding an infant while its mother watches her other child hanging from the monkey bars. She's been distant lately... Since he had to cancel their date due to a meeting Elena abruptly summoned two weeks back, they haven't found any free time for another one yet. She even turned him down flat when he asked her to spend the night last weekend. He considers taking the initiative to have a word with her right now but decides against it, she'll either tell him that she's busy or that this isn't the time or place for such a conversation.

With a sigh, he goes back to the reception area to continue to play his part.

* * *

"How is the case going?" his father joins him on the porch, waiting for a delicious dinner that no doubt Jenna is preparing for them. Stefan was told to take a shower and Damon's certain he's going to drop off as soon as he finishes his meal. He was relentless in making sure he got to play on everything before they left.

For some reason, the question catches him unprepared. "Which case?" he's dodging, he knows very well which case. "We have that Davis one going..."

"The Gilbert case, obviously," his father gives him a look.

Damon's trying, and failing, to keep his face impassive, then sighs and glances at his dad. "Not well, so far we have one great big nothing. The case's just full of supposition and circumstantial evidence but nothing I can latch onto, nothing to go after."

Giuseppe frowns, he can easily pick up on Damon's frustration. "Damon..."

"I know what you're going to say... Don't. Please," Damon interrupts him. "I need to do this. I promise you I'll keep my distance and that I am not imagining these things, they're all very real."

Giuseppe shakes his head and pats his son's shoulder. "How can I help? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I wanted to ask you. Do you know Mikael Mikaelson?"

"Of course, he's an old friend. Sort of. He retired not all that long ago."

"That'd be him. Do you think he'd deliberately withhold information?"

"About his clients? Definitely. For him, his clients are untouchable. He'd consider it his duty to protect them at all costs. Not only that, Damon, there's such a thing as attorney, client privilege."

Damon's face twists in frustration. "Even if they're long gone and it's about their son's murder?"

"So you do mean the Gilberts... Your barking up the wrong tree if you think you're going to find proof of their daughter's guilt from him if that's what you're asking here. And didn't you tell me his son is the girl's lawyer?"

"Yes, he is. You know, the whole thing.. it's really frustrating. I know I won't get him to talk to me, not when he's already decided that it's not in Elen.. ehm, Miss Gilbert's best interests. But how am I supposed to investigate a homicide when everyone involved is keeping their mouths shut?"

"Then investigate. Forget about the girl and try to focus on what you do know, surely there are other leads, other avenues of investigation? Go back to where it all started, with his disappearance and work from there. How about the girl who reported him missing?"

"She's dead," Damon strains through his teeth. "And she was a hostess at the club, so now we're back to square one which is... The Jungle."

Giuseppe stays speechless for a moment. "Damon..."

"Yeah, I know. We have an appointment with the girl's family on Monday. I don't expect much but perhaps they'll surprise me? There's always the possibility that she told them something...," the skepticism is evident in his voice.

They both look up when Jenna's voice calls them for dinner.

"I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't carry these things over the threshold with me when I come."

"It's alright son, that's why we have families. So we don't have to carry our troubles and worries alone. I'm always here for you."

He pats Damon on his shoulder and they both walk inside to enjoy family dinner.

 _Sadly, Damon doesn't get to do this as often as he would like_.

* * *

Elena stumbles inside of her dark office, almost having a heart attack when the lights go on before she can finger the switch.

"Kai! Are you insane? What are you doing here?" she shrieks, leaning against the doorframe, her hand trying to hold her wildly beating heart in place.

Kai gives her a smirk and sits back on the couch again. "You're sneaking in here like a bilge rat abandoning a sinking ship."

"The charity event ended later than expected, I thought I'd check on my employees," she retorts bitingly. "Enzo isn't here?"

"I told him to go home, he needed to talk with Bonnie."

"Are they alright? I haven't seen them spending much time together lately."

Kai shrugs. "Lovers quarrel, I guess they'll make up overnight," he winks at her, licking his lips salaciously.

"Pig...," Elena mutters, trying to hide the fact that as usual, Kai's inappropriate jokes are amusing. She helps herself to a drink, sits down and leans back her chair, spreading her feet out on the desktop.

"You're not going to offer me one?" he pouts endearingly.

She struggles to keep a straight face. "Nope. You're working. _Clearly."_

"Be that way," he quips, sticking his tongue out. "Well if you want the rundown, the lights went out unexpectedly in the restaurant before noon but there weren't a lot of people there, most were at a charity event, run by a very beautiful lady, much like you in that respect..." He pauses to gauge her reaction.

Having not gotten the desired response, he rolls his eyes. "Rather than bother you, I told them to reduce the menu prices but no one complained. The club's been running smoothly. Oh, and the new girl, Sonya called in sick. I told her it's alright but not to make a habit of it."

Elena nods automatically. "Detective Salvatore showed up today."

"What? And you talked to him, didn't you?"

"For a few minutes. And no, you don't need to worry, I didn't tell him anything," she adds steeply. "You know, I think Elijah's right. He's dangerous. It may be to my detriment to continue to talk to him but I must say, he's a fun sparring partner. But there won't be a next time."

Kai stares at her for a minute, not sure what to think of her new approach. "Yeah, like that'll happen," he responds sarcastically, not quite believing her declaration.

Her reaction is immediate, her piercing stare is lethal in its intensity. He raises his hands in the surrender posture and hesitantly walks to the door. Without looking back, he pauses to add, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Elena nods and throws back her drink, turning her back to the door as soon as he disappears behind it.

* * *

 _When exactly did his dislike for his sister turn into seething hatred? Although he's tried to pick out the one thing that pushed him over the edge, he simply cannot put his finger on it. He feels betrayed and alone. Over time his parents morphed into strangers, he's not sure if he can love them the way he used to, not anymore. His mother tells him she loves him but he doesn't believe it, not now._

 _Then there's Father... is he even his father at this point? Has he ever really been? The man, his 'father', tries to talk to him but he knows better than to open up. He's onto them, he knows they want him gone. He's heard them talking behind his back about sending him away._

 _One thing he's certain of... these unwanted feelings and doubts can all be traced to one thing, that little alien with big brown eyes that swim in tears all the time. She lets out a peep and everyone comes running. Even now that she's older - and more annoying than ever - she attracts their attention by screaming like a Siren. She knows what she's doing alright. He's witnessed her watching him searchingly, no doubt plotting and scheming to make him appear guilty. It doesn't even matter to her whether he really is or not. That's what she does. She wants his parents, she wants his room, she wants his toys, maybe she wants his life too? He swallows thickly at the thought._

 _Could it be that she really wants him dead?_

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You keep us excited and motivated, without your support, we wouldn't be here._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Let's Have a Party' by Elvis Presley._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best there is in the DE fandom. Have a wonderful day and we'll see you next week._


	9. Between Two Fires

Having spent the weekend buried chin deep in his files, Damon's not in the best mood when Monday morning rolls around. With Luka riding shotgun, he merges southbound on Interstate 580, leaving Reno behind. With half an hour, he's pulling into the small town, slowing down so he doesn't get busted for speeding by a local cop.

Virginia City is a historic town of about 1000 people. Driving at a leisurely pace to be able to glance at house numbers, he pulls alongside the curb, stopping the vehicle when they arrive at 130 S Q Street, the Donovan home. Damon and Luka are just stepping out of the car when they notice a young man standing at the gate. He looks at them in a rather unnerving, unwelcoming really, way. He doesn't even spare them a greeting, he simply holds the gate open without uttering a peep.

Walking side by side, Damon and Luka jog up the steps and onto the porch, the blonde following behind. He pulls the door open and gestures for them to go inside. Luka takes a look around, the place is shabby-looking, almost in a state of disrepair but it is clean. The owners must have to dig deep into their pockets to make ends meet but from doing his homework, he knows they're not on a verge of bankruptcy. _Yet_.

Damon's not sure what to do, look for her or just stand there looking like idiots. He sighs internally when Mrs. Donovan comes into view as soon as they respectfully nod their heads to greet her.

"Call me Kelly," she offers them her hand to shake, she sniffs, her eyes already glassy. Damon suspects she's been fortifying herself with a whiskey, she confirms it wordlessly when he gets a whiff of her breath.

"Detective Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and this is Luka Martin, my assistant."

"Shall we?" the guy from earlier gestures to the living room, his frown deepens when he looks between the detectives and Kelly.

 _He's probably her son._

"Mrs. Donovan, ehm, Kelly, we're here because we're working on a murder case. We think there may be a link between our victim and the club Vicky worked for. I don't know if you're aware that she filled out a missing persons report...?"

"Jeremy Gilbert, yes, I'm aware. I always told her..."

"Mom, please," the gloomy young man lets himself be heard for the first time. "Let the detectives talk, they're not interested in your crazy conspiracy theories."

"On the contrary," Damon quickly interrupts, "I'd like to hear everything about the club or anything that Vicky said or did. What may seem insignificant to you may be that one piece of evidence I need to solve the case."

"See Matt, they're here for us to tell them what we know, so please let me." She turns back to Damon, as she's quickly decided he's the most interesting man in the room. "As I'm sure you know, Jeremy Gilbert is brother of The Jungle's owner, but he didn't work for the club. He's... I mean was, he was my daughter's boyfriend," she pulls a Kleenex out of the box on the end table and blows her nose loudly.

"He wasn't her 'boyfriend' exactly," Matt addresses Damon directly. "They were sleeping together, occasionally and she always hoped they would be something more."

"How can you talk about your sister like that?" Kelly protests.

"It's true mom, they came to hear the truth. Sugar coating it serves no purpose and neither does bending it."

Damon has a feeling that the tables have turned, somehow he stopped being the one in charge of this conversation. "So, they were seeing each other during the time that Vicky worked at The Jungle?" He needs to ask his questions carefully, "How long did it take her to realize that Jeremy went missing?"

"It's been a long time, Detective Salvatore. If memory serves, I think it was about a month from the time she last saw him till she filed the report. She said that he had a lot of irons in the fire and he would simply vanish from time to time but he always came back. When he didn't come back that last time, she went to the cops. Afterwards she felt guilty for not realizing that something was very wrong sooner. She beat herself up about that."

This time Matt just nods and Damon writes down a few notes.

"Kelly, your husband... he isn't here?" Damon was expecting that both of her parents would be here. He gives Luka a questioning glance to which he responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He's not my mom's husband, he's her boyfriend. Peter Maxwell is mine and Vicky's father," Matt offers and Damon tries to keep his face impassive. _This family is actually more broken, beyond losing their daughter. It probably failed a long time before Vickie took her last hit._

"Did Vicky ever talk about Miss Gilbert and Jeremy's relationship?"

"Vicky brought him here once, he wasn't real talkative but when Vicky brought up his sister, he went on a tirade about how she was given the reigns of the family business and he was pushed."

"From what we've been able to surmise, he had really no say in the day to day business of The Jungle club," Luka offers, sharing a look with Damon.

"She said they hated each other. Her boss didn't like it when he would show up at the club. He had a room there but almost never used it. It was unfair and wrong that Jeremy didn't get his share. Their parents should have divided their assets fifty/fifty. Vicky said that the club's bodyguards threw him out too many times to count. She also mentioned that he didn't take it well that he was on the receiving end of such deplorable treatment from his own sister."

 _Half-sister actually..._

* * *

Once again frowning, Matt walks outside with them, stopping when they reach the gate.

"Matt, take my card," Damon starts, handing the business sized card to him. "If you can think of anything in connection to Mr. Gilbert's disappearance or his relationship with your sister, please call me. I'd really like to speak to your father too so if you can give me an address or a phone number, I would appreciate it."

"Peter doesn't know anything, he was never here," Matt retorts defiantly but takes the card anyway. When Damon reaches for the gate handle, he speaks one more time. "Detective Salvatore?"

Damon turns back to him.

"Do you think... someone murdered her?"

"Why would you say that?" Damon asks carefully.

"I don't know, the investigation... She reported his disappearance. They never found him. And then she just... died? I know she was a junkie, sort of and danced half naked in a night club but... she was a good person and she was careful. She wanted to get better. All she wanted was a nice little house with a husband and a couple of kids."

"From what I know right now, it doesn't look like there is any connection, Matt. Jeremy Gilbert's body was discovered quite by accident about two weeks ago. It's been all over the news in Reno so I'm not sharing anything confidential... From the state the body was in, it appears that he's been dead the whole time."

Matt is astounded. "And you're saying this is just a coincidence?"

"It may be, it may not be," Damon responds calmly. "Matt, if we were to consider the possibility, what motive would anyone have to silence your sister? Yes, she reported Jeremy's disappearance, but no one at that time could pinpoint when exactly he went missing. Several weeks had passed before anyone started looking for him. The fact Vicky told us was irrelevant, it could have been anyone."

"But she was the only one who had an idea of when he vanished," Matt looks confused. "It was after his birthday party. He was at the club that evening, causing a little trouble for his sister but not much. He and Vicky spent the night there... in his room. I remember that specifically because she called, saying they had something planned and that she wouldn't be home that night. It wasn't unusual, I mean she stayed with him often. The unusual thing was that she called at all, usually she just didn't come home. That's probably why I remember..."

Damon feels his gut churning. "Are you absolutely certain about this? She never told the police and it didn't come out afterwards either." Luka can feel Damon's stiff posture and knows what's happening is big.

Matt nods unaware of what he just revealed. "Yes. I have no idea why she didn't tell the police anything other than the fact that he was missing. It doesn't make any sense...?" he frowns.

 _No it doesn't... unless she deliberately concealed the information._

* * *

Elena wakes up from yet another nightmare, her heart beating its way out of her chest. She looks around bewildered. It takes a minute for the fog to lift and for her heart to stop pounding against her rib cage. She sits up and drops her face into her hands, threading her fingers through her long tresses. It was _just_ a dream, the same one that is still haunting her even all these years later.

Why did she sleep at the office again? Oh, that's right, after the charity event on Saturday, she spent her Sunday at home, mostly sleeping and kicking back, doing absolutely nothing but watch old movies and eat junk food. But by the time evening arrived, she was starting to feel a little restless and maybe a little guilty so she called Kol. He promptly picked her up and delivered her safe and sound to the club. She decided to just spend the night, after all there were several important matters that required her attention, including two phone calls that she couldn't postpone. Some letters needed her signature and she needed to sign off on several orders for the club and if that weren't enough, Enzo interrupted to announce that there were a few VIPs downstairs.

She rolled her eyes which earned a chuckle from him and stepped into the private elevator with him to make an appearance and mingle with their guests for awhile. In a city that never sleeps like Reno, she retreated back to her office after telling Enzo to go home. She has staff to take care of matters during the night. Ever the loyal friend, Enzo stayed, telling her he'd be in his office across the hall if she needed him. Then she plopped down and spread out on the couch. Despite her best intentions, she fell asleep only waking up now. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head when she looks at her Rolex, ten o'clock already. _She's really late this morning._

Fortunately Mondays at the Jungle are less chaotic than usual. Still she knows the restaurant is already busy preparing for the lunch crowd. When she hears the familiar sound of a vacuum, she crimps her brows. They should have been done cleaning the club hours ago. Yawning, she stands up, stretches her limbs and then walks over to her coffee machine to make herself a strong pot of joe. She steps over to the window to take a look outside. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the sky is bright. She sees lots of folks walking on the sidewalk below and across the street. When she hears a clanging noise, she looks at her closed door. Someone should be here to look over things. Her question is answered when Enzo peeps into the office. Finding her awake, he raises his finger and steps back out. Several minutes pass before he walks back in, this time carrying pastries and coffee. She chuckles, pointing at her coffee that's percolating.

"This coffee is better anyway," he retorts, handing her a tall cup full and a prune Danish.

"Uumm," Elena moans, chewing the flaking goodness. "You are a lifesaver Enzo. Thank you."

Enzo gives her a tight smile but she knows he's happy with her reaction. _What would she do without him?_ Where would she be without her close circle of friends and associates? They all play a vital role in keeping both her safe and The Jungle running like a well-oiled machine.

"Come. Sit. Have breakfast with me."

Enzo nods and takes a seat in the armchair, across from Elena. He helps himself to a delicious looking croissant.

"I wanted to ask...um... how are things with Bonnie? Kai mentioned... I noticed too...?" she's not sure how to finish the question. Enzo's no fool though.

"I'm not sure. She's... angry that I never seem to have enough time for her. That the club is and will always be my priority. I offered I'd try to find a balance that will work for us but she said she doesn't have time anyway. Maybe there's someone else?" His face is impassive but Elena knows him well, he's not alright at all. Is he jealous? Or just generally concerned?

"Oh Enzo, I'm sorry. I know you work too much... I can be selfish sometimes, you need to tell me when you need to make yourself priority, if you need an extra day off.. promise me you will?"

"Sure, Elena, it's not a problem, really. You know I live to make your wishes come true?" he half jokes.

Elena laughs shortly, "I know. But it isn't right. I monopolize your time. You deserve a life too but I do appreciate all you do for me. Thank you."

They finish breakfast in comfortable silence. She knows how lucky she is to have him on her side.

* * *

"So, knowing the exact date changes things?" Luka's focus is more on Damon than driving, who admonishes his young colleague more than once to keep his eye on the road so they don't end up in a ditch or worse...

"Of course, the timeline has been vague since the very beginning. If it was Jeremy's birthday, we now have a date to go on and there's no way that Elena wouldn't remember it which means she's lying. Even if they weren't close, they'd still know when each other's birthday was. Birthday's are a special occasion for most people. Another thing I'm curious about is why Vicky left out that vital piece of information."

"It's weird," Luka gives it a thought. "As if she wanted... I don't know."

"Go on," Damon encourages. "Even if it's not the best theory, it could lead somewhere else."

"Well, as if she wanted to alert authorities but didn't want them to know too much?"

Damon nods, silently encouraging the boy to continue. "Why would she do that?"

"To show the killer or killers that she had the goods on them, that if they weren't willing to negotiate, she would spill her secrets? Blackmail perhaps?"

"Very good, Luka, that's possible. Let's pretend that you're correct for a moment. If she was attempting to blackmail someone, that alone could easily have gotten her killed. These people play for keeps and she probably got in way over her head. The stakes are high in this game and the people involved wouldn't think twice about getting rid of a problem like Vicky. It's not hard to kill a drug user, they just have to make it look like an overdose. With all of that said, she had to get the drug somewhere..."

"Unless she was murdered and the killer brought it with him or her?"

"You're right, Luka, if it was simply an accidental overdose, we may have something in her file, a reference to a dealer. In some clubs, the seedier ones in town, finding a dealer is as easy as buying a pack of chewing gum."

"What do we do now?"

"We are going to the station to pick up Ric. And then I'll find out if we can make an appointment to have a few words with the _always enigmatic_ Miss Gilbert."

* * *

After finally putting all of the fires out, Elena has Kol drive her home so she can shower and change into some clean clothes. She could have showered at work, she has an en suite, rather luxurious bathroom in her office. She took it upon herself to install a deluxe shower but she _needed_ to get out of the building for awhile to clear her head. Kol loves to show off his favorite toy, a BMW Z8. The car, along with his lead foot makes for a fast drive. She rolls down the window and lets the wind blow in her face.

"Do you want me to stick around or should I go back to the club after I drop you off?" Kol finds her eyes in the mirror.

"What? No, stay. I just want to take a quick shower and find something...," she pauses to look at her attire, "more presentable to wear. Help yourself to a drink... just don't get drunk."

"You're no fun."

"Ha ha, if you get drunk, I'll be stuck out here with you," she teases, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright...," Kol winks at her, "I wouldn't mind being stuck out here with my favorite boss."

Elena shakes her head at his antics and leaves him in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later she finds him plundering her refrigerator. "Don't let me interrupt."

"Sorry boss," he elaborates his mouth full. "I can't work on empty stomach."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of asking you to."

Kol grabs the rest of the sandwich and heads for the door. "Okay boss, we can go."

Elena follows him smiling, this brother has no seriousness in him, unlike his older brother.

When they park in front of the club again, they notice three familiar figures.

"I don't believe this!" Elena mutters under her breath.

"Should I slow them down?" Kol utters without looking at her.

"I'd be most grateful if you did," she smirks. "I don't think they saw us. I'll go in through the restaurant. You can keep them busy for awhile, at least long enough for me to prepare myself for this round. Detective Salvatore is like a rabid dog."

Before the three men notice Kol approaching them, The Jungle's owner is already safely inside the building.

* * *

After being given the run around for a good twenty minutes, when they're finally allowed to enter Elena's office, Damon can already feel the tension in the air, the atmosphere thick with suspicion. He takes a look around, there's St. John, the secretary Luka's fond of, another guy from security who exchanges looks with Kol and not to be left out, Parker sneaks into the room right behind them. Uncharacteristically though he remains standing in the background. And of course there is…

"Good afternoon, Detective Salvatore."

Elijah fucking Mikaelson. Damon nods at him impassively, although he's boiling inside. _How in the hell did he get here so quickly?_ He turns around to look at Kol, who gives him a smirk and a small bow. _Of course... baby brother ran interference just long enough for Elijah to arrive. Fucking unbelievable!_

"Alright people, I'm here to speak with Miss Gilbert. Whoever's not Miss Gilbert… ergo everyone else, please leave." He watches, his temper begs to be heard when not that many people actually move to leave. Kol shares a look with his brother then reluctantly departs. Parker catches Elena's eye and is the last one to slip out of the room. Enzo looks at him defiantly.

"This is my office."

Damon raises his chin defiantly. "Fair enough. We'll move into Miss Gilbert's." And as expected…

"I'll join you," Elijah offers with a phony smile on his face when his eyes meet Damon's.

"Naturally," Damon mutters under his breath and Elijah's smile widens, taunting him further. _He fucking hates this guy._

"Luka, stay here. Keep an eye on Mr. St. John and Miss Bennett. The rest of us…," he gestures his hand into Elena's office.

Once inside he closes the door and they all sit at the table, Elena and Elijah on one side, Damon and Ric on the other. Before they can start, Enzo comes inside with a fresh pot of coffee, cold water bottles and some snacks. Elena thanks him and watches intently till he exits the room. As soon as the door closes, her eyes meet Damon's, "Please, help yourselves." She takes a bottle for herself and leans against the backrest. "Now, Detective Salvatore, no beating around the bush. Why are you here... yet again?"

She's different, from how she was at the charity event. Closed off and distant. She didn't say much, didn't reveal anything substantive on Saturday, but he still has a feeling that the Elena he witnessed then is a completely different woman than the one he's sitting opposite of now. With the kids around, her eyes sparkled, she was clearly in her element. Does she enjoy working with and for children? He can't help but believe that he was lucky enough to get a glimpse of the real Elena. Inexplicably, he finds himself missing her. Could it be that she has to keep up appearances in front of Elijah?

"Miss Gilbert. We talked to Vicky Donovan's family. They are certain that she knew exactly when your brother went missing. She didn't reveal it at the time though so our information is second hand, but these people are the ones who knew Vicky best."

He waits for a second but it's clear that she's not playing ball today.

"Miss Gilbert…?" he stresses.

"What? Was there a question there?"

Damon mentally curses. "Do you think it's possible that she could have known exactly when your brother disappeared?"

"I have no idea. I was her employer, not her confident and I wasn't her friend. She didn't tell us anything," she looks at Elijah who happily takes over.

"Miss Donovan didn't talk to my client. And you just admitted, she didn't reveal an exact date to the police. Anything is possible so she may have told one of her co-workers here but you're going to have to ask them yourself. When did you say that Jeremy supposedly disappeared?"

"I didn't. According to her family she was certain that Mr. Gilbert went missing the day after his birthday. He celebrated it here at the club, they spent the night in a room here, one that he had at his disposal."

"November 6th," Elena supplies. "Yes, Detective, he had a room here. He occasionally spent the night. With his… girlfriends," she adds, her voice dripping with disdain.

For some reason, Damon feels offended by this slip of a girl who pretends she's playing in the big leagues. On her brother's behalf no less. Obviously Jeremy made some poor choices but he was also abandoned by his own family, people who were supposed to support him, guide him, teach him right from wrong. She has no right to judge who he did or didn't spend his time with. That's why he speaks more steeply than he probably should.

"I didn't ask you about his moral profile Miss Gilbert, you clearly aren't the right person to be answering that question." He realizes his mistake right away but she's driving him bat shit crazy. Elijah raises his eyebrow, Elena narrows her eyes and is very difficult to read right now. Even Ric gives him a side glance.

"Ehm… what I wanted to ask, do you remember that evening? Vicky said he caused some trouble."

"He always caused trouble, Detective," Elijah takes the word again. "It was not uncommon for security to remove him from the premises. Do you remember his birthday party?" he turns to Elena.

"Not particularly, no. It's been five years. My brother didn't need to play the birthday card to have a party, Mr. Salvatore. He came here to meet with his self proclaimed clients and no, I didn't then and I don't now know who they were. I didn't care. What I do know is that they were lowlife's, the sort of people that we try to keep out of this club. You should probably talk to Kol. He'd have been alert if Jeremy was here to party. Or perhaps Kai. He has an uncanny ability to always know what's happening here."

"We'd certainly like to speak to your employees. Did you happen to remember if you spoke to your brother that evening?"

"Detective Salvatore, I just told you I don't remember that evening. How do you expect me to answer something that I have no recollection of?"

 _He's getting under her skin,_ he's certain of it. At first she remained stoic, not reacting to the date but now... now she seems both upset and infuriated.

"I would think since Jeremy went missing immediately after that night, if we're to believe Miss Donovan's recollection, it seems to me you'd remember the last time you saw your brother alive." he pauses to let his words sink in for a few moments. "We're trying to solve a murder here, it's routine to question the next of kin." Damon's pretty sure she doesn't buy his polite tone considering the piercing look she's giving him.

"You know what, Detective? I think we're done here for today. You always insinuate things about me and my relationship with him but you never say it out loud. You expect me to spill my guts... Well, you're going to listen to and hear me now.. I'm not interested in doing your homework for you. Instead of harassing me, shouldn't you be examining the place where his body was found? Or question the people that are living there? Or perhaps speak to the freaks he hung around with? Why are you always harassing me?"

 _Why isn't Elijah interfering now, a change of tactics perhaps?_ She's quite riled up... And Damon goes for the kill.

"You are mistaken, Miss Gilbert. You don't seem to realize that you have no choice here. This is an official investigation of a murder, your brother's specifically and you'll have to talk to us whenever I deem it necessary. If you have a problem with that, I'll get a subpoena and go through your club with a fine tooth comb."

Infuriated by his insolence, Elena doesn't even blink when she moves into position and stands toe to toe with him. "Who do you think you're speaking to, Detective Salvatore? I'm not some mind numbed robot who is going to cower in the corner. The last time I looked this was still America! I have Constitutional rights, you cannot force me to say anything. And I'll also remind you that you're a guest here... I'm not scared, you arrogant, insufferable bastard. I don't care if I'm here or at the police station, I can make your investigation as difficult as I please. Am I supposed to stay put and just take whatever mood you happen to be in on a certain day? You've been trying to get a rise out of me since the first time we met. Congratulations, _this_ time you succeeded gloriously. I've had more than enough of you right now."

"Miss Gilbert..." he starts but she cuts him off before he can finish.

"I don't have to say a word with or without my lawyer present," she pauses ever so slightly to share a look with Elijah. "And I'm sure you must be getting tired of conversing with him. You will talk to me with respect and you will not threaten me. If you truly believe I'm Jeremy's killer cuff me and take me downtown."

With her chin raised in defiance, she extends her arms, offering him her wrists. "Either arrest me right here and now or back the hell off."

Damon can't believe how he allowed this chat to spiral out of control so badly. For a moment he forgets there are other people around them and he has a feeling she did too. What shakes him the most though is how good it felt. She's magnificent, fiery and full of passion when she lets go with such fervor. He's also surprised by the way Elijah just watches and makes no attempt to stop her.

Under any other circumstances, he imagines how he would love to end up horizontally with her as a way to pleasurably release some _tension_. He quickly shakes his head in an attempt to get the _smoldering_ image out of his mind.

"Miss Gilbert, I don't have time for your games, I'm simply doing my job. This is your brother we're talking about, I would have thought that you'd want to help find his killer…?"

"Cut the crap detective, you and I both know you are well aware there was no love lost between Jeremy and me. It's no secret that we didn't get along. I know the fact that he's dead and I'm very much alive puts us at odds... It isn't rocket science to see whose side you're on.

"I'm not on anyone's side, I am simply trying to solve your brother's murder."

She narrows her focus in on him. "Don't think for even a second that you can best me at this game. I can see right through you so don't take me for an idiot."

"You needn't worry about that, Miss Gilbert..., I'd never underestimate you," he stands up while speaking and walks to the door. When he opens it, he's met with three shocked faces, it'd be funny, really, if the topic, namely murder wasn't so serious. Enzo quickly moves to the side, leaving room for him to exit.

"Enzo, the detectives are leaving, please see them to the door...," Elena gives instructions, she's calmer but her face is still tense. Damon notices Enzo's concerned look and Elijah's calming hand between Elena's shoulder blades. Damon gives her a small bow and without making another sound, he leaves the room.

Ric and Luka are right behind him, followed by St. John. _They're officially being escorted from the building._

"You need to stop this, bothering Miss Gilbert, she has enough on her plate."

"Yes, murders are inconvenient like that," Damon serves him with a decent dose of sarcasm.

"I don't think it's appropriate, detective, to joke about murder. If you would just stop harassing her..."

"Not gonna happen, St. John. If there's something _here_ waiting to be found and my gut's telling me there is, I'll be her fucking shadow. So trust me when I tell you, I'm nowhere near done with her yet."

"You're so brave, barging in here to intimidate an innocent woman," he flashes a stony look at Luka. "You should probably keep an eye on this one, he's a little too ambitious for his own good." He tips his head slightly then turns around and walks away, leaving the perplexed detectives standing at the door.

"What's with the animosity?" Damon asks curiously when they're outside.

Luka just shrugs, "I... I may have stolen his girl."

Damon and Ric share a look then turn back to Luka with new respect.

"What?" the boy's confused.

Ric laughs while patting him on the shoulder. "At least one of us has a personal life."

* * *

 _I need to remind everyone that this story is the definition of 'slow burn'. You're all the best, there are really no words to **THANK YOU** all enough. _

_Thank you, Eva. Love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Between Two Fires' by Paul Young._

 _Many dear friends have DE stories in progress: They're all very talented writers._ **_Florencia7 completed_** _:_ ** _A Thousand Miles & a Hundred Years._** _**Justinia Korax: The Things She Felt When He Was Gone'**_ _is a completely BRILLIANT rewrite of S3_. **_Salvatoreboys4ever: Captive of Her Beauty is nearly complete. Mariah April May: The Devil's Obsession and Marry Me Instead. She's taking some much needed personal time._**

 ** _VitsAsh: Stumbling Upon. Starlight So: All Through the Night and Northern Star. Short on words: Scars Beneath the Surface and A Wonderful Lie. TheLittle MissVixen: Just Another Girl and What Might Have Been. AfterSundown: In My Life. Amazing Aisha: Marriage Built on Lies and Changing Fate. schattentinte: When Love Meets Pride. Moonstone369: You Become. deepwater1978_** _is only just back with " **Doing the Right Thing"** These wonderful ladies are among many others who are keeping the dream, the legend that is Damon and Elena alive and prospering_.

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend and thanks again._


	10. In the Dream

Elena stares through her window, watching intently as the detectives approach their vehicle. She doesn't flinch when Damon stops and looks up towards where she's standing, he stares for several seconds before crawling into the car. When they finally drive away, she breathes a sigh of relief. With her adrenaline waning from her beat down of that damn cop, she feels fatigued as if she'd run a marathon. Hearing footsteps behind her, she tightens her lips, lets the curtain fall free and narrows her eyes pointedly at Elijah.

"You didn't exactly help?"

"No I didn't. But in my defense, it was so much fun watching you spar with him," to Elena's shock, he's smiling. She can see Enzo giving him an incredulous look as well.

"What?" Elijah wonders. "First of all, you've told me too many times to count that you're a grown woman and that you're more than capable of handling yourself. Secondly, I was merely curious to see what you would do." Winking at her, he adds, "I seriously considered taking bets on whether or not you two would end up jumping each other in the middle of the argument or..."

"You can't be serious!" Enzo explodes, both of them turning to him astounded. "We're being harassed by those uniformed idiots and you have the gall to make jokes about it? What if they really find a way, maybe even invent a way to arrest you, Elena?" he looks at her. "Or what if she tells them something they don't need to know?" he gives Elijah a nasty look

"Oh thank you, Enzo, I'm glad you trust me," Elena adds sarcastically while Elijah rolls his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't let them get that far. You and I both know Elena's more than capable of standing her ground and Salvatore was asking for it. Plus, our boss obviously needed to let off some steam, otherwise she might have laid into us." His laughable quip earns a well-deserved smack on the shoulder.

 _He's right of course_ , Enzo realizes it as soon as he can see Elena's posture slacken at the same time the air in the room takes on a decidedly less heavy feel to it.

"Sorry," he mumbles, "I do trust you," he stresses. "Both of you."

Still, his face is troubled as he looks at his boss.

* * *

Having had a long, tense day, Damon is exhausted by the time he pulls into his driveway. After dragging himself in the house, he lays his attache case on the kitchen table then reaches into the cupboard to pull out his bottle of bourbon, the one he saves for occasions such as this. He opens another to grab a glass and decides to hell with it and takes a long slog straight from it. As much as he'd like to finish it off, he has to work in the morning so after taking one more long pull he screws the lid back on and slides it back into its place.

He slowly climbs the steps, strips out of his clothes when he reaches his room and steps in the shower. After washing his hair and body, he pulls on a pair of clean boxers, slips under the covers and closes his eyes. It takes mere minutes for him to drift off and dreams to fill his subconscious.

 _Elena moans against his lips when he kneads her breasts. Pressing them deeper into his hands, she slides her lips from his and runs her mouth down his throat, leaving opened mouth kisses along the way. When her lips reach his chest, she closes them over one of his tightened nipples. He doesn't miss the smile on her face when a deep groan vibrates in his chest, deepening when she circles it with her tongue. She moans herself when Damon runs his thumbs over her nipples in response. As he strokes, Elena pushes her lower body into him._

 _Sliding his hand between them, he presses her back against the shower wall. She winks at him then grabs his hand and deposits it between her legs. He sighs salaciously when he feels how wet she is. And it has nothing to do with the water pouring down around them. Damon slowly begins a seductive caress while at the same time he drops his mouth to hers. As their tongues join, he slides one finger into her tight body and starts_ _to pump. As she_ _squirms, he drags his thumb over her clit, his heart thumping at the way she quakes against his hands._

 _Damon sucks her tongue deeply into his mouth as he slips a second finger into her. She grinds against him, riding his fingers greedily. Damon pumps hard and fast, grunting against her lips when he feels her clit engorge even more beneath the pad of his thumb. She raises her leg, resting it on his hip to open herself up for him. He bends over to lick her nipple, moaning with hunger at the way it hardens beneath his onslaught._

 _With her heat coating his fingers and her walls tightening around them, he bucks his own hips when she reaches down, pulling him even closer to where she desires him the most. Damon watches mesmerized as she surrenders herself to her release, his name echoing repeatedly from her lips._

 _As her body writhes against him, Damon cups both hands around her bottom, picks her up and whispers for her to wrap her legs around his middle to give him access. Pressing his tip into her, he seeks out her lips, sliding his tongue in at the same instant he pulls her hips forward and slides deeply inside of her pliant body. At the erotic feel of her, Damon begins a rapid grind, his arousal pumping in and out, slamming her against the shower wall. Her hips press forward meeting each of his magnificent thrusts. Raising his hands up to grasp hers, he holds them over her head and threads their fingers together. Damon quickens his pace as he covers her lips with his, a deep guttural moan escaping her gorgeous mouth, matching his own._

 _It feels glorious when her vaginal muscles begin to tighten around him. Arching her back, she grinds down hard against each thrust, allowing him to go even deeper. Suddenly she yanks her mouth free from his, he watches enraptured as she throws her head back and cries out his name. The force of her orgasm ripping through her is so strong that he feels it against his length. He fills her one last time, tight and deep, the power of his release mimics hers as he empties himself inside of her._

 _Beep, beep, beep_.

Damon's eyes snap open at the intensity of it all. Blowing out a breath, he drops his eyes, noticing how the sheet is tented at his groin. He rolls over and slams his hand down to silence his alarm clock. He lays there for a few minutes before dragging himself out of bed and directly into the shower so he can take care of his throbbing erection.

* * *

He still feels the echoes of his _erotic_ dream replaying repeatedly in his mind when he enters the office. Ric and Luka are already there, the latter hands him a cup of Starbucks coffee. Damon mutters his thanks and sits behind the desk, the coffee instantly lifting him into a better, more lucid world.

"Well, what are we doing today?" Ric lays aside the report he was just reading, giving his partner a look. "Do you want me to help you or do you prefer that I go back to my other case?"

"I'll let you decide for yourself. However, I'd be grateful for your help. Luka and I can help you complete your reports, assist you with questioning later if you want," Damon answers without looking up from his computer screen.

"No problem."

"Alright, Luka, has the team finally finished processing Shane's residence? I have another complaint in my mail."

Luka nods, already leaving the room. "I'll find out."

"Now will you spill on what the hell went on in that office yesterday?" Ric unexpectedly speaks once Luka disappears through the door.

Damon's jaw tightens. "What do you mean?"

"And you still aren't looking at me," his partner adds triumphantly.

Damon's eyes shoot to him. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Look, Damon, we've been partners for several years now. I know you as well as I know my own brother. Can you honestly tell me there's nothing happening with you and Miss Gilbert? I mean, you've been deeply invested in this case since the very beginning. I get it that there are some parallels... and she's beautiful. However, that's not all is it?" Ric pauses for effect.

Leaning forward in his chair so Damon has to look at him, he continues, "What I saw yesterday... C'mon man, you enjoyed every minute of sparring with her. Even her sleazy lawyer didn't step in to break it up. The two of you were in your own world. Frankly, it felt like the rest of us were voyeurs."

Damon sighs mentally but he'd never admit it to anyone. "I have no idea what are you even talking about. Yes, it got a bit heated, Miss Gilbert has quite a temper but I was trying... to get a rise of her, as she said. And it worked! A few more times and she will spill her secrets."

"If that's really what you think, you're delusional. Hell, she didn't tell us anything that we didn't already know. Whether you admit it or not, yesterday was a bust and you know that as surely as I do."

"Maybe...," he reluctantly admits. "But it wasn't an act, she was truly angry."

"Yes, she was livid. And yet, she still managed to take total control the situation. You may think you had her in the crosshairs but if you want my opinion, I think she had you right where she wanted. A few more times..." Ric teases, quirking his brows suggestively and Damon chuckles.

"Point taken. I really didn't expect it to escalate the way it did, I'll have to be more careful around her."

"But why?" Ric tilts his head to one side curiously.

"I wish I knew, bro."

 _There is something happening with his friend._

* * *

Elena feels herself starting to become lucid when a bright beam of mid afternoon sunlight shines directly across her face. She doesn't want to open her eyes but when sleep refuses to pull her back under, she finally opens them. Rolling on her back, she stares at the ceiling and stretches her limbs, yawning as she does. It's been a hectic few days, mostly attributable to _one_ insufferable cop.

She deserved to sleep in and did just that, stubbornly trying to ignore the disturbing dreams that haunted her slumber. They succeeded in waking her up more than once, although, not all of them were bad...

Not quite ready to drag herself out of bed, she shifts onto her side and contemplates everything and nothing, re-playing those vivid dreams in her mind. She's not sure if Detective Salvatore is her worst nightmare or simply reinforcing her belief that she needs to find a man, preferably a decent one to help her... release tension, she's almost certain that's where her dreams are leading her. What else could they mean?

"Want some company?"

Elena startles, her heart catching in her throat. "You!" she almost yells.

Kai looks pleased with himself. "Based on your vivid dreams, yeah... you need it."

She looks at him dubiously. "How would you know about my vivid dreams?"

"I've been here for awhile, I heard all the noises you were making..."

"You're a jackass. Not only do you scare me to death, not only are you a pig, you're also a peeping tom!"

He just shrugs and sits beside Elena on the bed. "Enzo was concerned when you didn't show up this morning and when noon and still no you... Lets just say that if I hadn't offered to drive out here, he probably would've had called our favorite detectives to report you missing."

Elena tenses at the word 'detectives' and knowing her as well as he does, Kai picks up on it. "So it was the detectives. Or should I say one detective in particular...?"

Elena grimaces. "I'm not responsible for what I dream. It's not like I can pre-program them."

Kai laughs wholeheartedly. "Of course you are. That sensual dance, I could hear how much you were enjoying yourself. I'd bet money it was with him...," he teases and winks at her.

Elena rolls her eyes at his antics. After elbowing him hard in the ribs, she points to the bedroom door, "Get out now so I can get dressed and then we can be on our way."

* * *

Damon and Ric have been working side by side, arms deep, scanning through reports for the last couple of hours. When Luka suddenly storms into the room, both of their heads shoot to the door.

"You do realize Alexander Graham Bell invented this little device, we call it a phone... Rather than run around like a chicken without its head, you are allowed to use said phone when you have something to say. Where's the fire anyway?" Ric mocks.

Luka actually has to take a few more breaths before he's able to speak causing the senior detectives to share a look.

"Sorry, " he finally starts, "I thought Damon would like to call Alex as soon as possible."

"The forensic tech?" Damon seems confused. "Why would...?"

Luka's nodding before Damon has a chance to ask the question. "They were finishing up their work at the murder scene... Alex accidentally pushed the cart they were using into the opposite wall. It made a strange hollow like sound so he examined it thoroughly. The room had been newly roughcast before the body was left there. And as luck would have it, the crack revealed the home's original foundation."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"The room has always been there. Get this, it actually connects both structures, the club and Shane's house...," he makes a dramatic pause, Damon and Ric wait with baited breath for him to say it. "It's possible that if Gilbert died in the club, his body could have been entombed in the Shane house via a direct connection to the club."

* * *

 _Huge thanks to each and everyone of you. You're all the best._

 _Thank you Eva, I don't know where I'd be without you._

 _Chapter title: 'In the Dream' by Savatage._

 _We've had several requests for an epilogue for 'November Rain'. I will tell you that there will be a one shot epilogue coming. I have started writing it, it may be a little while before I finish it though. We're also working hard to finish WTTJ. We also have several other story ideas._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend, thank you all again._


	11. If Looks Could Kill

_Why won't he just go away?_

Frustration is billowing inside Elena as she watches a group of uniformed and plain clothed cops pass by her in one of the club's corridors, the one leading to the old, decrepit passageway. Most don't even give her a glance which infuriates her that much more. This is _her_ place, _her_ business and yet they've marched in and took over like she had no claim on it at all.

When they labeled it as crime scene, stringing up yellow police tape, it ceased to become The Jungle', at least until they get the hell out. Fuming as she moves forward, she suddenly meets Detective Salvatore. Wordlessly, they hold each others stare for several moments, making Elena wonder what he's trying to read in her eyes. Guilt? Fear? Defiance? Or never ending sadness? They would all be there.

How did it happen that they found that long forgotten passage? It was closed up on the club's side a very long time ago. How did such thick walls give away their secrets? Or is it Jeremy's last twist of the knife, reaching beyond the grave to drag her down with him?

 _He was supposed to be gone._

* * *

Having passed Elena in the corridor, Damon wasn't expecting the torn feelings that bubbled up inside of him when he looked into her deep brown eyes. He should be excited about all this right?

He's pumped about their new lead and also feels a little bit smug, that heartless woman with her holier than thou attitude can't anything to stop them now. Armed with a subpoena, she is legally obligated to give them access to the club and even her arrogant highfalutin lawyer has his hands tied. There's nothing he can do legally to remove them from her club.

Elena and her merry band of _yes_ men, can do nothing but stand back and hope that he won't sniff out anything that may incriminate the grand dame of this establishment. And he will, they can make bet on it.

However, when he caught her eyes earlier, she looked sort of lost and helpless and without his consent he suddenly felt like Mephistopheles, harassing an innocent girl. _Innocent?_ "Yeah right?" he scoffs under his breath.

He's supervising the forensics team that's clearing out the previously unknown passageway. Between that and interrogating various staff members, he's not optimistic about finding any eyewitnesses or anyone else that may know knowledge of it, still he hopes that he'll be able to pick up on something from their reactions or perhaps evasive responses.

"Do you want me to stay here? Miss Gilbert's free to talk to you now," Luka stands behind him.

Damon nods and leaves him in the cellar, rolling his eyes at Miss Gilbert's superiority. _She'll never give up._

He climbs the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator, it's running nonstop with the police and forensics team's presence. The door is open, he's met with Enzo's glowering stare as soon as he crosses the threshold.

"Mr. St. John, is she inside?"

Enzo doesn't reply verbally, but nods to Elena's office. Damon doesn't bother to spare him another glance and with a short knock he enters.

Elena's sitting in the chair behind her desk looking out of the window. Unlike almost all of their previous encounters, this time she's alone. Strangely none of her guard dogs is lurking around. She shifts her gaze to him and he's struck with her beauty. Instantly he shakes off the strange feeling because he feels like a fool. It must be the effect of the dream. She does look... somehow different. Still, when she does speaks, the coldness is there.

"Mr. Salvatore...?"

He lightly bows his head, acknowledging silently that they saw each other earlier. "I just wanted to inform you, the cellar is blocked off. If there's anything you need access to, ask our officers to assist you. Our questioning will be going on for a few more days, you have a lot of employees. We want to sort out people who couldn't have had anything to do with your brother's murder and those whose statements are irrelevant. I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with me for some time to come. The club can stay open, of course."

"Of course," Elena has a hard time not scoffing at the irony of it all. As if their presence is just a small inconvenience, as if it won't affect the bottom line. She has a business to run and employees to pay. There's not an iota of doubt in her mind that customers will think twice about entering a club that is swarming with cops. In his mind, the smarmy Detective Salvatore is probably rubbing his gleeful little hands together.

"Where is your lawyer?" Damon asks conversationally.

"Do you miss him?" It's out of her mouth before she can think about it.

Damon's brow lifts at her impertinence. He opens his mouth to speak but she raises her hand to stop him.

"Sorry, forget the comment. Elijah has more pressing matters right now," she gives him an all knowing smile and Damon can't help but think that Mr. Mikaelson is up to no good, most likely something unpleasant for him and his team.

"Alright. You know where to reach me when you're free, then we can talk about why we're here in the first place. "

"Anytime," Elena doesn't hesitate, a cunning smile still playing on her lips. "I know why you're here, detective, but I would hope you'll have the courtesy to let me know if you find anything of significance. This is my club after all."

Damon bows his head and leaves the room, thinking he'll never walk away the winner when sparring with her.

 _It's be so much easier if his body didn't react wickedly every time she's near._

* * *

After spending a good portion of his day at the club, Damon decides to end his interrogations when one the forensic technicians tell him the portal between the two buildings is pretty benign. They took several fingerprints but Damon knows that even if hers are among them, it doesn't prove anything. She owns the building, it would be abnormal if her prints or the known prints of her parents weren't there.

Ric and Luka left a little earlier when he got a lead on one of his other cases. When Damon reaches his car, something possesses him to look back. The window is in the vicinity of her office, a gape in the curtains quickly closes when he raises his eyes upward. He can't say if it was _her_ eyeing him or perhaps one of her minions? Sighing, he slides into his car and drives back to the station and goes directly to his office. He no more than sits down when he's interrupted.

"How did they take it?" Jordan asks when he pokes his head into Damon's office.

"She's one tough cookie and is none to happy to have her place crawling with cops. Said it's bad for business." Damon rakes his hand though his hair, his level of frustration building. "I took upon myself to play nice and clear out the club so her patrons won't abandon the place in droves."

"And?"

"Other than the fact that the buildings are connected, nothing has jumped out at me so far." He pauses to study his boss, recognizing the look on Chief Jordan's face.

"If it's Mr. Mikaelson you're wordlessly alluding to," he pauses, perusing the man. "I didn't see him lurking around. Miss Gilbert told me he was busy somewhere else so if I were to read between the lines, I think it means, he's going to stir up some trouble, he specializes in it," Damon adds sarcastically.

"Hm, hm... Alright, I want your report on my desk the first thing in the morning."

"Sure," Damon strains through his teeth. Jordan gives him a short nod and leaves for his own office, pulling the door closed behind him.

Before Damon can curse at least mentally, his phone vibrates.

"Hey dad," he greets when he sees it's him on the display. "Everything alright?"

 _"Relax, nothing's wrong, well except for the fact that your brother clearly thinks school is a waste of time. I'm calling you to remind you of your date..."_

"My date?" Damon asks incredulously. "Ain't I a bit old to be set up? Or not old enough?"

The calmest chuckle comes over the phone. _"You tell me, Damon? But no, this date is completely your own doing. You promised Rose..."_

Ah, Rose! "I'm sorry dad, I can't make it. We have a new lead, we'll probably..."

 _"Oh no, Damon, don't give me that. You can't back out now, she's depending on you to escort her to the event."_

"But dad, it's not like I conjured up this new lead out of whole cloth. How could I know that it would drop in my lap today of all days. And besides, you know how important this is to me."

 _"I believe that you honestly forgot about it but you cannot tell me that you can't take an evening off to help out a friend."_

"Sure I can if I sacrifice some sleep."

 _"Don't be cheeky young man!"_ his father uses _that_ tone and there's no argument. _"She's expecting you to be here by six to pick her up."_

"Okay, okay, I'll _try to_ be there on time."

 _Clearly, he's out of options._

* * *

Elena steps away from the window as soon as he drives away. She saw him look up but she can't say that he was looking for or at her. What is it about that man that makes her want to spit nails? Sitting down at her desk, she returns to her computer to finish placing orders for the bar and restaurant. There's also complimentary toiletries to be ordered for the guest rooms.

There are times that she wishes this hadn't all fallen in her lap. When she hears a soft knock on her door, she looks up just in time to see his head poke through the gap in the door. Using her arm, she gestures for him to join her.

"Did you find anything?" Elena welcomes Elijah when he finally arrives. She's been waiting most of the afternoon for him to show his face.

"Good afternoon to you too, my dear Elena," he teases, placing his briefcase on the end table before plopping down on her office couch.

Elena rolls her eyes but quickly jumps up and joins him. "Coffee?"

"Thank you, Enzo's already on it. To answer your question, yes and no."

Elena shifts slightly and raises her eyebrow at him. "And...? Could you be any more cryptic?"

He winks at her while opening his briefcase.

She furrows her brows, "Well?"

"I can try... if that's what you want," the twinkle in his eyes is evident. She so close to murdering him.

Opening her mouth to tell him just that, the words stop on her lips when Elijah, sensing her rebuttal, stops her with a gesture. "What I know now is this, there is something to be found. Detective Salvatore's records are sealed and the file is quite thick. With a little digging and a little bribery, April allowed me a quick look."

"Don't stop there."

"Damon Salvatore has either been adopted or he has a criminal background of some sort. If he was a juvenile, his record would have been expunged but my first instinct is the former given his choice of a profession. You have to be pretty clean, damn near spotless to get into the police academy. He's no slouch either, his GPA was near the top of his class. Our favorite... I use that term loosely," he chuckles when he sees the disgruntled look on her face. "Detective would have had several options available after graduating from UNLV with a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice. The bad news... I was interrupted before I could do any real digging. However there's still his family..."

Elena shakes her head 'no' even before he finishes his sentence. "We already know the Salvatore family has lived here for a long time. I also know that my parents and his father were acquaintances. Would it have been possible to keep an adoption that big of a secret?"

"Sure... anything is possible but I'm not sure how probable it is. The Salvatore neighbors would have known if Giuseppe and his wife suddenly showed up with a baby. I can also tell you that Jenna Salvatore is much too young to be Damon's biological mother. Her husband has a few years on her."

"Interesting."

"Indeed. I'm going to talk to my dad. There's no doubt in my mind that he probably knows something about it and if he doesn't, he'll be able to tell me who to talk to next."

During their conversation Enzo shows up with a fresh pot of coffee and plate full of scrumptious smelling pastries. His eyes find Elena's and she gives him a small smile that quickly turns into furrowed forehead, her frustration patently obvious. "I really need to know if he has some dirty little secret or secrets. I'd like nothing more than to hand him his arrogant ass on a silver platter."

Enzo unwillingly leaves when Elijah gestures for him to get lost. "If there's one to find and I believe there is, we'll find it, Elena. And then I'll take great delight in watching you teach him a few manners."

Elena nods but she's nowhere near as enthusiastic as she normally would be. Elijah studies her for a minute closely. "You know what? I'm supposed to attend the annual Nevada State Bar Association Soirée this evening and I'm decidedly lacking in my plus one... Would you spare me the embarrassment of showing up empty armed?"

"Really? I always thought you hated these things."

"I do but it's our annual meeting and then they're having an auction to raise money for the local charities."

"My point exactly, who in their right mind mixes a bunch of smarmy lawyers with a children's charity?"

"I assure you that no children will be at the event. Say yes?" Elijah urges.

"Alright, I'll be your plus one," she agrees with a grin on her face.

* * *

It's a little after six when Damon parks the car in front of his parents' house. As soon as he finished at the station, he had to run home, shower and change to make himself presentable. He sits there for a few seconds squeezing the steering wheel tightly. He can't imagine anything more boring than attending this dinner but he did make a promise.

After blowing out a frustrated puff of air, he lets go of the steering wheel and steps outside. Looking around, he sees Jenna looking through the window. Shaking his head, he smiles and waves at her but with him running late already, he doesn't have time to go inside to say hi.

Not only that, he doesn't want to upset his little brother by having to leave right away. Sighing, he jogs across the street, stopping when he reaches her door. It's not that he doesn't like Rose, he does. They've dated a few times it's just that Rose isn't the one, he's never felt a spark or anything else when he's kissed her.

Besides that, she practically had their wedding planned out after the first date. She made no bones about the fact that she was ready to settle and start a family. Sure he wants all of that but not yet. His career is very important to him and he has to be available 24/7, something she neither liked nor took into account.

They wouldn't have worked, maybe in the short term but he's certain that a divorce would have been on the docket within a year or two. Damon realized it after their first couple of dates and honestly, he has no idea if she's still disappointed, angry or if she maintains hope that the two of them may yet click. Guilt is a powerful emotion, it's the reason that he agreed to be her escort for this stupid event.

Before he rings the bell he turns around one more time and the curtain is still moving. Yep, his parents still hope that sparks will fly. He procrastinates as long as he can. Just as he raises his finger to push the button, the door swings open with Rose standing in front of him, perfect dress, perfect makeup and more than ready to go with her purse clutched in her hand. Pulling the door closed, she joins him outside.

"Hey," she gives him a small smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm a little late, we're submerged in a big case and busy as hell. I am lucky to be able to get away for a few hours," he bends to her level and kisses her cheek. "And I had to swing by my place to make myself presentable.

Rose appreciatively takes in his appearance. "It's okay, we'll be there in time. Thank you for doing this."

Damon holds the car door open for her, then walks around it and takes his seat behind the wheel.

"Not that I'm complaining, spending an evening in the company of a beautiful woman is definitely better than anything else but why is it so important for you to be there? I know you, Rose, you're not exactly the party and dance type?"

"How do you know that? Did you check me out before we went on the first date?" she teases.

Damon chuckles. "No, but you don't look too enthusiastic now."

"I hate that I'm dependent on charity," she sighs. "I'm not that desperate that I need to beg someone to accompany me to these social events."

"Hey, you didn't beg. And if one of us is desperate, it isn't you. I don't honestly remember the last time I went to any party?"

Rose laughs and finally seems to relax.

"Would you mind if I ask you something work related?"

"Shoot," she looks curious.

"How well do you know Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Oh him... I know of him... we're acquaintances but that's all. I will say that he's very good at what he does."

"Which is?"

"Well, you know, he's an attorney. His client list is small but they're from the upper echelons of Reno society. I've heard through the grapevine that he represents some Las Vegas big wigs too. The people he works for are pretty safe from any and everything. He knows his way around a courtroom. He's obviously older than me," she adds, raising an eyebrow at Damon.

"When I was in law school, he was a legend even then for helping his father save one of his high powered clients. Mrs. Kendall, everyone's favorite teacher..., yeah I'm being sarcastic, but rumor has it that she hated him because he was offered a teaching position, one that she wanted. Clearly, his star was on the rise even then."

She stops, perusing Damon carefully. "Why the sudden interest? Did you cross sabers with him?"

"Something like that. It's related to a case of mine, suffice to say, one of his clients is suspect. Mikaelson wouldn't let me anywhere near her. He seems to enjoy sparring with me."

"That sounds like Elijah," Rose looks amused. "Whoever this woman is, if he's representing her, you may get to talk to her but it will be on his terms. I don't envy you."

Damon grimaces and soon he's turning into the valet parking lane at the Whitney Peak Hotel. The place is the only luxury boutique non gaming, non smoking hotel in Reno. It's centrally located just two blocks from the beautiful Truckee River Walk and adjacent to the historic Reno Arch. "This place ha?"

"Yes, a friend of mine was married here last year. It's beautiful."

"I'm going to have to try that climbing wall someday. When Stefan is older, I'll have to bring him here."

"He would love it," Rose agrees.

"Very much so... I suppose we should do this." Damon steps out of the car and after handing the valet his keys, he offers his arm to Rose.

Once they're inside Damon looks around and follows Rose when she moves to greet some of her colleagues. _Wonderful. He's going to spend the whole evening with a gaggle of lowlife lawyers, as if he didn't already have his fill of just one... Elijah Mikaelson._

He helps himself to a glass of bourbon when a waiter walks past him. One thing is undeniably true. These people don't waste money on a cheap stuff, he'll give them that. Rose is moving between different groups and Damon tries not to lose her. Suddenly the crowd parts and when he sees why, he almost spits out his drink. Right in front of him, the couple dancing is none other than Miss Gilbert and the aforementioned Elijah Mikaelson, J.D.

 _He nearly chokes when an unexpected burst of jealousy floods his entire being._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're the best of the DE fandom. The best part of the DE phenomenon for me is all the friends I've made. Thank you again._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'If Looks Could Kill' by Heart._

 _Along with trying to finish this story, we're also working on a sequel chapter to 'November Rain' and a one shot titled: 'Renegade'. Think Damon, Elena and lots of motorcycles. I'm going to post a tease on my scarlett2112 facebook page if you're curious._

 _We hope you all have a safe and fantastic day and a wonderful rest of your week. Thank you all again._


	12. Waking Lions

With Elena on his arm, Elijah makes the rounds, the two of them mingling with everyone who is anyone in the upper echelons of Reno society. They make a little small talk with a number of guests, laughing and enjoying the finest champagne money can buy.

Elijah points out his parents and mentions in her ear that they'll join them at their table later. Mikael is the president of the Nevada State Bar Association and therefore he's the master of ceremonies for the evening's proceedings, fortunately the boring stuff has concluded. When the band returns from their break and starts to play another number, Elijah bows to his lady earning a giggle as he leads her onto the dance floor.

They've been dancing on and off, circling the room for more than an hour already. No one is more surprised than Elena herself when she realizes that she's having a genuinely good time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's always loved to watch these pompous people come together to sing each others praises, it's all so phony. They fawn over each other with their sophisticated conversations but they're more interested in what they look like rather than the substance of any actual conversation.

 _Now they will retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe._ The ' _Titanic'_ quote always comes to mind when she attends an event like this.

There's no doubt in her mind that if not for Elijah, she'd either have walked out an hour ago or she'd be bored to tears. He's a great companion on so many levels and he's not exactly one of the... thank God, she couldn't tolerate him if he was. Because of his heritage and his name, he is part of their clique but he only socializes with them when his parents demand he attend one of their parties.

When he whispers something in her ear about Mrs. Lockwood's boorishness, she giggles. She's grateful for his sense of humor. To keep themselves entertained, they share private jokes often at the expense of the snobby assholes that are also in attendance.

She's having such a good time in fact that she's able to forget about her legal troubles for a few hours which is something Elijah is grateful for. He snatches two more champagne flutes from the waiter and hands one to Elena.

"Thank you, I feel like a Cinderella tonight, I can't shake the feeling though"

"Do tell."

"You know how it all went south for her at the stroke of midnight," she points out, taking a good sized sip of champagne.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chides her gently.

"I'm such a nerd, I own a prodigious night club but I only get to go to these hoity-toity parties when my lawyer doesn't have his plus one. My love and social lives are pathetic."

"C'mon... you and I are both know that everyone's crazy in love with you. Enzo, certainly. My brother... he would never admit it but I have no doubt... Kai..."

"You?" Elena's testing with a smile.

"Well of course," Elijah admits lightly. "I'm just a little wiser than they are and a little less impatient... I'll wait you out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena adds an annoyed tone for effect.

Elijah gives her a crooked smile and makes a funny face.

"You!" she smacks him with the back of her hand, her eyes shining, appreciating Elijah's teasing. _That's exactly what he was hoping for._ A happy Elena makes everyone in her orbit relax while a sad Elena...

"Alright old man, put your flute down, you promised me a night of dancing!"

"And what would you call what we've been doing?"

Her smile is luminous when she drags him back onto the dance floor, well, she doesn't really have to put much effort into it. Elijah's quite delighted to oblige her, enjoying the dancing and the atmosphere. That changes drastically when...

"Don't turn around..." Elijah whispers into her ear, a gesture that must look pretty intimate to anyone watching them from afar. He stops spinning her, swaying slowly to the music instead.

"Why? What's going on?" Elena can feel something is wrong from his stiff posture, she trusts him enough though. Following his lead, she shifts and imitates the gesture, leaning closer against him, laying her face on his.

"I can't believe it myself but Detective Salvatore is right over there, looking as if he wants to murder me..."

"You can't be serious!" she pulls away immediately because there's no way...

 _No... It can't be._ When she manages to turn around it becomes patently obvious that Elijah isn't joking. She lets go of him and marches right over to the good detective, Elijah on her heels.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me around the clock?"

Damon gives her what he hopes is a cold stare. "Miss Gilbert, I can assure you that your love life is none of my concern." His scathing look lands on a Elijah when he adds, "Have a good evening."

Without hesitating even a millisecond, he grabs Rose's hand, tugging her away.

In shock, Elena's stands there with her mouth hanging open. When she sees him disappear among the crowd, she turns to Elijah.

"Can you believe him? He's absolutely impossible."

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Alright Xena, first let's have another drink, then you, my warrior princess, can kick his ass."

Suddenly, the evening doesn't feel so peaceful anymore.

* * *

Flummoxed by what just went down, Rose pulls her arm free. She hoped to have a few words with Mr. Mikaelson but that all went out the window the moment Damon had his little hissy fit.

"What the hell was that?" she asks but continues to follow him to the bar trying to make sense of the... _conversation_ Elijah and his guest were having with Damon.

"What was what?" He stalls, playing dumb as he pushes forward through the crowd.

Having had enough of his dodging, Rose rolls her eyes and stops him with a firm tug on his sleeve. "You know very well what. Who was that woman? "

Damon clenches his teeth. He's in desperate need of a drink. Not only does he not want to answer her questions, he doesn't have any answers to give. _What was that?_ He's supposed to be focused like a laser beam on the fact that Elena could be a killer or at least conspired to commit murder by hiring a goon to do the job for her. She has motive, means and opportunity he needs to put the pieces together so he can make an arrest. Instead of being here, he should be searching for everything there is to find about her.

And what in the hell is going on with him? When he unexpectedly comes face to face with her, when he sees her in the arms of her _lawyer_ all he feels is rage and irrational disappointment that she _is_ indeed involved with that _jackass_ just as Ric suggested. Of course she'd go for such a...

Rose watches his inner turmoil. She's a good judge of character, every lawyer should be and she doesn't exactly like what Damon's attempt at an impassive face gives away.

"Please tell me that she's not the murder suspect you talked about earlier?"

Damon's silence is telling.

 _"Are you crazy?"_ Rose lowers her voice. "You know the first rule of police work is not to get involved with...? What if she's guilty?" She's at a loss as to what to say to him about this level of insanity.

Damon finally finds his voice. "Ok, what exactly are you insinuating? That I'm no longer capable of being unbiased? I can assure you that nothing could be further from the truth. I'm perfectly able to do my job. That woman just drives me crazy and her _involvement_ with the... the... _him..._ It's like she's laughing at us, goading us if you will. I can't get anywhere near her, not anymore. The moment I have her alone, her bodyguards, Mikaelson chief among them, interrupts before I can get a word in."

Rose shakes her head. "I think this is all pretty weird. Who are you and where is the real Damon Salvatore? The one I know is rational, keeps his cool and doesn't let anything distract him once he gets a lead. He's never edgy...," she pauses a moment to peruse his stiff posture. "Caught off guard or disconcerted in any way when it comes to his job. Clearly you're none of those things tonight."

"Just stop okay? It's the damn case. It's wicked and there's something evil lurking behind those walls. And I swear she's the key to solving it. I just don't know how everything fits together just yet. There are still too many missing pieces." He swallows back the bourbon the bartender just put in front of him and after a minute he's able to shake of the tension.

"Sorry," he turns back to Rose, "I guess you're right... this one gets to me more than any other case. You may not know it or have witnessed it before but I do get frustrated when someone purposefully complicates things for me..."

"Yeah, 'complication' is Elijah's middle name," Rose relaxes a bit. "I told you I wouldn't want to go up against him..." She throws back her own drink and then offers him a smile. "Come, let's mingle and hopefully we won't run into them again."

Damon finishes another bourbon and follows her through the crowd.

* * *

Despite the decidedly unwelcome presence of Detective Salvatore, Elena once again manages to relax, mostly thanks to Elijah. As usual he's blissfully unaffected. Nothing ever seems to shake his steely persona which makes her more than happy that he's on her side. She shudders to imagine what it would be like to have him as an enemy.

"Why do you let him get under your skin? The only power he has is what you give him," he lectures when they're back on the dance floor, swaying together to a waltz.

"I know you're right but seeing him here was _so_ unexpected, it's not fair that I can't catch a break from the madness. I swear I'm a walking, talking bad luck omen. Not only do I have to deal with him all day at the club and then to see him here this evening, I had a momentary lapse of sanity," she adds with a chuckle.

"Think of it this way, Elena. If you have to deal with him, he has to deal with you. And I don't know what you saw but to me, he looked just as frustrated, if not more than you," he winks at her. "Now if I were you, I'd enjoy the fact that you're driving him bat shit crazy."

Elena laughs and relaxes even more. When she looks around...

"It looks like your parents are finally free, do you want to say hello to them?"

Elijah nods and leads Elena along the edge of the dance floor right to his parents' VIP table.

"Elijah. Elena." Mikael looks pleased to see them, Elena sits next to Esther and the two women share a hug. "I thought we might see you here," he tells his son. "You, Elena are a surprise but a very pleasant one. I'm glad to see you by the way. How are your troubles with the police going?"

"Ugh, don't ask, uncle. Salvatore is an insufferable asshole, excuse my language. He had a swarm of cops at the club today, there were so many of them in fact that I couldn't leave my office without running into one or more of them. If that wasn't bad enough, that unapologetic pinhead even penetrated the sanctuary of my office. And if I might ask, what is he doing here?"

Elijah pulls a chair out for her, taking one himself while explaining to his parents what the cops have been doing at The Jungle. Esther squeezes Elena's hand, smiling understandingly at the younger woman. "It's horrible that they're being allowed treat her in such a deplorable manner. Can either of you do anything to put a stop to it?" she addresses her son and husband.

"Not much," Mikael answers, "unless they cross a line. If they dot all their I's and cross all of their T's, Elijah or anyone else for that matter could land themselves in a lot of trouble if they try to impede the investigation. And you say Detective Salvatore is here? Is he following you?"

"That's the most logical conclusion. I asked him what the hell he was doing here."

"And did he answer you?"

"No, but why else would he be at an event like this? I hardly think these are the people he spends his free time with."

Elijah disagrees. "He was just as surprised to see us as we were to see him. He has no evidence, he needs to have reasonable cause to put a tail on you. He knows you're not going to go anywhere, not when you have the club to run. You just need to relax and play it cool. You have nothing to hide after all."

Used to their familiar bickering, Elena opens her mouth to add her two cents in rebuttal to Elijah when a smooth deep voice interrupts their conversation.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

As soon as Damon's mind starts working again, he asks Rose for a dance to distract her and with the silence, he hopes to conjure up a plan. While circling around among the guests, he looks for _them_ over Rose's head. It takes him longer than he expected, long enough in fact that he starts to think that they may have left. Suddenly his eyes land on them when they step onto the dance floor and join hands. _The very sight makes his stomach churn._ He deliberately moves Rose away from them. From what he can gather by the looks on their faces, they seem to be in their own little world. Some time later he sees them leaving the parquet and finally catching them again when they join Mikaelson senior and his wife at their table.

"Rose?" he speaks next to her ear. "Do you know Mikael Mikaelson?"

Rose turns her head to where Damon's looking. "Ah, of course. I've seen him several times and I did meet him once when he was judging our mock trials in law school. Seems your intrepid suspect has not one but two high-powered attorneys at her beckon call..."

Damon grimaces, the thought of facing two of them isn't exactly conducive to relaxation. _Time to turn the tables._ He asks Rose to take a break and excuses himself for a few minutes. _It probably won't take more than that for her to kick his ass and send him on his merry way._ He's determined to give it a shot nonetheless.

Miraculously enough, no one in their group notices him as he moves closer. It comes as a great surprise to everyone when he bends over to speak, placing his mouth next to her ear. He allows himself the pleasure of breathing in her mesmerizing scent for a moment before speaking.

 _"May I have this dance?"_

The reaction is immediate. Elijah makes a move to stand up but stops himself even before he feels his father's hand on his forearm. Mikael scrutinizes Damon with suspicion while his wife, sitting next to Elena, looks at him with open disgust. Elena herself is frozen, he has no idea if she's shocked at his question or if it's his close proximity that's caught her off guard.

"Elena?" Elijah looks at her, his features once again controlled.

Elena seems to draw the courage from _his_ calming stare. _It's maddening that it's not a surprise that she'd be attracted to a cavalier jackass like him?_

Taking a deep breath, Elena finally nods her acceptance and stands up. She's full of surprises tonight. He offers his hand with no expectation of her taking it but he has to hold in a gasp when she latches onto it. He nods to the Mikaelsons and leads Elena to the dance floor.

 _He knows it's a mistake the moment he takes her in his arms._

* * *

Dancing with Damon Salvatore is so very different from what she expected. Elena was prepared for a _stiff_ performance but her body reacts to his touch so naturally that it feels like a second skin to relax in his arms. He leads her surely but gently, at first they don't even talk as they're adjusting to the _new reality,_ one where they don't fight, don't have prejudices and if wonders never cease, actually feel comfortable around each other.

 _Maybe if they were voiceless, they'd actually work._

Elena looks everywhere but at him, she catches Elijah's eyes for a moment but just as quickly her dancing partner turns her around so she can't see him to read his lips. _Damn him!_

Eventually, it's her who starts and stops the conversation.

"No questions?" she lets herself be heard.

Damon looks down at her but she avoids his eyes. _He actually wishes she wouldn't have spoken._ Now he'll have to start _working._

"Do you have anything to tell me Miss Gilbert?"

"No, but you always seem to have a million questions..."

"It comes with the territory." His voice comes a tone deeper this time and Elena shivers. _What new tactic is this?_

She shoots him a look and their eyes finally meet. He catches her off guard and is rewarded with the most genuine face he's ever seen on her. She's luminous. He experiences the sensation of falling into the murky depths of her eyes. For the first time in his life, he understands how Alice must have felt when she tumbled through the looking glass.

As if struck by lightning, he's suddenly hit with the intense belief that they can't lie. It's not possible that this woman would plot and scheme to murder her brother, that the order of his death would ever come out of her mouth.

Then she withdraws her gaze again and he knows with certainty that when she looks back at him, she'll once again be the ice princess. Dangerous. Deadly. Beautiful. _And then his rational mind will know her guilt is the only thing that makes sense._

"You know," she directs her words somewhere over his shoulder, "I know you don't like me but aren't you supposed to be impartial? I know for a fact that you haven't found one single piece of evidence that connects me to Jeremy's murder."

"Fair enough. But it doesn't mean there isn't one waiting to be found. My gut instinct is telling me your relationship with _him_ is the key to all of it."

"And your gut is telling you what? That I stole the club, all the money and everything else of value and then I murdered him?"

Damon has to admit it does sound a bit far fetched when she sums it up like that. "No, but I'm sure you have not one... but many willing accomplices ready and able to do whatever you ask of them. I've been to your place, Miss Gilbert, I've seen how they all jump at your command. You can deny it all you want but you have everyone of them wrapped around your little finger." Did he really just say that? To _her_?

Elena suddenly stops them in their tracks, nearly causing a collision with another couple. "What is that supposed to mean? That I'm a mob boss with my own version of the mafia to do my dirty work? A _Godmother_? Unbelievable!"

Damon almost chuckles. _She's so cute when her feathers are ruffled!_ Still... "No, of course not, it's just that all your men seem to bend over backwards to please you. Tell me though, why the lawyer?"

"What about Elijah? And just what exactly are you insinuating?"

"You two seem so... professional at the club, I didn't exactly think he was your type."

"Seriously?"

Damon looks skeptical as he quirks a brow at her.

"Even if he and I were involved, how is that any of your business detective? So I'm not supposed to go out with an attractive guy but you can parade your girlfriend around, who's obviously a lawyer too or you wouldn't be here. It's a Bar Association event, you need to be one or with one. Where is she anyway? She's fine with you conducting an interrogation while you're supposed to be on a date with her?"

"Rose's not my..." he starts but decides to keep the emotions in check and after he glances around, people are already starting to look in their direction, he gently takes her in his arms again and pushes her to move. _It shouldn't feel so natural._ To his surprise she follows his lead and relaxes immediately as soon as they start dancing again.

They don't speak another word for the rest of the song. When the music stops, he lowers his lips to her ear shell once again.

"I really only wanted a dance. And you're very wrong... I do like you _too much_... And that might be a fucking problem."

* * *

 _Huge thanks to each and everyone of you. You're all the best._

 _Thank you Eva, I don't know where I'd be without you._

 _Chapter title: 'Waking Lions' by Pop Evil._

 _My plan is to post "Renegade" on Friday barring anything unforeseen like FF or internet issues. It's huge...ish ;)_

 _Have a safe and wonderful day, thank you all again._


	13. Trick or Treat

Frustrated after a dust up with Elena, Enzo resorts to giving Elijah the third degree this morning while they wait for _the_ lady to return. Enzo pours himself another cup of coffee then takes a seat and after taking a long sip, he sets his mug down. Looking Elijah squarely in the eyes, he snarls rather loudly, "What exactly went down last night?"

"I'm not sure," Elijah finishes off his own coffee, raising an eyebrow at Enzo's theatrics. He's a patient man but his friend is pushing the envelope this morning.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Cut the melodrama, Enzo. I've already told you, he asked her to dance and they did, two or three songs. Then he took off, leaving her standing on the dance floor. Elena wasn't exactly talkative on the way home."

"I think he must have said something to her... She was different this morning," Enzo insists.

"Different how?"

"I don't know how to describe it, it's like she was contemplative, she said good morning to me and that was about it."

"I hope you didn't badger her about it."

"You know me, Elijah, of course I did... Let's just say I'm not her favorite person right now. She rushed out of here, saying she'd be back when I stopped acting like her father."

"You don't say," Elijah comments dryly. "I happen to agree with her, you're making too much fuss about _everything._ And besides that, shouldn't you be worrying about your own girlfriend instead? What is she doing with that cop?"

Enzo stiffens and a dour look washes over his face. "You just had to bring that up didn't you? I don't know what's going on with Bonnie, she doesn't tell me anything anymore. God knows what she sees in the kid. Somehow he weaseled his way into spending time with her. _He's a cop,_ Elijah!"

Although he keeps it to himself, Elijah believes that the strange game Elena's playing with Detective Salvatore is a lot more worrisome than the perplexing one currently underway between Bonnie, Enzo and Salvatore's young protege.

 _Even the smartest one in the room isn't right all of the time._

* * *

By the time she finishes her lunch Elena's ready to go back to her office. After taking the time to cool off, she comes to the realization that Enzo's concern, although rather annoying at times, is a sweet gesture, his way of showing that he cares. He's so much more than just an asset, most importantly, he's her friend. His loyalty means everything to her.

Once she reaches it, one of Kol's men holds the door open for her and she greets him nodding her chin in his direction. She would never admit to it and she's tried hard not to make it obvious but she's been avoiding Damon Salvatore since early this morning. She isn't sure how she would even look at him and not feel the intensity of his stare.

 _How on earth does she pretend that his heated words had no effect on her?_

Last night when she got home she tried her level best to make sense of all these new, maddening and yet exciting feelings bubbling up inside of her. Pouring herself a drink, she plopped down on the couch, put her feet up and laid her head back. As vexing as he is, she can't deny how it felt to be in his arms. _Idyllic, spellbinding, mind-boggling..._

Frustrated with herself, she eventually gave up, taking a lavender infused bath before crawling into bed, hoping that she'd be able to sleep after her rather bizarre evening. Somehow she did, waking only when the annoying beeps of her alarm clock dragged her out of her slumber. Still, she's almost certain that _he_ starred in her dreams as well...

She walks into the office and gives Enzo a small smile. When she notices Bonnie watching her intently, she gives her a terse one too as an afterthought. _He's still troubled because of Bonnie? Maybe she should talk to her?_

"Enzo? Do you think you can do some digging for me? I want to look over the details of the cellar reconstruction we had done last year? I have a feeling the cops won't quit digging until they know my bra size and medical history too."

Enzo nods, eager to clear up any awkwardness that may have occurred between them earlier. "Of course, you'll have it on your desk in no time. And Elijah's inside."

She sighs mentally, trying to hide anything from him is ten times harder than with anyone else. Curiously enough, Elijah doesn't touch the subject of her dalliance with Detective Salvatore at all.

"Okay, 'Lijah, please tell me you have a plan to handle this insufferable invasion by the Reno's finest?" she jokes but it's more of a seething frustration.

"I think you're doing just fine," Elijah chuckles. "Besides, if we give them any warnings, one cop in particular would likely ignore it anyway. So my best advice to you is to let them do what they must and then we can move on... alright?"

When their eyes meet, he adds, "Call me at any sign of trouble." As soon as she nods, he gets up and embraces her in a hug. With a tip of his head, he takes his leave, pulling her door closed behind him.

 _Get through it and move on. Hah, like that will ever happen..._

* * *

After an edgy night, one where he couldn't get _her_ beautiful face and soft curves out of his mind, Damon is a bit short tempered today but he's trying his best not to blow up. If he's to be honest with himself, he's not especially eager to run into Elena either... so he keeps himself busy in the heretofore hidden crawlspace. It's tedious work to say the least but he knew this would be part of the job when he decided to go to the police academy. Painstakingly he watches the slow progress his team's making.

Given his shitty mood, he'd rather be almost anywhere else. Although he's gotten a few disgruntled looks, no one would dare say anything about his overbearing presence. Still he's sure they must be thinking it, wishing he was elsewhere too.

Taking advantage of these idle moments, he tries to sort out all pieces that are swirling in his head. It's frustrating as hell that he's not been able to have any success or come to any kind of a conclusion yet. Last night... _last night_ he must have gone mad. What was he thinking talking to Elena like that? When it comes to her, his head and his mouth become discombobulated from each other, he loses his filter, she's a cunning little minx and knows exactly which buttons to push. Every time he lets his guard down, she's there, nudging at his subconscious, letting his imagination run wild without restraint.

 _The way she felt in his arms, swaying to a rhythm that in no way came from the music, more likely it came from somewhere inside of him..._

He shakes his head and deliberately gets up to have a few words with the guys. So far, they haven't found anything except for the fact that the wall separating the club and the house has been doubled and there was the crawl space in connecting the two.

"The building, at least the original foundations are very old," Ron, the man in charge tells him. "Twenties, thirties somewhere in there. And the tunnel, the space between both buildings has been there a long time too."

"Hm...," Damon tries to remedy the fact with one of his theories but he isn't having much success, none to be exact.

"If you're thinking they built this room specifically as a burial plot for the body, you're wrong."

Damon nods, thanks Ron and heads upstairs to the office that's been bestowed on them by the _management of the club._ Damon pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge and takes a swallow.

"This case is hell, huh?" Ric steps into the room several moments later.

"Tell me about it," Damon rolls his eyes. "Nothing's going right with this case, nothing. Now I'm going to have to tell Miss Gilbert that we won't be leaving her place any time soon, not until we uncover every inch of that secret passage anyway. She's not going to be happy with me."

"No problem, I can go upstairs and tell her myself, maybe if we try a different approach..."

For some unknown reason Damon needs a second to suppress the negative reaction that forms in his gut. "I don't think so. I owe her a chat about what we're doing here and what we've found so far anyway. I'll go."

Ric eyes him suspiciously but decides to let it pass. "Okay then, where's the kid?"

"Luka? He's been going through some of the old reports again. There's always the possibility that he may catch something important?"

Ric nods and gets up again. "Alright, I'll check on him. And you're right, buddy, we need all the luck we can scrounge up with this case."

 _That was close, Salvatore. You need to stop doing this._

 _She's not yours, she's a suspect._

* * *

Agitated and feeling like she's on tenterhooks, Elena finds herself unable to concentrate on anything. She hasn't gotten a damn thing done this afternoon. In her state of unease, she rubs her temples, feeling a monstrous headache coming on.

In a somewhat unusual occurrence, Enzo hasn't made his presence known for sometime. It's then that she remembers that she had a chore for him to do. _She wanted him to find those specific documents._

In desperate need of a distraction, she drops her head into her hands, threads her fingers through her tresses and tugs. She's just about to bite down on her lower lip when a knock on the door interrupts her mundanity.

 _Not him, not now!_ She rolls her eyes mentally because she's certain he's here for yet another verbal sparring match. It's not that she doesn't enjoy them... in fact, she quite enjoys it, taking considerable satisfaction when she bests him... still there's a time and place for everything and it's not right now... she feels uncharacteristically vulnerable. And he's not exactly known for his tact when it comes to pointing out her rare slip ups.

"Come in, Kai," she greets him with a nod. "Is everything alright?"

"If you consider our building crawling with Reno's finest a _normal_ occurrence then yes... everything's perfect."

He sits on the couch not waiting for an invitation and makes himself comfortable. Elena's not sure whether she wants to throw something heavy at him or just vacate the premises herself? Preferably someplace nice and tropical like Hawaii, Turks and Caicos or the Virgin Islands maybe... What she wouldn't do to be laying on a beach right now sipping a Mai Tai...

Kai raises his arms in surrender. "Don't shoot the messenger, I only stopped by to touch base. Are _you_ alright?"

"How can I possibly be alright? You all make such a damn fuss about me like I'm an incompetent child. The cops are biding their time till they can handcuff and frog march me out of the building, Detective Salvatore thinks I'm a cold-blooded killer. On top of all that bullshit, Enzo is fighting with Bonnie... But the cherry on top is that I'm frustrated beyond words," she rattles off in a second. Kai's shit-eating expression lights her fuse. Tightening her lips, she grabs a tissue box and throws it at him.

"You know what you need..." he asserts, quirking his brows at her suggestively.

"You're an ass, we're so not going there and nothing about this is funny!"

"Does it sound like I'm laughing? I'm here to help!" he feigns hurt, trying to hold it in. "How exactly are Bonnie and Enzo your problem? They're doing better, they talk."

" _They talk?_ Really? Now I can sleep at night. Thank you, Kai."

He chuckles. "Well, that's a little in the way of progress, right?"

"I wasn't aware that they weren't talking to each other."

"Ehm.., of course they talk to each other so there's no reason for you to be concerned about them."

"Yay." Elena's voice is dripping with sarcasm which is even more fun for him. "Listen, if you're just here..."

"Sorry to interrupt," Enzo peeps inside, "you probably didn't hear me knocking. Detective Salvatore is here... wants to know if you're free?" As he awaits her answer, all he can do is hope she'll turn the cop down. He'd be the first to suggest it if the guy wasn't hovering right behind him.

Elena's too stunned to respond anyway. She was counting on his avoidance and now she's not ready to go toe to toe with him. She catches a hint of movement in the corner of her eye and knows Kai is getting ready to do battle for her. _He's not going to let her talk to him._ The decision is made for her.

"Alright, let him in. Kai, if you'll excuse us...?" She remarks, her eyes meeting the blue eyed stallion's when he appears in her doorway.

* * *

After much back and forth in his head, Damon decides it's better to get it over and done with so he runs up the stairs, stopping only when he reaches her office. He knocks and once again he's greeted with St. John's rather disgruntled look.

"Sorry, but I need to speak to her. Is she inside?"

Enzo jumps in front of him so fast that Damon actually has to take a step back. "Yeah but she's not alone. I'll tell her you're here."

He walks to her office's door and knocks. When he gets no response he tries again and after a third rap and still nothing, he twists the knob and opens it far enough to slip his head in. Damon rolls his eyes and counts silently to ten knowing that Enzo is stalling as long as he can. Finally, Parker walks out without bothering to look at him. Damon nods when Enzo reluctantly gestures for him to go inside.

His first thought probably shouldn't be that she's beautiful in her flowy black skirt, gray scoop neck top and pearl necklace. She has her hair in a high pony tail and from what he can tell, the only makeup she's wearing is lip gloss and mascara. Still she's exquisite. Silently he scolds himself, he should be more concerned with how tired she looks, possibly guilt-ridden, maybe from plotting and scheming with her loyal mostly male entourage? _How can he possibly get her to spill her guts?_

"Come in, detective." Her tone is ice cold. It puts him on alert immediately.

"Ms. Gilbert."

 _So this is how it's going to be._ Their share a dance and _what a dance it was._ Now it seems that _incredible moment in time_ they experienced is meaningless? Elena straightens her spine and gives him her most indifferent stare. "Have you found anything life changing... or are you here to read me my rights?"

 _What is this weird game of tit for tat they always find themselves in?_

Deciding to take Ric's advice, Damon tries a different approach. "No _,_ I just came to have a few words with you and whether you believe it or not, I need your help. A connecting tunnel has been found between your club and Mr. Shane's home. The crawl space where the body was found is somewhere in the middle. The remains could have been placed there from either side, that's why we're here, we need to know which is the correct one."

"But I thought Jeremy's body was found in the Shanes' basement or crawl space?"

"I didn't exacly specify the place?"

"Oh I see, so you led me to believe one thing... in hopes that one of us would slip up and inadvertently reveal something damning... I'm right aren't I?"

Damon watches as all the wheels in her head click into place. "It's routine MO, Miss Gilbert."

"So you're telling me there's a network of secret tunnels in the basement?

"I don't know if there's a network but there is one for sure."

"Hold on... Do you mean that old decrepit tunnel that dates back to Prohibition? They used that passage to smuggle alcohol among other things back in the day."

Now it's Damon's turn to be dumbfounded. "You knew about it?"

"Of course," Elena responds smugly. "You mean you haven't been doing your homework? It's all right there in the work orders. My grandfather was a bit of a scoundrel, made his money selling bootlegged alcohol. When he died, my father ordered the place walled up during one of the remodels the club went through over the years. Parts of this building are very old, Detective Salvatore."

 _Yes, it was walled up... and entombed with Jeremy's body._ _Is she making fun of him or what?_

"And you didn't think to mention this tunnel till now?"

"No." She's innocence embodied.

 _"No?"_

"Why should I mention anything to you when you want nothing more than to snap your handcuffs on me? Besides, it's not something I think about everyday and furthermore, you didn't ask," she points out.

"Really? Maybe not but that's only one of a million other questions... I'm sure I've asked for your cooperation before today..."

"What do you expect, detective? You come here with your hordes of police officers all in hopes of finding evidence linking me to Jeremy's murder or any number of other crimes you may conjure up. Whether you'll admit it to yourself or not, you already know the truth so why should I help you?"

"So you purposefully kept information from me?"

"I'm not that stupid," she shakes her head back and forth. "You weren't truthful either, obfuscating about where my brother's body was found. How could I have known what kind of information you were digging for? Benjamin Franklin had a saying, perhaps you've heard of it, honesty is the best policy?"

Damon sighs mentally, he has to admit that she's much too clever for him to best. She's good, she's very good. "Alright, how about we make a deal? I'll be as honest with you as much as I'm allowed and you'll tell me everything that you believe may be of use to us. _Elena?"_

She stiffens her posture, she's not about to let him see how shocked she is that he called her by name. "I have yet to see if you're forthright... I mean about being frank with me." She pushes the call button.

"Enzo, can you bring me the papers I asked you to find?" Her assistant steps inside before Damon can even suck in a breath.

"Here." With her eyes on his, she passes Damon a folder. "These are the documents concerning any and all renovations done on this building since the time of its original construction. There's not much detail but perhaps you can make something of them?"

Damon takes the folder and opens his mouth to respond but before he can utter a syllable, she interrupts his train of thought.

"You're welcome, _Damon_."

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all, there's really no words to say it. You keep us excited and motivated, without all of you, we wouldn't be here. You're all the very best of the Damon and Elena fandom._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Trick or Treat' by Fastway._

 _I did post 'Renegade' the other day. It's set during the infamous annual Sturgis Motorcycle Rally. Since 1938, the small town of Sturgis, South Dakota, has been home to one of the largest biker rallies in American History. Riders from all across the globe make their way to the small town to partake in a multiple events. At my hospital, we can never take time off during rally week because we always admit broken bikers._

 _'Ripples of Fear' is coming in June. And if you like sharks as I do..._

 _Be safe and have a fantastic day. Thank you again so much for all you do for Eva and me. We'll see you next time._


	14. Road to Nowhere

Damon is sitting in the chair on the other side of Chief Jordan's desk, his first two fingers of each hand rubbing his temples to try to soothe away his headache. He's frustrated and antsy and now the man is giving him no choice in the matter at all. Whether he wants it or not, he's been told in no uncertain terms that he has to take Saturday and Sunday off.

"Look chief, we can probably get our work wrapped up this weekend if you'll just reconsider..."

"Damon, I've made up my mind. You need to take a break. By the time Monday rolls around, maybe you can look at the case with fresh eyes. You're burning the midnight oil and it needs to end. You're obsessed with this case and if you refuse to take the weekend off, I'll take it out of your hands. Are we clear?"

"Monday?" Damon looks at him incredulously. "That's two days lost."

"Be reasonable, Damon," Jordan displays an out of character amount of patience. "The forensics team needs to finish their work in that passageway and you... need to clear your head."

 _So... one of her cohorts leveled a complaint about his constant presence at the club... or was it her smarmy lawyer?_

"Get some rest, do something enjoyable... You're always telling me you don't see your family often enough."

Damon pauses for a second. _Dad._ Dropping his head in frustration, he chastises himself silently. He's been so completely wrapped up in this case and _her_ that he almost forgot his dad's birthday. Perhaps he called Chief Jordan... _No, dad would never do that._

"I can see it written all over your face! And the answer is no, your father didn't call me. Your partner mentioned it because he knew you wouldn't ask for the day off. And since you have _nothing_ to do in the deepest recesses of The Jungle for a couple of days..." Jordan drives his point home.

 _Alright, alright._ Damon, nods his thanks. Knowing it's futile to object any further, he reluctantly accepts the mandatory time off and backs out of the chief's office.

"Thanks, Ric," he mumbles under his breath when he passes his desk.

Ric cringes and pats his backside which earns them a weird look from Luka.

"Hey, Romeo, not everyone hits on girls at crime scenes! Guys have to help out each other," Ric teases him earning an eye roll from the young man in return.

"Well, boys," Damon announces, "Since I unexpectedly have the weekend off, you two enjoy yours here at work. The chief said that I'm supposed to clear my head so forget about calling me. And just in case you have any doubts, let me reassure you that I won't spend even a millisecond thinking about the two of you."

"You're going _now?_ " Ric asks incredulously.

"Yep. There's no reason for me to sit around here staring at your sad faces. It seems I'm not allowed to go anywhere near _her_ club this weekend either."

Ric and Luka exchange looks but wisely don't utter a peep.

* * *

"So the big boys just disappeared for the weekend and left their 'archeological' team here? Just wonderful," Elena huffs and plops on her office couch. _Of course he wants to avoid her and let his little minions do all of his dirty word. Coward..._

Kol shrugs. "The only one I saw today was Bonnie's little bobby, said they'll be back first thing Monday morning but the forensic team's staying."

Elena rolls her eyes, quickly losing patience with the youngest Mikaelson.

"What's with the face? A bobby is a cop" Kol retorts and bursts into a fit of laughter.

Elena looks ready to pounce but settles for throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him. "What am I going to do with you? You're incorrigible..."

"Okay okay. I'm not here to get a rise out of you, although it's so easy and so much fun..."

"Kol!"

"...aaand... that's my cue to leave," he gets up, pausing only when he reaches the door. Turning back he gives her a wink which gets her dander up even more. Just as she launches a pillow at him, he ducks just in time. " Rebekah said to tell you to give her a call, said the two of you need to _catch up."_

"Thank you," Elena delivers with a strong dose of sarcasm. "You're hilarious!" she calls after him, Kol sends her a big grin over his shoulder before darting out the door when another pillow comes sailing at him.

Maybe that's just what the doctor ordered?

 _A girls night out._

* * *

After pulling a bottle of Coke out of the refrigerator, Damon walks outside and into the backyard. As rattled as he is, he can't not smile when his little brother waves excitedly at him. Damon nods and then takes a long pull from his soda. The party's going well, there's several guests, friends, distant relatives and neighbors. Jenna decided to let Stefan host his own party for the kids which was a brilliant idea as are most of his step mom's. The little ones have their own party place set up in the gazebo, she laid out games and rented a ball tent for the weekend. They're close enough to keep an eye on and the adults aren't stumbling over them as they run in and out of the house.

Damon himself or any of the other adults check on them every now and then. He takes a walk through the garden to try to clear his mind as he was ordered to do so. But despite Chief Jordan's edict, it's not something that he can just wish for and make it happen, there is no magic switch. His thoughts refuse to settle. The case is bugging the shit out of him. It used to be so easy to focus only on catching the bad guy but now... the fact that the bad guy may be a woman... is that what's turning his mind inside out?

"Damon!" Stefan runs to him when he spots him among the trees. Can you open another bottle of 'champagne' for us?"

"Of course," Damon smiles and goes to open a new bottle of the favorite kids' sparkling apple juice. "Be careful, you don't want to have frogs in your bellies."

Stefan and a few kids chuckle and run away to continue their games. He watches them with a small smile.

"Feeling nostalgic?"

Damon turns his head and nods at Rose. "A bit, yes. I bet Stefan will remember this day well into adulthood. Sometimes I recall these exciting surprises too. We, Stefan and I have the best parents. I... I just wish I had been able to realize, enjoy it more when I was his age."

"I think you did in some respects more than others. You still remember right? You are enjoying it now, vicariously I suppose through your little brother and it brings good memories for you, it's a good thing, Damon. One day you'll do the same for your own children."

Damon tenses, not sure if she's not trying to turn the conversation to _them._ Rose seems to be able to read him.

"Chill," Rose laughs. "I know that's something that won't happen for some time to come. You're too involved in your cases, that's where your attention is. Clearly, you're not ready for that yet. And I also know that I'm not the one. Still it was nice to toy with the idea that you and me," she gestures between them with her index finger. She looks at him, seeking his eyes. "But I'd really hate for you to avoid me because you're afraid I might expect more from you than you're willing to give. I don't, Damon. I know where we stand, we're friends and besides that, I'm not so desperate that I'd try to change your mind."

Damon returns her gaze calmly, but he still feels a little weird about this conversation with her. Rose is a fine woman, she deserves to be treated as one and by a man who loves her passionately. "I know. I won't turn my back on you, Rose. If you need a date for another fun event, I'm your guy."

Rose laughs in earnest. "I don't think so. Although I can't say your verbal duel with Elijah Mikaelson wasn't fun to watch... I think however that it was maybe just a little too much excitement for a black tie event."

Damon chuckles. "Maybe." Without his consent his mind goes right back to _Miss Elena Gilbert._

"Are you coming?" Rose turns on her heels to go back into the house.

"Mmm no. I'll keep watching them for awhile. I won't be long."

She nods and soon disappears among the trees.

* * *

Elena feels good to be dressed down in her Levi's, _'Queen'_ sweatshirt and her Birkenstocks. Picking up her tumbler, she swallows what's left in her glass then refills both. "Cheers," she says, raising hers to clink with her friends.

"Well, from what you've told me, he's crazy about you," Rebekah sips from her glass of bourbon, it's the finest available and well, _Elena's bar is always stocked with only the finest brands._

"What are you talking about? I told you, he's playing games with me. He thinks I killed Jeremy or at least gave the order to have him killed. What he's trying to do is get under my skin." She shudders. "And it's working."

Rebekah shakes her head with disbelief. "No, Elena, trust me when I tell you that he's in it just as much as you are," one corner of her mouth lifts up to mock Elena's apparent weakness for a certain member of Reno's finest.

"How do you know? You haven't even met him," Elena disagrees.

"I did meet him, he came to the house to question my father. _Question my father_ can you believe his stupidity? Clearly he was poorly informed about who my father is and what he's capable of. But your cop does have balls, I'll give him that."

"He did? And...?"

"And what? Father knows how to play with these people. He never reveals anything he doesn't want to, he's very precise and meticulous as you already know. And if you want my opinion about _your_ detective..."

"He's not _mine_ but yes, what did you think of him?"

Rebekah takes a sip and several moments to think about it. "From what both my father and Elijah say, he's focused, incorruptible and loyal to a fault. He's earned his good reputation. He's from one of the founding families," she points out for Elena, who just rolls her eyes at that piece of obvious information.

"He's hot," she gives Elena a look. "I'd say passionate, probably very good in the sack."

Elena almost spits out her bourbon. "And _that_ you know from seeing him once?"

Rebekah chuckles. "Call it intuition."

Elena grimaces. "I could use some of that."

"That, dear Elena, comes with experience."

"And you don't think I have any? At my age? With the job I do?"

Rebekah's expression is rather lenient. "Elena, a job doesn't make you experienced, guys do. And if you don't count the feeble attempts with my brother and..."

"Shhh," Elena shushes her briskly and claps her hand over Rebekah's mouth but Rebekah's still able to detect the sad undertone of her panic and insecurities.

"E le na," she gives her a big bear hug. "You know we love you, you can have any of my brothers, well, not sure about Finn but with a bit of effort..." Elena giggles and smacks her friend's back lightly, "and you always have me. And let's not forget Kai and Enzo. Don't do this to yourself. You know, pretend you're a bad ass while keeping your gentle heart under lock and key, never letting anyone even have a peek."

"Alright, you're forgiven. But never ever remind me of _the feeble attempts_ thing, alright?"

Rebekah laughs. "You know I can't do that. It's too much fun... Okay okay, I'll quit... for now."

They have a couple more drinks and talk about other things, all the while trying to avoid the awkwardness at The Jungle. Before they part, Rebekah comes up with a solution.

"Hear me Elena, no matter what you think, the cop is hot for you. He's the kind of guy who never plays games in the course of an investigation, he's too diligent about his job. Personally I think he's losing it. _You_ make him lose it. Mistakes were made, ones he never meant to make. If you play your cards right, you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand and he'll bend over backwards to make sure you're never proven guilty of anything... ever."

Elena looks rather doubtful. "You don't know him Bekah. He's too much of a cop to let anyone get away with anything, let alone murder. I can imagine him imprisoning his own mother."

Rebekah shrugs. "He's a guy, isn't he?"

Elena chuckles. _Yes, a girls night is exactly what she needed._

* * *

Stepping out of the house through the sliding glass doors, Giuseppe looks around. The yard is dark now and all the youngsters are in the basement rec room watching a Disney movie. When he can't find his oldest in the house, he asks Jenna who points outside. Walking through the grass, he finally finds his boy sitting in the gazebo, the moon's glow casting an eerie light on him.

"Here you are." Giuseppe emerges from the darkness.

Damon gives him a smile. "Tired of your lively party already?"

"Needed a break. And I wanted to have a chat with my son, we haven't had even a minute yet."

"I'll still be here tomorrow. At least till the noon."

"How come?"

"Chief Jordan thought I needed a few days off, Ric provided the inspiration by telling him about your birthday."

"And was he right? Do you?" his father frowns.

"Need a few days off? Maybe? It's been tiresome, this case is so damn complicated."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"They found a tunnel between the two buildings. Which means the body could have been placed there from either side... or not at all."

"It should be easy to tell. The brick wall, the building materials, how old is it?"

"A year."

"One year?"

"Yes, according to the plans provided by Miss Gilbert, the building permit to have the cellar restored was issued a year ago. Our forensics team is top of the line, eventually they'll find the answers but it's going to be a lot of laboratory work."

"So you're waiting for the results?"

"Sort of. We're still questioning the concerned parties and going through old reports but there's not much to latch onto... Dad?" he asks after a moment, Giuseppe looks at him expectantly. "Why would the Mikaelsons be so tight with the Gilberts?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Both are founding families and they were close friends, bound also by a marriage or two. Mikael was their lawyer and as you said, Elijah's their daughter's attorney."

"Yes, but... that was the older generation, I mean, why are Elijah and Kol so loyal to Elena? St. John and Parker too, there are several men around her that treat her like royalty. It's crazy, the deference they pay her as if she was a mob boss or something. They all have a part to play in the day to day operations of her business but they all act like close friends. They can't be all her lovers, can they?"

Giuseppe looks amused. "That's what's bothering you? Her love life?"

Damon frowns. "No, dad, that's not it. But it feels... unnatural the relationship they all have. Wouldn't it be more logical if they were Jeremy's friends or at least some of them?"

Giuseppe shrugs. "Maybe that's what you should ask? Trust your instincts son, they're usually right."

"I know and that's what concerns me. "

"Because she could be actually guilty?"

Damon slowly looks at his dad unable to decipher what he's asking. He decides to take the question in the literal sense. "I don't want to be right."

Giuseppe nods. "Maybe you aren't. Maybe you're just too deep in your head to see your way out."

"I know, dad..."

 _Don't let your past blind you._

* * *

 _From the moment the darkness takes root in his mind, no matter how hard he tries, he can't shake it. She's not even his real sister, her father tries to look like he cares but he never looks too close, he's not interested. It's obvious. He's only interested... in her. He spends all of his time with her. Time that used to be his alone. He watches her, with her father, with their mother, alone in the garden, playing in her room._

 _She watches him too, he can tell. Sometimes when he turns his eyes elsewhere, he can suddenly feel hers on him. They're like laser beams that burn into his body. Is she plotting to take his life, end his bothersome presence? She's small, yes but she's smarter than their parents think she is._

 _Oh, she can trick them, pretending to be helpless and scared. She's cunning, she's used that trick to get him into trouble more than once. Soon, she will be ready and nothing will stop her from taking over everything. The toys, their parents, his friends, his room... his very existence._

 _The red hot, visceral anger rises again. He's scared too, but the anger always triumphs. He's right to be angry. Because one shouldn't be privileged just because they were born a girl._

* * *

 _You're all the best, there are really no words to **THANK YOU** all enough. This is really a slow moving story but things will start to heat up a little more soon. _

_Thank you, Eva. You're my best friend... Can't you just hear Freddy crooning it ;)_

 _Chapter title: 'Road to Nowhere' by Ozzy._

 _We did post the first chapter of "Ripples of Fear". It's a period piece set in 1916. I posted another story tease and a collage for Ripples on my FB page if you're interested._

 _Many dear friends have DE stories in progress: They're all very talented writers:_ _**Justinia Korax:** the mesmerizing **The Things She Felt When He Was Gone'**_. **_Salvatoreboys4ever:_** _the alluring_ ** _Captive of Her Beauty is nearly complete. Tamilnadu09_** _has **'Once Upon a Nightmare'.** It's brilliant. _

**_VitsAsh: Stumbling Upon. Starlight So: All Through the Night and Northern Star. TheLittle MissVixen: Just Another Girl and What Might Have Been. Amazing Aisha: Marriage Built on Lies and Changing Fate. Copperfishy_** _has one based on Nicolas Sparks "Safe Haven". It's called **Silver Linings.** It's her first DE story. These wonderful ladies are among many others who are keeping our legendary Damon and Elena alive and prospering_.

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend and thanks again. We'll see you next week._


	15. Night Reconnaissance

_**Welcome back May!**_

* * *

Despite himself, Damon spent an enjoyable weekend with his family. Sunday he tagged along when they went to the Sierra Safari Zoo. It's Stefan's favorite place and he had a fun day, feeding the animals in the petting zoo and indulging in junk food and soda pop. When he enters The Jungle Monday morning, he's a little surprised to find one of their men greeting him at the door. Obviously Reno's finest still have a considerable presence at the place.

Surprisingly he doesn't see any of The Jungle's now familiar security guards, nor does he see _her_ or any of her top lieutenants that hover around her like bees to honey.

Her obvious absence makes Damon wonder if _she's_ had enough and is going to work from her home? When he reaches his destination, Luka greets him near the staircase that leads to the cellar. He hands him a cup of his favorite coffee before he even says hello. Damon grabs at it and takes a long pull, savoring the rich dark taste. "Uummmm...," he moans so loudly that one of the uniformed officers turns his head to see who made such a noise. When the man sees who the guilty party is, he quickly retreats from the scene. Luka grins and gestures to their temporary office.

"You know you saved my life, right? I knew I was missing something during my involuntary furlough so thank you."

Since this troublesome case gained new life with the discovery of Jeremy's body, Damon's had difficulty sleeping. Unfortunately, there's no respite on the horizon. After his conversation with his dad on Saturday, he's been even more restless than usual. It's the weirdest feeling, one that he can't seem to shake, it's almost like a chasm opened up giving him a front row seat into a movie reel of Jeremy's life. _Or was it his?_

He brings the cup to his lips again but his mind is a million miles away, the reverie broken when Luka brushes up against him to step aside to let someone pass by. Shaking his head, he follows the rookie into their temporary office.

"Hey!" Ric welcomes him, "There you are, I thought we'd have to put out an APB on you."

"Ha. Ha," Damon grimaces and waves off Ric's laughter. "Anything new? The team's still down there?"

"Almost done. They're packing up the last samples. They'll seal off the wall and most of the cellar, one of our guys will be there to guard the entrance until all the lab work is completed, then we'll all be able to leave this place," Luka answers his question.

Damon nods, finally the end is in sight. "Anything new from the management of this circus?"

None of them hears a light knock, none of them could have guessed but right at the precise moment the door opens and Miss Elena Gilbert enters the room.

"Hello gentlemen, I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable here and I would like some answers."

"About?"

"Well Detective Salvatore, I would like to know if you have an idea when the work will be complete. I need to turn this _circus_ back into the thriving business it once was."

* * *

It's actually shocking to see Elena in their temporary office, Damon wasn't prepared to run into her, he expected that they'd play a cat and mouse game, avoidance being the objective. Another shock comes when he realizes _how_ exactly did she arrive. She's dressed in sleek, knee length gray little number with a tiny pink belt that fits just above her waist which flatters her curves. The o neckline doesn't reveal any cleavage but still, she's a vision. He has to shift slightly when he feels a quiver south of his own middle. Caught off guard, he's actually rendered speechless for several seconds as he takes in her light but tasteful makeup. A pair of nude pumps completes her conservative but smoldering ensemble.

Damon glances at Ric and his face is quite telling as is Luka's. It takes him a moment to gather his wits about him all the while trying to ignore the fact that his jeans suddenly feel uncomfortably tight.

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert. You have good timing, we were just informed that the forensic techs are going to be vacating the premises. However, part of the cellar will remain sealed off and no one will be allowed to enter that area. We'll have an officer on sight just to guard the place until we get all the evidence to the lab and we're sure we don't need to do any more digging," he stops then swallows thickly waiting for her response. Elena slowly nods and steps inside of the room. The effect her endless long legs have on him is undeniable so much so in fact that he doesn't dare stand up for _obvious_ reasons.

Elena's dark eyes run over him and he contemplates if she's going to call him out on it... but then she displays a knowing smirk before sitting down on the chair that Luka pulled out for her. Ric, who was leaning back in his almost tips over, the legs of his chair end up slamming against the floor with a loud embarrassing bang. Elena doesn't even turn around, instead she keeps her eyes focused only on Damon.

 _"Damon..."_

 _Damn her, saying his name like that_.

"... since you are leaving, or at least most of your team," she adds as she can see he's about to protest, "I'd like to invite you to have lunch with me at The Jungle's restaurant? You haven't had a taste of our fine cuisine, it's renowned. Perhaps you can tell me more about what you've found? I mean what you're able to share with me of course, this is my business after all." She finishes with a genuine smile that makes Damon insides flip.

"I... I mean, we will be seeing each other quite often until the day comes when hopefully we'll be able to make an arrest. For now, the investigation continues and because his body was found here, this is ground zero so to speak..."

"Understandable. But surely you can spare an hour for a delicious lunch?"

Damon nods slowly, he doesn't exactly have a reason to refuse her invitation. _He doesn't want to either._ It's fascinating this new game of hers although he has no idea where it might lead him. "Alright Miss Gilbert, what time did you have in mind? It's early yet... I have to go over some reports with my team here."

"I'll be in my office most of the day, seems your schedule is busier than mine," she smiles genuinely and it's mesmerizing. "Stop by my office when you're free."

She stands up, three pairs of male eyes follow her every move to the door. She disappears without saying more and only then does Damon realize that he's been holding his breath while watching the sway of her very nice behind as she walked out of the room.

Ric whistles, turning to Damon. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon replies still incredulous from this strange encounter.

"She just mind fucked you right here in the middle of this room."

Damon's eyes snap to Ric who's wearing a mischievous smirk.

"Don't look at me like that... Hell if I know what she's up to..."

* * *

As soon as she steps out of his space, Elena hurries through the casino to get back to her own. She gets waylaid by one of the Reno's dignitaries who's entertaining family from out of town. After chatting with him for a few minutes, she takes the stairs rather than having someone snag her again. As soon as she reaches her floor, she runs through Enzo's office and smacks the door of her own. _What is she doing?_

She didn't exactly have a plan when she chose her dress this morning. Chewing on her lower lip, she knows that she should have been concentrating on casino business. Instead she caught herself repeatedly thinking about what Rebekah had to say. The words kept ricocheting in her head and no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her work, she couldn't leave well enough alone. What if Rebekah is actually right? She isn't naive enough to think he'll change his mind or even ignore what he seemingly believes about her connection to the murder but maybe at the very least he wouldn't look at her with such disgust.

 _That's it._ She wanted to see him looking at her as a woman rather than a cold, calculating and angry black widow. But what was she thinking? She knows for a fact that Elijah would disapprove.

 _Stop it, Elena._ She has to distract herself with something otherwise she's going to freak out before they even get to the lunch part.

She reaches for the stack of reports that Enzo left on her desk. After a quick spin in her chair to look out the window, she takes a breath and starts to work.

* * *

At exactly 12:30 there's a knock at the door. Enzo looks up frowning at the unusual sound of it. He's worked with Elena for a long time and by now, he recognizes the unique knocks of most of the Jungle staff's but this...

"Come on in!" He almost falls off his chair when he sees detective Damon Salvatore somewhat cultivated, he probably used a hair brush and added a dinner jacket. Enzo stares at him for several moments while he picks his jaw up from the floor.

"Detective?" he asks disbelievingly.

Damon would love to utter a witty retort but he restrains himself. "St. John," he answers shortly.

"Why do we... Why are you here this time?" The insulting tone he usually addresses him with doesn't jibe with his shocked face this time.

Damon gives him a smirk. "Well, _assistant,_ I'm here to pick _her_ up for lunch."

"Excuse me?" he asks, not sure if he heard the detective correctly. _It's the last thing he expected when the man walked through his door._

* * *

As soon as Enzo gets over the shock, he steps aside and allows Damon to enter Elena's office. Still stunned, he raises his eyebrows when his eyes meet hers. When she gives him a slight nod, he shakes his head and backs out, pulling the door closed behind him.

Having watched the whole unspoken communication thing going on between the two of them, Damon struggles to keep a straight face. Elena looks at him curiously, "What's so funny?"

"Not a thing," he answers with a short smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am." She bobs her head when Damon extends his arm, gesturing for her to lead the way. He follows her out of her office and into the elevator. When he sees Enzo staring yet again, he gives him a wink just as the doors close, blocking him from sight. Standing beside each other, the silence is a bit uncomfortable and just as Damon opens his mouth to speak, the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Elena steps out and he follows her to the cafe's entrance.

Immediately, the maître D signals a waitress who hurries to seat them at a private table in the back of the restaurant. They're sort of separated from the rest of the crowd but still have a view of the place. Damon is impressed, the design is flawless. The restaurant recreates the sights and sounds of a tropical jungle with its lush decor, animatronic jungle animals and regular faux thunderstorms. Without any doubt in his mind, Damon is certain that Stefan would love this place. He eyes the crowd, kids are entranced by Tracy the Talking Tree, Nile the Crocodile, a 14-foot croc who greets diners and Julius Squeezer, a 25-foot boa constrictor who hangs out in a tree near the main entrance. There's also a life sized Elephant strategically placed, almost like a sentinel, guarding the occupants.

Glancing at the menu, he can see that the food is also family friendly. There's salads, pastas, burgers, seafood, steaks and more. He can't help but turn to the dessert page. His mouth waters when he reads the description of the Sparkling Volcano, a rich chocolate brownie cake served warm with vanilla ice cream, fresh whipped cream and caramel and chocolate sauces. Between observing the customers and perusing the menu, he prolongs his inspection for the sole purpose of avoiding the inevitable, a conversation with Miss The Jungle herself.

He gives her a tentative smile when the waitress returns to fill their water glasses. _She_ seems nervous for some reason but covers it quickly by taking a sip from her water with a slice of lemon that the woman brought, obviously knowing what the boss likes. It reminds him he should be still careful, she must be up to something.

As soon as the waitress attends to another table, Elena nods to the menu he's holding and looks at him expectantly. "Does anything look appealing to you?"

Damon only now realizes he should probably look at the menu again and choose. "Any recommendations?"

"I always have the Volcanic cobb salad. I find it very tasty but everything on the menu is top of line. We have the freshest ingredients and our chef, Tyler is a genius if I do say so myself."

He sets the menu aside. "I'll have what you're having... it's obvious that you have excellent taste," he gives her a little bow while perusing her beautiful form.

Elena's speechless. For a moment he isn't the dreaded detective Salvatore but a charming young man, the lines around his mouth indicating that he can be funny and that smile of his is panty dropping. She finds herself curious about this side of Damon and she mentally scolds herself immediately. "Ehm, thank you. I'm sure you won't regret your choice."

"Anything to drink?" the waitress is back as if waiting for a sign or gesture that they are ready to place their order and Damon wonders if maybe Elena may have surreptitiously signaled her somehow.

"Caroline please bring Detective Salvatore and I each a swimming hole freeze over ice."

"Yes, Miss Gilbert."

Elena doesn't give her any further instructions, Damon supposes they know her preferences well. The assumption turns our to be correct when Caroline returns with their drinks, and after they place their order, they are left alone. Despite the fact that Damon was planning to get some more information on the enigma that is Elena Gilbert, he isn't in a hurry to ruin the moment. She's a vision, he almost finds himself getting lost in the exquisiteness of her big brown eyes. Just like earlier, he has to shift a little bit when his jeans start to feel a little snug.

 _Stop it Damon, you're here for a reason._

"Why are we here, _Elena?_ " The directness of his question catches her of guard but it doesn't take long for her to recover.

The question pulls her out of her reverie. "We... are here to enjoy our lunch? Look detective, _Damon,_ may I call you that?" When he nods, she continues, "I can assure you that I have no specific impetus nor any nefarious reasons for inviting you to join me today. This dancing around each other, it isn't working and I thought maybe if we spend some time together in neutral territory... Who knows, we may actually get somewhere?"

 _This is hardly neutral territory._

She looks genuine, she really does but Damon's wary. He nods shortly in acceptance of whatever it may be though. If she wants to play nice, he'd gladly welcome it. Before he can reply, Caroline shows up with a tray carting their food which effectively breaks the bit of tension that was building between them. It looks and smells heavenly and they dig into it without much ceremony. They eat in comfortable silence.

She would have never imagined that it'd be possible to spend a nice lunch with _Detective Salvatore._

"Your family's still here?" she asks when they finish the last bites of their salads.

He looks at her strangely but immediately relaxes as he puts knife and fork aside. "Yes, they live in the suburbs. Someone from the founders must stay around to protect the family legacy as you might guess."

Elena giggles, _she actually fucking giggles_ and it's mesmerizing. It makes him feel guilty because... is he even able to have lunch with a woman without trying to catch her off guard, get some answers and contemplate her motives? He is, he has before, but there's something about _this_ woman... She's a femme fatale, _The_ woman with a capital T and as such, he must be prepared for anything and everything. And despite all of his self admonition, every time she's near, his heart begins to stammer wildly.

Eventually, they spend the lunch talking about normal things, not finding it difficult to forget about the case, enjoying each other's company. Damon's just telling Elena about his school days and mischief he used to get into when Caroline approaches Elena.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a message asking that you return to your office as soon as you can."

Elena can feel her face dim. _The world will never let her forget that she's not simply Elena. She's also the owner and manager of one of the most successful clubs in town._ "Let me guess, Enzo?"

"I'm not sure, I got the message from security."

Elena nods resignedly and turns back to Damon. "I'm sorry, I need to go. Thank you for the company, Damon. I... hope we can do it again." She can feel it herself. _The last part was genuine_ , she realizes with a bit of shock.

Damon nods and turns to Caroline, "How much do I owe you?"

She looks at him then back to Elena surprised. "Nothing sir, it was a pleasure having you here. Come back soon."

He's a bit taken aback then thanks her but does pull out a couple of bills to leave her a tip anyway. Then he gets up and walks just behind Elena as they leave the restaurant.

Damon gives her a smile and a subtle bow and then disappears into the crowd to return to his makeshift office. Elena sucks in a breath then quickly walks to the elevator contemplating how different this encounter was.

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're all amazing and we're always awed by your support. Thank you doesn't seem to be nearly enough. We are truly grateful._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces._

 _Chapter title: 'Night Reconnaissance' by The Dresden Dolls._

 _My other story, 'Ripples of Fear' is about the 1916 shark attacks along the NJ shore._

 _I hope you all have a safe and an incredibly wonderful day and weekend. Thank you all again so very much_


	16. Play The Game

**_Happy Anniversary Eva!_**

* * *

Feeling her rage burning hotter with each step she takes, Elena storms into Enzo's office, guns blazing. Her face tells him all he needs to know, she's lit. She marches forward till her face is just inches from his. "What on earth were you thinking? Do you have no little faith in me at all? Clearly you don't think I can handle myself? Seriously Enzo, you really thought I, of all people, would need to be rescued from Detective Salvatore?"

"Elena..."

"Stop right there," she demands when he takes a step back. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me and for Caroline too that she had to interrupt to tell me that I had to be a good little girl and come home with my tail between my legs? I'm going to say this only once. _Never_ do that again."

After giving him another lethal glare, she stands upright, arms crossed over her chest while she waits for him to respond.

Enzo tries to stay calm but he didn't think she'd be this pissed, boy does he know now that he threw gasoline on a lit fuse. "Sorry, I..."

Before he can finish, the door to her office opens and Elijah peeks into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but we do have business to discuss."

Elena looks incredulously at her assistant. "You called Elijah? I cannot believe you!"

Enzo straightens. "Granted I didn't expect the second eruption of Vesuvius but you should know by now that I'll do whatever is necessary to ensure your safety."

Elena waves him off and follows Elijah into her office. She slams the door harder than necessary.

Elijah sits at the coffee table, looks up at her and does a double take, as soon as he really notices her attire. His eyebrows raise and his mouth forms an o. "Do I want to know what you're doing? If... of course you even know yourself."

Elena returns his look defiantly. "I merely had a lunch with Detective Salvatore. And Enzo had to ruin it," she sits across from her lawyer, unconsciously trying to lower the skirt of her dress a bit.

Elijah gives her a small smile. "Just so you know, I'm here for business, not to scold you. I would have waited a bit longer but he thought you needed an excuse to escape."

Elena rolls her eyes but is sort of relieved Elijah doesn't seem to see it as a big deal. "You all act like I'm a damsel in distress, some Rapunzel stuck in a tower... You _all_ know better than that or at least you should. I can take care of myself."

Elijah looks amused. "Did you think I came all the way over here to lecture you?"

"I... I don't know. I didn't know if you'd be angry, and I know it goes against your instructions..." When he nods his head just slightly, she continues, "I mean, you haven't told me what to do or rather what not to do but in this case..."

"Elena," Elijah tells her patiently, "you're not _that_ little girl anymore... They all care about you and sometimes they forget that little detail. And yes, you are free to make your own decisions. I can only caution you to be careful. You know by now that I'll be here whenever or wherever you need me, but with that said, I'm not your dad... And you're the boss."

Elena's smile widens. "Okay then as long as you understand who's in charge here."

When he nods with a hint of a smirk, she laughs, "Lets get down to business."

* * *

"How was it?" Ric asks the moment Damon steps through the door at their Jungle headquarters.

Damon bites his lower lip as he gives it some thought. "Surprising, sexy, shockingly pleasant."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, did you find out what she wanted? Did you find anything new? Did you see the bill?"

"Chill Ric!" Damon laughs. "And to answer your barrage, no, no and... no."

"Oh, c'mon, do I need to get Meredith to inject some truth serum?"

"You can try," Damon winks pretending he's done with this conversation. "Seriously," he laughs which annoys Ric even more. Damon knows exactly which of his friend's buttons to push to get a rise out of him. He's having way too much fun to drop it. "Shit Ric, you make it too easy."

Ric rolls his eyes trying to cover his frustration. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Damon winks at him again, sits behind his desk and finally starts talking.

"So," Ric sums up eventually, "Do you really expect me to believe that the two of you chit chatted about your teenage years?"

"No, not just that... Surprisingly enough, she's very down to earth, I mean if you can forget about the fact that she's in charge of everything that goes on here," he gestures around himself.

Ric is shocked to say the least but before he has a chance to pry anymore information out of Damon, the door opens and Luka steps into the room.

"Hey," Ric greets him. "Do you want to share your love life with us too?"

* * *

After spending the next couple of hours over business, discussing new ventures, reconstruction and a claims from a disgruntled ex-employee, their conversation veers into the other, more pleasant topics. Elena has many plans for the future of her casino, she wants to do some remodeling, replace some of the slot machines and carpets as well as some other renovations, maybe even add some suites for her more affluent clientele.

"I'm thirsty, you?" When Elijah nods agreeably, she picks up her phone and asks room service to send up a pitcher of ice tea and some glasses. She hangs up the phone then stands up for a few seconds to stretch her limbs before sitting back down. "Something on your mind?" she asks when it appears like he's in deep thought.

"Father's birthday is next month, mother is planning a big party, you know how he likes to feel important?"

Elena chuckles. "Of course, I suppose you're helping out to make sure it's epic for him," she pauses when there's a knock on the door, immediately Bonnie opens it to let the wait staff in with their drinks. After thanking him, she pours them each a glass and takes a long pull from it. "So do you have any big plans for the party?"

"Oh yes, I have lots of good ideas namely that you'll accompany me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. If you need some help, contacting suppliers, catering, anything, just let me know."

Elijah bows his head. "I will do that, thank you for the offer." He checks the time and starts putting the files back into his briefcase.

"Elijah?"

He looks up questioningly.

"I... Um... have you found out anything about Detective Salvatore's past?"

Elijah keeps his face impassive and resumes packing.

"Not much although I do think it's quite strange that no one seems to know anything about his past. My logical side tend to believe nothing is there but... then again, why the secrecy if there's nothing to hide, just call it a hunch." He stands up and nods. "To satisfy my own curiosity as well as yours, I fully intend to keep digging and if I find something, you'll be the first to know. And you'll do the same, alright?"

Elena gives him a small smile, "Okay..."

Once he's out the door there's a short knock. "Come in, Enzo," Elena doesn't bother to look up as she has no doubt it's her assistant trying to make things right between them.

Enzo walks through the door bringing with him another pot of coffee however he decides that he better give her a little space or it'll only make things worse between them. She looks up at him, her lips tightening immediately when she notices Kai trailing behind him, the ever present smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't tell me he called you too!?" she cries out indignantly.

Enzo stiffens and hurries out of her office as soon as he sets the coffee tray down.

Kai chuckles. "Who's got your panties in a twist?"

"Do you want something?" she glares, leveling with a stare that could send a ship to its watery grave.

"Well, now that you mention it, I wanted to ask what time you want to go home, two of Kol's men didn't show up so he's busy covering their spots so I need to help out."

"When are you finished?"

"Later. I'll just drop you off at home and then I'll come back."

"I should have taken my car. I can call a taxi though."

Kai shakes his head. "Nope, you're the boss, let us spoil you."

"Yes, and watch me 24/7 I know," she adds sarcastically.

Kai rolls his eyes. "Look, it's a habit. I know we can be overbearing now and then..."

"Yes, you can. Enzo on daily basis."

"He didn't call me!" Kai raises his hands in defense. "Although I did happen to notice you chose an interesting guest to join you for lunch. And an interesting dress as well...," he gives her a closer look.

"Alright, stop ogling me and wait with Enzo. I've had enough of all of you today. I'm going home now, before you all drive me crazy."

Kai laughs and stokes her flames with a teasing wink, he leaves her office to give her some privacy.

* * *

As soon as Elena finishes cleaning off her desktop, they leave the office. Enzo casts a chastened look at her but Elena decides to ignore him, rationalizing it in her mind by telling herself that he needs to know he crossed a line today. She feels a bit self conscious when she notices the looks she's attracting as they walk through the gaming area. Rather than give them reason to gossip, she does what she's always done, holds her head high and slips her mask in place, the one that displays the self confidence of a ruthless businesswoman.

Kai knows her poses well and straightens up, warning off those rubberneckers with his frown.

"Miss Gilbert."

They both stop in their tracks and turn to Detective Salvatore, both caught off guard by his presence. "Detective," Elena breathes out, trying to comprehend the fact it's only been a few hours since she was enjoying a nice lunch and conversation _with him._

"Are you leaving already?" Damon looks at them contemplatively. If she didn't know any better she would almost think it bothers him.

"We are," Kai beats her with a reply.

"I think I've done enough work for the day and I feel a headache coming, Kai is taking me home." _How does she owe him any explanation?_ Surprisingly, to answer her own question, she doesn't want him to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"If you're busy at the casino Mr. Parker, I can give your boss a lift," Damon stretches politely.

"That's _incredibly generous_ of you, detective, but it won't be necessary."

Damon nods and decides to back off, Kai seems a little on edge, as does everyone of her cohorts when he approaches their boss. _Unbelievable._ However before they can continue on their way out, Kai's cell beeps with a message.

 _"Oh crap,"_ he curses when he reads it. "Will you hold on for a half hour or so? They caught a guy trying to cheat at the craps table. He brought in some counterfeit money, Kol's going to call the police. I suppose you don't do counterfeiting and theft?" he turns to Damon with the last line.

Damon slowly shakes his head. "Detective Martin is still here. He can be of assistance, holding onto the guy until a squad car gets here to take your perp to headquarters. It's not our department but we're still police officers."

Elena sighs and turns to go back to her office. Damon stops her with a gesture. "I can still take you home, I'm on my way to headquarters anyway, I can drop you off."

She's not sure why but she nods after hesitating a few moments. Kai really doesn't look happy but he is not protesting either. Damon makes a quick call to Luka, telling him to meet Kai in the craps area right away. Kai gives him a subtle nod then takes his leave.

"Well?" Damon gives her a crooked smile and with a sweeping gesture adds, "After you, ma'm..."

Elena would give him a quick-witted retort if only her head would stop spinning.

* * *

It's been a few days since Bonnie has spoken a word to him but now...

"What are you doing, Enzo?" she comes closer laying her hand on his forearm. Her face is a picture of confusion.

"What you mean?" he's not sure what she's asking.

"Why are you so determined to protect Elena from the detective? Isn't it a good thing if he solves Jeremy's case quickly? Unless..."

She has his full attention now. "Listen to me, don't you _ever_ hint that she might be involved in it at all. She's a good person. Just leave her and it well enough alone."

"Enzo!" she pulls out her hand from his grasp as he captured it to give his words weight. "You're hurting me," she studies him. "Do you... do you know something? Did she...? You think she might ha..."

"I don't think anything of the sort," he interrupts her harshly. "And you know nothing either. Just leave it and her alone," he repeats but Bonnie's not one to be taking orders. And she knows him.

 _Yes, he does know something and no she won't leave it alone. It's time for her to find out who Elena Gilbert really is._

* * *

The drive to Elena's house is quiet. She doesn't tell him where to go and isn't at all surprised when he navigates without any directions from her, slowing down when it comes into view. Damon hasn't seen it before but knows the address from her police file. It's quite something from the outside, it has to be magnificent on the inside.

"You can park into the driveway, I'm not expecting any company."

Damon pulls into it, turns off the engine and looks at her. She can't decipher what he's thinking, the intensity of the gleam in his icy blue eyes gives her shivers.

"Thank you for the lift... Damon," she adds with a short pause.

He nods, turning his eyes away, clearing his throat. "No problem. You should take something before your headache gets more painful. I will admit I'm having the same problem since this case started."

Elena frowns, trying to find a hint of accusation in his words but comes up empty, there are none. He's just... tired. Frustrated maybe. But he isn't saying it's her fault. At least she doesn't think so. She knows she should get out of the car so he can be on his way but still, it feels like there's something unsaid between them.

 _And neither of them will say it._

"Would you...," she swallows thickly and the detective turns back to her. "Would you like to have a drink? I mean... some sort of refreshment, no alcohol of course," she hurries to specify while perfectly aware she's probably babbling. "Sorry, I guess that's inappropriate." She quickly opens the door to get away but is stopped by his voice.

"I'd love to have something cool to drink, the heat today is almost unbearable." He's not exactly happy with his lack of wit, it usually helps him in difficult situations but here... There's no time to question his own motives, so he just gets out of the car and follows her. The house is as opulent as he expected but it's still elegant and tasteful. It sits on a huge lot, he has to wonder how many acres it encompasses. He pauses to look out over the city before following inside.

"Nice place you have here," he mentions as he looks around, impressed with the considerable size of the rock fireplace and the huge TV, it must be at least 60 inches. The furniture looks comfortable, he's actually in awe. When he sees her doll collection he has to smile, the big bad Elena Gilbert likes dolls. "You really don't strike me as an outdoor person but you have all these National Park posters."

"Well, Detective Salvatore, I do happen to love being outside. Have you ever been to Yosemite or Yellowstone or the Grand Canyon?"

"No, but those places are my bucket list," he laughs and follows her to the kitchen. She doesn't ask what he wants to drink, _always confident she knows what others want,_ and he's watching as she prepares two delicious looking drinks consisting of fruit, a blend of pineapple and orange juice, some ice cubes and soda. She hands him one and he feels a jolt when her fingers brush against his. Damon gives her a nod of thanks then trails after her to the living room. She opens the big glass door and settles on the couch while gesturing for him to take a seat as well.

"I realize it's a little awkward," she starts surprising him again. "But I think some things need to be addressed for us to move on..."

"Move on?" Damon's not sure where this is going but for some reason he takes it seriously.

"Yes, we don't need to move... _somewhere,_ just get over this... tension that is always there."

He finally gets it and almost smiles. Is she really that innocent? "I'm not sure we can do that."

Elena looks confused, _isn't it what he wants too?_

Damon looks around and makes himself comfortable on the couch next to Elena. He sips from his drink and it's, unsurprisingly, delicious. "I probably shouldn't be here, but I was curious. You're a woman of contradictions. I wanted to know what your home says about you."

"And what did you find, detective?"

"I thought we were past that," he gives her a look. "I can see you're a private person, you value it and you probably wear a mask except when you're here, in your sanctuary. I'm surprised that you don't have a pet or do you?"

Elena looks aside. "No pet. I don't have time to give one the care and attention that it would deserve." _And the one she had before didn't exactly fare very well._

"I don't have one either. A dog needs more time and energy than I can give and a cat is better suited for a house like this. I used to have a dog when I was a kid."

Elena's heart skips a beat. _Is he talking personal things?_ "How about your little brother? Does he have a pet?"

"We always had a pet in the house. But for whatever reason a little boy might come up with, Stefan chose a rat, it drives my mother crazy," he chuckles. "But he has to be careful with it since he has a cat too."

Elena realizes how easy is for them to just drop everything and have a friendly conversation. Sadly, he'd have to stop being a cop and she a club owner suspected of murder... _A suspect can hardly be friends with the investigating detective, let alone more..._ She shakes off such thoughts, wanting to enjoy their truce while it lasts.

"It wouldn't drive _me_ crazy," she answers, "I always loved such creatures. I even made my dad keep a mouse that he caught in a trap one time, he even got into the habit of removing Daddy Long Legs from the house instead of killing them. However there was a Black Widow once that he squashed. I was so mad at him till he explained their venom is poisonous."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she protests but she can see his eyes smiling. _Or is it just an optical illusion?_

He finishes his drink and stands up. Walking around the couch he bends over the back of it and puts his mouth to her ear. Elena's taken aback, he's as close as he can be without touching her, the adrenaline of the near touch causes her heart to thump wildly.

"I think, _Elena_ , you and I are more similar than you may believe. And I think it's impossible for us to _move on_ from this tension. Not unless...," he moves even closer, his breath falling on her lips and for a moment she thinks he may kiss her. But then he brushes his lips over her face, leaving a hot path in their wake. "See you tomorrow."

Elena only starts breathing again when she hears the door snap behind him.

 _I'm going to hell._ It's the only thing Damon can think about on his drive back to police headquarters.

* * *

 _He's confused. And scared, his belly hurts from crying so hard. He didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. He didn't want to do anything bad... But he probably did. Why else would he be here instead of at home with his parents and his sister, eating dinner and talking about how much fun it'll be when they go to the seaside next week?_

 _He crawls deeper behind the pile of old clothing in the basement. They're probably looking for him right now, but even though he's scared, he doesn't want them to find him so he stays as quiet as a mouse only an occasional quaver of his tear thickened throat escapes. Who are all these people that are suddenly telling him what to do, when to do it and how he's expected to behave? The other children are mean. They push him around, kick his shins, call him names and when they're not doing that, they act like he isn't even there._

 _Why did they leave him here? They have to come back right? If he's good, if he tells the people he wants his mommy, they'll call her and she will take him home... won't she?_

 _He starts crying again, very quietly so no one will hear. It has to be his sister's fault, she must have told their parents he did something bad to her. She always does that, they always believe everything she says... even if it's not true._

 _It takes some time before he calms down enough to slither out from behind his hiding place and very quietly goes to join the others._

 _He must be good._

 _And then his mom will come back for him._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're such an awesome and incredible bunch. We are truly grateful for all of your support._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces. I hope you have a terrific anniversary._

 _Chapter title: "Play the Game' by Queen._

 _'Ripples of Fear' updated yesterday._

 _I hope you all have a safe and an incredibly wonderful day. We'll see you next week._


	17. Point of View

Blindly a still drowsy Elena reaches over to silence the blare of her alarm clock. She shifts, rolling onto her back and lays there for several minutes as she slowly opens her eyes. For some reason she didn't sleep well last night. Soft music or the sounds of the ocean crashing into the shore almost always help to calm her nerves but last night, nothing seemed to work. Instead, she laid awake staring at the ceiling unable to get him out of her head. The echoes of _Damon's_ words, his soft touches, his close proximity but most of all it was the way her face still burned from where his lips touched her skin. When fatigue finally claimed her, it wasn't him that kept her mind busy. As always, the blood curdling images kept her from sleeping soundly. Not even _his_ blazing mouth could best the specter of her brother. _The hate won't stop even after his death._

Although she can't explain why, she doesn't feel tired this morning but she's sure it'll catch up with her by late afternoon, probably another migraine. And then it dawns on her that after Damon had left, her headache didn't exacerbate, instead it _vanished_. She shakes off the silly notion that he's some magical remedy. After finishing her morning routine, she grabs her things and just as she's about to step outside, she realizes how odd it was, unprecedented really that no one from her team called last night. Apparently she jinxed herself because before she takes another step, her phone starts ringing. She looks at the display and smiles when she sees it's Bekah.

"Hey," she answers the call with a smile.

"Hey girlfriend. What's shaking?"

"Same old, same old."

"Don't give me that, how's operation Salvatore going?"

Elena's unsure how to answer. "Well..., we're not at each other's throats if that's what you mean, he gave me a lift home yesterday afternoon."

"Do tell."

"There's nothing to tell. Kai had to take care of an incident at the club. Damon overheard and offered to give me a ride. We actually had a pleasant chat but I assure you that I'm not doing anything to trick him!" she makes it clear.

"Pfff," Rebekah puffs, "I know you wouldn't. But you have to admit that it would be fun!" Elena can imagine her smirking. "How pleasant?" her voice is dripping with curiosity.

Elena laughs. "I did invite him to have lunch with me. It was quite nice if you want to know the truth."

"What? Do I have to come there to pry it out from you? Why didn't you call me to spill the goods?"

"I would, Bekah, I swear. My head was beginning to throb so I went straight to bed after he disappeared."

"All right, I'll let you off the hook... this time. But I want details later."

Elena laughs. "Deal." She clicks off the phone, pockets it, slides into her vehicle and drives herself to the club.

* * *

 _It's his worst nightmare coming true. Yesterday he had a family, today she took it from him. He reminds himself she's not just some innocent little girl, she's a thief. She looks like an angel, everyone says she is one but they never notice her lingering stares, the gleam in her eyes when she gets something that's his. Even his friends like her, dropping what they're doing to spend time with her and play her stupid little girl games. She even stole his friends. Gritting his teeth, he makes himself a promise, she won't steal anything else..._

* * *

After having a rather restless night, Damon arrives to work early. He's not all that surprised when he's the only one inside the office at this ungodly hour. He suspects however that Luka is somewhere in the building as his desktop is pristine, even the pad has been wiped clean. He flops into his chair and turns on his computer to look over the latest reports and any correspondence that's awaiting his perusal. When he stopped by yesterday, after visiting Elena's house, his mind was too busy, swirling with completely _different thoughts_ having nothing to do with work. As a result he didn't get much of anything done. Realizing his effort was futile, he only stayed for an hour, give or take, trying and failing to get her out of his head.

Reluctantly he threw in the towel, locked up his office and climbed into his car. Because it was still early, rather than go home, he pulled onto the highway, driving towards the Mt. Rose Scenic Drive. Being outside, cruising along with the wind blowing through his hair and on his face has always been his escape, since he was old enough to drive anyway. The drive is a paved, twenty-five mile long scenic route between Reno and Lake Tahoe. It offers excellent views of Washoe Valley, Washoe Lake, the Lake Tahoe Basin and the high peaks of the Sierras. Beginning in Reno at the junction with Highway 395 at an elevation of 4500 feet, the drive climbs steadily through high-desert terrain that has seen significant development over the past decade, until reaching the edge of the Sierras. There are no foothills here. Instead, the mountains rise steeply and sharply up from the valley below. Once the Mt. Rose Highway reaches the mountains, the vegetation changes remarkably fast, with the desert quickly giving way to rocky and forested mountain slopes.

When the highway reaches the mountains, the route climbs steadily, with numerous twists and turns, as it makes its way up to the highest elevation point of the drive, at Mt. Rose Summit, which has an elevation of 8900 feet. Mt. Rose Summit isn't a summit at all, but is instead a pass located between the 10,776 foot Mt. Rose and the 9,648 foot Slide Peak. Once he reached that point, he pulled his car into the scenic lookout and got out to breathe in the fresh mountain air. He started walking the trail a little ways, all in an effort to clear his mind but no matter which way he turned, she's always there.

At one point when he bent down to pick a wildflower, he happened to notice his watch. Knowing that the sun will be setting soon, he went back to his car to drive home. Despite his best intentions and fatigue from the long drive, he had no luck at home either, hence the lack of sleep and his early arrival. Contemplating whether or not to make a pot of coffee, he decides against it knowing Luka's probably going to show up with a large cup of his favorite blend any moment now. His assumption turns out to be right when a few minutes later he enters the room balancing three cups of the best joe in town.

"Lifesaver," Damon utters with a welcoming smile.

Luka salutes him, still he's not his usual cheery self but Damon supposes it's because of the early hour. _No sane person would be cheerful at this hour._

After taking a long satisfying pull from the glass Luka hands him, Damon leans back in his chair and nods at his protégé. "How did things go at the Jungle yesterday? Was Mr. Parker satisfied with your assistance?"

Luka makes a face and turns his head, allowing Damon to see the ugly bruise on the left side of his jaw. "Very much so. He couldn't stop laughing, seems I was the source of endless amusement."

Damon's eyes widen. "What the fuck? Did that bastard…?"

Luka snorts. "No, of course not. He's too wily to hit a cop. It was that creep they caught with the dirty money. Once the guy realized that the police were coming for him, he tried to kayo me and escape."

Damon examines the bruise along his jawline. "Uuh, does it hurt?"

"Nah, it's just… humiliating."

Damon laughs shortly but it's clear he feels for him. "Happens. Once in awhile you have to take one for the team, whatever form it takes and you can't do a thing about it. Take it with pride, you got hurt in the line of duty. He pats his back and sits by his computer again.

"Has it happened to you?"

"It did, I was a rookie then, same as you. That was the only time a crook got the drop on me."

"Good to know," Luka adds, taking a swallow from his own glass.

"Know what?" Ric mutters crossing the threshold at just the right moment. The both of them turn towards his voice.

Damon inclines his head. His friend looks… hungover, his clothes unchanged from yesterday, hair ruffled. "You look like something the cat dragged in," he remarks dryly.

"Huh?" Ric growls and falls into his chair. Without bothering to give Damon a response, he instead nods at Luka. "Thanks buddy." He gladly takes the cup from him and with utmost pleasure takes a long gulp.

The corner of Luka's mouth raises, while Damon grins openly. "Guys," the kid addresses them, "when you're ready, I have something to share."

Ric shushes him. "Ssshh, give me at least ten minutes and I'll be like new. Um, would you be so kind to bring the first test results from the laboratory? I wasn't able to make the detour."

"Don't give me that. It's on your way, right on the ground floor," Damon reminds him amusedly.

"I know, I know," Ric waves him off. "Just… do it, please?"

Luka gets up and winks, happily leaving this grumpy Ric to Damon.

* * *

"Miss Gilbert...," the guard at the door politely greets her, holding it open so she can pass.

"Ben, thank you. How are things this morning?"

"No worries, mam..."

"I'm glad to hear that. How are your wife and kids?"

"They're all fine." He stops talking when he spots his boss coming out of his office.

"Elena," Kol approaches her and Elena turns to him with a pleased smile.

"Kol, how did it go yesterday? You know, the guy with the funny money?"

Kol's face lights up with amusement. "Eh, it was good. It didn't take the police long to arrive. They escorted him out of here. I along with Kai and Brady have to go down to the station later to sign the complaint. Before the uniforms got here, that... the rookie from our _local_ cops received a well aimed punch, it was hilarious."

"Kol!" she shakes her head not knowing if she should laugh or show her displeasure that it happened at her club. _Damon probably won't be happy._ Why should that matter to her at all? She's not happy with them here either. "Are they here already? Or..."

Kol shakes his head no. "Nope, apparently they're finished. However, they did leave one uniformed officer in the cellar. I watched them cart out all of their equipment yesterday. When they were done, the grumpy one returned the key. Hopefully they won't be back anytime soon, it's getting old," he rolls his eyes.

 _She should have known that._ Yesterday Damon told her he'll see her tomorrow, it hadn't actually occurred to her that they weren't going to be here anymore. _Maybe he forgot too... Guess he won't be showing up today._

Kol watches the emotions passing over her face. "Elena?"

"It's alright Kol, I just forgot that we would finally be rid of them. I'm sure you remember that I left early. I'm good and thank you for taking care of things yesterday. Join me for lunch later?"

Kol nods and returns to his office, looking back at her just before closing his door.

 _She won't think about him. She needs to keep herself, the people she loves and the club safe. None of that equals getting friendly with a cop and most certainly not him._

* * *

Curiously enough it takes Ric just the one coffee to _wake up_ and be back to his usual self. "What?" he barks at his amused friend.

"Nothing," Damon chuckles, remembering how many times they've both been there, done that, each requiring _special treatment,_ on more than one occasion. "A hot date?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I do know you just a bit."

"And I know you, Salvatore! How was yours?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that."

"Give you what?"

"Don't play stupid, Damon, it's beneath you. I'm talking about you escorting miss 'I don't give a shit about my brother and maybe helped him leave this world' Gilbert home?"

Damon didn't expect this verbal attack from this harmless looking Ric but clearly he was wrong. "Look, it was just a lift. She was on her way home with Parker when they caught some low life trying to pass dirty money. Being the gentleman that I am, I offered to take her home. We don't always have to piss people off."

"Hmm... so now she's "people" and not the cold and ruthless, possibly murderous businesswoman...?"

"Ric stop, it's highly unlikely that she would physically be able..."

Ric waves him off. "Maybe not but we both know there are more ways than one to be involved in a murder. Besides, that's not what I'm asking. Do you really expect me to believe that you just... dropped her off and left?"

"I... ," Damon hesitates and Ric points at him with his index finger.

"Gotcha. So? Spill!"

"I'm being on the level here. Nothing happened. And why do I need to justify myself to you anyway?"

Ric smirks which winds Damon up even more. After finishing what's left of his coffee, he crumples the cup and tosses it in the trash. "If you must know all the gory details, she invited me for a _non-alcoholic_ drink and I accepted. The 'date' lasted all of 20 minutes and then I said goodbye and went back to headquarters. Are you happy now?"

"So... if you hadn't had to come back here, you'd have stayed longer? Am I right?"

"Damn it, Ric, I don't appreciate the third degree, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but you know as well as I do that this isn't your normal line of _thinking._ You have hated this woman or so I thought. Need I remind you that since the very beginning of this case, I'm talking five years ago now, you've been suspicious of her? For good reason I might add. And now suddenly this sudden attraction overrules everything? What if she _is_ guilty, hm? Will you shackle her and put behind bars? Will you testify against her?"

"I will," Damon says firmly. "And you..."

Ric lifts his arms in surrender. "Sorry, I'm stopping now. It's just that my lack of a love life makes me live one vicariously through the two of you." He turns to Luka, who's just entering the room.

Luka stops on the spot. "You mean... Damon and Miss...?"

Damon rolls his eyes and Ric gives him a wink. "Uh huh, he accompanied her home yesterday..."

He raises an eyebrow, scrunches up a piece of paper and throws it at Ric.

"Sorry guys," Luka interrupts their jibing, "but what I need to share with you... it's about Miss Gilbert."

* * *

Both Damon and Ric turn to him a little shocked by this abrupt change in topics. Luka presents them with a tentative smile.

"I had a date last night... Bonnie wanted to make sure I was alright." His face slowly blooms a light shade of red under his colleagues' scrutiny. "Afterwards we decided to have dinner and she invited me to her place."

Damon and Ric share a look. "Ehm," Ric jokes, "I wasn't that serious about living my love life through you or you, we don't need details..."

"No!" Luka's reaction is comical but Damon's mood suddenly changes, a sober look forming on his face. _Luka's worried, it's something serious._

"We... talked after dinner and I asked her about her boss and her relationship with her brother. At first, Bonnie didn't want to tell me anything. Said she hardly knew Jeremy, informing me that she's been working at The Jungle for about six years now. But then she admitted that they didn't like each other very much, she actually used the words _hated_ each other.

Apparently he wanted to work with Elena but she didn't want him anywhere near her. If Bonnie is to be believed, he repeatedly threatened her and she had to have security remove him from the premises more than once. She witnessed a fight between Jeremy and Kai, she knows Enzo was worried about Elena every time Jeremy showed up. She'd also been friends with Vicky Donovan, Jeremy's girlfriend. It seems Vicky told her that Elena made sure that he would never get his hands on the family money and that he felt hopeless and even afraid."

Damon only now realizes he stopped breathing. It's nothing he didn't suspect but having a witness... one who can give testimony about the discord and hatred between the siblings and that Elena probably was trying to destroy her brother... _Did it end with the murder?_ He focuses on calming his voice down. "Anything else?"

"She hinted that Vicky had a friend, someone named Anabelle. I know it's hearsay but according to her the two girls were thick as thieves and she also said that this Annabelle might know more about what was between Elena and Jeremy. She left 'The Jungle' right after Vicky's death. Maybe she knew something? Or was worried?"

Damon nods, his brain churning on all cylinders, his face fixed in concentration.

"For now, find out all you can about this Anabelle, driver's license, social, police record, run her to ground. I think we should check out all the employees who were either fired or left of their own accord in the months surrounding Jeremy's disappearance."

 _On the outside, he looks every bit the dedicated cop, on the inside however, he's torn. And fucking worried._

* * *

Elena sets her fork on the edge of her plate to take a swallow of her raspberry lemonade. Her mind is a million miles away but when she hears Kol's voice, she sets her glass down and gives him her full attention.

"Elijah's going to stop by later," he mentions casually and then takes another bite of his BBQ bacon cheeseburger.

"Yeah? What's up, something important?" Lately, no news is good news.

"I don't think so, he's just checking in I suspect."

It calms her nerves a little but not completely, Elijah would hardly confide in Kol, not before speaking to her, especially not if it was something serious.

"Why? Are you waiting for something? Are you worried?"

He's always been so attuned to her moods and feelings. "A bit," she admits. "The cops are gone but the case isn't. What if they...?"

"They won't," Kol interrupts her. "None of us will say a word, you know that. There's no evidence, there are no witnesses."

"Sometimes, being our parents' children is damn hard," she gives a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Kol chuckles darkly and raises his head when Caroline approaches them.

"I'm sorry but you're needed in your office, a problematic guest," she tells him.

Kol nods and turns to Elena to apologize but she waves him off. "Go, I'm done, I'll get back to my office just fine." She gives him a smile, watching his retreating form till he's gone. Picking up her glass again, she continues sipping it slowly while perusing the restaurant's patrons.

 _I won't let you ruin this for me, Jeremy. No fucking way._

* * *

Sipping her coffee, Elena looks out of the window. There's a good sized crowd as always on the sidewalk below. She smiles as she sees people pointing at the marquees and all the tall buildings. Reno isn't Vegas but it does have a good sized tourist business too, people that don't want to deal with the larger crowds that are a Vegas mainstay. Reno is a beautiful city surrounded by the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Sighing, she steps away, walking over to the sink to rinse out her mug.

Elijah left half an hour ago, as Kol had said there was nothing that required her immediate attention, just their usual business appointment. The air at the office is still a bit tense, which is probably her fault as Enzo's just waiting for a sign they're alright. She won't turn him away of course, he's one of her closest friends but today, she's just too tired to deal with it.

No matter how much she wants to deny it, she misses _him._ She knows it's irrational, she didn't want the cops here but he just... snuck up on her, got under her skin and she can't help but wonder if she wasn't simply imagining the sparks between them, was it really only yesterday that he was in her home?

She gets up and with a sigh starts collecting her things. There isn't anything or anyone to wait for, she's done enough for the day and detective Salvatore clearly has other, more interesting things to take care of, things more important than her.

"Come in, Enzo," she calls at his familiar light knock. Clearly she won't be able to sneak out of here unnoticed.

Enzo peeps into the room. "Going home? Sorry, just wanted to know if you needed a ride..."

"No, thank you," she pats his shoulder when passing him on her way out. "I drove today, I can get myself home."

"Alright...," Enzo is stunned and worried at the same time. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," she gives him a small smile to ease his worries. He can't know it's a completely different man weighing heavily on her mind.

* * *

"I thought I'd have to slay a dragon before I could get inside to save the princess," Damon's leaning against his car, eyeing her with that seductive leer of his. Whether coincidentally or on purpose, he happens to be parked right next to her vehicle.

Elena's eyes shoot to his, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. "I thought you were finished here?"

"For now, yes. But I still had some unfinished business to take care of."

"Do tell."

"Something about a promise to a lady that I'd pick her up." She comes to stand in front of him. _'Man, she's a vision'._

"Really?" Elena grins. "I don't remember any such promise. But I do remember, you said something about seeing me today."

"Uh huh, and far be it from me to disappoint a lady." He opens the door gesturing for her to get in. Elena hesitates just a second before sliding in. She's never felt so silly... Still she doesn't even bother to ask where they're going.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you, you're the reason we continue to write Damon and Elena stories._

 _Huge thanks to you, Eva. You're always willing to take the leap with and help write these stories when I come up with ideas for these stories. When we finally finish this story, we're going to go full steam ahead into "Waiting for a Star to Fall"... I also have another o/s to be posted at some point and the 'November Rain' follow up._

 _Chapter title: 'Point of View' by D.A.D._

 _"Ripples of Fear" and "Sex and Candy" each have one chapter left._

 _I hope you all have a fantastic day and weekend._


	18. Sailing Dark Waters

"Where are we going?" Elena realizes she didn't even think to ask. It isn't until he turns off the main thoroughfare that she brings it up, wondering where he's taking them.

"It's a surprise," Damon gives her a wink. "Don't you trust me?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he realizes how stupid it sounds. _Why should she trust him?_ He's a cop investigating her brother's murder as well as making her life difficult and threatening to throw her in prison if she does know anything about it. Before he can take it back and make an even bigger fool out of himself she surprises him again.

"I do...," she answers quietly as if she's surprised by her answer.

 _What the hell is he supposed to say to that?_ Since the very beginning this woman's been the reason why his wit's gone missing and still he cannot help himself, he lets her in closer, _wants her closer._

Although he was practically salivating at the thought of seeing her, he didn't believe he'd find a moment's free time to see her today. Luka's news reminded him of how very badly this can end, even before it's has a chance to start. _It almost certainly will..._

Even if it turns out she knows nothing about the murder, _it's well within the realm of possibility,_ can they continue dancing around each other knowing how badly she treated her brother? But then... when late morning bled into the afternoon, he looked at the clock yet again and decided that he could disappear without feeling guilty. Before he could talk himself out of it, his legs carried him to the parking lot leaving Luka behind to try to get a hold of the mysterious Annabelle, the one witness who may prove Elena Gilbert's exactly the person he's always thought her to be. _It's still just a hunch, he has no proof that she did anything wrong._

When he got behind the wheel it dawned on him that it's a little later in the day than it was yesterday when she was leaving her establishment. _What if she's already gone home?_ With his foot on the gas pedal he drove as fast as he could through the streets. The relief he felt when he saw her parked car was alarming but his mind refused thinking about it being bad.

They are silent for several more miles, Damon in his own head, Elena watching the surroundings. Only when he turns onto Idlewild Drive, she breathes out: "The park."

Damon glances at her and is mesmerized by her beaming face. She looks at him and his breath hitches because in this moment she's completely open and he knows she's genuinely happy with his choice.

"I've loved going there since I was a child..."

"I'm glad you approve," Damon's tone is lighter but she can tell he's pleased with her reaction and for some reason it warms her insides.

* * *

Idlewild Park is a large, 49 acre community park close to downtown Reno on the Truckee River. It includes a rose garden, duck ponds, two children's parks, a pool and a skate park. It holds the Reno Earth Day celebration every year and hosts the Reno Street Food truck event through the summer months.

As soon as Damon finds a parking spot, he pulls in and turns off the ignition. Hopping out, he skirts the hood and opens the door for Elena, offering his hand to help her out. She smiles at him, that gleaming smile that makes his breath catch. As soon as she's standing, he gives the door a shove, locks the car and than walks beside her into the park. Reno has the only rose garden in the state of Nevada certified by the American Rose Society. The one acre lot has 200 varieties of roses and over 1,750 total roses. The rose season begins in early June and lasts until September. The peak seasons, when the entire rose garden is in bloom, are during late June/early July and late August.

"Shall we?" Damon asks when they reach the entrance, extending his arm for her to lead the way. As much as he's itching to take her hand, he somehow manages to control the urge. The light breeze is blowing her scent, filling his senses with her. He doesn't know what it is, only that he can't get enough of it. Hypnotizing is the only word that comes to mind.

Elena points to spray of white roses, leaning over to take a deep whiff when they're close enough, her eyes close as she takes it all in. She remembers her parents bringing her and Jeremy here. When she stands upright, she notices Damon watching her, that scandalously delicious smirk on his face. What is she thinking... spending time with someone that would like nothing more than to put her in a prison cell for the rest of her life? He's just so different than any other man in her life, they're strong and they care for her, are loyal to her but being with him, it's thrilling and it makes her feel free.

She gives him a smile and then walks farther into the garden to view more of the roses. This was the place where Elijah's brother Nicklaus and his wife held their wedding. After they finish, they walk towards the duck pond, Damon buys some food and hands it to her, laughing when the ducks swim towards her when she holds out her palm. He literally feels goosebumps erupt on his skin when she flashes him a luminous smile over her shoulder.

"You like it here?"

"I do, I remember my mom and dad would bring me here. Can we take a ride on the train?"

"Of course," Damon agrees, gesturing for her to follow him. When they reach the embarkation point, he pays the fee and then urges her forward with his palm against the small of her back. Once they get on, he's again mesmerized by her childlike demeanor today. Damon can't deny that it's a good day too, he's having as much fun as she is. The train starts to move and they get a larger view of the park, passing the swimming area and other parts of the park. As soon as the ride concludes, they walk out of the park and across the street to an ice cream shack. "I'm sure it's not the same caliber as The Jungle cuisine but it's still good." Elena agrees and tells the clerk what she wants.

With cones in hand, they walk back into the park and sit down on a shaded bench. "It's good," Elena mentions, tasting the delicious dessert. Damon's belly begin to burn south of his belt buckle the moment her tongue pokes out to lick the ice cream. Inside he starts to question the insanity of bringing her here. Since he can't exactly say that out loud, he licks a swath across his own mango sherbet cone. As soon as he swallows it down, he shifts his hips slightly to face her.

"You said your parents used to bring you here? Did your brother come along?"

"Yes, of course, Jeremy would come along but he would get bored rather quickly so sometimes it was just mom, dad and me." She is a little curt with her reply, wondering if maybe the only reason he invited her was to try to pry some information out of her. Although the very thought stabs a little, she decides to worry about it later, she's enjoying herself and for the first afternoon in a long time, her head doesn't hurt.

When they finish, Damon and Elena walk quietly back to his car. He holds the door open, letting her slide in before getting in himself. He puts the key in the ignition but turns to face her before starting the engine. "Do you want me to take you home or back to your car?"

"Home, I can take a cab in or have Enzo pick me up in the morning. I don't really want to deal with the rush hour traffic."

"Okay then." He starts the car and pulls onto the road to take her home. They drive in companionable silence till they reach her place just as the sun is beginning its descent in the western sky. It's a beautiful mix of pinks, oranges and yellows that hover just above the peaks of the Sierra Nevada range. Damon gets out to escort her to the door. She puts the key in the lock, opening it up. When she turns around to say goodnight, she pauses seeing the look on his face. _He's so close._

Unable to look away, he leans closer still and then his mouth is on hers. She doesn't have time to protest, _not that she wants to,_ because his tongue dips inside as his hands find purchase on her hips. The kiss is searing, burning a trail from her mouth all the way down to the tips of her toes. Her hands clasp either side of his broad shoulders and when she digs her nails in, he groans, sending a tidal wave of heat crashing through her veins.

And when they part, their chests are heaving, Damon stares at her for what seems like hours but it's really only seconds. "Goodnight, Elena." Before she can string two thoughts together, he's already pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Elena watches till his tail lights disappear then she goes into her house. Stunned and still a little out of breath, she leans against the door till it claps shut behind her. She touches her face to see if it's as hot as it feels and wispily brushes her fingertips over her swollen lips. _That kiss was..._

"Oh my god!" she almost has a heart attack and her hand goes to her chest when Kai's stealthy figure comes into view. "Are you insane? One day you're going to kill me... dead... when you materialize out of nowhere like that!"

Kai ignores her theatrics and comes to stand in front of her, towering above, his eyes boring into hers. "Where in the hell have you been? Enzo was this close to calling the police," he says forcefully, rubbing the tips of his thumb and index fingers together.

Elena glowers at him then steps aside to put a little distance between them. "I'm not done with you, it wasn't just Enzo, Kol's one step from tearing this town apart, Elijah left an important hearing and you don't bother to answer your fucking phone?"

Elena's still angry but she can see Kai's rather shaken himself. "What are you talking about? I do have my phone and what was so urgent that you all lost your minds?" She's searching her purse frantically.

"What happened? Are you being serious right now? You told Enzo that you were going to go home and then we find your car still parked in the VIP lot. You don't answer your phone, hell, Elena, we thought you had been kidnapped or maybe worse."

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?"

Kai tightens his lips before moving to stand toe to toe with her again. "Do you have any idea how many people would love to hold you for ransom? You're one of the most successful business women in Nevada. And certainly the most beautiful. We always urge you to be careful, take precautions and it goes in one ear and out the other. You left your car at The Jungle, didn't tell anyone where you were going and then of all the stupid things... you go all lovey dovey with _a cop,_ not just any cop mind you, but the very one who suspects you're complicit in a murder? Elena...," he runs his hand through his hair and snorts in frustration.

Elena finally fishes out her phone and only then does her erratically beating heart begin to slow, returning to normal. "Oh, it died. I didn't notice...," she looks at Kai with regret. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry. I didn't think of..."

"Yeah, you certainly didn't think," his tone is biting but he's already calming down as well. "Call them, please."

He hands her his phone and watches her make one to Enzo, then Elijah, who's on his way over. _"We're not done talking about this,"_ he mouths and Elena rolls her eyes.

 _She's sure they aren't though._

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Damon slept good. Feeling refreshed, he took a quick shower, grabbed some coffee on the way to work and arrives at his office, again before anyone else. He starts to go through some AFIS files to see if any of the fingerprints obtained at the crime scene turn anything up. Suddenly his concentration is broken when a file drops on his desktop.

"Vegas." Luka offers then moves around to stand behind his boss.

Damon confusedly looks up at him before shifting his attention to the gathered documents.

"Annabelle Zhu, 5' 4", 25 years old, no husband or kids. She's been working as a trapeze artist at Circus Circus for the last two years," Luka comments, looking over Damon's shoulder as he rummages through everything Luka managed to dig up on Elena's former employee. "Here, the date corresponds with what we know. She started at Vegas about a few months after Vicky was found dead."

Ric stands up and steps closer to the desk to have a look at the pictures, flyer, prints and her police record. "She _yelled at a policeman and was turning violent_?" he laughs. "Twenty bucks says she'll be only too happy to throw a fantastic story about conspiracies and murders in our faces."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Damon comments. "We need to close this case as soon as possible."

"Why?" his friend asks.

" _Why?_ Because it's time for Jeremy to rest in peace. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I was just wondering if perhaps you now have an ulterior motive," Ric drags with a grin plastered on his face.

Damon just waves him off. "Luka, get us some transportation to Vegas, preferably plane cause it's a day's drive, then go home, pack your things, we're leaving as soon as arrangements can be made," he jumps into action. He does have an ulterior motive, one that requires answers and he's ready for this case to come to a successful conclusion. It's haunted him on and off for five long years now. Maybe then he can ask her on a date without feeling this torn and stupid. _Guilt. There's definitely guilt as well._

"Ok, Ric, inform Connor and go through all this stuff. Quit smirking and get to work, try to find something, anything that we may have overlooked. We'll be back tomorrow."

Ric nods, watching him to collect his things. "So," he lets himself be heard before Damon leaves the office. "Should I give your girl... ehm, suspect your best regards?"

Damon rolls his eyes and raises his middle finger, pointing it at him before walking out of the office. When he slams the door shut, a thought crosses his mind... _Should he call Elena to tell her that he won't be around?_

He decides not to but later he reconsiders and sends her a short text.

 _Out of town for business, won't be back before tomorrow._

* * *

Feeling her phone vibrate, Elena picks it and reads Damon's message. _Weird._ She tries to contain her surprise so as not to alert the others. It's odd though because they didn't actually make any arrangements so really he had no reason to text her. Still, the thought that he was considerate enough to do so makes her heart pick up a beat. However, the terse tone of it... She tries to brush it off and focus again on what's Elijah saying but it proves to be a futile effort.

Enzo's also present, agreeing with what he's hearing. They're discussing a contract with a vendor who's been trying hard to broker a deal with them. The man has no idea that Elijah was careful enough not to offer Mr. Kenner anything they may not be willing to comply with, it'll depend on their needs. In other words they are going to make regular purchases but they cannot guarantee the same amount of product with each order.

 _This is so boring._ She feels so off of her game. Her eyes drift back to her phone when it occurs to her, does Damon's absence mean he's working on a new case? Or what if... _what if he found a new lead in Jeremy's case?_ Did he receive some sort of tip that led him out of town and what does it mean for them?

Elijah shifts, giving her a light prod with his elbow and she focuses on the meeting again. "Alright, Mr. Kenner, I suggest you to take the contract with you, let your lawyer look it over, give it a thought and we'll be in touch. Or, you can give us a call when it suits you. Enzo here will arrange another meeting and I'm positive we can come to an agreement that is satisfying for everyone involved." She gets up and they all shake hands in the friendly atmosphere.

When Mr. Kenner's out of the door, Enzo walking him outside, Elijah gives Elena a look. "Was it that boring? I understand you have more interesting things to think about..."

"Okay Elijah, spare the lecture, I just couldn't stand more of his monotonous chatter."

Elijah narrows his eyes.

"...And yes, I do have more interesting things to think about," she blushes.

Elijah starts collecting the documents, his face unreadable.

 _Of course he knows how to get to her._ Elena mentally curses but still, the guilt is there. "Look, Elijah... I'm truly sorry that you were worried yesterday. It never occured to me that I should let you know. I'm an adult for Christ sake, I don't need babysitter and I shouldn't have to check in with anyone as far as that goes. But with that clear, I simply didn't check my phone."

Elijah stops packing and looks at her. "I know, Elena, I'm not mad. The hearing was boring anyway," he smirks and Elena appreciates him trying to ease the tension. Then he turns serious and sighs. "I just wish you would be more careful. I know that everything has sort of cooled down. But my fear is that it's the calm before the storm, it's not going to last. They will find another lead and they will be ruthless again. I get that Detective Salvatore can be charming but he can also be a dangerous bastard."

Elena pauses as she comprehends what he's really saying. _Be careful with Damon Salvatore._ "Wait, are you telling me not to spend time with him?"

"I don't want you to get in over your head," he answers indirectly. She's just about to argue when he adds; "I wouldn't dare to tell what you can and cannot do and it's really none of my business who you choose to spend your time with, I'm just not sure if you can trust him... I don't want you to get hurt."

Before she can come up with a response, the door clicks softly behind him.

 _He's right, she knows, but her heart just doesn't want to listen._

* * *

When the taxi drops them off at Circus Circus, Damon pays the driver and as soon as Luka is out of the car, they walk inside together. Although Damon has been in this casino before, he is always struck by the sights and sounds. As they walk through the gambling area, they hear the tell tale bling of a slot machine when some lucky son of a bitch wins a jackpot. First thing they do is talk to security and when he asks about Anna, the guys points them to a spiral staircase. Damon asks the man not to alert her, he doesn't want to give her a head's up in case she would decide to flee. Damon thanks him, Luka nods and trails behind him. When they reach the circus area, they take a seat and watch the trapeze performers swing from bar to bar, do somersaults and other aerial tricks.

When another one climbs the pole to participate, Luka nudges Damon when he recognizes Anna from the picture in her police file. She's a very pretty young woman, her long hair is in a pony tail, petite with a curvy figure. From perusing her file, he knows she had a couple of petty theft convictions that she completed community service for in lieu of jail time. But for the last five years, her record is spotless. As soon as she finishes her routine, she grabs a towel and leaves the circus arena, Damon and Luka quickly jump to their feet and maneuver their way around the other guests till they finally find her dressing room. Damon shares a look with Luka then raises his hand and raps on her door.

When she pulls it open, Damon pulls out his badge as does Luka to identify themselves. Judging by her deer in the headlights reaction, he knows he made the right decision about not giving her a head's up about their arrival. With a slight sigh, she steps aside, gesturing for them to enter her dressing room.

"Why are you here?"

"Miss Zhu, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Damon asks and Annabelle nods. Another girl who shares the space with her leaves immediately and with her gesture, the men don't hesitate to take a seat. They came a long way to speak to her after all.

"I... call me Anna. I know nothing about what's happening at The Jungle."

Damon shares looks with Luka and turns back to the girl. "What makes you think we're here to talk about The Jungle?"

"Um... because I don't know why else cops would come all the way from Reno to question me."

"Well, you're right, we are here in relation to a case we're working on. What was your reason for leaving there?"

"It wasn't any one thing. I wanted more than Reno had to offer. One day I was scouring the help wanted section in one of the newspapers. I saw all the employment opportunities in Vegas so I packed my bags and moved here. When I was hired, I first worked as a cocktail waitress and took trapeze lessons on my free time. As soon as a spot opened up in the circus arena, I jumped at the opportunity. Who in their right mind would turn it down anyway?" Her tone's a little offensive but Damon ignores it.

"It took a few months before you started here...," he conspicuously reads over his notes.

"Yes but... I wanted a new start. I stayed with my cousin Pearl till I saved up enough to get my own place."

"So, about The Jungle, your job there wasn't ideal?"

"No, it's not that but things change, circumstances change, I changed. It was my first job and I learnt a few tricks there but... when my friend died, the atmosphere grew a bit heavy for my taste."

"Why? Did you have trouble with the management?"

"No! We just... As I said, things changed."

Damon mentally rolls his eyes. "Look, Ms. Zhu, Anna, please try to be more specific. This is very important, we're here because we want to know more about Vicky Donovan's death and her relationship with Jeremy Gilbert at the time he went missing."

Anna's eyes widen. "You... Are you investigating Vicky's death?"

Damon doesn't dare to look at his rookie. This is not why they're here but if Anna thinks it's about Vicky, maybe she'll let something slip?

"Well...?" Damon tries to keep his poker face intact.

"I always thought there was something wrong with Vicky's death. She used, yes, but she was very careful. And she wanted to quit! She told me she was only staying there in case Jeremy would pop up."

"What did you think happened to Jeremy Gilbert?"

Anna once again looks unsure but Damon's stare compels her to answer. "Vicky... she thought someone played a practical joke that maybe went wrong. She said she should remember but she didn't... or at least that's what she told me."

"What was your interpretation?"

"If she did know something, she didn't say and if she was high at the time, she would hardly remember any specifics."

"Maybe she just wanted to attract attention? Be interesting?" Luka joins the conversation.

"I don't think so," Anna denies. "It wasn't like that with her. She wasn't good at making things up and was extremely bad at holding her tongue. I told her more than once that she needed to keep her mouth shut or the wrong people would hear her. And you both know what happened?"

"Who...?" It's harder than one would think to ask the question. "Is there anyone that you are aware of who may have had something to do with the joke Vicky talked about?"

This time Anna doesn't hesitate. "She didn't mention anyone but if I were to make a guess, I would say his sister, the club owner. They hated each other and if Vicky was to be believed she was all about bad things happening to Jeremy. I witnessed him having words with Miss Gilbert a couple of times before, I didn't hear anything but I could see by their facial expressions that they were both angry. I mean, it's true, he had a bad temper and was always one step away from prison but I don't think that's a good enough reason to cut him off financially."

She pauses to take a swallow of water. When she looks up, her eyes meet Damon's, "Do you?"

As a cop, he couldn't be happier. As a person, as a man, his heart is breaking.

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. This story started out to be a short one and grew and grew. Once we finish the last chapter, we'll celebrate with a double update day!_

 _Thank you Eva for bending over backwards and your dedication to be here with me. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Sailing Dark Waters' by Midnight Choir._

 _Many dear friends have DE stories in progress: They're all very talented writers._ _**Florencia7** has many brilliant DE stories. **Justinia Korax: The Things She Felt When He Was Gone'**_ _is BRILLIANT._ **_Tamilnadu09_** _has **'Once Upon a Nightmare'.** It's outstanding. She has in fact written many great DE stories. _

**_Salvatoreboys4ever's Captive of Her Beauty_** _just concluded._ ** _Mariah April May: The Devil's Obsession, Marry Me Instead_** _and her brand new one: **Forget Me Not.**_

 ** _VitsAsh: Stumbling Upon. Starlight So: All Through the Night and Northern Star. Amazing Aisha: Marriage Built on Lies and Changing Fate._** _These wonderful ladies and many others are keeping the dream, the legend of Damon and Elena alive and prospering_.

 _I did post the final chapters of **'Ripples of Fear'** and **'Sex and Candy'** earlier this week. _

_I hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend. Thank you all again, we'll see you next time.._


	19. Two Worlds

After finishing their talk with Anna, Damon and Luka leave Circus Circus, hopping in a cab to return to McCarren International Airport to catch their flight back to Reno. Damon takes the window seat. When the plane starts to taxi down the runway for take off, Damon grips the arm rests. He's always hated flying. As soon as the plane reaches cruising altitude and the safety belt light goes off, he unbuckles and turns to look out of the window. His mind is heavy in thought about her, the investigation and where he goes from here.

Since it's a short flight, the flight attendants only make one trip down the aisle to serve drinks. He thanks her when she hands him a Coke and after taking a swallow, he looks out again, biting down on his lower lip at the fact that they're above the clouds. He takes a deep breath and another swallow before setting it on the drop down tray. He's about to close his eyes when Luka speaks.

"Are you going to confront her?"

"I'm not sure yet. We have no proof, what evidence we have is circumstantial and what Anna said is pure conjecture, nothing more, nothing less. We already knew there was bad blood between Elena and Jeremy but that doesn't prove murder. Perhaps they're just a brother and sister that didn't get along. A lot of siblings aren't friends..."

"Yes, but if you confronted her maybe she..."

"...Would break down and confess, tell us everything? That's not who she is, it won't happen."

Luka looks disappointed and Damon can hardly blame him. _He knows how it looks._ But they actually have nothing concrete, only supposition.

"Look," Damon tries, "we have nothing to break her with. An ex-employee confirming she hated her brother? That he felt threatened? That they didn't get along? This we already knew. Then there's Vicky, who also happens to be an ex-employee, tells the other one that she thinks Miss Gilbert may have had something to do with her brother's disappearance. Then there's the practical joke gone bad angle, I just don't see Elena as the practical joke type of person," he shakes his head and Luka's enthusiasm slowly dies down. "And honestly Luka, in your wildest imagination can you see her that way?"

"No, I can't say that I do. It's a little depressing to think we came all this way with zero to show for it?"

Damon sighs and takes another swallow of his soda then drops his head back and closes his eyes. Before he can begin to unwind, Luka speaks again.

"What about Vicky though? Anna seems to think she might have been murdered? Loose lips and all that?"

"She _thinks,_ it's just more supposition on her part. We have nothing to support her theory and she didn't tell us anything that backs up her hunch either. But," Damon adds when he can see Luka's about to lose interest, "she could be right. Consider the way she hightailed it out of Reno after Vicky's death, maybe she's not even aware that something or perhaps someone made her feel uneasy or unsafe at the club? Or maybe it had nothing to do with the club at all? Jeremy kept company with some really bad people. I can't yet say with certainty that we're ready to close the book on Miss Zhu."

"Okay...? What is our next step?"

"We need to keep digging. Maybe Ric got lucky and found another witness to the events, one who tried to disappear just like Anna? We're also going to have to see if any of Jeremy's old buddies are still around. Some of them were interviewed after he disappeared but when the case went cold, they eventually became an afterthought. One that I do remember is Aaron Whitmore. The guy swore up and down that he hadn't seen Jeremy for weeks prior to his disappearance. Aaron conveniently dropped out of sight after I interviewed him at headquarters. As far as I know, he's still alive, I've never seen anything to suggest that he died. I think maybe it's time we run him to ground again."

Damon shifts in his seat and notices Luka staring straight ahead. "What's troubling you, kid?"

Luka shakes his head no and Damon doesn't press. He thinks he knows what the boy's thinking. The same question Damon is asking himself.

 _Will he be able to be ruthless enough with Elena if the need arises?_

* * *

 _He can't stand it anymore, it's not the first time he woke up only to see her little grinning face too close for comfort. She's standing by his bed, bending over... what is she hiding in her hand? He jerks away as far as the bed allows him, his heart beating rapidly, his hands fisting at his sides. She startles, her lips pucker, eyes glassy and she already starts sniffling._

 _"No. Be quiet!" he hisses but knows it's pointless. She takes a deep breath and starts screaming. He claps his hands over his ears and fights the urge to run. Mom or dad will come running in and he's going to take a beating for it and as usual this little alien will be happy she managed to do it to him again._

 _No, he can't let her keep doing this, he needs to find a solution._

* * *

"Hm...," Ric looks deep in thought when Damon and Luka finish bringing him up to speed about what had Anna Zhu had to say. It was late yesterday evening when they got home so after dropping Luka off at his place, Damon went straight home, took a shower and collapsed onto his bed. He lay there for a long time staring at a fixed point, a discoloration on the ceiling. As exhausted as he was, he couldn't slow down his mind. Anna's words and what they mean for his case kept replaying over and over as if he were in a movie theatre with a broken reel. When did things get so messy?

Of course he knows the answer, it was when he decided to throw caution out of the window and give into his attraction, letting her get under his skin, deeper than he's ever let anyone else. Just as he was about to roll over and try to catch a little shut eye, his phone beeped with a message. From her. _"Let me know when you're back."_ Nothing less, nothing more. A message that he has left unanswered so far.

"It's all circumstantial but it kind of confirms what we have suspected from the beginning," his friend comments. "Maybe you should press her a little harder, urge her to tell you about their relationship?" He raises an eyebrow at Damon, "That is... If you can, of course."

Damon gives him a hard look but Ric isn't teasing this time, his expression is deadly serious. Since Luka's not here right now, Damon decides to let Ric in just a bit. He's never disappointed him, always willing to lend an ear when he senses his friend has something on his mind.

"First, I've been trying to get her to open up since we started this. I've gotten nothing. I don't know why things were so strained between them, what caused the animosity, I don't know Ric. I get the impression that the relationship between Elena and Jeremy is a taboo topic. It's not only her but it seems to be the same for everyone in this town who may know something about their family dynamics. Second... I need to be sure that I can be aggressive... I mean, I'm sure I can but when I do, I won't be able to put the genie back in the bottle. And she still has the presumption of innocence, Ric. That's the bedrock of our judicial system. We have nothing concrete, only hearsay, conjecture and circumstantial evidence. She may very well be completely innocent..."

He sighs and takes a long pull from his coffee mug. "I have to be sure."

"Okay... so let me do it. Or let's go there, the both of us, and simply ask her if she can answer a few questions."

Damon looks doubtful but perhaps he's right, maybe it's the best way to proceed? He shrugs, stands up and extends his arm for Ric to lead the way.

* * *

It's been three days, three long days since their most memorable kiss. Damon should have been home yesterday but maybe he got hung up longer than anticipated. He hasn't sent her anymore messages. Elena knows she shouldn't be worried, the longer the police stay away from her club the better. Still, there are many _other_ factors whirling around inside her mind. Between them and _him_ , she simply isn't able to just brush them aside and be grateful for the Reno PD's absence.

She doesn't like feeling this vulnerable. When she was a child, she learned quickly how to hide her feelings and emotions. She became so good at pretending that with time she believed her own hype, meaning she thought she was an odd duck, one who lacked some of the normal human emotions. She worked damn hard day and night to make The Jungle a success. Having had to deal with snakes and cutthroats while doing so, those experiences only confirmed her suspicions that feelings and business shouldn't be mixed. She lived, still lives inside the safety of her protective bubble. She's been protected and cherished by her men and is, well was blissfully unaware of how dangerous her guys can be. Sometimes they underestimate her. There have been occasions when they attempted to play her for a fool, she's happily played along, making it easier for her to pluck out little details, bits and pieces when they think she's not paying attention.

Sighing she steps out of the elevator and towards her office, how can she feel lonely when she has all of these people who care deeply for her?

 _Rebekah would laugh._

Walking through the door, she chides herself for the melancholy. Stiffening her demeanor, she forces Damon Salvatore to the back of her mind.

"Morning," she utters while walking through Enzo's office, disappearing in hers. Both Enzo and Bonnie look at each other and Bonnie mouths; "Who ruffled her feathers?" Enzo doesn't like her tone, he's not at all happy at the change he's witnessed in Bonnie, especially when the cop is around. So rather that get in a back and forth with her, he takes the tray with fresh coffee and a glass of orange juice and follows Elena into her office.

"Thank you, Enzo," she says immediately although she's not looking at him. "Sorry for being so unsociable today, I didn't sleep well again, I'll work on it and you have my word that you don't have to be afraid to address me."

"The nightmares again?" he asks with concern.

This time, she doesn't answer, which is actually pretty telling. He quickly leaves the room, giving Elena the space she clearly needs.

It's fairly late when she feels her stomach churning. She can't even remember the last time she had a decent meal, o _h yeah, it was with him._ Deciding she deserves one, she grabs her bag and tells Enzo he can find her at the restaurant.

Kol has the day off, Kai's busy covering for a guy whose wife's having a baby and Elijah is nowhere to be seen either but she has no problem sitting alone. Caroline leads her to her usual spot half hidden from the guests but it allows her a nice view of the place, most of it anyway. It's her guilty pleasure, her favorite kind of relaxation, watching people, guessing their stories. And yes, she'll admit, also their reactions to the restaurant itself.

When she hears a boy's enthusiastic chattering nearby, catching something about the jungle and animals' pictures and a 'real parrot' she smiles and turns her head to look at the voice's owner. _She knows this boy..._ She can't help but watch him as he stares at the bird for a bit before wandering over to the fish tank. He seems mesmerized, watching the small shark and the rays and the other salt water fish. When Walter starts squawking again, Stefan turns around and hurries back towards it.

She has a smile on her face when his eyes land on hers. "Elena?... Miss Elena?" he corrects himself when he catches his mother's disapproving look.

"Elena is enough," she says kindly looking at Detective Salvatore's little brother who comes closer to her table to greet her. "I'm glad you like it here. Are you alone?"

He vehemently shakes his head. "No, I'm here with mom and dad. For lunch. I like the parrot, is it alive?"

Elena chuckles. "I certainly hope so. Walter just gets out of sorts when no one's close enough to give him some attention. He's bored. If it's okay with your mom and dad, you can come closer. Probably after you eat?" When he points to his parents, Elena looks at their table, then gets up and walks beside Stefan to meet his parents.

"Welcome to The Jungle, I'm Elena Gilbert and your Stefan and I are kind of friends. We met when he attended one of our charity events."

* * *

Damon's foot is tapping a regular cadence against the floor of the car, his palm is doing the same on his thigh. He stares straight ahead, his belly churning on top of everything else. Deep in his headspace, he doesn't even realize that Ric has parked the car. When he feels a nudge against his arm, he looks at Ric and takes a deep breath. They're in The Jungle's parking lot, he steps out of the car, slamming the door shut.

The closer they get to the dreaded conversation, the less he's looking forward to it. He suddenly has a feeling that this is a really bad idea. His face is awash with anxiety, so much so that even Ric notices.

"You don't have to come, Damon?" Ric's giving him an out.

Damon shakes his head no. "You weren't in Vegas to know what Anna said. Elena would chew you up and spit you out if she senses uncertainty.

Ric chuckles. "You need to make up your mind, buddy. Either you love her or you despise her, I think I know which side of the scale is carrying the most weight..." he pauses for effect, "You need to decide."

Damon chokes at the word ' _love_ ' but otherwise tries to play it cool. "Perhaps now isn't the best time? She's probably on her lunch break."

"Well, we'll see," Ric gives him a smirk proving he's not buying Damon's stall tactics for even a second.

Enzo greets them with a sombre face, for some reason it seems to make Ric's day.

"St. John," Damon nods at the assistant. "Is Miss Gilbert inside?"

"No...," Enzo's in no hurry to answer. "She's having lunch and I'm _not_ calling her to cut it short."

"No problem," Ric tells him cheerfully. "I'll wait here while my partner runs down to the café to pick her up."

"What makes you think she's in the café?"

"Where else would she go?" Ric adds, raising an eyebrow at him.

Damon mentally rolls his eyes at the display of _affection,_ more them wanting to tear each other's head off really but rather than throw in his own two cents worth, Damon nods at Ric and backs out of the room to see if he can find Elena. _She's gonna love this._

Stepping out of the elevator, he makes his way towards the café. As soon as he steps inside, he gets the shock of his life, stopping him on the spot. It's the most phantasmagorical view he's ever laid eyes on. Directly in front of him is Elena and his whole family dining together, clearly having a grand time.

* * *

Once he gets over the shock and can make his feet move, he approaches their table. When his father looks up, the corners of his mouth raise and his eyes fill with mirth.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here...?" Even with a smile carefully plastered to match his dad's, he still can't quite hide the shock he feels. At least he doesn't think so.

Elena gives him a knowing smile but she doesn't seem to take it personally. Rather than look upset, she looks... amused.

"Damon!" Stefan jumps to his feet, wanting to throw himself on his big brother but reconsiders at the last second, instead he stands there with a big beaming smile on his face.

Damon ruffles his hair trying to make some sense out of all of this. "Hey, baby bro, having lunch?"

"We heard so much about this place and we decided to have a look ourselves since we were on this end of town," Jenna answers and reaches with her hand to squeeze Damon's. Even his dad looks very pleased and Damon has to admit Elena has once again surprised him.

"I'm glad you like it here...," Damon comments, his usual quick wit nowhere in sight as it often happens when she's near. _She's a vision..._ He can feel his belly doing somersaults when he takes the free chair next to her.

"Will you come to my baseball game, Damon? It's this Saturday. Will you?" Stefan climbs up on his lap.

"Well...," he feels so out of sorts, sitting here with his parents, Stefan and _Elena Gilbert_ talking about how to spend the weekend. "Ehm... I'll try."

"You shouldn't work too much Damon," his mom interferes. "I hope you can find a half day to spend with your family."

"You know he'll be there if he can, Jenna," Giuseppe tries to put things into perspective. "However," he turns to Elena, "I hope your attendance is not conditioned by Damon's."

"Oh, no, don't worry, I wouldn't think to disappoint my young friend here," Elena winks and gives Stefan a beaming smile.

"Wait, did you just say...?" Damon can't believe his ears.

"Stefan invited Elena here too, maybe you could pick her up if you're free?"

Damon takes in the whole group one more time with an incredulous look.

 _How the hell did this happen?_

* * *

Fortunately Elena ends the weird assembly when she excuses herself to go back to work. Damon follows along, explaining that he's going to walk her back to her office. After a quick goodbye to his family, he hurries along, catching up with her at the elevator. While they wait, Elena doesn't make it any easier for him and when they step inside, rather than converse, she looks at the ceiling of the lift. He at a loss to know what she must be thinking.

"How was the trip?" she asks without giving him a glance.

"Good. Thank you... Ehm, I have some questions... about Jeremy's case."

"Ah, of course." Elena nods and the silence falls again. _Is she being sarcastic or is he just being paranoid?_

Luckily it's only a matter of few moments from the time they step out of the elevator till they reach her office suite, Damon's right at Elena's feet the entire time.

"Detective Saltzman," Elena almost stops in her tracks at the sight of the other officer. She gives Damon a dark look and disappears into her office, the two following behind.

"Sit, please. Enzo?" she calls. Would you please get us a pot of fresh coffee and we'll see if the detectives need anything else later?" She's in no hurry, waits till Enzo brings the coffee then looks at them expectantly. "What do you want to know?"

"I had a chat with one of your former employees yesterday," Damon starts the conversation. "We, my other partner and I wanted to know why she left here and if she knew anything about..." Damon stutters, her hardened look taking the wind out of his sails.

"And?"

Sensing Damon's reticence, Ric interrupts. Refusing to beat around the bush, he scoots his chair closer to her desk. The older man casts an imposing figure when he sits up straight and knots his hands together. "We need you to tell us everything and I mean everything about your relationship with Jeremy."

 _The look of betrayal in her molten brown eyes is one he won't get out of his head anytime soon._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're such an awesome and incredible bunch. We are truly grateful for all of your support. We do have lots of story ideas to flesh out after we finally put the final dot on the last sentence of this story._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces. Thank you for always going the extra mile to help me._

 _Chapter title: 'Two Worlds' by Phil Collins from Walt Disney's 'Tarzan'._

 _D'Ann aka NotEnoughPotter started posting a Christmas in July story. It's called 'Signals Crossed'. She's been an amazing DE writer and is a successful published author, having turned some of her Damon and Elena stories into original works._

 _Don't forget Tamilnadu09's "Once Upon a Nightmare'. it's a wonderful story._

 _I hope you all have a safe and an incredibly wonderful day. We'll see you next time._


	20. War Zone

The scene playing out in front of him is akin to a modern drama. The players in this mind freak of a game are the queen of The Jungle, detective one Alaric, detective two is himself. The three of them are sitting in a right-angled triangle, Elena being the vertex. They are all waiting, the tension is so thick that he can feel his heart beat... every single pound in his chest. Sweat slowly trickles down his back like condensation on a window pane, feeling it begin to bead on his forehead, he brushes it away with the back of his arm.

In his mind, he can almost hear the Jeopardy theme song ticking off each second. Damon knows the exact moment when everything goes to hell. Elena's eyes harden, she leans against the back of the chair and slides her hand under the table. Predictably within seconds, Enzo slips into the room.

"Enzo, would you be so kind as to call Elijah? It seems his presence is both necessary and appropriate."

Enzo just nods, not wasting time with a verbal response. Elena looks quite comfortable but Damon's not buying it. She's either livid, which is his prevailing thought, or doesn't know what to do. _She's buying time._ He's considering whether or not to say something when Ric takes the choice out of his hands, lobbing a question at her.

"Are we just gonna sit here and stare at each other?"

Elena looks at him with little interest. "Well, you are demanding I answer questions so I'm well within my rights to have counsel present. And besides that, everything runs like a finely oiled machine when Elijah is in the room."

"Would you rather we send you notification the next time? We're not a fucking audience, we have a job to do, a murder to solve, your brother's murder to be exact."

 _Oh no, Ric. Sarcasm won't work here._

Elena moves her head slightly to look at him, her eyes narrowing like an asp preparing to strike. "I thought that's what you wanted?" The feigned confusion...

"No, that's not it at all. We just want to have a civil conversation with you about Jeremy."

"Spare me the platitudes. I'm not an imbecile, Detective Saltzman, I know exactly what you want but I'm not discussing my brother until my attorney arrives. That way, let's say if I feel threatened, Mr. Mikaelson can offer his expertise. He's also very good at answering questions that I may not want to answer, especially the ones he believes are inappropriate. You may or may not get answers to all of them, that will be up to Elijah."

"This is insane, right?" Ric looks at Damon. "Do you realize, Miss Gilbert, that you're doing nothing to make us believe in your innocence...?"

"How dare you? I am an American citizen just like you two, I'm entitled to the presumption of innocence and don't you forget it."

Damon looks at Ric as if to say she knocked that one out of the park.

"Miss Gilbert...?"

"Excuses," Elena jumps in, interrupting what he was about to say. "I'm not a lawyer but it's not my job to prove my innocence, the burden of proof is on _you_ , not me. But to answer _that_ question, frankly I don't care what you think, I know the truth and that's what matters. I've told you repeatedly I don't want to talk about my relationship with my brother and you can't make me," she takes a breath to throw all the unpleasant feelings at the other detective when the door opens and Elijah, graceful as usual, breezes in.

"Gentlemen, Elena," he gives her a short comforting look and she feels so relieved that she'd give him a bear hug _and probably end up sobbing on his chest._ He's _that_ reassuring.

Damon watches him darkly as he takes a seat next to Elena and pulls some documents out of his briefcase. Ric, however... still doesn't know what to expect. He personally hasn't ever crossed swords with the astute lawyer.

"Well?" the man looks up waiting for them to start talking.

"We're here to discuss the latest developments. We had reasons to question an ex-employee of The Jungle. She had a lot to say about what she witnessed occur between your client and our vic. We wanted to hear Miss Gilbert's side of the story," Damon finds his voice.

"Who was this employee might I ask?"

"The detectives tracked down a former employee from out of town, I suspect" Elena informs him, her steely glare meeting Damon's.

Elijah looks bored, his posture is relaxed and he's actually twiddling his thumbs... His eyes drift to Elena before zeroing on Damon, "So, one ex-employee, who may or may not have any credibility I might add, offers her opinion on the relationship my client had with her brother and then you come here loaded for bear to throw accusations at her? Seriously?" he almost has to laugh.

Elena zeroes in on Damon, "Might I ask who this apparently disgruntled employee is?"

"Anna Zhu," he admits, withering a bit under Elena's now frosty demeanor.

"Anna Zhu!" Elena nearly rolls her eyes but stops herself. "She was let go after Enzo caught her with drugs in her purse."

"Ah yes, Elena, I remember now. It was shortly after the Donovan girl died, they were friends. When she was found with illicit drugs, we didn't want it to happen to her too, it's not good for the club's reputation. Despite that, Elena offered to let her keep her job if she would go to treatment which she refused. It's altogether possible that she wasn't happy working here but when she refused an offer of help, she was terminated," Elijah explains, tenting his fingers as his gaze moves from Damon to Ric.

"I couldn't afford let another scandal tarnish my club's image," Elena joins the conversation.

"Still," Ric tries, "the relationships seems to be important for this case. If you..."

"There is _nothing_ ," Elena stresses, "I have nothing to say about _him_. You can come back with a warrant for my arrest or a subpoena, I don't care. I have my reasons and I have obligations none of which are your business. You can believe me or not but they have nothing to do with your case..," she shrugs and her eyes dare them to try.

That might just be the end of the meeting as Elena ceases to speak. Instead they listen to Elijah Mikaelson's prevarication for the rest of it.

* * *

"That man is a... a son of a bitch!" Ric curses when they leave the building.

Damon's silent, working through his own issues with this meeting. Elena never met his eyes when the debacle ended or when they were leaving. He can't exactly blame her after he pulled the rug out from under her. He's all but certain that he blew his chance with her, not that he can find fault with her for that either. This whole cluster-fuck of an afternoon is all on him.

"Can you believe her nerve? She just sits there, glaring at me, waiting patiently for her lawyer to make mincemeat out of us."

Damon chuckles darkly, "Yep, that's Miss Gilbert for you, she's no pushover and the queen of her court. You have to have nerves of steel to run a multi-million dollar business and she does it with aplomb."

Ric stops for a moment, reaching for Damon's arm, he stops him. "Sorry man, this plan went over like a lead balloon... What now?"

"Now we'll have to find more witnesses. Survivors from the older generation that may remember when it all started. Surely there are more ex-employees such as Anna and in a cut throat business like this, Elena must have enemies and let's not forget the lowlifes that Jeremy used to hang with. Somehow we'll have to find them, all of them."

Ric looks impressed. "Grandiose plans, how do you suggest we accomplish all of them?"

"Simple Ric, we go old school, track them down one by one," Damon shrugs.

"You look... determined," he guesses. You have to know this won't be easy?"

Damon turns his eyes to him. "Yeah, but first I'll have to tell my family that Elena probably won't be joining them for Stefan's Saturday ballgame."

* * *

Elena can't breathe. She used every ounce of strength she possesses so as not to fall to pieces while the detectives were trying to question her, catch her off guard but now she needs to dig even deeper to remain strong till Elijah and Enzo leave her office. She's standing by the window, watching the detectives get in their car and drive away. _Oh how she wishes she could exactly tell him what she thinks of this low blow right in the face._ With people present however, it's best to keep it to herself but if the opportunity presents itself... _he_ will rue the day.

"Ehm, will you please stop your 'I'm cool with everything' facade?" Elijah appears right behind her looking in the direction of the receding car.

Elena swallows thickly but doesn't make a sound to confirm or deny his suspicion. "I'm alright. Thank you for coming."

"Well, I certainly must admit the detectives keep our lives interesting. It really is a rather fun game of hide and seek if you will. Thank you for calling me, it was quite obvious that they were pretty determined to get under your skin."

If she's not mistaken, Elijah grits his teeth, at least it sounds like it. _He's angry,_ Elena realizes. She turns to him, her eyes questioning.

Elijah gives her a tight smile. "Elena, I don't like or appreciate detective Salvatore playing this cat and mouse game with you. He has no idea what he's doing or what we're capable of. Instead of doing his job properly, giving you the presumption of innocence, he's jumping to conclusions, not caring who may get hurt in the process."

Elena watches him curiously. "What's the matter, Elijah?

He smiles tersely at her and shakes his head. "Feeling protective I guess. It's been some time since you were in immediate danger. I care about you, Elena, your safety is a priority for me."

"You were right, I guess...," she sighs and turns back to the window. "Cats and mice can't be friends. For a brief moment I wanted to forget that simple fact of life."

"You know, if anyone can accomplish the impossible, it's you."

She gives him a smile.

 _True._

Inside her adrenaline is burning hot, pumping through her body like an out of control wildfire. She's going to give Damon Salvatore a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

After his no good, horrible, awful day, Damon goes straight for his bottle of Maker's Mark as soon as he walks into his house. Pulling out a big tumbler, he pours himself a double and throws it back, almost emptying the glass in one swallow. He pours himself another ambles into the living room and plops down on the couch. The thought of telling Stefan that Elena won't be at his game because of him makes his gut churn uncomfortably. He hates that Stefan will be disappointed, he knows the feeling all too well. The last thing he wants to do is make Stefan feel that way.

He takes one more swallow then pulls his phone out of his pocket to make the call. It rings once before someone picks up on the other end. "Dad?"

 _"Hello son."_

"I just called to tell you that I'll be at Stefan's game on Saturday."

 _"Damon. That's great news. Your brother is going to be so happy to have you there. Not to mention your mother."_

"I know. I don't want to disappoint him..." He takes a deep breath to get the rest off of his chest. "Also, I'm not sure Elena's coming. The case..."

 _"You sound a little off, do you wanna talk about it?"_

"Maybe... but not over the phone, we'll talk Saturday if that's alright?" Damon asks, swallows what's left in his glass and collapses back against the sofa. Raking his hand through his hair in frustration, he sighs and listens to his father's comforting voice.

 _"Okay. And Damon?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Don't worry. They both like Elena but they love you. They won't be disappointed. We'll see you on Saturday."_

He certainly hopes they won't.

* * *

Damon wakes up to the sun beating down on his face. He shifts, burying his face in the pillow, not yet ready to get up. In just a few short minutes, his alarm clock starts blaring and after turning it off, he reluctantly drags himself out of bed. The first thing he does is close the blind, he's going to have to remember to get some of the light blocking ones. It's a sunny day so he's certain it's going to be really hot in a few hours.

It's early, he still has time to try to reach Elena but when he called her yesterday, several times actually, to his dismay, she never picked up. After several minutes of weighing the pros and cons, he finally picks up his phone and presses on the icon he chose for her, a beautiful white dove. This time it goes straight to her voicemail, Damon's lets the message play.

 _"Elena's phone. I'm not available right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

By listening this simple message no one would say how many different emotions, feelings, moods and shades this voice can hold. He sighs, puts the phone down to hop into the shower. Once he's dressed, he grabs his phone, stuffs it in his pocket and leaves for the ball game.

* * *

He arrives just in time to find a place to park close to the entrance. The Washoe Little League plays at the South Valleys Regional Sports Complex. It has an athletic field, several baseball fields, horseshoe pits, multi-purpose fields, soccer fields, volleyball courts, picnic areas and play grounds. After texting his dad to find out which baseball field, Damon jogs over, waving when he sees his little brother. The bleachers are already filling with people. When a lady walks by with her hands full of snacks, Damon excuses himself to let her pass then takes the stairs two at a time till he reaches his family.

"Damon!" Stefan squeals, running over to meet him.

"I'm glad you could make it son." Giuseppe pats the seat next to him. Damon nods and urges Stefan forward, dropping down on the bench beside his dad.

"Where's your team, Stef?"

"Stefan's captain hasn't arrived yet, he should be here shortly," Giuseppe informs him.

"We're gonna beat the other team good," Stefan adds, his voice full of excitement.

"I hope so, Stefan," Damon laughs, ruffling his mop of brown hair.

"Guess what Damon?"

"What?"

"Elena is gonna get me a Reno Aces baseball cap."

Damon immediately feels worse. "Stefan... um... Elena probably isn't..."

"She's here, Damon," Giuseppe interrupts whatever he's going to say. "She arrived shortly after we did."

He can't be sure but it almost looks like his dad's eyes are twinkling in mirth. _What did he just say...?_

"I'm sorry dad, did you just say Elena... is _here_?"

"I have to go!" Stefan interrupts their conversation and takes off down the stairs when he sees his coach gesturing for him to join the rest of the team.

As soon as Stefan is out of the way, Damon's eyes snap to his father's because he no longer needs confirmation. Walking up the stairs beside Jenna, with a sweet smile on her face is none other than the star of his every dream, Elena Gilbert.

* * *

"He's like a pro already, he's so serious...," Elena watches Stefan running around the bases through her binoculars. He's surprised but happily so to hear her making nice yet spot on comments. He suspects she's a fan since she promised Stefan a Reno Aces hat.

Damon has to admit she fits in _perfectly_ with his family. She's able to talk with them, laugh with them, make them smile, she's a completely different Elena than the one he knows, the tough business woman that wrote her brother off without batting an eyelash.

 _Is it all an act?_

She does look like she genuinely cares and he has no idea what would be in it for her if she is just pretending, however none of it holds for him because other than a polite 'hello detective', she hasn't even spared him so much as a glance. Luckily Jenna's sunny personality bridges over any tension that might show up among them.

As his parents proudly watch their younger son shine, he's left entertaining their guest which is proving to be impossible as Elena so far is refusing to speak to him. Oh, he did try, is trying, several times actually but she's giving him the cold shoulder. Instead she plucks some topic, the game, shopping, life in general, out of thin air to share with Jenna. This whole scene is surreal.

He tunes them out for the moment, taking in the changes the place has gone through since he was a kid. The playground wasn't here when he grew up, neither were the volleyball courts or the soccer field. Their were only a handful of baseball diamonds when he played little league. He smiles remembering his dad and Jenna watching him like they're watching Stefan today. When he catches Elena's contemplative look while chatting with his mom, his heart skips a beat as soon as he realizes what they're talking about.

"You know, kids keep you young. I don't want to think about Stefan getting older, although Damon turned out pretty well," Jenna shares in good humor, her smirk letting Elena know she's only half joking.

"You either have some fabulous night cream or very good genes, Jenna. I really hope I will look as good as you do when I have a son or daughter Damon's age."

Jenna laughs wholeheartedly. "Thank you, but Damon isn't actually my son, he became mine when I married Giuseppe. I was fresh out of college and head over heels in love with his father. Damon was twelve at the time. He was such a good boy though, quiet, polite, it wasn't hard at all to awaken my budding maternal instincts. All it took was one look into those great big sad eyes of his and I knew I'd fight hell itself to protect him," she pats Damon's arm affectionately.

Damon loves his mom and he'd like to return the gesture, but this feels wrong. This is something very personal for him and Elena... who is Elena to him? _He would have loved to tell her one day but given their strange, tense relationship it's just not an option, not now anyway._

"Mom, you're going to put our guest to sleep with these boring old family secrets, let's focus on Stefan and his game for now."

Jenna seems a little confused but finally picks up on Damon disconcerting look. "Sorry," she turns to Elena, "I can never stop chatting, Giuseppe's not exactly chatty, I'm used doing most of the talking by myself."

"Oh no, I'm having a great time. It's the same with me. I don't have many opportunities to just chat with my girlfriends, they're as busy as I am. It's really rather refreshing to be able to visit and not have to worry about spilling too much," she gives Damon a pointed look before she once again focuses on Jenna.

 _What exactly is she up to?_

"Look!" Giuseppe stands up to see across the field. "They won!"

Damon jumps to his feet, cheering louder than necessary but even the noise doesn't block out the feeling of Elena's eyes burning the back of his head.

* * *

 _You're all amazing people. Our heartfelt thanks extend to each of you. We finally have the end in sight, we're down to maybe 4 chapters left to write. This story will be 40 plus chapters. 'I Can't Escape Myself' had been my longest story._

 _Thank you, Eva and I hope you're enjoying your holiday. I love you dearly. She has such a beautiful way of looking at the world, I truly wish I had her gift. I'm as type A as you can possibly be but I think the same can be said about most nurses._

 _Chapter title: 'War Zone' by Framing Hanley._

 _I hope you all have a phenomenal day. Thank you all again, you're the best. We'll see you next time._


	21. Expelled

She awakens to soft sheets and morning light as it trickles in through the blinds. Casting off the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes slowly open as she soaks in the warmth of the sun. Although she feels surprisingly well rested and refreshed, several minutes pass before she drags herself upright, stretches her arms above her head and yawns widely.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her knuckles, she can't help but recall her conversation with Jenna. It was pleasant and nothing out of the ordinary until she mentioned adopting Damon. She suspected as much but what put her senses on alert is the way Damon moved quickly to quash it, calling their family history boring. The only part of that stood out is Jenna's mention of his sad eyes... Rather than dwell on it now, she gets ready, jumps in her Range Rover and drives to work.

It's a little earlier than usual when she storms into the club. As soon as she reaches her suite, she takes a moment to drink in the aroma of Bonnie's freshly brewed coffee. After greeting her, she steps into her office and just as she's putting her bag in the desk drawer, Bonnie hurries in carrying a piping dose of 'first aid'. One of her guilty pleasures is purchasing the finest beans. Her morning coffee is always freshly ground and served with half and half. Taking the venti sized cup, frothy and steaming hot, Elena takes a swallow, evoking a sigh as the first milky sip creeps over and ignites her taste buds.

After taking another one, she sets it down and offers Bonnie a heartfelt thank you.

"Mmmm, Bonnie, you're a life-saver. I woke up early so I decided I might just as well come to work. As you know, I hate being late but normally I can't drag myself out of bed before eight." Turning to the woman, Elena gives her a beaming smile which her friend faintly returns.

Bonnie's not exactly sure what to make of this boisterous Elena. Her boss actually _is_ a vigorous person but lately... She can't help but be curious as to where this newfound giddiness is coming from, her brother's death maybe?

Because she has her own work to do, she collects the dirty mugs from the day before along with a small bowl with crackers that Elena pushed aside and is about to leave when she's addressed again.

"Bonnie... wait, I'd like to have a few words with you." When she nods, Elena extends her arm, gesturing towards the couch. Please have a seat?"

Although she wonders what's going on, she nods and sits down. She carefully watches Elena get up and close the door before she settles next to her.

"I'm... concerned about you."

"There's no reason for..."

"Are you and Enzo having trouble?" She pauses for a minute to gauge Bonnie's reaction. When she says nothing, Elena continues, "I'd hate it if it's because of his busy schedule, I'm not always as considerate as I should be about his working hours. But if that's a problem for you two, just tell me, we'll figure something out."

Bonnie's looking in her eyes not quite sure how to respond to something so personal. _She has no idea._ Is she really so self-absorbed and oblivious that she cannot see that Enzo would rather drop dead than cut his hours... if for no other reason than _Elena might need him?_

He's too selfless to tell her she's taking advantage of his devotion. That's exactly why Bonnie knows with absolute certainty that Enzo will take Elena's secrets with him to the grave. Fiercely loyal, he would also rather walk through molten lava than to ever use his intimate knowledge against her. And of course, there's another guy who somehow started playing a role in Bonnie's life, he's new and exciting and perhaps he'll be _able to do something_ about the dictatorship that exists at The Jungle.

She probably has to say something or her boss will find it strange. "No, Elena. There's been a few misunderstandings but I know he loves his work. Neither he nor I would have it any other way. I also enjoy spending time with other people, some he likes, some he doesn't... but don't concern yourself, we'll figure it out." _And it's none of your damn business anyway._

Elena nods, knowing her hands are tied at least for now. "Okay, Bonnie, but please, if there's anything I can do for either of you, don't hesitate to let me know. I care about you both."

Bonnie nods and gives her a smile. "Of course. Do you need anything else?" she asks and gets up to leave.

"Oh yes there is one more thing... can you please give Elijah a buzz? If he's free, I'd like him to join me for lunch, tell him whatever time is convenient."

* * *

The first thing Damon does when he walks into police headquarters is to pour himself a large cup of rock gut coffee. Although bitter, he needs the caffeine and takes a long pull. He reaches for the carafe to top it off and then walks to his office.

"How was the game?" Damon doesn't even try to hide his eye roll. Of course it's the first thing that comes out of Ric's mouth.

"Don't remind me," Damon utters. He would rather not get into it the first thing Monday morning. But Ric has other ideas.

"That bad, huh?"

Damon gives him the middle finger. Only now noticing the good brew that Luka must have put on his desk, he pushes his mug aside in favor of it.

"Well?" Ric doesn't give up. "Was your family angry?"

"No, they all fell in love with Elena even more because she showed up in a fantastic mood and a promise to get Stefan a Reno Aces baseball cap. Apparently she's tight with the team's GM."

Ric's eyes widen. "You don't say!"

"The whole experience was surreal..."

"Has she gotten over the questioning thing? I mean, did she speak to you?"

"Nope, she barely said two words to me... the greeting included."

"Man, you need to forget about her. This Jungle thing is messing with your head."

"Don't go there," Damon warns and takes a deep pull from his cup.

"Yeah, yeah," Ric starts, "Let's just solve Jeremy's murder and move on. His is only one of many cold cases we have needing closure. Their families are waiting for justice too."

Damon's thinking that he should agree when Luka crosses the threshold looking awfully fresh and cheerful.

"Morning."

Damon and Ric's response is much less enthusiastic but the young man has been with them for some time now, he ought to know better than to expect cheerfulness this early in the morning. He brushes them off, not taking their less than personable attitudes to heart, but he doesn't let their moods deter him either.

"Didn't you mention the name Aaron Whitmore the other day, Damon?"

"I did. He's one of Jeremy's more nefarious buddies. Why? Did you find him?"

Luka nods and it's clear he's pretty proud of himself. "I sure did, he only recently returned to Reno. He doesn't go to The Jungle but he can be found at the Jolly Roger."

"Seriously?" Damon looks skeptical.

Luka chuckles, "Yes, I'm being serious, he's their newest bouncer."

* * *

Knowing Elijah is going to join her for lunch, she leaves her office to go to the restaurant. Along the way, a couple stops her to inform her of a great experience they had with one of her employees. Elena thanks them and makes herself a mental note to talk to her HR manager about thanking the girl.

Caroline has her table ready by the time she arrives. After seating her, Elena gives her friend a smile of gratitude. Taking a long sip of ice cold water, she sets it down and lets her eyes drift to the massive fish tank. As she watches all of the brightly colored fish dart in a out amongst the coral, she soon finds herself lost in thought so much so that she startles slightly when she hear his voice.

"You look... in a good mood," Elijah watches Elena for a moment before joining her at the table. Once he's seated, he takes the menu that Caroline offers and nods his thanks.

"Do I? Well, I did get a complement about one of the my employees so that makes me happy. And then there's the fact that you're here."

"I'm always happy to oblige the owner of this fine establishment. What's the occasion?"

Leaning forward with a twinkle in her eyes, she purrs with a teasing lilt to her voice, "I invited you, 'Lijah because I have something to share."

"And does your mood have anything to do with a certain detective? And if it does, did you have a good time at the game on Saturday?"

"What? How do you know all of these things!?" she blurts out in frustration.

Elijah chuckles. "Don't bite my head off, but lately your moods seem to depend on what Detective Salvatore did or didn't do. Plus, a social event like a Little league ball game is an event that the founding families have always been a part of. Need I remind you that my father and grandfather were instrumental in bringing it to Reno. So... let's just say that when my father goes to watch his grandson's team... you know Mikael, he notices everything?"

"Ouch, forgot about the founders thing," Elena grimaces. "I didn't notice Mikael at the game either."

"One, he was there, two, how could you _ever_ forget that?" Elijah's jokes, taking a long swallow from his water glass.

They are silent for a few minutes while Caroline brings them their drinks and writes down their orders.

"So...," he starts, gauging her reaction, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Have you found out anything about Damon Salvatore?"

"I knew that's what you were..." Elijah utters but his answer is a serious one. "I can't say that I have. But the fact that I haven't found anything tangible, that I hit a brick wall everytime I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, is reason enough for me to believe there _is_ something there. I would bet money that my father knows more than what he lets on. Unfortunately his sense of loyalty, in this case towards Giuseppe Salvatore, is why he's keeping his mouth shut."

"Really? Uncle Mike knows more? Hm... While I was at the game, I had a conversation with Jenna Salvatore. She told me she's not his mom, that she adopted him only after she married Giuseppe."

Elijah looks in thought. "That makes sense. I suspected that she's much too young to have birthed him but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Lots of women have adopted their new husband's children."

"I agree, but you weren't there. You didn't see the way Damon reacted, how he tried to silence her... It's my belief that he didn't want me to know about his or his family's history."

"Perhaps? I will do some more digging."

"I wonder... Stefan looks a lot like his father. But Damon...," Elena tries to grasp the thought. She feels like on the verge of something but can't quite figure it out. "Do you think it's possible Damon's not a Salvatore?"

Elijah thinks about it for a moment, weighing his answer. "I told you everything around him is sealed, which could be either related to teenage brushes with the law or an adoption so yes, I think it's entirely possible that he's not a Salvatore by blood."

Before she can give his words any thought, Caroline returns with their meals but neither seems to be in any hurry to start eating.

"I don't know why any of this is important...," she adds unsure when the waitress leaves them alone again.

Elijah gives her a roguish smile. "Trust me, Elena, anything we can learn about Detective Salvatore may one day come in handy."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Luka wonders, making a face when Damon parks the car on one of the side streets. This part of Reno looks like the kind of place where the dregs of society hang out. It looks seedy and dark and like a scene out of poorly made crime movie.

"Yep... What? You've never been to The Jolly Roger?" Damon chuckles at the naivety of his young Padawan.

"No!" Luka's offended. "I was a good kid, did my homework, got straight A's..."

Damon snorts but doesn't comment and walks inside first. The guy standing by the door is not Aaron but he looks familiar. Damon knows him from somewhere... _And here we go._

"Detective," he addresses him frowning and that's when the light bulb goes on for Damon, now remembering how he knows this bloke.

"Josh Rosza," Damon acknowledges. "What are you doing here? Body building isn't enough to pay the rent these days?"

"They took my license... As if you don't know," he mutters under his breath.

 _He was a witness in one of Damon's cases, quite helpful actually, which was the only reason he didn't end up in prison when they found out he was dealing illegal steroids and growth hormone._

"Well, Josh, relax, we're not here for you, we're looking for Aaron Whitmore."

"He's right there," Josh says, gesturing towards the bar with his head. "A bunch of drunks arrived a little while ago and the boss wanted us to make sure they won't cause any trouble."

"Thanks Josh," Damon pats his back and Luka follows.

"Whitmore, long time no see," he leans closer standing behind Aaron's left shoulder. It kind surprises Damon that he's a bouncer, he's really not all that stout but he has bulked up a bit since the last time Damon saw him. He's 6', blonde hair, blue eyes, partial to plaid shirts and jeans. Aaron's always been able to pass for younger than he is but right now he looks like a startled teenager.

"Detective Salvatore..."

"Have a seat, we have some catching up to do," he's smiling sweetly but his eyes are steely. Luka really doesn't envy Jeremy's old crony.

Aaron motions for them to follow and tells the bartender to call for help if he needs it and that he'll be back as soon as possible. He takes them into the bosses office since he left early today. Damon checks twice before he sits down at one of the chairs.

"We found an old buddy of yours."

"Who might that be?"

"Does the name Jeremy Gilbert ring a bell?"

Aaron swallows, turning a shade of pale green. Seconds pass before he finally acknowledges the question. "I heard."

"He didn't look very pretty. If it was you or one of your cohorts who..."

"No! No. None of us had any reason to want him dead. He owed us big... money that we'd have no way of collecting if he was dead."

"You know as well as I do that he didn't have the means to pay off his debts... so maybe you and your buddies decided on revenge instead..?"

Aaron shakes his head no vigorously. "No, that's not the case. His sister is worth millions and we figured there was always a chance that she would bail him out. Jeremy often hinted about her poor health and if she died... But with the benefit of hindsight, he must have lied. His sister's business is doing even better than before he went missing."

Damon shares looks with Luka. Jeremy didn't really think he'd get the club if Elena were out of the picture did he?

"They didn't get along or...?"

Aaron snorts. "That's an understatement. The bitch was after him whenever he made an appearance at her club. _Her_ club, as if it wasn't a family business. But he wouldn't back off. He knew one day she would have no choice but to accept him as her partner. So he went there now and then just to remind her of his existence. I guess it proved to be a fatal mistake."

"What you mean?"

"Well, he was murdered, right? Who else would want him dead?"

"I don't know, Aaron, everyone who was tired of waiting for Jeremy to cough up some money? It pretty common knowledge on the street that he pissed off a lot of people."

"He did disappear from the club though, right?"

"It's possible but we can't be sure because no one knows with any certainty the actual date he went missing."

"It was his birthday. We were drinking and Jer suggested we go annoy his sister. So... we ended up at The Jungle."

Damon's stunned by his admission. He should probably ask more but he suddenly has trouble swallowing around the lump forming in his throat.

"His sister wasn't happy, she sent Mikaelson to throw us out but Jeremy wasn't having it. When he promised her he'd make a scene that would force her to call the police, she backed off. I didn't see her again till later that evening."

"Did she... talk to her brother?"

"Yes, later, when the party really got into full swing, it was very loud," he chuckles. "She tried to talk to him. Even in the dim light I could see how red faced she was and that she was gesticulating wildly with her arms... That broad has a temper," Aaron adds, taking a long pull from his cigarette.

"And you're absolutely sure he disappeared on that night?" Damon holds his breath waiting for the answer.

"As positive as I can be. The girl he was sleeping with came to our table. Sometime later, he was getting a little shaky so he suggested they get something, you know what I mean. But before they left, we made plans to meet the next day around noon. It was only afterwards that he and Vicky took off, said they were going to her room... I never saw him again."

 _Why exactly didn't he share this information five years ago?_

* * *

It's a rare occurrence that Elena finds herself still hard at work after everyone else has left for the day. Although she did drive herself this morning, Kol offered to follow her home but he found himself a hot date so he left after making sure it was okay with her. It's way past Kol's normal working hours and she practically had to kick both Bonnie and Enzo out hoping that they might use their free time to talk about their relationship.

Although nights like this don't happen very often, she actually enjoys these rare moments of privacy. The music from the club can be heard from this distance but since her floor is strangely quiet tonight. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she relaxes back into her chair for a few seconds. She knows she's safe because Kol takes great pride and joy in his team. He's personally is in charge of hiring and training security personnel. Even a tiny slip up will earn probation and if it happens a second time, he shows them the door.

Standing up, she stretches her limbs and then pours herself a small glass of Jack Daniels. Swirling it in her glass, she breathes in the aroma that only years in an oak barrel can achieve. Already the worries of the day seem to fade, even before her first taste. Just watching its gentle vortex is hypnotizing enough. Taking a sip, she savors the flavors as they blend and erupt on her taste buds.

Sitting back down, she resumes her work so she can go home. However much she hates it, it's a necessity, an integral part of running a business. It goes well though and she's almost done when she hears a light tap on the door. Her eyes shoot in that direction, stunned when they're met with Damon's stare. The bluish hue carry emotional currents and before she can take a breath, it feels like she's being pulled under.

Shaking it off, she challenges him, "What are you doing here?" No matter how good her security is, it's shocking to have someone knock on her door when she thought that she wouldn't be bothered.

Damon's look is... off. Unreadable. _And sexy as hell._

"Sorry," he utters and walks inside. He knows he shouldn't be here but he _needed_ to come. By the time they finished their conversation with Aaron, Damon knew he needed a drink. Luka tried to engage him in meaningful conversation about Aaron's character, meaning why didn't he reveal what he knew five years ago and could he be lying now? Unwilling and unable to deal with it anymore today, Damon simply waved him off, saying they'd give it a night before they make any decisions. He needs time to think everything through.

 _Frankly, he doesn't care what Luka thinks about it._

"I was at the bar... the security guy told me that you hadn't left yet."

"The bar?" Elena's eyebrow lifts. She gestures for him to sit but he doesn't. At least not in the chair she points to. He walks past her and settles on the couch. He pats the pillow while looking at her. Although she can't explain it, she feels like they're in another universe. She does however, get up, cross the room and take the seat next to him.

"What happened?"

"Work."

Elena snorts. "I am your work, remember?"

"Fair enough," Damon admits and leans against the back rest.

"What happened with Jeremy?" he asks unexpectedly and Elena's breath hitches. The sudden question catches her off guard. _Is he serious?_ This is what his visit is about? She fixes her stare at him.

"It's none of your damn business."

He takes both of her hands in his and looks deep in her eyes. "Tell me. Please?"

His voice is compelling, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _She can't tell him._

Instead, a funny feeling starts to swirl somewhere deep inside of her stomach. It's hot and biting and it grows until she recognizes it as anger. _Damn right, she's entitled to it._

He has no right... or he probably does, to ask these questions but he has no damn right to play with her emotions. It's unfair. _But he never said that he'd play fair._

She takes a deep breath and her tone is frosty, cutting the words pointedly. "I am not talking to you about my brother. You don't get to use the effect you have on me to steal information that I'm not willing to share."

Damon's eyes widen at the bold way she admitted the attraction they both feel. He owes her the same courtesy.

"I'm not letting you get away just because you make my blood boil," he informs her in a low voice. He still holds her hands tightly and sometime during the exchange he must have drawn her closer because at this point it will take just a nudge to have her on his lap.

So he takes it.

He releases one of her hands to take her around her waist and lift her weight onto his knees.

 _It's not enough though._

He can feel her body stiffen for a moment and then she shifts, close enough to wrap her limbs around his mid-section. The movement is natural and Damon's not sure it wasn't of his own doing, as his palms are splayed on her bottom, keeping her firmly in place.

She's... magnificent. Her scent and soft curves enveloping him in the most torturous way, her lips seeking his, taking breaths right out of his mouth. Before he knows it his hands travel along her thighs under the skirt. Skillfully he unzips it, lifts it up and over her head, tossing it across the room. He can feel her fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt, sneaking inside, traveling across his chest. When her dark red nails lightly scratch his nipples he lets out a deep growl, catches her hands and before she knows it, she's lying on the couch, Damon hovering above her. She doesn't fight him, just curiously watching every contour on his face.

Then she does something unexpected. She lifts her hand and strokes his face wispily with her fingers.

 _He can't take it anymore._

His mouth crashes onto hers and he's swallowing her whole, mouth, teeth and tongue, her soft cries resonating in his head. His hands tear off her underwear and hers tug on his jeans and boxers until they're both bare, bodies and souls. It's more than just physical. Because when Damon sinks inside her pliant body he almost loses it. He chokes on the emotions messing with his senses, he's not even sure which are his and which come from her darkest place.

Again and again he buries himself in the heaven that is Miss Elena Gilbert, the queen of The Jungle, merciless businesswoman and the unloving sister.

He so wants her to be innocent but is she?

 _What is he doing?_

He loosens his grip on her with that thought and Elena flips them over _finishing_ him within moments. She breathes out heavily, her glistening body quivers with the last tendrils of her own orgasm but the light in her eyes is already dimming.

 _She knows._

And Damon's in no shape to save the situation, he's too overwhelmed by the brutal flood of emotions, quite literally torn to pieces.

She gives herself the last moment smoothing the few hairs on his chest before she looks him straight in the eyes, her face empty. "You were never going to give us a chance... You just wanted to get me out of your system," she accuses.

If Damon was able to speak, he'd say something, do something, find some convincing words to stop the monumental crash they're about to experience.

But he has none.

* * *

 _Ducks..._

 _There's a lot of the story left to tell. We have maybe 3 chapters left to write._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're such an awesome and incredible bunch. We are truly grateful for all of your support. We do have lots of story ideas to flesh out after we finally put the final dot on the last sentence of this one._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces. Thank you for always going the extra mile to co-write these stories with me._

 _Chapter title: 'Expelled' by Pain._

 _I did post a teaser image for Delena Christmas 2018 on my FB page. It's called "Somewhere in My Memory." The only thing I'll say is that it's not an amnesia story._

 _My good friend Mara, aka AnglcDmn1986, reposted "All This Time" after getting the rights back from Amazon Kindle Worlds._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day, thank you all again. Take care and we'll see you next time._


	22. Angry Again

Elena is talking to one of the Kol's men near her casino's restaurant when a familiar voice rings in her ears. Slowly she turns around to confirm her suspicions, rolling her eyes playfully when she sees who it is.

"Eleeena! Long time no see..." Rebekah closes the distance, opening her arms and wrapping her in a bear hug. Elena grimaces at her tight hold. It'd be so much more comfortable if her friend didn't have a full glass of ice and something red in her right hand. Rather than have the red wine or red liquor spill on her designer dress, Elena steps back a safe distance and gives her a small smile.

Rebekah gives her the once over, perusing her carefully and...

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong, Rebekah, I've just had a few stressful days," Elena offers, trying to change the subject.

Her friend continues to stare at her rather dubiously for several more moments before her face freezes in shock. Elena can almost see the light bulb go on in her head.

"OH!"

"What do you mean 'oh'?" She doesn't like where this is heading.

"You've got to be kidding me... You did it, you had sex?!"

Elena fights the urge to cover Rebekah's mouth with her palm. "Shhhh! Why don't you just yell it out loud so everyone in the whole casino can hear you?"

"Elena, I'm not an idiot, I have eyes don't I?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Why would you think that? I don't..."

"I just told you. Maybe you aren't _now_ but you did. Yesterday? Today?" she's grinning like the Cheshire cat about to pounce on a hapless mouse.

"You're just as insufferable as your brothers!" Elena grimaces but doesn't deny it.

"And you know you love us," she winks and tilts her head so her mouth is closer to Elena's ear. "Don't be such a prude, it's a good thing! Sex is fun, it feels amazing, it's healthy. And it's good for headaches."

Elena grabs her arm and pulls her to a secluded table where they can have at least the illusion of privacy. After Caroline brings them lunch and another delicious alcoholic beverage, she tells Rebekah everything that happened with Detective Salvatore. Well almost everything.

"And he just left?" Rebekah asks disbelievingly. "What an ass!"

"Tell me about it," Elena utters. She doesn't want to let it show how much it bothers her but there's no doubt that her friend can easily see right through her. Rebekah's always had the uncanny ability to do just that, frustrating her on many levels.

Yesterday, after _he_ flailed like a bird without wings, unable to form even a word, she collected her garments, what remained of her dignity and retreated to the bathroom, locking herself inside till she was sure that Damon was gone. _If only she could make the whole evening disappear._

"And you didn't just slap him senseless?"

"I guess I felt too embarrassed... And besides that, he might have cuffed me, read me my rights and sent me to jail for attacking a cop?"

"But you had sex...," Rebekah can't stop grinning. "What was it like with the super hot detective?"

Despite Rebekah's best efforts Elena's not able to laugh with her. Not yet anyway. She sighs tiredly. "For the first time in my life I experienced a sense of rightness. I didn't feel afraid or shy, it felt good, incredible really. Turns out it was all a lie..."

Rebekah wants to give her friend a hug or at the very least, give that arrogant asshole of a detective a scathing piece of her mind. But she knows none of it would help at the moment. Instead, she tries to distract her with the Mikaelson family adventures. Sometimes she swears they should do reality TV. Their foibles are usually quite hilarious and Elena seems happy to let her. They finish their lunch on a better note and Rebekah hopes it wasn't all just an act. Elena walks her to the restaurant entrance, they embrace, promising to arrange another date sometime soon. At the last second Rebekah turns around once more.

"Hey, Elena, how is your headache?"

"Headache? I don't have one...," she looks a little confused by her friends question.

" _Exactly."_ Rebekah winks and walks through the door collecting men's admiring looks all the way to her car.

* * *

Damon's spent hours and hours looking for more witnesses, people who may have knowledge, no matter how insignificant, about that long forgotten night. Five years is a long time, people forget, people move on, people keep their mouths closed. Truthfully, it's like looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack. As desperation began to build and burn inside of him, he even resorted to visiting some of the founding families even though he knew it would be about as effective as questioning the Mikaelsons.

After Damon reported what he knew to Chief Jordan, his boss strictly forbade him from going anywhere near that family. Aaron's testimony seemed promising but _just because Jeremy didn't show up for an appointment doesn't necessarily mean that's when he disappeared,_ the chief said in no uncertain terms. It's not reason enough to bother the founding families. Frustrated Damon swallowed back a biting comment about Elena being the last member of her branch of the founders.

It's been three days since his _encounter_ with her and even though he'd rather jump into an ocean full of Great White sharks, he knows it cannot be postponed any longer. Ric certainly wonders why they haven't confronted her yet. Sighing, Damon drops his face into his hands. He's still not ready to shred the last remnants of respect that perhaps still exist between them. _Who is he kidding?_

He must bring this damn case to a close and then start putting the pieces of his life back together. Damon got a little taste of heaven, beautiful, blissful heaven and now it feels like he's been sentenced to hell fire and damnation. He doesn't even get to complain about it because it's his own fucking fault. And he can't start to think about how must _she_ feel...

"You've been awfully quiet lately. Still thinking about her?"

 _Yes._

"What are you talking about, Ric? You know as well as I do that we've been unbelievably busy not only with Jeremy's case. We have other families that are waiting for justice too. With what we know now, it feels like we did a poor job back then..."

"How so?"

"Aaron had no motive, none that he admitted to anyway, nor did he have to tell us about Jeremy's birthday and what he knew about events surrounding his disappearance. He suspected Jeremy needed to take a beat. Rather than add to the trouble he was already in with some pretty bad guys, he kept his mouth shut. At least that's what he told us. And yes, I know it's supposition too but... how many other people may know something, anything that we haven't even questioned yet?"

"Because you didn't have context to truly process the information at that time. I know you worked on his missing person's file but you weren't the lead detective. What is it about _his_ case that makes you so on edge? A rogue like Jeremy would disappear for the sole purpose of getting away from some really bad people, sharks that he owed a lot of money to. Frankly people like him disappear every day, voluntarily. There was no reason to turn the town upside down when you had no leads to go on. Don't beat yourself over it, Damon, you couldn't have saved his life anyway."

Damon swallows the last bit of rancid coffee in his cup, crumples it and tosses it in the garbage. His eyes raise to meet Ric's, "You're right... Okay... call Luka, we're going to talk to Miss Gilbert."

"Yeah?" Ric livens up. "I'm in, this mountain of paperwork is driving me crazy. Are we going to give her a heads-up?"

Damon thinks about it for a second, then nods. He owes her that much.

* * *

"I don't care if you believe me or not, detective, she isn't here. Feel free to leave a message though?" Enzo's watching Elena gesticulating wildly that she doesn't want to talk to them. "Yeah, whatever but I cannot promise that she will be he..."

 _"Cut the crap St. John, you make it your business to get in touch with her. Now. You tell her that we'll be there in a half an hour," Ric tells him sweetly. "Bye for now."_

Enzo would gladly tell them to go to hell but that's clearly not an option. He ends the call without acknowledging Detective Saltzman. "Bastard," he snaps. "I'm calling Elijah," he says aloud, his eyes meeting Elena's angry ones.

"Don't bother," Elena tells him. "He's in New York, defending one of his other _special_ clients. There's nothing he can do so it's pointless to freak him out."

"Elijah freak out? Are we talking about the same person?"

"Ha, ha," she rolls her eyes, flinging a pillow at him.

"How can you be so calm? Get out of here, I told them you weren't here. If you're gone, they won't be able to do anything."

"Enzo, no matter what we do, they're not going to stop. Elijah can't be at my beckon call 24/7, none of you can. I'll talk to them. It's not a big deal."

"No big deal? Are you even listening to yourself? I'm calling Kai then."

When he reaches for her desktop phone, Elena lays her hand on his. His eyes to snap to where she's touching him before he slowly raises them to look into her eyes. She pats his hand and gives him a small smile, "You're not calling anyone. What I want you to do is sit in your office and bring us coffee when they arrive."

Enzo's not sure if he should feel hurt but decides quickly that she didn't mean it that way. She's, well hell, they all are, tired of those fucking detectives and just want Jeremy's murder to disappear. Everything is swirling together, it's like a snake pit and fangs dripping with venom. _Damn them._

"Okay," he says simply and leaves the office to wait for their inevitable arrival. He'll be here if Elena needs him.

* * *

Deep in thought, Elena only looks up at the sound of the door opening. She nods subtly at Enzo, who's standing right behind _him_ and invites them to sit.

It feels like a hundred years since he left her, naked in her office, shame billowing from every pore in his body. For a second he hesitates to cross the threshold... he's not sure he has the right to return to this place where everything between them changed forever and not for the better. The thought that he did turn his back on _it, on them_ pierces his middle like a bayonet, leaving behind a gaping wound.

She looks calm but never looks at him. Damon needs to move anyway, as Enzo's bringing a tray with some refreshments and he's blocking the door. _As if this is some social visit._ Ric's already taking a seat and Luka follows, so he takes a deep breath and forces his feet to move. _Is she just as tense as he is?_

She looks him straight in the eyes, just like the moment when everything fell to pieces and a cold hand squeezes his heart painfully. He could describe the ache like operatic music. At times it's quiet, at others, the violins play and he feels sadness at what he did. But now it's rising to a crescendo, bursting from his chest in a vicious shot of anguish as his eyes drift to the sofa...

"Damon?"

Nodding at his partner, he hurries over to the table and sits across from him, _his back facing the couch_.

"May I offer you something?"

"Yes, thank you," Ric says, his voice stoic.

"Help yourselves," she offers politely, gesturing to the tray Enzo puts on the table.

Damon takes a look around and is caught off guard when he notices...

"Where is Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elena's busy pouring coffee into the cups and doesn't look up. "Elijah won't be joining us today."

 _Doesn't she know she really needs him here now?_ He should be relieved, how many times hasn't he wished to have her like this... without him? Lightning must be striking somewhere because he wants nothing more than for the lawyer to be facing him right now.

"Alright then," Ric makes himself comfortable in his chair and stirs his coffee. "We did some digging, talked to a few people, some had stories to tell. It was brought to our attention that the last time your brother was known to be alive, he was right here in this club."

Elena gives him a long look, otherwise she appears uninterested.

"Ehm, do you want to comment?"

"What exactly am I supposed to say or perhaps the better question is what you want me to say, Detective Saltzman? I have no idea what _night_ are you're talking about? His birthday? Which one? Or is there another date you're zeroing in on now?"

"One of our witnesses stated with certainty that the last time he saw Jeremy alive was the night of his birthday. He's the second one to confirm that he was last seen alive on that night," Damon interferes, considering her carefully.

Elena turns her body towards him but doesn't bother to look into his eyes. "Well, good for you. Do you want an award for that?"

"Miss Gilbert?"

"I will tell you for the umpteenth time now, I don't remember that particular night."

"The witness told us you had words with your brother more than once that evening. He said that you weren't at all happy with him and..."

"I was never happy when he was here, I already told you that. And if someone told you I talked to him, had words as you put it, it may be true, it may not. The fact that I talked to my brother doesn't make me a murderer, nor does it make me a liar. If I've told you once, I've told you twenty times that I don't remember."

"Miss Gilbert, you'll have to cooperate," Ric takes the word again. "The witness also told us you and your brother hated each other... He said that Jeremy was disappointed, angry really that he wasn't allowed to be involved in the family business and that you were not willing to budge even an inch."

"And there you go again... Fishing," she singsongs but Damon can see her calmness is just pretense.

Ric can clearly see that too because he barks his next question right away.

"I don't know Miss Gilbert, if you were in our place wouldn't you find it odd that you seem to have absolutely no knowledge about _your brother_?"

"What is it exactly that you want me to say? That I disliked him? I never said or implied otherwise. My personal feelings are my own business, I'm not sharing them with the two of you," she just glances at Luka but clearly doesn't consider him a sparing partner, at least not enough of one to include him in her rebuff. She's almost yelling now and one more time Damon wishes Elijah was here with her. She's angry, acting on emotions and it's never a good thing.

"You want to know what I think? I think you know a lot more about this murder than you're willing to admit. From my vantage point, it seems clear that you have no interest in his killer or killers being caught. Maybe the reason for that is because I'm staring at her right now...," Ric adds for impact. He pauses for a moment to let his words sink in. "And we'll prove it."

Ric's bluffing, Damon knows but will he get under her skin?

She freezes for a moment but as soon as she realizes how much she let them get a rise out of her, she relaxes her posture and leans against the back of the chair. "It doesn't matter to me what you think, you can't prove anything. And even if you are able to prove that I talked to him on his birthday, which may or may not be true, or that our relationship was like a cobra and a mongoose, it still doesn't mean that I planned, paid for, or committed his murder myself."

"I wish you would think about it long and hard, Miss Gilbert. Perhaps you'll come to your senses and give us some useful information because as much as you ridicule this investigation, we can equally make your life... difficult."

"Now you're threatening me?" Elena doesn't budge. "I think Elijah won't be happy when I give him the details of this conversation."

Ric presses his lips together and gets up, Luka following his example. Damon stands up more slowly but it's clear Miss Gilbert once again has the upper hand.

"This is not over, Miss Gilbert," Ric delivers darkly and leaves the room.

Damon hesitantly follows but when he catches Enzo's angry expression he turns back to Elena's office and closes the door. Elena's leaning her elbows against her desk, her hands covering her face. When she hears the click she looks up and pauses in surprise. _What the hell does he want now?_

Damon closes the distance between them and stops himself when they're only inches apart. He knows what he wants to say, to do but he also knows he shouldn't. _But he can't not try._

"Elena, I'm so sorry I was a first class asshole. But everything is so complicated..."

Elena lets out a snort. "Wow, you're something else. You're not going to give up, are you?" She breathes heavily, a tidal wave of anger, frustration and adrenaline are rising in the pit of her stomach and she knows she won't be able to stop it this time.

"Okay, Detective Salvatore, you want to know how I felt about him? Then I'll tell you loud and clear so there's no mistake, I _hated_ my brother, I _hated_ him! And yes, _I wanted him dead_!"

* * *

Unable to say anything, he beats a hasty retreat when a very angry Enzo rushes into Elena's office to give him the boot. Rather than get into fisticuffs with him, Damon knows backing off is his best option, for now anyway. The last thing he wants to do is lock up the only support person she has at the moment.

Ric gives him a grin and slap on the shoulder when he joins them outside. "That went well, huh?"

Damon can't bear to muster up even a nod. _He's never hated his job more._

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you. It's hard to find the words to express our gratitude._

 _Eva, you're brilliant, I love and thank you for all you do for our stories, you always go the extra mile._

 _Chapter title: 'Angry Again' by Megadeth._

 _Many dear friends have DE stories completed or in progress. They're all very talented writers. My dear friend_ _**Florencia7** has many amazing DE stories. **Justinia Korax: The Things She Felt When He Was Gone'**_ _is outstanding._ **_Tamilnadu09:_** _ **'Once Upon a Nightmare'** is spellbinding. _

**_Salvatoreboys4ever_** _is working on the sequel to COHB._ ** _Mariah April May: The Devil's Obsession, Marry Me Instead_** _and her new one: **Forget Me Not.**_

 ** _VitsAsh: Stumbling Upon. Starlight So: All Through the Night and Northern Star. Amazing Aisha: Marriage Built on Lies and Changing Fate._** _These wonderful ladies and many others are keeping the dream, the legend of Damon and Elena alive and prospering_.

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again, we'll see you next time.._


	23. He's Got a Secret

Elena is sitting in her desk chair, her back to the door while she stares at the window. When she hears the tell tale creak of her office door opening, she spins around and waits for him to speak.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Enzo asks carefully, the tension in his body obvious by the stiff set of his posture.

Elena gives him a nasty look. "No, and if you want to keep your job, you won't call Elijah, Enzo, Kai or anyone else for that matter. Yesterday was more than enough." After the detectives finally left, Elena told him, leaving no room for misinterpretation, that she wanted to be left alone, _she needed a minute or two._ Instead Enzo thought calling Kai, urging him to drop everything and rush to her side was something that she'd appreciate.

 _She did not._

Enzo catches her warning loud and clear and quickly backs out of the office, his eyes never leaving hers till the door shields him from her sight.

Elena sighs feeling restless. She wishes she could do something, anything to take her mind off of all the madness. She just needs to stop _thinking._ If she could just turn that part of her brain off, then maybe she could go over the first set of plans for the reconstruction of the old Harper building. The purchase hasn't been announced yet but the project is near and dear to her heart. She dreamed about making it a reality since she and Elijah by sheer happenstance drove past the building one afternoon. Opening _The Amazon_ , a sister club to The Jungle is only in the planning stage but maybe this time next year, it'll be a reality?

The property is ideal for her plans, it's located on a huge lot on the other side of Reno but it's only a stone's throw from the city center. The old brick building from the outside appears to be in a state of disrepair. When the realtor gave them a tour, she saw all kinds of possibilities to bring her dream to fruition. The first thing she did was hire a structural engineer to determine the safety of it. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when he reported that it was structurally sound but would need work to bring it up to code. When completed, instead of an jungle theme, it will have a rainforest décor with hanging plants with animatronic snakes and sloths and other creatures native to the Amazon jungle. Also on the agenda is a trip to Las Vegas to speak with Brett and Wade at Acrylic Tanks. She's certain they'll be able to come up with the perfect design to fit the rainforest décor. Just thinking about it makes her giddy with excitement.

Then suddenly her heart starts to pound so hard that she almost stops breathing.

 _Will she even be able to see the project through if they railroad her into a prison cell?_

She's so deep in thought that she startles, jumping when the phone on her desk beeps.

"Yes?" she barks, knowing it's Enzo, _again,_ calling her.

 _"Don't kill me please..."_

"What the...?" she doesn't finish as there's a short knock on the door and before she can raise her eyes, Elijah's already entering her office.

"Enzo!" Elena howls.

"Not my fault!" Enzo lets himself be heard from the other room.

Elijah chuckles and she's caught of guard at this inappropriate display of gaiety. For Elijah anyway. _Oh my what if he hasn't heard?_

He takes in her shocked face and gives her an amused smile.

"What?" Elena tries to make some sense of this _new Elijah_.

"Well, I _heard_ someone here, namely you, is in dire need of some good news."

Judging by the shit eating grin on his face, Elena knows he's just about to deliver some.

* * *

 _He really must be a glutton for punishment._

For some reason Ric decided they should eat lunch at The Jungle because he's never eaten there. He in his, _self-perceived_ infinite wisdom, decided that it would be the perfect place for them to discuss their next strategy. Damon rolls his eyes, he'd like nothing more than to give his buddy a knuckle sandwich right now but somehow manages to keep his hands to himself. They're alone today, Luka is spending it practicing target shooting at the academy's training center.

A little while later they're sitting at a nicely secluded table, Ric admiring the interior. "This is a fine place!" he whistles. Do you think they would close it up if she's tried and convicted?"

"And what if she's innocent, Ric?"

"Then good for her, she could make this all go away if she'd just cooperate. If she's innocent, she has nothing to worry about, no harm done right?" Ric says nonchalantly.

Damon gives him a dark look which doesn't go unnoticed. "Look, Damon, you know as well as I do that her role seems crucial in this case. Every bit of circumstantial evidence we have points directly to her. And we know that she hated her brother. What if he threatened her, which is what I find the most plausible by the way. What if he was trying to take all of this away from her? This place," he gestures, extending his arms, "is where she gets her strength. She couldn't allow him to ruin her livelihood. And quite honestly Damon, she has enough minions in her stable that are more than capable of committing a murder. Any one of them has the means to cover their tracks too... hell you're the one promoting that particular theory!"

"I know Ric and I'm not saying it's impossible but she kind of... doesn't look like..."

"Really, Damon? She doesn't look like a criminal? That's where you're going now, trying to catch murderers based on their looks? _Clearly_ that's where your head is when it comes to Miss Gilbert."

"I hope you'll have to eat your words, buddy. You know me better than that. And yes, it was, _is_ my theory that she has a role in all of this but is she a cold-blooded killer? We should just push..."

Suddenly a shadow falls on their table and they become aware of Caroline's presence. Damon remembers her from the occasions when he accompanied _her_ for lunch. _She always serves Elena's table._ However, when she doesn't move, it quickly becomes unsettling. Their drinks are already on the table and it's too soon for their lunch to be ready.

"Excuse me sir, sir..."

They both raise their heads, staring at the pretty waitress who's face is rather stormy. Actually she's shaking with anger. "Don't you two not have any decency? Couldn't you wait till you were outside before you start badmouthing our owner? Who do you think you are and what gives you the right to talk down your nose about her? Are you really so _arrogant_? You're not gods but clearly you seem to think otherwise. Do either of you have a brother that tried to ruin your life?"

She pauses for effect then continues her tirade. "You're supposed to seek out the truth, what happened to equal justice under the law? How dare you judge her for not wanting to give him a job and for wanting to protect everything she's worked so hard to build here?"

When Ric tries to defend their position, she raises her palm silencing him, clearly she's not through lambasting them yet. "You, detective," she points her angry look at Ric, "you're probably an only child and never had to deal with the things she's had to. You would be wise to take a piece of advice."

"Which is?" Damon asks, his hand clutching his drink.

"Get your heads out of your asses and find out who really killed Jeremy. And stop harassing my friend. Where was Reno's finest when Jeremy was doing his level best to try to destroy her?"

She huffs, collects her composure and in a bossy tone adds, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on your lunch orders." She turns around and starts to walk away. The detectives share a look and Ric quickly jumps up to stop her.

 _Since the damn case started, this is the first time one of Elena's employees, aside from those in her inner circle, has expressed such loyalty to her. Is this girl actually portraying Elena Gilbert as not only a good person... but also a victim?_

"Pardon me, ma'm," Ric turns on his full charm. "Can we have a word with you when your shift is done?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you were in New York City for a trial but somehow you _accidentally_ found out that Damon... err Detective Salvatore, was placed in a children's home as a young boy and which one it was? That doesn't sound very coincidental and how did you even begin to know where to look?"

"It wasn't by accident, Elena, the place is well known and my looks well, they lend... credibility." he smirks, his eyes twinkling.

Elena rolls hers. "But how did you know...?"

"Have a seat, I'll tell you."

She nods and joins him on the couch after pouring them each a small glass of Jack.

"Thank you," he says, clinking his glass with hers. After taking a refreshing sip, he licks his lips and shifts his position so he's facing her.

"Well?"

"All right, Elena, my mother told me. She's been around the founding families long enough to know that they all have a few skeletons in their closets and luckily for us, she's not a lawyer so she isn't bound by the attorney, client privilege. She's never been one to feel duty bound to the unwritten code of the founders. You know as well as I do that she likes to gossip," Elijah gives her a boyish smile. "She told me Giuseppe found Damon in New York City and after arranging for his adoption, brought him here. She said he had a difficult time trying to adapt to his new life. She was pretty loose lipped, we were imbibing in a vintage bottle of wine after all," he chuckles, taking another swallow from his glass.

"Go on."

"She said that when he made the decision to become a cop, his choice was suspect and thought to be a little obsessive given the unique circumstances of his childhood. She clammed up after that, saying it had something to do with _her_ code. Well you know how she's always been passionate about her charitable work and fundraising for the local shelters, I just knew there was something more, something uncommon..."

Elena's head's spinning, she's not quite sure what to do with the information but she kind of feels bad for the young Damon and his rough beginning. What surprises her is that she suddenly can see that he's a real person, one who lurks behind the facade of the determined cop. She takes a breath and throws back what's left of her own drink.

"How do you think it can help us, 'Lijah? It's not like we can blackmail him with this information. Adoption isn't illegal and the only thing we'd accomplish is pissing him off." She gets up long enough to get the bottle and pour them each another.

"Maybee...," Elijah stretches, "but that's not all that I found. With a bit of boldness, they confirmed Damon was there, a kind lady remembered him. He was unceremoniously dropped off by his parents, seems they relinquished their parental rights. Some months later, he was picked up by Giuseppe, they didn't tell me who picked him up but of course they didn't need to. As we talked, Madam Sheila, as everyone calls her, told me of Damon's _sister._ It seems that she went there looking for him... wanting to know if they knew where she could find him. And the kicker is, it was only a few weeks ago."

"Damon has a _sister_?" Elena can't help but hang on his every word.

Elijah nods and continues. "Yes, she left a phone number just in case Sheila might remember anything that would help her contact him. When she asked for mine and my permission to get in touch with the woman, I was only too happy to oblige."

"And?" Elena interrupts impatiently.

"... And, she called me before I even got back to my hotel."

"This is mind boggling. Did she tell you more about him?"

"Yes...," Elijah makes a dramatic pause, "she told me Damon probably hates her because she _stole_ his place."

* * *

After Caroline finishes her shift, she hopes to slip out from under the detectives nose but as soon as she steps outside, she finds them waiting for her. Rolling her eyes, she approaches them.

She's reluctant to talk to them openly, clearly, she needed them to piss her off to get her fuse lit. It was only then that she started spitting her truth right in their faces. All it takes to light it this time is Ric reminding her that they could bring her to the station. She lashes out again before he even finishes his sentence.

"The only way you'll get me to the police station is to arrest me and then I'll file charges against you for false imprisonment. If you think you can threaten me... you better rethink that position. I am not a dog that you can train to bark when you whistle. Either start talking or I'm leaving."

Ric and Damon make eye contact then follow her back into The Jungle. When Caroline sees Kai, she tells them to wait where they are. They watch as she points towards them and although Damon can see he's a bit irate, Caroline nods and then gestures for them to follow her. When they pass, Kai gives them a fiery look which makes Damon fell a) angry, b) guilty, he's not sure which is the dominant emotion but he does know he'd rather go bald than have to deal with him on a daily basis.

Caroline leads them to a small office located at the rear of the building. Ric is still a little taken aback by the woman's sudden outburst but she seems to be cooperative by the time they're all seated.

"Please explain to us what you know about Miss Gilbert's relationship with her brother. Would you say she was a victim?"

Damon knows should Elena become privy to what's going on, she'll feel even more betrayed when she finds out, rightly so but he's still a cop and he has a job to do. If she really is innocent, maybe Caroline will inadvertently point him in the right direction.

Caroline gives Ric a look and contemplates how deeply she wants to be able to help her friend since Elena isn't doing much to help herself.

"You know, _Detective Saltzman_ , I'm not stupid and I know you want me to answer the question that Elena is reluctant to, the one she keeps a tight wrap on. I don't care how smart you think you are, I'll play along for now. Let me tell you another story," she pauses to get a bottle of water out of the small office refrigerator. After taking a long swallow, she screws the cap back and sits back down.

"I was still at college when I first crossed paths with Jeremy Gilbert. He was good looking, funny and generous. What you may not know is that I come from a founding family myself but I didn't have the luxury of growing up swimming in money. I didn't have any to spare so he would take me to parties, I never had to pay for anything. That is until some of his sidekicks started putting pressure on him to repay the money he owed. They wanted _in,_ they knew that under Elena's keen business acumen, The Jungle was raking in more money than ever. Jeremy suggested that I get a job there and sell _stuff_ for them. I flat out refused and that's when he reminded me of the money he'd spent on me. He kept pushing and pushing. More than once I was followed on my way home, one guy even jumped me but I know how to defend myself and I carry. Before you ask, yes, I have a concealed carry permit. When it happened again I sought out Elena and told her everything..." she pauses for a moment to compose herself.

It's obvious to Damon that drudging up these memories isn't easy for her.

"I don't know what she did or said but Jeremy never bothered me again. Elena gave me a job, paid me well, helped me find a place to live in a decent area. There was one other time that someone started to approach me in the parking lot but before he even got close, one of the security guys showed up and the guy ran. Alexander followed me home and made sure I was safely inside before he went back to work. I'll be forever grateful to Elena for all she's done for me."

"That's a nice story, Caroline, may I call you that?" He continues when she nods, "but you haven't told us anything new. All you did was confirm again that the Gilbert siblings didn't get along," Ric's questioning the relevance although both of them feel affected. "Maybe Jeremy finally pushed her too far and she decided the world would be better without him?"

"You - arrogant - ass! You don't deserve answers to your accusing questions. All you do is twist them to suit your pre-determined narrative." Caroline's exasperated.

"One of his ...ehm... buddies told us he was frustrated with his sister, that she threatened him..."

"Of course they'd say that. His low life scumbag friends would say anything to make her look bad. Seriously, what's the matter with you two anyway? You believe those drug dealing pimps over everything I've told you?"

"Caroline?"

"Don't Caroline me, detective, I'll say one last thing and then we're through here. Jeremy wasn't afraid of Elena... she was afraid of him."

* * *

Elena's silent for a long moment, frowning as the implications of what Elijah just said sink in. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, given what my mother told me, there's a whole range of possibilities. In all cases though, Detective Salvatore has one great big skeleton in his closet, one that we're about to uncover and then..." he pauses letting his words to permeate.

"Elijah, how do I just throw his misfortune in his face? He was a child then, what kind of person would that make me? I'll admit I'm curious but I don't even know what all of this means..." When he opens his mouth, she quickly points out "and neither do you. Are you sure you're telling me everything?"

Elijah reaches his hand to squeeze hers. "Elena, you are the most compassionate soul I've ever had the pleasure to know. But don't brush off this opportunity, at least not till we've heard her story."

Elena's about to protest, demand that he tell her everything he knows but he stops her with a gesture. "I don't want your perspective to be influenced by my conclusions. What I want is for you to listen to what she has to say and then you can decide what you want to do with it, if anything."

"If you want me to hear her out, I take it she's coming here or are we flying to New York?"

Elijah nods. "Yes, I have already made arrangements for her arrival. I have a hotel booked and transportation arranged. Her only caveat was for me to promise that I would make it possible for her to meet her brother. Of course, that won't happen till _after_ she tells us her story."

She hesitates, starring at him for several seconds before nodding her agreement.

"Now that this matter is settled, I'd like to know what kind of trouble you got yourself into while I was in New York."

"That's going to require more alcohol..."

* * *

"Miss Forbes seemed to catch you off guard?" Damon raises his eyebrow at Ric's dazed expression.

"What? Man, she's got more sass than I expected, hell she would've had me drawn and quartered if I had taken my eyes off of her. That girl, she's damn scary."

"A little lady like that?" Damon laughs.

"What can I say, I'm impressed with her chutzpah."

"You don't say?" Damon rolls his eyes, "So... what do you think about her veracity?"

"I think it's pretty clear that Miss Gilbert had means, a huuuge motive and the opportunity to kill her brother or have him killed. Not only did they hate each other, if we're to believe Caroline, he was intent on ruining her livelihood and he threatened her. Again if Caroline is correct, she was afraid of him. I would say that's reason enough, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not so sure, Ric. Something doesn't add up. Why would Caroline give us all of this information then? I don't know, she seems fiercely loyal to her boss, clearly considers Elena to be a good person and I think if you were to present this theory of yours to her that she'd have your balls on a silver platter within seconds, btw."

Ric mumbles something under his breath that Damon can't quite catch. Rather than press him on it, the two men decide to walk back to the station to clear their minds.

Two floors above them, Enzo sidles up close to the window, staring intently, as he watches them depart the premises.

* * *

Elijah's tawny eyes are cold and narrowed by the time Elena finishes her story. She told him everything, well almost but she's sure that like Rebekah, he can put two and two together. She doesn't mind though because of all people that shouldn't be lied to, your counsel is it. Besides, she knows he'll never throw an 'I told you so' at her.

"Let me get this straight. That bastard took advantage of your distressed state, after the two of you had sex? And rather than leave with his head hung, he came back and pushed you till you blurted out how you feel about Jeremy?" He swallows what's left in his glass and then slams it down on the coffee table. "Unbelievable."

"Well, I'm not happy with him either but to be fair it wasn't him that pushed my buttons, it was Detective Saltzman. But then _he_ came back...," she feels like a little girl, trusting her daddy with her most painful secrets. It doesn't feel as bad as she would have with anyone else but still... it's embarrassing.

"That is even worse, he brought his sidekick along cause he was too much of a coward to do his dirty work himself. How... _professional,_ " Elijah's livid, she can tell, she would never want to cross sabers with him.

"Alright Elena darling, I think you should call Kai or maybe your trusted masseuse and spend a nice evening spoiling yourself rotten. I'm going to pay Chief Jordan a nice visit and then I'm going to call Miss Katherine Pierce to arrange our meeting.

"That's her name, Katherine Pierce?"

"Yep and let me assure you of this, by the time I'm done, Detective Salvatore won't know what hit him."

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you, you're the reason we continue to write Damon and Elena stories. You all are the best of the DE fandom. And I really have to give you all a shout out. "I Can't Escape Myself" went over the 2700 review mark. That Delena is so precious to me and to Eva. They're so young, teenagers and they face a world of obstacles through no fault of their own. Elena is the true hero of that story because she never stops fighting for herself, for them and for Damon._

 _Huge thanks to you, Eva. You're always willing to take the leap with and help write these stories when I come up with ideas for these stories._

 _Chapter title: 'He's Got a Secret' by The Bangles._

 _We did post a o/s last week, "A Restless Heart and Obsidian Skies"._

 _Have a fantastic day and thank you again so very much. We'll see you next time._


	24. One Boy's Story

Damon glances at the clock on the wall. It's nearing five, Ric and the captain have already left. Running on fumes since he didn't sleep well or rather hasn't slept well since _that_ night with her, he powers down his computer and locks the office door when he finishes up himself. Just as he reaches his car, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out at the same time he opens the door.

"Detective Salvatore," Damon replies somberly after peeking at the caller ID, the number isn't familiar to him though.

 _"Detective,"_ the smooth well known voice of his nemesis, aka Elena's attorney addresses him.

Damon fights the urge to growl a colorful metaphor. Fisting his free hand, he spits out, "Mikaelson."

 _"Hello Detective Salvatore? And how are you this fine afternoon?"_

"Cut the crap, why are you calling me?"

 _"I just called to see if you'd like to join us for a little chat."_

Damon's trying to figure out what Elijah freaking Mikaelson could possibly want, other than his head on a silver platter that is, but comes up grasping for straws. "What exactly are you up to? A chat? Really? Where and with whom?"

 _"I'll meet you at Elena's. As soon as you can get here."_

"Is this some kind of a set up? Game, set, match, I'm down for the count? Or are you being above board for once and changing your mind about Miss Gilbert giving us a statement?" He hates that he sounds so unsure.

Elijah chuckles, _"'Miss Gilbert' hasn't changed her mind about anything. But yes, she will be present too... Oh, and Detective Salvatore, I think this is one time that you would do well to come alone."_

 _And what is that supposed to mean?_ Somehow Damon knows he's about to step into a hornet's nest but the bastard has him over a barrel, he can't not go. He wants to see _her._

 _"I'll take your silence as a yes, detective. We'll see you in a few."_

The phone just goes silent, Damon curses, slips behind the wheel, guns the engine and pulls onto the highway with a screech of his tires.

* * *

Elena's house is bathed by the late afternoon sun, it looks almost unreal and Damon recalls how completely bewitched he felt the last time he was here. It was like she cast a spell and even though he was powerless to fight it, he's not sure he really wanted to. Even with that said, he should have listened to his heart and taken a more cautious approach with his actions. He should have savored the feeling and kept it tucked safely inside instead of trying to unspell it by...

Damon shakes his head to try to clear his mind, a futile gesture but none of that matters. Right now, he needs to focus and figure out why Mikaelson invited him. The astute lawyer has been the bane of his existence for as long as he can remember. After parking his car alongside the curb, Damon stares at the house for a few more minutes before he gets out. As he looks around, he sees Elijah's car parked in her driveway.

The arrogant SOB is present and is likely drooling saliva from the tips of his fangs, just waiting to tear him apart not only physically but professionally too. He slams the car door and then walks across the road and down her sidewalk. Once he reaches her gate, he pushes the button to alert them to his presence. Less than a minute passes before the smarmy lawyer himself steps outside, opens the gate and steps aside to let him pass. Damon would like nothing more than to wipe the floor with that sarcastic smile of his.

"Don't you worry, Damon, Chief Jordan won't ever know about this little... meeting. Privacy is something both _Miss Gilbert_ and _I_ respect highly."

Damon doesn't answer as he passes his perfectly _ironed_ figure and enters the house, Elijah gesturing for him to keep going to the living room. His eyes go to Elena the moment he spots her occupying the armchair by the fireplace. He remembers her dazed face when he was bending over her on the couch but before his mind will let him go there, he suddenly notices another young woman sitting on it.

 _She's strangely familiar._ He gives it a thought but chases it away immediately, certain he's never seen her before. Obviously he's seeing things that aren't there.

"Good afternoon," he nods his head and looks from Elena to Elijah and back to the woman questioningly. _Does she have something to do with Jeremy's case?_ To his shock, the woman's eyes glisten with tears. He watches with rapt attention as she brings a tissue to her face to dab them.

Elijah comes into the room behind him, bringing a tray of freshly squeezed lemonade. He hands Damon one and then sets the platter on the end table, serving both Elena and the other woman. "I figured we could all use a refreshment on such a hot and humid afternoon."

"Thank you," Damon mumbles, confused by the unlikely company he finds himself in. His gut is churning so chaotically, he has to swallow back the taste of bile when it begins to burn the back of his throat. His every instinct is telling him something isn't right. He feels like a circus attraction the way the three of them are all staring at him unblinkingly.

"Damon," Elena addresses him and it's yet another shock to his system. He hasn't heard her sweet voice for several days now. Honestly, he doesn't even remember the last time he heard her use his first name. "I'd like you to meet my new friend... she's very anxious to meet you."

"Excuse me?"

"Damon," Elena repeats, "this is Katherine. _Katherine Pierce_."

At first, it doesn't ring any bells. _Why would Elena be introducing him to a friend of hers?_ He once again looks at Elena, expecting her to explain this weird charade. Everything feels so surreal, almost dream like when... suddenly he feels nauseous. Her name was...

 _What the...?_

"Damon?" Katherine's voice wavers. "I'm sorry to ambush you like this. I've been looking for a long time, I needed to find you..."

Damon's head is spinning and he unconsciously shakes it 'no'. _No... It can't be. It can't be her, not her._

"Damon?" she slowly gets up but he jumps back a step, his eyes are riveted to her face. _Now he can see the resemblance. The big brown eyes, the glasses look more stylish but..._

Elena watches them intently and feels like a voyeur. She knows she should avert her eyes and give them some privacy, but she's literally hypnotized by the scene playing out in front of her and her feet won't move. Just when she thinks Damon is finally going to say something, answer his sister's plea, he snaps his stormy face to hers.

"What kind of game are you playing at?"

"Damon, calm down."

"Calm down? Are you being serious right now?" His eyes dart wildly around the room before zeroing in on hers again. "I don't give a fuck what you three cooked up behind my back but I will not be made a fool of. I have no intention, NO FUCKING INTENTION OF PLAYING ALONG!"

He breathes so heavily that his chest is heaving and his face reddens with anger. For a moment Elena fears he will strike out, hitting Katherine or maybe Elijah who steps forward with his arms raised in a calming motion to try to diffuse the situation.

 _It won't work. He's been pushed too far._

She opens her mouth to say something but before she can even utter a syllable, the enraged detective storms out of the room. The last thing they all hear is thunderous echo of the front door slamming shut.

* * *

Elena glances at Elijah and then they both look at Katherine who seems to be holding on but just barely. Elena moves closer to support her but Damon's sister's not going to break down.

"Thank you," she says. "I knew it wouldn't be easy. I was really just a little duck but I do have bits and pieces of memories, recall certain things, things that he obviously hasn't forgotten either. As much as I was hoping for a different outcome, I'm not at all surprised by his reaction. Our parents treated him badly, very badly and when they got tired of him, they threw him away as if he was no more than a crumpled up piece of paper. How can I blame him for wanting nothing to do with me?" she sighs.

"I'm sorry it took this turn," Elijah offers but Katherine shakes her head. He almost feels a little remorse for the man but Elena is his priority. He cannot and will not allow him to continue to harass her.

"No, you don't need to apologize. It's me who should be thanking you, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm grateful to have this chance, something I wouldn't have had without you. And I'm not giving up. This is too important to me. I don't know how long it will take but one day, he _will_ hear me out."

Elena has to smile at the determination in the young woman's voice. _That's definitely a trait she has in common with her brother._ "Okay," she tries to move them past the awkwardness, "who wants pizza? Anyone hungry?"

Both Elijah and Katherine mumble their consent.

Before the dinner's delivered, the three of them sit and talk as if they have known each other for some time. Elijah takes Katherine to her hotel later and Elena watches them leave from behind the curtain. They were an effective distraction, now however, thoughts of Damon creep back into her head.

 _She knows she won't be getting much sleep tonight._

* * *

 _He doesn't play with the other kids, he doesn't wait for his parents to come back for him, not anymore. They have his sister now and they don't want him. He doesn't like his teachers, they always want to talk to him but he doesn't want to answer their questions. And so he stays silent, hoping to fade into nothingness like a little mouse. He wishes he could sleep all day. When he's asleep, he doesn't have to think. Sometimes, they let him sit here in the garden, his bench is half hidden among the trees. It reminds him of his old hiding place, the one his father ordered to be destroyed... just like him._

 _He can hear voices and laughter. They won't laugh at him now, he's invisible. The kids play tag in front of the house, they forget about him and he's glad. He just wants to be alone. He nearly misses a tall man with a kind smile coming closer._

 _"Hi Damon? I'm Giuseppe Salvatore. Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?"_

 _Damon turns his eyes to the man and studies him carefully. After a few moments he moves aside to make a place for him to sit but doesn't make a sound._

 _"I know you don't know me, but I've been looking for you for a very long time."_

* * *

 _I'm sorry this is a short chapter, it needed to end there. Chapter 25 is the usual length._

 _Huge thanks to all of you, you're the best of the best and reason we continue to write Damon and Elena stories. If you're interested, I posted the cover image for "The Night All Angels Cry" on my FB page._

 _Lots of love and thanks to you, Eva. You're always willing to take the leap with and help write these stories._

 _Chapter title: 'One Boy's Story'._

 _We did post a o/s last week, "A Restless Heart and Obsidian Skies"._

 _Have a fantastic day and thank you again so very much. We'll see you next time._


	25. Let the Storm Descend Upon You

Having gotten a rather upsetting call from Alaric, Giuseppe jumps into his car and hurries over to his son's place. It's eerily quiet in the house which worries him. He calls Damon's name and when there's no response, dread begins to creep over him like an icy chill. His stomach is full of lead, his feet like concrete as he moves forward to his son's bedroom.

He feels his heart slamming in his throat at the thought of what he might find. Putting a shaky hand on the knob, he opens it up, it's still pitch dark inside due to his light blocking blinds. He goes directly over to the window and cracks them open. Damon is face down on the bed. Unable to breathe, he stares at his prone body until he sees his chest rise and in a millisecond he's at his bedside.

 _"Damon... Damon? Damon! Wake up son!"_

Slowly, Damon's dream fades into nothingness, yet he can't open his eyes, his lashes are glued together. He buries his head further into the pillow to try to drown out the incessant clamor. When it still doesn't stop, he waves his hand to shush the insistent voice... Is that a hand on his shoulder trying to shake him into consciousness?

"Wake up, Damon, you're late for work but judging by the sight of you, I doubt that you're in any shape to do your job today."

One of his eyes opens a crack but he quickly closes it again. _The light is too bright, he'll probably go blind if he keeps staring at the shadows moving about in his room._

 _"Umm sorry, too sleepy."_ That sounds weird even in his own head but given that it feels like the USC Marching Band is playing _Tusk_ in his brain, maybe it's not? "Come again?"

"Dammit, Damon, wake up! You need to drink some water and you're definitely going to need a shower. Hey!" Giuseppe barks and rips the covers off.

"Dad?"

"Yes, it's me."

Damon's mind finally starts working. But only a little. The pounding in his skull ebbs and flows like a cold tide, yet the pain is relentless. He's been hungover before but this is... With the movement of one leg, the tell-tale clink of a Jack Daniel's bottle sears his brain like a hot poker, he moans and wants to bury his face under the covers. In his zeal to block out the memories that flickered repeatedly in his mind like a movie reel, he drank till he passed out. His eyes feel like they're going to explode out of his head, his mouth is so dry that his saliva is thick and coating his lips. How did he even get home? He couldn't have driven, could he? He tries again to open his eyes and this time it's not quite _as_ painful. First he opens one and then slowly he opens the other but quickly raises his arm to shield them from the sunlight.

"Thank God, I thought you were dead."

Damon knows he's being chastised, deservedly so but as usual if feels like his dad's affectionate caress instead. After Giuseppe adjusts the blinds a bit more, the corners of his mouth lift slightly, causing his dad to let out a short laugh.

Damon's aware that it's a chuckle of relief that he's okay more than finding anything funny. "Sorry," his voice sounds less like a hoarse croak this time. His throat is dry but before he can do anything about it, dad presses a full glass of cold water into his hand. "Thank you," he rasps and takes a long sip.

Giuseppe quickly gets up and disappears into the kitchen. In only a few short minutes, he returns with a large mug of strongly aromatic, rock gut coffee. Damon moans and gratefully takes it from him.

"Thank you. How did you...?"

"How did I find you? Your partner gave me a call when you didn't show up for work or answer your phone. I tried to call too but I guess the sweet noise you have as my ring tone wasn't enough to arouse you... from this!?" he gestures with his hand pointing at Damon.

Damon groans, running his free hand through his hair, hell even it hurts. "Shit. That damn woman...," he mumbles.

"A woman?" his dad raises his eyebrow. "Are you really telling me that a woman put you into this... condition?"

"Not exactly. The last part I did myself." He gets up, trying to think quickly, figuring out how to make himself at least somewhat presentable and fast so he can crawl into his office and do something... useful with what's left of the day. _Now if only he could forget... the whole of yesterday._

"Okay, go ahead and shower. I'll wait and give you a lift. You are NOT driving. There's no way you'd pass a sobriety test if you got pulled over."

His tone means business and Damon just nods before retreating to the bathroom. He feels much better when he resurfaces twenty minutes later, freshly showered and shaved only now starting to feel embarrassment that his father had to drive all the way to his place to find him in such a state. _He feels like he's 17 again._

"I..."

His father just waves him off. "It's alright son. You've never been one to get into trouble." He pauses for a minute and lays his hand on Damon's forearm. "I always wondered if maybe you were afraid I would abandon you too if you did anything wrong. Even after I married Jenna, you were still so scared of making even the slightest mistake..."

"Dad?"

"While we're on the subject, I want to say one more thing. I don't know if you've ever had doubts or not but know this, even if the DNA test had shown you weren't my son, Damon, I still would have gone through with the adoption. By the time the results came back, you were _my_ son in every meaning of the word... I already loved you too much to ever let you go."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, everyone has a right to indulge in a little idiocy from time to time," he chuckles and his warm eyes scan his boy's body for any signs of harm one more time. "Unless... you want to talk about it. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Thanks, dad. Really, I do appreciate it. I will, I guess I'll have to. But not now."

"Girl trouble?" Giuseppe's a strong believer in privacy, but now he's a little worried. Damon's not one to be keeping secrets and especially not from him. And _he will have to_? Is he in trouble... with a girl?

"More like _lawyer_ trouble," Damon mutters and Giuseppe knows he needs to let it go for now. Damon grabs his things, locks the door and follows his dad to his car, sliding into the passenger seat. He quickly puts his sunglasses on, his eyes still feel like shards of glass are sticking out of them.

When he pulls the car to a stop in front of the station, he gives his son a serious look. "You know I'm _always_ here for you _._ "

Damon nods and there's a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I will, dad. I'll give you a call." It's a promise.

Giuseppe pats his shoulder and lets him go. He watches Damon disappear inside, before turning in his seat again.

 _A woman? And a lawyer?_

He has a hunch about who it might be that sent his son into a booze fueled tailspin. After pulling out of the police station, he heads straight to the exit that leads to The Jungle.

* * *

"Enzo I told you I need to _focus_ , please give me one damn hour alone!" Elena yells when she hears knocking at her office door _again._ She's been edgy and nervous since early this morning and yes, she didn't get much sleep last night either. She's not sure what to do now, about Damon, about Katherine, about anything. _Life was much simpler when she could throw all her energy into building the club into the success it is today, the added plus being it was a great way to distract herself from thinking about her brother._

She jumps to her feet when the handle moves but stops in her tracks when it's not Enzo that enters her office.

"Mr. Salvatore...?"

"Elena," Giuseppe greets her and she knows he's smiling as she can recognize the tiny cobweb of wrinkles around his eyes. He's _delighted_ to see her.

Elena immediately feels guilty, it was not just Damon's secret that they uncovered, it was also his dad's... She's caught off guard by the rush of emotions caused by the simple act of seeing him. And then it dawns on her. Giuseppe is ' _dad'_.

Her own father can't fight for her anymore and right now she feels so alone... She turns to the window to collect herself but then she's luckily pulled out of her reverie by Enzo, who storms into her office with a wild expression on his face.

"Elena! I'm sorry I was away for just a minute and this man..."

"It's alright, Enzo. Mr. Salvatore is always welcome here." She composes herself quickly before her tears fall.

Enzo warily looks at Giuseppe who gives him a small nod. "All right then. I'll make coffee...?"

"Yes, thank you." Elena waits till he's out of the door, then gestures for her visitor to take a seat. "Please, sit. What can I do for you?"

Giuseppe watches her for a moment before he starts talking. "I'm sorry I just barged in here but I was and still am a bit worried about Damon..."

"Damon?" Elena's immediately alarmed. "Did something happen?"

"Not exactly," Giuseppe weighs how much to tell her. He likes Elena. Jenna likes Elena and both of his boys clearly love her. But Damon's not there yet... not ready to trust her enough to offer up his bared soul. _Maybe he will never be ready?_

"I stopped at his place and he was rather... grumpy. He said something about _women_ and _lawyers..."_ He's not exactly sure why he's asking _her_ but his instinct's telling him this young lady is the beginning and the end of all Damon's current issues, whether they're work related ones or personal.

"Oh..."

That's all Elena has to say and he thinks his instinct is correct. Elena isn't just any beautiful girl. She's spirited. Courageous. Smart. She's also young and he can see she had to grow up faster than she should have. Everyone knows about the Gilberts. The parents that died when she was barely an adult. She had to take over the family business because for some reason her parents didn't believe her older brother was up to the task. Is it possible that Damon could be right? Does she have it in her? To commit murder?

"Elena, it's written all over your face that you know what's going on with my son. I'm not one for prying secrets out of anyone, let alone my kid's... I'm just worried about him. Promise me, if he's in some kind of trouble you'll tell me before it gets out of hand?"

The urge to tell him everything is too strong. She looks at him for a few minutes, Giuseppe doesn't try to break the moment. And then she just lets it all spill out. She tells him everything about Elijah finding Katherine, bringing her here, she doesn't try to escape her role in all of it, including her motivation for doing so. She tells him about yesterday and how Damon stormed out of her house. She has no idea she's actually telling him so much more!

 _He's 'dad'. And dads just know._

* * *

Damon walks into the station with a full cup of hot coffee in his hand. He takes a long pull while walking into his office. It's been a few days since his dad had to drag him out of bed. Still, he doesn't feel any better. He's jumpy and constantly looking over his shoulders, half expecting to run into _Katherine_ behind every corner. From what he remembers about her, he knows he won't be lucky enough that she'll give up and climb back into whatever hole she crawled out of.

He's strictly forbidden Ric to ask about his _late morning_ and Luka was smart enough to pretend he didn't notice anything amiss. He still has yet to call his dad but he's not sure what to say to him. How does he begin to explain that the _sister_ he's hated for as long his he can remember has suddenly turned up, ready and willing to turn his life upside down all over again. His parents don't deserve to be thrown into the snake pit but he knows he won't be able to avoid them forever.

The case is another matter. He's supposed to be working on it, diligently so, but he can't go to see _her._ He knows he'll have to. Soon. But he's so not ready.

"Any progress?" chief Jordan barks at the door of his office.

Damon slowly raises his head, buying himself time. "Ehm, not exactly. We're trying to go through some of the earlier witness testimony, evidence both real and circumstantial just in case we might have missed something. It doesn't hurt, maybe it'll lead us to door number three..."

Ric gives him a skeptical look and Luka's shoulders tense but Connor seems to be satisfied. He mutters something under his breath and disappears into his own office. Damon pretends not to notice his partners' reactions and buries himself in the files again.

 _There was a time when he was full of self confidence, certain of his actions and believed he knew what was right and what was wrong. Was it arrogance? Are there only bad guys and good guys in this world? Did he really ever believe that?_

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ric's calming voice interrupts his musings.

He looks up and notices Luka's gone, probably taking a lunch break or something. He sighs and thinks about what to tell him. Ric concludes that he doesn't have an answer but then...

"Have you ever felt that you've missed the boat and the chance to jump on is already gone?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the feeling that you screwed up so royally that it can't be fixed?"

Ric give a short laugh. "Many times. Believe it or not, buddy, sometimes I feel so panicked that the only thing that makes sense is to poison myself with alcohol. In those rare instances, it's the only way to beat back the hopelessness. At least I can forget about it for several hours. Is that what's happened to you?"

"Not exactly but yes, the desire to forget was and still is there."

Ric grins and throws a crumpled piece of paper at him. "Did it work?"

"Nope," one corner of Damon's mouth lifts, his sense humor is still there, Ric notices.

"It never does, buddy. It comes back and knocks you on your ass all over as soon as you come to your senses."

They are silent for a few minutes when Ric lets himself be heard again. "Was it... is this about Elena Gilbert?"

"Why do you immediately suspect her? Do you think I'm no longer competent to lead Jeremy's case?" Damon answers with a question.

Ric looks surprised but thinks about it for a few moments. "... Why would you immediately jump to that conclusion? Do your... feelings for her... are they clouding your judgement?"

"There are no feelings, Ric," he dismisses, both of them knowing it's not the whole truth. "But still, I'm not sure anymore. I've made some mistakes. And now... I'm not even sure I can identify which actually _were_ mistakes," he admits.

 _And everything comes down to her..._ he admits to himself.

 _What has she done to him?_

* * *

The insistent irritating tone slowly drags him kicking and screaming into consciousness. He feels around to find his phone where he dropped it last night on his bed.

"Salvatore."

 _"Damon?"_

"Mom?" he's immediately alerted. Jenna doesn't call him often, he suspects his dad is the one who tames her over protective streak. Usually it's his dad who calls... _Did something...?_

 _"Relax, everything's alright. I just wanted to know if you're coming to the house this weekend?"_

Damon relaxes and falls back against the pillow. "What's going on this weekend?"

 _"We haven't seen you for awhile. Well, I haven't. And there's something we need to talk about."_

"Is everything alright...?" he asks carefully, the whole situation seems a little... unreal, maybe it's because he still only has one eye open?

 _"We are both alright, so is your brother, I promise. But I do think what I have in mind has been ignored for far too long. Will you come?"_

She's all business, he can tell. Still, if she's angry about whatever she's talking about, it isn't affecting the motherly tone she always uses with him. _He's incredibly lucky these two people are his parents._

"Okay, I'll be there on Sunday? Lunch?"

 _"Of course,"_ he can hear she's smiling. _"Be on time!"_

* * *

Damon parks his car in front of his parents' house at 11:45. It's another hot and sultry day and he thinks maybe he'll take Stefan to the swimming pool this afternoon. He hasn't spend as much time with him as he'd like lately. This damn case is consuming him, bit by painful bit. And then he'll probably have _the talk_ with his dad later but he should be able to put it off till after lunch, at least he hopes so. He'll be spending the night anyway, they'll have plenty of time to get into it.

He pauses for a moment then pushes the doorbell. He's not at all surprised to see that Stefan's the first one at the door.

"Damon!" As usual he jumps in his arms before Damon can properly respond.

"Hey little brother, what's up?" Before Stefan says anything, his father walks into the foyer to greet him, taking the wine and flowers he bought for Jenna so he can hold onto his little brother.

"Right on time, good boy!" he hears his mom's voice echo from the kitchen.

"Come, son." It may be nothing, but Damon can feel there's something in the air. He's about to ask his father what's going on when his voice trails off. As soon as he sees who's sitting on the couch, he stops in his tracks, shock and anger quickly burning out of control along every nerve pathway.

"Hello Damon..."

It's the same voice that's starred in his nightmares since he heard it. _This is not happening._ _She'_ s sitting in his parents' fucking living room as if she belonged here and expects him to... what exactly?

Damon looks disbelievingly at his father.

"Damon, take a seat, we all need to talk and go through this with a cool head."

He's never dreamed to hear such nonsense from _HIS_ own father. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jenna coming towards him, her face is telling, she's afraid he'll make a scene. _Yeah right, like he's the one overreacting here?_

"Really, dad? _Cool head?_ That's rich. I don't even want to know how or why she's sitting here but I don't want to be any part of it." He's about to turn around and leave when his dad blocks his way allowing _Katherine_ to jump to her feet and reach him in seconds.

"Damon give me a chance to explain? Please, don't be angry with your family and Elena..."

Damon tries thinking rationally but the last name coming from Katherine is like waving a red flag in front of the bulls in Pamplona.

"Oh, so it was _Elena_ who planned this small gathering? I should have known. She just couldn't resist," he snaps, tightening his lips together while shaking his head. "She wants not only payback, she also wants to distract me from doing my job. I... I don't... I won't be a part of this. Let me know when _she's_ gone," he gives Katherine a stormy look and once again tries to slip around his father.

"Oh no, son, you need to listen and deal with this mess once and for all. You've been a slave to your past for a long time, too long. And what this lady came here to say is something you need to hear. Don't be so stubborn Damon, you're not a kid anymore and you're strong enough to hear her out."

Part of him knows his dad is right, but he's so damn angry! He needs to leave. He slowly shakes his head 'no' and just like several days ago at Elena's he runs from his parents house, ignoring Jenna calling after him.

That was the last straw. _She,_ will now hear what he thinks about her meddling.

* * *

Elena comes to work despite the fact that it's Sunday and is pleased that everything is running smoothly at The Jungle. Neither Enzo or Bonnie are here so she makes a pot of coffee for herself and settles down to go over the order invoices, pay some bills and email their accountant about payroll. There's also some correspondence that her assistant left on her desk to look over and sign. The distant sound of music echoing from the club isn't distracting, actually she feels quite relaxed after several days of feeling uneasy.

Her conversation with Giuseppe brought her some peace of mind, she knew he would know what to do with the information she revealed. Elijah contacted Katherine that same morning asking her if she'd be interested to meet Damon's adoptive father and she was grateful for the opportunity. What came of their meeting, Elena doesn't know but Katherine did message her with a thank you and that she'd be in touch which seemed to suggest to her that she's okay. The detectives haven't shown their faces here for the past several days so she decided it was time to stop stressing herself to the point of exhaustion.

 _Her life definitely doesn't revolve around the whims of Damon Salvatore._

She's half way through her stack of paperwork when the office line beeps signaling an incoming call. "Yes," she responds shortly when she sees it's Kol.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Detective Salvatore is on his way upstairs... One of the security guys gave me a call, he had no reason to stop him. I just wanted to give you a head's up."

"Thank you," Elena ends the call. She's dumbfounded, why would he come to her office on a Sunday no less? Should she call Elijah? She doesn't have much time to think about it because barely a minute later there's a short knock..

"Come in!" she calls out but he's already opening the door.

His appearance startles her. He looks ... _wild._ His blue eyes icy and unmoving, his hair is tousled and the top two buttons on his shirt are open. She can see sweat droplets trailing down his collar bone from where she's seated. She swallows thickly but wears her own ice queen façade, she's not about to let him see how uncomfortable he makes her.

"Detective Salvatore... how can I help you?"

He captures her eyes and comes closer stopping just a foot from her. She fights the urge to sink even deeper into her armchair.

"Yes you can help me. You can stop digging into my past. You will stop invading my privacy, you have no idea what you're doing or the can of worms you've opened up. I am not going to be a pawn in your twisted game of chess. Whatever you told my family, whatever _she_ told my family, I don't care. I want her out of my life and the same goes for you."

 _He really hates her, doesn't he?_

"Listen to me very carefully, I'm not going to spare you. Nothing you can pull out of your little bag of tricks is going to distract me, not even dredging up my past to throw in my face... It won't work."

 _It hurts. It hurts more than he will ever know._

She didn't become one of Reno's most successful businesswomen by backing down from a challenge. Detective Salvatore won't be an exception. She jumps to her feet to level her own steely gaze at his _cocky_ self, shooting daggers at him mercilessly.

"So you don't like how it feels when it's your life being stripped down and laid bare? You're no different than any of the other people who don't give a shit what you feel about anything. Digging into other peoples' lives is your specialty, detective! You think you know better than anyone else how to interpret every detail of my life and to determine motivations for actions by me or any of your other subjects. You seem to take perverse pleasure in digging for weakness and fears so you can _use them_ to your advantage. You think you know all the answers. You're such a hypocrite. I have nothing to tell you detective. We're done here. If you have any other questions, feel free to call my attorney."

For a fleeting moment he thinks he caught a glimpse of vulnerability in her angry eyes but it's gone just as fast. They stare at each other for several long seconds neither saying another word. The moment is interrupted when her phone rings. Damon raises his chin defiantly, turns on his heels and storms out of her office, slamming the door shut behind him.

It feels like her heart is breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

 _What has he done to her?_

* * *

 _Apologies, I wanted to update yesterday but had an internet outage at my house again yesterday._

 _'Tusk' is a Fleetwood Mac song performed with the USC Marching Band._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're such an awesome and incredible bunch. We are truly grateful for all of your support. We do have lots of story ideas to flesh out after we finally put the final dot on the last sentence of this story._

 _And Eva... I love you to pieces. Thank you for always going the extra mile for our stories..._

 _Chapter title: 'Let the Storm Descend Upon You' by Avantasia_ _._

 _I did post part one of "Death Is Just a Feeling" on Tuesday. We would love for you to take a look if you haven't. Dr. Damon and Elena as a paramedic._

 _We_ _hope you all have a safe and an incredibly wonderful day. We'll see you next time._


	26. Everybody Hurts

After beating a quick retreat from Elena's place, Damon's sorely tempted to go back to the bar but his little voice inside is screaming that it's not a good idea. He's upset. And angry. Not only with _her_ but also with his dad.

The rational side of him knows that his dad only wanted to help but the emotional side of him feels the sting of betrayal. Angry and needing to blow off some steam, he pulls into the sporting complex, pays the fee and hurries over to the batting cage. He grabs a bat and starts swinging when the pitching machine launches balls at him.

He works up a sweat and swats at ball after ball till his arms and back muscles burn. Having had enough, he returns his equipment and goes back to his car. Sliding beyond the wheel, he leans his head back and closes his eyes for several minutes. Frustration and anger are still his predominate emotions so he ignites the engine and careens out of the parking lot. The drive home takes much less time than it ought, he's lucky he didn't run into any of his brethren in the police department and that he made it home in one piece.

He tosses his car keys on the table, checks his phone and then turns if off. He's in no mood to talk to anyone tonight. The last thing he wants to do is get into it with his dad. He doesn't need him to come to the rescue, he needs time to cool off and get some semblance of control back.

He strips out of his clothes and then hops into the shower, taking his own sweet time to let the steaming hot water wash away some of today's stressors. His mind isn't cooperating though, it refuses to be silenced. It's a given that he's going to crack the seal on the precious bottle of bourbon that Ric surprised him with last Christmas. He promised himself to keep it hidden until it's absolutely _necessary._

As soon as he pulls it down from its hiding place, he pours himself a generous amount. Plodding through the kitchen with bare feet, he sets the bottle on the end table and sits down with the delicious amber colored liquid in hand. He leans back against the couch, spreads his legs out and closes his eyes for a few moments in a futile attempt to relax. As soon as he plunges into the darkness behind his eyelids, _she'_ s there, her big sad eyes full of reproach. He reluctantly allows himself to go through their conversation and surprisingly, he's not coming out of it as a justly exasperated hero.

He must admit she wasn't wrong when she threw the accusations in his face. How must she feel when they're always sniffing around, picking on her friends and foes, collecting rumors, innuendo and opinions about her, her family, her life? Then they take those fragments, put them in neatly ordered files and claim to know almost everything that's ever crossed her mind.

So what if she hated her brother? Maybe she even thought about him dying. He hates his sister too. Does that make him a bad person? _But his sister didn't end up dead._

After finishing the second glass of the smooth expensive bourbon, he starts to relax. _What does he really remember about Katherine?_ He's no fool, he knows Katherine isn't responsible for what their parents did to him. She was just a baby, still a little girl at the time he was abandoned at the orphanage. But does he blame her, really?

He recalls _his_ sinewy arms rearing back, his body reeling with each blow, how the pain seared his skin and ignited terror inside of him. Katherine's father was brutal, sometimes in his nightmares he relives it all over again. He remembers all too well how he tried not to cry until he was alone in his room and even then he'd hide in the back of his closet so no one would hear.

His thoughts return to Katherine again. Why does he blame her when he knows that her only crime was being born?

 _Because it's damn hard to let go of it._

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me...," Kol's hushed tone brings her back to consciousness. He's moving closer without switching the light on, finally reaching the couch she's spread out on. She turns on one side, making a place for him to sit.

"What are you doing here?" her raspy voice signaling that she's still partially captive to her slumber.

"I, happen to be ending my shift, you on the other hand were supposed to go home and settle in for a long winter's nap."

"Didn't want to," she pouts, using her childlike voice and Kol chuckles.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm staying. Comfortable."

"But you know you'll give Enzo a heart attack when he finds you in the morning? There's no way you will wake up before he arrives." Despite the light tone he uses, he's worried. He called Elena when he noticed Salvatore leaving but she brushed him off, saying she still had some paperwork to finish before going home. He reminded her that there's always tomorrow and ended the call. Only after his shift did he remember that he hadn't seen her leave. That's when he came back to check on her. _Her appearance isn't exactly reassuring._

"Probably," she sighs and sits up. Even in the dark he can see her eyes are swollen, trails of long dried tears are on her cheeks. He helps her up, waits till she collects her things and locks the office when she's out of the door.

The way home is silent, both of them lost in their thoughts. _This is her life, the one she knows. She should be happy._ And yet?

Kol parks the car in front of her house, she was zoned out that she didn't even notice they've arrived.

"Thank you. For everything," she turns to him.

"Do you want some company?"

She knows he's only half joking and she's almost tempted to take him up on the offer. But... no, she needs to chase away the eerie shadows of Detective Salvatore on her own. She shakes her head 'no', thankfully he doesn't seem offended. He knows very well that Elena needs space and time alone. It's who she is.

"Well, you know I'm only a phone call away. If you need anything, Elena, please call me," he gives her his best cocky smile and Elena can't help but chuckle.

"I know, Kol," she pats his shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind." She gets out of the car and waves at him when she reaches the door.

He still sits there several moments after she disappears inside the house, his mind wondering.

 _Detective Salvatore's crossed a line. And he's not going to let him get away with it._

 _It's a promise._

* * *

 _She feels the familiar sensation of falling. Strangely though, it's taking forever before she's swallowed up by the ice-cold abyss, immediately feeling the slithery arms and fingers dragging her down. She doesn't fight, she's frozen from shock. When she can feel her limbs, she struggles to push away the things that seem to be getting closer. As valiant as her effort is, she's too tightly enveloped in a deadly, heavy blanket._

 _"Elena!" Is someone calling her?_

 _"Elena!" It sounds so far away._

 _She wants to yell back, but no matter how hard she tries, no sound comes out of her mouth. Her chest hurts and burns from lack of air but as hard as she struggles, it's not enough to reach the surface._

 _Slowly, her muscles give up and her broken body is being tossed and turned up and down like a rag doll. Strangely, there is no pain or even discomfort, the gentle movement's simply lulling her to sleep. Is she still breathing? She doesn't think so._

 _Maybe she's already dead._

She wakes up slowly, unlike the other times when she's dreamt this dream. She's grateful, more than once she's awakened in stark terror, petrified by her own screams. She takes a deep breath, trying to slow down her heartbeat. It must be pretty late, she can already feel the heat of the day.

 _Time to get up and get going._

* * *

Monday morning, Damon wakes up full of vigor and with a new determination. He's not sure where this new sense of self assuredness is coming from, but it's there. The big cluster-fuck they created needs to be cleaned up and he's damn well going to be the man to do it. Despite the turmoil of yesterday's events among other things, he slept well. For the first time in many nights, there were no nightmares or the usual haunting dreams, well if they were there, at least he doesn't remember. Not wanting to dwell on what he should or shouldn't be doing, he showers, grabs a breakfast sandwich since he skipped most of his meals over the weekend and is on his way to the station within forty minutes.

When he walks in the office his face must be telling because Ric's head snaps up and he whistles rather annoyingly. "Wow, seems the visit with your parents was exactly what you needed!"

Damon chuckles darkly and gives him a knowing look that the good man can hardly decipher. "You could say that."

Luka spins in his chair to look at him too. "Did something happen?" It's out of his mouth before he can think about it.

"Yep it did. I had an epiphany of sorts. We can't keep going about this the way we have, it's time to move things forward."

"Oh thank you very much, captain obvious," Ric's mocking. "And did your epiphany include how we go about doing that?"

Damon rolls his eyes and takes a swallow of coffee.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, buddy. You know I'm right, it's been weeks since we first discussed taking a new approach and yet we have little to nothing to show for it. We still have a murder to solve and his killer to be put behind the bars."

 _Every road seems to lead back to Elena Gilbert._

He needs to act. No matter what he may feel and what doubts he may have when it comes to his personal brand of kryptonite, it needs to be taken care of once and for all. He will deal with the consequences afterwards.

"Luka." Damon unexpectedly turns to their rookie, who almost falls off of his chair.

"Yes?" he asks carefully.

"Your little girlfriend, she's been dropping hints and making comments that would seem to require our full attention. I don't care when or why or under what conditions she told you those things but I want her in here ASAP for questioning. Do you want to do the honors and escort her here or do I need to pay her a visit?"

"I'll go," Luka nods and after a slight hesitation he grabs the keys and darts out of the room.

"Are we going to step on some toes?" Ric questions from his comfy position on the chair.

"You bet. I want you to get miss Forbes," he raises his palm when he sees Ric's about to protest, "and I'm going to talk to the Mikaelsons."

" _What?_ But Jordan..."

"I know. But we'll never close this case if we don't start pushing some buttons. It's time."

 _He's going to finish this case or die trying._

* * *

Elena considers calling a cab as it was Kol who took her home last night. Fortunately it's not necessary, she's not at all surprised to find Kai waiting for her when she happens to look out of the window. As much as she cares about him, sometimes he can be exasperating the way he invades her privacy when she least expects it.

Shaking her head, she grabs her purse, puts on a collected face and joins him in his car.

"Thanks. Why didn't you honk or come in...? And how did you...?" she tries to start a _normal_ conversation but fails spectacularly even to her own eyes.

"Kol called, said you needed a ride," he ignores the first part of question. Elena can tell he's not in the mood. So she just falls silent, watching the outside world as he speeds down the highway towards downtown Reno.

"Elena what went down between you and Detective Salvatore? I know he's been relentless since Jeremy's disappearance but this goes beyond the investigation..."

"Doesn't matter, Kai, the case is still unsolved and he's like a bad dog without a bone. I can't nor do I want to give him any reassurances so unless and until they find the real culprit, I guess we're stuck with him. We're in an unending game of fucking cat and mouse."

"Doesn't make any sense," Kai disagrees. "There is no game, Elena, not anymore. Jeremy's gone, you're free and detective Salvatore can dig as he deep as he wants to, there's nothing for him to find, nothing that can link you to his murder at all. None of us liked Jeremy but that doesn't mean you killed him."

Elena just shrugs, feigning disinterest. She's well aware of his looks though and after a few minutes she can't take it anymore.

"There's no evidence, Elena..." _Or is there?_

Frustrated, she digs into her bag, pulls out an Ultra Sunrise and quickly chugs it down, hoping to squelch her rapidly escalating anger.

"What do you know about Detective Salvatore, is he desperate enough to manufacture some?" he looks at her closely.

"What? Look Kai, I'm not a porcelain doll, I'm not going to break. I'm grateful to all of you for keeping an eye on me but I can take care of myself. And to answer your question, detective Salvatore may be a lot of things, many of which I don't like but he's not unethical."

His eyes narrow and Elena has known him long enough to know that despite her reassurances, they'll have no impact on his overprotective nature, let alone his stubbornness. "So? What's on the table for today? I mean besides sitting in your office and brooding over annoying detectives?"

 _She forgot he knows her just as well._

She breathes a sigh of relief. "I want to work on The Amazon project."

Kai nods and turns the car in the direction of the Harper building.

* * *

Damon watches the small brunette with interest. She's not happy to be here, but she's not about to call a lawyer for reinforcements either. If his instincts are right, the course of the investigation's about to change and for the better. _He won't let his perplexing feelings about Elena Gilbert get in the way._ Funny, he still needs to remind himself of this fact.

"Take a seat Miss Bennett."

Bonnie sits, balancing on the edge of the chair as if she's preparing to run at any given moment. Luka leans against the table ready to aide and abet her should the need arise. Damon feels for him, Bonnie's just as much part of this case as Elena is.

"Miss Bennett. Our investigation has been going on for some time. You were already employed at the club when Jeremy Gilbert disappeared so you know all the main participants. No matter which way we turn, the compass always seems to point to Miss Elena Gilbert. She's the person everything and everyone seems to revolve around. You've brought some interesting facts to your.. ehm friend, Detective Martin's attention. We run into one dead end after another and if we're going to crack this case once and for all, we're going to need your help."

"Okay...?" Bonnie hesitantly agrees.

"Tell us about your friend, please."

* * *

During the next hour, Damon gets to sport an unreadable expression, pretending not to be affected by what Miss Bennett has to say about her boss, about the siblings' relationship, about situation at The Jungle. Once overcoming her initial reluctance to speak about these private things, she isn't holding back. It's not pretty and Damon can hardly imagine how tense the situation must have been when Jeremy decided to crash Elena's space.

"It used to be bad sometimes. But the guys, I mean Kol or Kai, Enzo, Elijah occasionally built a wall around her, metaphorically speaking of course but it was effective, Jeremy was scuttled which only made him angrier. When he did succeed, everyone had their hands full to deal with his messes. I don't know if she realized how exhausting the drama was for everyone involved. If I had been in Elena's place I probably would've just paid him off ..."

"So, the circle around Miss Gilbert, what's the deal with them? Was it always this way?"

"I... yes. When I joined six years ago, they were all pretty tight, I mean, I'm not sure what brought them all together. Kol's Elena's age, they were classmates. The Mikaelsons and the Gilberts, both founding families, their parents were friends, it's like they're all related although not by blood. Kai... I just don't know, he doesn't fit in with Elijah's family and he's older than Elena. Enzo told me his parents lived next to the Gilberts so he knew Elena and Jeremy back then too."

"Doesn't she even have any girlfriends?" Both Damon and Bonnie look at Luka who smiling sheepishly.

Damon brushes him off, it's a good question.

"Well yes, there's Rebekah Mikaelson, she comes regularly and I know Elena's planning evenings or even whole days to spend with her. She doesn't work for her though, or rather she doesn't work at all. And she has also Caroline, from the restaurant. And myself, I suppose," she adds looking a little offended.

"Speaking of Miss Forbes," Damon grasps the opportunity, "she mentioned Elena had been afraid of Jeremy. Do you know anything about that?" He holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"She did?" Bonnie looks surprised and after several seconds pass, the lightbulb goes off, "Oh, she probably meant Gibraltar."

"What?" Both Damon and Luka react.

"Gibraltar. He was Elena's Siamese tomcat, beautiful creature. One day she found him dead, hanging on her fence, disemboweled..."

Damon feels a wave of nausea, recalling Elena's face when he asked her about pets. If this isn't a motive...

"There was no doubt it was Jeremy who did it. A few days before it happened, he had to be dragged out of the casino, he was enraged and yelling at her. I can still hear the hatred in his tone. He said something like, there's no place in the world that she could hide, that he'd always find her. He also made some crack about Gibraltar..." she pauses, taking a long pull from her water bottle.

After recapping it and setting it on the edge of the desk, she looks at Damon again. "Kai was with her when she found her poor cat, he told us about it. I've never seen him so angry... I remember Enzo needed to help calm him down, Kai is usually pretty chill so it was out of the ordinary for him to be so filled with rage. After that, he stayed with her for several days."

By the time they're done questioning her, Damon feels exhausted yet the truth of Jeremy Gilbert's death is still proving to be elusive, he just can't quite seem to put the pieces together. He thanks Bonnie and lets Luka leave to take her home. Ric, who watched it all from the other room joins him after they leave.

"Doesn't look good for Miss Gilbert? Every stone we uncover seems to further implicate her. Have you finally decided to go in for the kill?"

Damon, immersed in thought, is in no hurry to answer. "It's time, Ric," he finally responds.

 _It's time to free Elena from her nightmares._

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you, you're all the best and reason we continue to write these stories. Neither of us are ready to let go of DE just yet. I miss them. We can't begin to know how to thank you all._

 _Lots of love and thanks to you, Eva._

 _Chapter title: 'Everybody Hurts' by R.E.M._

 _I did post a part two of "Death Is Just a Feeling". We're diligently working on part 3 so we can wrap it up. Eva is on a short holiday so hopefully we can finish the last several scenes and post the final part next week._

 _The Elejah, Dalaric story I mentioned one other time written by Eva's friend, it surprisingly turned into a Delena story. Eos Blaze 0402 writes beautifully if any of you are interested, the story is "Only You"._

 _Have a fantastic day and thank you again so very much. We'll see you next time._


	27. On The Hunt

Standing up, Elena drops their refuse into the trash receptacle and then walks over to the soft drink fountain to refill her soda. Kai does the same then holds the door open, gesturing for her to go first when they depart McDonald's. She mentioned to him a few days ago that she's been craving a Big Mac. He unlocks the car and opens the door, letting her slide in.

After merging into traffic, he chances a look at her when he hears a loud slurping sound. "Happy?"

Elena smiles contentedly and nods at Kai's question. They're on their way back to The Jungle. They plan to check in, wrap up a couple of chores and then he'll take her home for what she hopes will be a peaceful night. She spends the day exactly as she wanted to.

She'll have to thank Enzo for getting the job done. He made arrangements for them to meet up with a representative from their chosen construction company. The man in charge of the Amazon project arrived at the Harper building shortly after she and Kai did. They discussed the details of the reconstruction, time limits, building codes, regulations and finances. Elena's dream for the Amazon is starting to look like it will become a reality.

Even though she has a lot on her mind, a murdered brother, an annoying detective, indictments and long prison terms, as in the rest of her life, she refuses to allow herself to get distracted by the unpleasantness. Rather she focuses on the Amazon club and how wonderful it'll be when it's ready for the grand opening. There will be a ribbon cutting ceremony, perhaps she'll ask the mayor to do the honors?

"You know I am. Everything about this project is so exciting. Just look at the place, this magnificent old brick building. Most people would see it as an eye sore. I see it as the ugly duckling who will be revealed as a swan when the workers are done. We'll have to pick out carpeting, I'm thinking of something jungle green or something that would resemble the Amazon river. I don't know, Kai, there's so much that has to be decided yet, the slots will be Tarzan and Jane and other legends of the jungle. I cannot wait. We have schematics for the floor plan but I want some artist renditions of what it'll look like when it's ready to open. I'll have to call Mr. Griffith about it tomorrow. There's so much work to do, I'm certain it'll be at least a year before it's ready for the public."

She's glowing, radiating from excitement, Kai has to smile internally at the sight. _This is how he loves seeing her, the way she's supposed to be, happy and full of life._ "I agree, I'm thinking a year is cutting it close but then again, once you set your mind on something... With you in charge, we'll be planning for grand opening in no time."

"You know you'll have to keep an eye on the Amazon, right? I won't be able to do both properly and I can't imagine anyone else managing the new club."

"Of course. You'll miss me though," he winks at her. "And I will miss you... Anyone else for my team? You don't want to hire completely new staff do you?"

"Caroline for sure. She's certainly capable of being more than a waitress. She's savvy and is a real people person, I want her to run the new restaurant."

Kai nods in approval. "Yeah, I think that's a wonderful idea."

Soon enough he turns the car to The Jungle's parking lot. Elena jumps out of the car as soon as it comes to a stop. She's happy to see the club's entrance crowded with people waiting to get in.

One of Kol's men is at the door. When he sees Kai, he nods and clears a space for them to slip inside.

"Thanks," Elena appreciates.

 _That's the reason everyone likes her. Except for Vicky, Anna, Jeremy... and people like them - because she's sensitive about her employees. She always make an effort to get to know them and listens to their concerns._

"Are you going upstairs?," Kai asks aloud.

"Yeah, if you have something to finish up, you can go. I'll be fine, Kai. Pick me up when you're ready to leave for the day. If you don't have plans for the evening, we can pick up a pizza, a six pack or some wine and watch a movie later?"

"Sure." Kai doesn't even bother to look for a reason for this request, he knows her well enough to know it's her round about way of asking for help. Even if he did have other plans, he'd cancel or change them just to spend the evening with her.

That's how it's always been with Elena.

* * *

Damon parks his range rover to the curb as he approaches the foreboding structure in front of him. He raises his sunglasses and eyes the opulence of the place. The Mikaelson mansion sits on a 21 acre gated estate. The over 19,000 square home is a palace in Damon's eyes. He blows out a breath and pulls back onto the road, turning into their long driveway. As he passes through the ornate wrought iron gate, there's an actual fountain with water flowing continuously. It's quite beautiful.

From what his dad told him, the monstrous home has a formal dining room with a rotunda ceiling, two story living room, a gourmet kitchen with a vaulted ceiling, informal dining room, separate kitchen for caterers, a family room, multiple Mexican red onyx surround fireplaces, circular backlit wet bar, a spacious gym, massage room, custom home theatre with its own concession stand, a wine cellar and six car garage. The rear of the home features a large terrace with two curved staircases leading to an expansive patio below. And not to be outdone by anyone there's also a swimming pool with a spa and a private helipad. Mikael has his own chopper for business and leisure.

After parking the car, he gets out and walks to the front door. Picking up the knocker, he pounds several times. He steps back when the door flies open, surprise is an understatement when he sees it's the Mikaelson's only daughter standing in front him.

"I came to see if I could have a word with...?"

"You have some nerve coming here detective, either that or you're just stupid," the bored voice of Rebekah Mikaelson immediately irritates him, no doubt that's her intention.

Before Chief Jordan discovers what they're up to and puts an abrupt stop to it, he's hell-bent to get as much done as possible, that's why he decided to throw caution to the wind and drive to the Mikaelson property in the first place. Plus there's the added bonus that he's in no danger of running into Katherine or his father. _One problem at a time._

"Is that so?" Damon retorts with a little of the Salvatore swagger, hoping to engage the blonde in a little conversation. She's... something else. But he shouldn't be surprised in the least. Her father, her brothers, they all have an innate and uncanny ability to drive people, namely him up the wall or to drink heavily, whichever happens to be handy at the time. And they're good, they're very good at what they do.

"You're here to question my father... again? I can tell you right now that he won't be at all happy with you."

However, she steps back so he can pass. Damon keeps his eyes her as he does. She's pretty, long blonde hair, pouty plump lips, and blue eyes. _And she damn well knows it._ However, she's a Mikaelson. And he's certain despite the lackadaisical tone, she'd make a formidable enemy if crossed.

 _So rather than run afoul of another one of Elena's friends, he chooses not to spar with her, at least not today._

"I wouldn't mind talking to your father Miss Mikaelson, but I'm actually here to talk to you."

Rebekah seems surprised but she quickly covers it with another bored grimace. "Do you really think I have nothing better to do than have a chat with the likes of you?" When he starts to open his mouth, she raises her palm and he snaps his mouth shut. "And what exactly do you have to say that could possibly have even the slightest interest to me?"

"Miss Mikaelson, relax. I came to offer you the chance to help out your friend."

"Ah, so you think I'm an idiot," she leads him inside and to the living room. "Well," she gives him a tight, mocking smile, "I actually do want to help Elena but I'm not sure speaking to you is the wisest of ideas. Capeesh?"

"Miss Mikaelson, if you'll just hear me..."

"Mr. Salvatore," she interrupts. "I'm willing to hear you out and then I'll decide whether or not I have anything to tell you."

 _Why does it feel as if he's just being tolerated?_

* * *

Damon's not really sure who's studying whom. If he wasn't a seasoned police detective, he would be intimidated by the ruby lips and nails vamp standing in front of him. However, when he takes into consideration the twinkle of humor in her eyes, he's inclined to believe it's partly just a pose. Albeit one that makes half of the male population fall at her feet and the other half to take to their heels. He wonders why exactly this particular woman is the best friend of Elena Gilbert. It's obvious that she's not going to make it easy for him either. She looks at him calmly, her legs crossed, not willing to give him even an inch.

"Ehm, you know very well that I'm trying to solve the Jeremy Gilbert murder case, the brother of your bestfriend, Elena. My men and I have already met with most of The Jungle's employees and I was hoping that perhaps you could shed some light on the chain of events as well? Do you have an opinion about a motive for his death? Did he have any enemies? Did you know him and if you did, for how long? And were you by chance at the club on the last night he was seen alive?"

He's fishing, he knows it but he has to ask, he has no real expectations of cooperation though. Rebekah's clearly no fool, her amused smile is evidence enough to support his supposition.

"Detective Salvatore, you really don't expect me to know exactly which night you are talking about, do you? That was five years ago. And as for Jer's personality, he was troubled, definitely not the sweetheart type, probably a lot like you in that respect," she jests, smirking at him. "You already knew that though, I'm certain you _suspected_ as much when you decided to knock on my door am I right?"

Damon says nothing but his silence is revealing.

"Jer was in trouble all the time, he was a nightmare for his parents and when they died, God rest their souls, he turned his attention to his sister."

"So you think he could have pushed her beyond the point of no return...?"

Rebekah narrows her eyes. "Careful, detective, you're skating on very thin ice. Elena Gilbert is an angel and you already know that too. We're talking about a woman who takes Daddy Long Legs outside rather than kill them. If she's unwilling to kill a spider, do you really believe she'd end someone?"

Damon shifts uncomfortably under her scrutiny, he feels exposed, he's pretty sure Rebekah knows everything there is to know about Elena and his complicated relationship. He's not about to let his unease shine through for her to hone in on. _Focus Damon, focus on the subject at hand._

"So even Gibraltar's death wouldn't anger her enough to...," he pauses dramatically.

"Who told you about Gibby?" she spits and Damon congratulates himself for getting a rise out of her. "No one close to her would tell you about him."

 _Yet another thing he has to think about._

"Enlighten me, Miss Mikaelson, why is Gibraltar's death a state secret, why would a cat be so important to Jer and Elena's screwed up relationship?" He finds it difficult to keep an even tone with her.

"You're reaching...," Rebekah answers after considering him for a moment. "It's not a 'state secret', your words. It's the fact that you think Gibby's death might have been her last straw and the motive for Jer's murder."

"And wasn't it?" He earns a venomous glower from her but holds her stare without blinking. "Seriously, Rebekah, may I call you that? You have no idea what's running through my mind, what details I may believe are important and which ones aren't in a case like this. Give me a little credit. If you're absolutely certain of your friend's innocence, why not help to prove it?"

"I would in a heartbeat if I was sure of your motives. If I believed you are an honest and above board person, I wouldn't hesitate. However, I will not help you with anything Elena related until you prove yourself to me," she says with finality, the stubborn Mikaelson trait grates at his insides.

Damon nods and gets up. "Alright, Rebekah, Miss Mikaelson, thank you for your time."

Rebekah looks a little perplexed but she masks it quickly and follows him to the door. When he's already on the porch, he's stopped by the biting tone of her voice.

"You hear me, Detective, if you hurt her, I'll end you. Don't doubt me."

Damon gives her a small bow and runs down the granite staircase well aware that her stare is driving draggers in his back all the way to his car.

 _Here we go again, fierce protectiveness and unwavering loyalty._

 _Why is everyone and their dog so protective of Reno's shark lady?_

* * *

Elena's sitting behind her desk, a shocked expression plays on her face as she listens to Enzo's fiery rant.

 _She can't believe it... him..._

It was such a nice day despite the fatal confrontation yesterday and _he_ just goes and ruins everything. What did she ever do to him that he won't let her have even a day's peace?

"You mean he just summoned everyone today for the sole purpose of doing more digging?"

"That's what I said. He's a snake, Elena. He picked up Bonnie from her office. She didn't come back but she called. I told her to go home as she too... was pretty upset," his face contorts with worry.

"If that wasn't enough, Saltzman talked to several of Kol's people and when Caroline's shift was over, he escorted her to the station too."

"And I'm only hearing about all of this now?" she asks incredulously. Frustrated and angry, she pours herself a stiff drink, nearly emptying the glass in one swallow.

"Look, don't be angry okay?" he starts, helping himself to a glass of Grey Goose. "At first I didn't want to worry you, you and Kai were busy with Amazon business and frankly, you needed a respite. Don't even try to argue with me that you didn't enjoy it," he raises his chin defiantly and swallows a good amount of vodka. "And when you texted that you were on your way back, I didn't see any point in alarming you unnecessarily."

"I still would have preferred to know" she protests but her anger has receded like low tide. She knows Enzo was just trying to protect her... yet again. She gives his arm a squeeze and sits down. "Would you get Elijah on the phone for me?"

"I already called. He's on his way. I think he's trying to dig up some information about Caroline but he said to tell you he'll be here soon."

"Thanks," Elena responds, watching as he walks out of her office. Before she can begin to relax, her phone starts playing the Jurassic Park theme.

"Rebekah," she breathes a sigh of relief. They are, she certainly is in need of some girl time, she's just... _Rebekah deprived..._ That's it in a nutshell.

 _"Hey, girlfriend! You will not believe who stopped by the house for a chat. I'll give you a hint, he's insanely hot but full of himself!"_

She can already feel her temples start to throb.

* * *

"He asked me about Gibby," Rebekah reveals carefully, gauging her friend for a reaction.

"What?" Rebekah's words shake her to the core.

Her blonde friend didn't hesitate in the least. As soon as Elena filled her in on what the cops had been up to all day, she dropped all of her plans and hurried over to the club to try to cheer up her best friend.

"Is there anything he doesn't know about me yet?" Verbalizing that thought makes her feel very uncomfortable, like her privacy has been violated, to say otherwise is an understatement.

"He doesn't know a thing," Rebekah states. "And if he really believes you're guilty... he's a fucking idiot. Although... I'm not so sure he is one," she adds after giving it a thought.

Elena looks at her intently. She knows Damon's not an idiot. What if he finds out? _What if everyone finds out?_ He's so close...

"You know, I think you should stop worrying. Just let him sniff around. There's no chance at all that he'll discover anything...

Elena snorts. "You're probably the only one who thinks so."

Bekah lets out a short laugh. "You mean my brothers? Kai? Enzo? _Please,_ they all act like a mama hen when it comes to you."

"Here you are!" Caroline joins them at the table and Elena almost jumps out of her skin.

"They let you leave?"

"Of course they did. You didn't think I'd end up in jail did you?" her bubbly blonde friend rolls her eyes playfully.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Elena, relax, I'm kidding. And you must admit your reaction was pretty funny," she giggles and Rebekah whistles.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooo, Nick insisted that we have a drink after they let me go..."

"Oh no," Rebekah covers her ears. "No no no no no no no, I really don't need any of the gory details. Wherever I go, I have to hear about one or more of my brothers' love lives or troubles with an ex."

"Don't be silly. He came to pick me up, Kol called him as soon as the bloody cop took me to the station. You should have seen their faces when he just popped up, announced who he was and demanded they let me go. Detective Saltzman was like ' _I'm sorry what's your name?' "_

Rebekah laughs wholeheartedly. "Yeah, Nick can be pretty intimidating."

Elena gives a small smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. She feels like a fly caught in a web, the spider cutting off every avenue of escape. Both girls look at her with concern.

"Elena? What's the matter? I know they're not the most personable people and are relentless but they don't know anything," Caroline reaches out and squeezes her hand.

Elena straightens her posture, now is not the time for a breakdown. She's been through worse.

"Caroline? Did you tell them... about Gibby?" The slight shift in her tone tells them it's still difficult for her to talk about her pet.

"What? Elena, no."

Elena feels relieved that it wasn't her chatty friend who _spilled the beans..._

"I wouldn't tell them anything so personal," she adds softly.

"I know Care. I just don't understand how they found out."

"You know what? You need a drink. We all do," Rebekah decides and Elena has to admit it sounds perfect.

Before long her head stops hurting, the alcohol's pleasant effects allowing her to forget about her headache and its triggers for now.

 _I hate him..._ comes from nowhere.

How thin is the line between hate and love?

* * *

It's getting late but Damon isn't ready to call it a day yet. For a tenth time, he checks his phone. He finds it weird that his dad hasn't tried to reach him. Before he can leave the Mikaelson mansion, Ric's ring sounds through the car. He flips off the engine again and answers the phone.

"What?"

"Hey, I just wanted to inform you about round two... of you know... questioning."

"Yeah?" Damon encourages him carefully.

"Luka tried hard with Kol's guys but Mikaelson was getting ready to erupt and throw him out so he moved to the restaurant. Two security guys were forthcoming, saying they remembered incidents with Jeremy but before we could get into it with them, Kol shoved an attendance log at me, proving the two weren't even on duty _that_ night. I can't even tell you how much I wanted to kick his ass..."

Damon chuckles darkly. "I have a feeling it's a family trait. What about Miss Forbes?"

"You will love this. I congratulated myself when she agreed to come down to the station. But as luck would have it before we could go anywhere her _fiancé_ showed up and demanded to be present at her questioning. I stood up, got in his face and asked him who exactly he thinks he is. In not so many words, he smugly informed me that he's an attorney and you'll never guess who it was..."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Nicklaus Mikaelson. "

"What the fuck, how many blood-sucking lawyers are in that family?"

"Too many I'd say. Apparently he works for Anderson, Kemp, Mikaelson and Neilson. And isn't it convenient that he's here to help out his brother?"

"Elijah, of course... How did it go?"

"Want a visual?"

"Not really," Damon decides. I'll read your report when I get back."

"You coming soon?"

Damon weighs the pros and cons. It's tempting to call it a day. He's following the plan but he's had more than enough of the Mikaelson clan to give him an explosive migraine. Still...

"Not yet Ric. There's one more thing I have to do."

 _Before he loses his courage._

"I'll see you in the morning. If by sheer dumb luck Connor doesn't find out about today's escapades and ends me tonight that is."

"That's entirely possible." They both chuckle and Damon ends the call. Playing with it in his hand he bites onto his lower lip as he stares at it. Several seconds pass and then he says out loud, "the hell with it," and pushes the number, one that he never imagined calling... Ever.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mr. Mikaelson? Do you have a few minutes?"

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You keep us excited and motivated, without your support, we wouldn't be here._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'On The Hunt' by Lynyrd Skynyrd._

 _I did post "There She Stands" yesterday. It's a 9/11 themed story featuring Damon, Elena and Elijah. Salvatoreboys4ever helped me with it. She's going to be posting a human DE story in her post finale series. It's called "Sandy Toes, Sunkissed Nose". I'm sure she'd love to hear from you._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best there is in the DE fandom. Hope you all have a terrific day._


	28. The Haunting

Elena's head is light and floating. Spending an evening with the girls is exactly what she needed. They moved to the bar earlier, they started off with shots of Patrón and now Detective Salvatore causes nothing but a wave of laughter every time one of them mentions him or his finely sculpted ass. However, she's not drunk enough to _really_ forget the havoc that man's causing in her life.

Things have been so calm last five years... She can't bring herself to feel guilty for having those thoughts. Before he disappeared, her life was full of turmoil. There wasn't any rhyme or reason to his behavior. It was like living in a war zone, she was constantly on edge, never knowing when he would show up, stark terror when he did and then short peaceful respites till it started all over again. She could never truly let her guard down until...

 _Just stop thinking about the traitor._

"Elena! Come on, have another will you? I'd serve you one but I have a freeee evening!" Caroline's clearly had more than she should have too.

"Nope, she's not having another one," Kai's voice interrupts their pleasant conversation.

"What? Why?" Caroline whines causing him to roll his eyes.

"Because, my shift's been over for a few hours and I promised to get her home safely. She needs some rest and to sleep this off in case that cop comes up with some new and exciting ways to harass her in the morning.

"I can take her. You just... shooo...," Rebekah dismisses him and stops paying attention, finishing off what's left in her margarita. Kai's not one to fall at her feet and do as he's told though.

"Oh no, you aren't taking her anywhere. You're wasted too. None of us wants her dead. And honestly Rebekah, no one wants _you_ dead either, that's why I called Nick to come to get you two."

The girls protest but of course he's unaffected by it. It doesn't take long before he sees Nick coming through the door.

"Come on, girls, time to go." Kai teases and waves bye to the girls and their _driver_ and being the gentleman that he is offers Elena his arm to latch on to.

"You okay?" He drops his eyes to meet hers as soon as they're in the elevator.

"I guess," she sighs and it's like someone flicked a switch to turn her sober. "You don't need to worry, I will be fine."

He doesn't try to interrupt her thoughts and backs off a little, he's well aware she doesn't want to be baby-sat.

She first enters her office and stops short when Enzo materializes out of nowhere, appearing right in front of her.

"Where have you been?"

"What you mean? I was at the bar. And what are _you_ still doing here?" Elena's losing her patience.

"Yeah, sorry, I just expected you to be back sooner. Elijah called. He said that Salvatore showed up at his place, said he wanted to talk."

"What?" both Elena and Kai rap out at the same time.

"Yes, he called the office, he couldn't reach you directly since you left your phone here. He wanted me to tell you about Salvatore and that _he's_ on the way to Grand Sierra.

Elena flinches at the information. Does he want to drive Katherine away for good this time? That's what older brothers do right?

"I tried calling Kol first but he already left for the evening. He told me to call you, Kai because he knew you were planning to take Elena home. You of course didn't answer your phone."

Kai curses and his look is murderous. "Is it even possible to breathe in this town without Detective Salvatore getting in the way?"

Elena frowns but her face is rather stoic. "Okay guys. Enzo, did Elijah want me to call?"

Enzo shakes his head 'no'. "He said he'd talk to you in the morning, 'hopefully with more information'."

Elena nods. "So there's nothing we can do right now. Kai, can we go?"

"Sure," he shares a look with Enzo and turns to leave.

Elena takes her things from her office and follows him. "Bye Enz, thanks for the message. And go home, it's late!"

Enzo gives her a small smile watching her astutely until she disappears in the elevator.

Half an hour later Kai stops in front of Elena's house. "You coming?" Elena asks reluctantly. It's been years since she felt this way but with everything happening she feels edgy almost like she'll be spending the night in a haunted house. _Although it's not the house, it's her, haunted by the shadows of the past._

"Not today," he shakes his head. "I have some..."

"It's alright," Elena stops him. "I monopolize most of your time anyway." She gets out and waves at him. "Thanks! And good night." Kai looks like he might reconsider but she really doesn't want to upset his plans so she quickly goes inside and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Damon takes a deep breath before pushing the door bell. Of course Elijah's house would be almost as opulent as his parent's mansion. He caught him by surprise when his nemesis gave him his home address, he can't quite picture the guy ever relaxing, he's never seen him in anything but a suit.

Another surprise comes when the sleek man opens the door himself. Does he live alone?

"Come in," he invites him politely. _Damon doesn't buy a polite Mikaelson._

He leads him to what Damon supposes is his study and motions for him to sit. Without question he pours two glasses of a fine bourbon. After he savors the first sip he sits on the opposite couch. "How can I help you, Detective Salvatore?"

"Look, I'm no fool... I'm well aware we can hardly engage in chit chat and I'll get to my point here in a minute. But before I explain, I have to ask, it's been gnawing at me since his body turned up. Why don't you encourage Elena to be more cooperative, we're not monsters and I have a feeling you know that? It's our job find his killer and to use all means and tools at our disposal to do just that. If a key witness is clearly withholding what could be crucial information, in this case, the victim's sister, we can't just ignore it and go look somewhere else."

Elijah looks at him for a few moments. "I understand that but you must know there might be circumstances that keep my client from telling you everything that she may or may not know."

"Then I can't help her," Damon sighs.

"Am I reading you right, Mr. Salvatore, that you _want to help her_ now? You've been like a dog after a bone for months. Now suddenly you believe in her innocence? Is that what you're saying?"

"I do," Damon swallows but keeps Elijah's searching gaze.

"What is it that you want? Why did you come here today?" Elijah changes the topic after a few minutes of silence.

"I need to know where Katherine Pierce is staying. If she hasn't left already that is?"

Elijah picks up at the slight trace of uncertainty and thinks there may be more to Detective Salvatore than he expected.

"Miss Pierce is staying in Grand Sierra Resort and Casino. She plans to stay there till the end of the week. She doesn't want to give up but..."

Damon nods, finishes his bourbon and gets up. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, I appreciate it." When he reaches the door, he's just about to touch the knob but Elijah's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Mr. Salvatore! Did you happen to notice the date that Elena's parents changed their wills?"

"I did, but I..." Damon can't get rid of the feeling that Elijah's actually telling him something important.

"If I were in your place, I might have a look at that," the lawyer interrupts him. "And btw, don't get used to escapades like what you pulled today. I'm sure Chief Jordan will be none too happy about it..."

Damon fights bursting into hysterical laughter. _Did he just pat and smash him on the head at the same time?_ He gives Elijah a polite nod and runs down the stairs back to his car.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

A half hour and change later Damon arrives at the Grand Sierra Resort still not sure if he's doing the right thing or not. He turns into the hotel's underground parking facility. It's big, Damon parks a good distance away from the entrance, D level, row F. After turning off the ignition, he drops his forehead against the steering wheel and sits in silence for several minutes before taking a deep breath. He gets out and starts walking towards the elevator, his pulse is pounding at his temples and his breaths come in rapid, shallow spurts. Much sooner than he'd like, considering he still hasn't a clue as to why he's here or what he's going to say to _her_ , he steps inside and pushes the button for the main floor.

When the doors slide open, he walks out and looks from right to left to survey the place. When he sees the reception desk, he tentatively walks over to it.

"Excuse me," he addresses the woman but a quiet melodic voice interrupts before the woman can answer him.

"I'm here, Damon..."

In slow motion, he turns to her, studying her face for a few minutes. She waits while he scrutinizes her, not showing any impatience or nervousness. As a matter of fact, she's as still as a statue.

"Hey...," he adds as an afterthought, "Kat... Katherine."

She gives him a small smile and nods, there's sadness but also warmth and excitement in her searching gaze. "Can we... Can we go upstairs? I have a feeling the bar is not the right place for this conversation."

"Right," Damon agrees and when she moves he follows her without another question.

Her room is simple and looks occupied, she added a few personal things to give it her own touch, perhaps she's feeling more at home here.

"Anything to drink?"

"No," Damon shakes his head, although he could use one. "As much as I would like a fifth of bourbon, I still have to drive home. Maybe a Coke?"

Katherine nods and walks over to the room's fridge. She pulls out one for him and one for herself and gestures for him to have a seat. She can't help but notice sweat glistening on his furrowed brow and how his hands are clasped tightly on his lap. He's constantly fiddling with his knuckles, weaving his fingers in and out of each other. Still she moves over to join him, well aware that this is her only chance.

 _This is it..._

"Before we start anything, I want you to know... I'm glad you're here, Damon. You have no idea what this means to me," she gestures with her finger from him to her.

Damon nods, taking in her face trying to make sense of why is he even here.

"I know you must be angry, I'm the last person you want in your life but... I had to try. I would very much like to have you in mine. You're my only... brother, my only sibling... I remember bits and pieces when you were there. I've been looking for you for a long time, Damon. I want to get to know you."

"Why?" Damon wonders. "You can hardly have any positive memories... I know I don't."

Katherine swallows and shakes her head. "Yes, but... I do. I know you think I stole your mom and dad from you... but the truth is, they weren't any better with me, when you were gone I mean. During the years that followed, they... they didn't care for me. Dad started drinking more and more. Occasionally mom would tear into him for abandoning you just so she could pick a fight or badger him..."

She pauses to pop the top on her soda and take a long swallow. She sets it down and shifts a little on the couch so she can see his face. "I... I was in the way, wanting food, clothes, basic needs and such. Mom thought if you were around, you could have taken care of me... so they wouldn't have to bother."

Damon can't believe what he's hearing. Is it even possible?

"By the time I reached fifteen, I was supporting not only myself but them too because dad lost his job and mom never worked again after she had me. At seventeen... they said not to come back and I didn't. Never, not once since that day. I was very lucky to have a good friend. Her parents were kind enough to give me a place to stay. They were great, made me feel like I was part of their family. I saw how great a loving one could be. That's what me realize that I do still have a family and that I would do everything in my power to find it... find you. John, my friend's father is an attorney, he's the one who found Miss Sheila's place. I felt driven to find you even though I knew you... hated me."

At this point she's barely keeping it together. Damon would have to be an ogre to turn this woman, this girl, _his sister_ away. Although he's still not sure what he's doing, he instinctively opens his arms and when she throws hers around his neck with a sob, he squeezes her in a comforting embrace.

 _What the hell is he doing...?_

* * *

 _She must have fallen asleep on the couch. She's immediately aware that she's locked in a nightmare when spots begin to appear in front of her eyes and they start to dim. It always starts this way... with the sensation of the world closing in around her. Her lungs burn as they're being squeezed by bulky arms with such force that it's pushing the air out of them. She can't breathe, her lips are turning blue and she knows she will be dead very soon but this time everything's happening fast, too fast. It's as if someone pushed the fast forward button. Is this what death felt like to Jeremy?_

 _Suddenly everything stops and she's floating, her long hair tangling, adrift like a web weaving itself around her. Her eyes search for something till she finds herself staring through a looking glass. In desperation, she extends her hand... and it lets her through. The picture clears up and she can finally see clearly. Her eyes focus on his tall figure. He's just standing there, watching her with the cold, black, hate filled eyes._

 _And she knows he's not going to help her._

 _Feeling herself slipping away, her eyes just begin to roll back when out of the blue a firm hand grabs her arm and..._

... She startles awake.

She breathes heavily, gulping repeatedly to taste the sweet and much needed air. It's filling her lungs as if the dream was true. Her heart is pounding like a drum, she lays her hand on her ribcage to keep it inside.

There's no way she'll get back to sleep... not tonight and certainly not alone. She grabs her phone ready to call someone to come but then she remembers Kai had something to do. Her next obvious choice is... Kol. He's just a phone call away, right? That's what he always tells her.

What was the thought with Damon? To get her out of his system? Well, she must find a way to get _him_ out of _her_ system. She pushes Kol's icon and waits. It's not that she expects him to stand at attention or be at her beckon call whenever she decides to get in touch with him... Still it's unusual that he doesn't answer right away. _Maybe he's busy...?_

 _Eww..._

She waits for a few more minutes then throws the phone on the couch and sighs.

 _Where is everyone?_

* * *

Picking up his Coke bottle, Damon finishes what's left and sets it back down. As soon as he gets home, he intends to have a glass of something much more pleasurable, take a hot relaxing bubble bath and catch some z's. He and Katherine have been talking, opening up on somethings, hedging on others. This is all so new to him and her too. He glances at his watch, a little surprised at the hour. They've been talking longer than he realized. After saying goodnight, he leaves Katherine with his heart less heavy and he can tell _his sister_ looks more optimistic as well.

 _How could he have been so horribly wrong?_

What doesn't make sense is the fact that he actually _knew_... that she wasn't responsible for what they did to him. With the benefit of hindsight, he can admit that she was just as innocent as he was. Their parents were supposed to take care of them, protect them and they failed miserably at the job. If he'd had any idea they'd been treating her the same, he would... What exactly would he have done? Maybe stop brooding and try to come up with a plan? There's no doubt in his mind that his dad would have helped him find her and that he would have brought her into their home too. If only he had known.

Katherine was so happy when he finally let her have her say that she didn't protest when he announced that he had to leave. He still needed space to get a handle on all of this. And he needs to solve this cold case and put it to rest for good.

 _"I'll be back," he promises. "I'm afraid that in my anger and resentment that I made quite a mess of things. I hurt people. A girl I... could have gotten closer to, I was blind and stupid... I need to fix it."_

 _She nods waiting to see if he's going to continue._

 _"Will you... will you stay?"_

 _"Do you want me to stay?"_

 _"I want to get to know you," Damon answers honestly after giving it a thought. "And I want to right some wrongs."_

 _"You didn't do anything wrong Damon. But I would very much like to get to know you too. I'll stay until we figure this family thing out."_

 _Damon gives her a small smile and walks out the door._

 _"Damon?" she addresses him once again._

 _"Yes?" he turns back to her._

 _"Go... Make things right with Elena."_

Thinking about it now, being with her, talking to her wasn't as bad as he suspected considering he felt like he was about to walk the plank. Truthfully though, he still feels like he's on the brink. Somehow he'll make it up to her or he'll go down trying. But that will have to wait for another day, first and foremost he needs to prove Elena's innocence. It won't be easy given the fact that she and her merry band of body guards are sabotaging him every step of the way.

His mind's roaming, he's almost to his car. It's much darker in the back of the parking structure. He had no idea that the lighting was so poor in this part of the garage. He should have parked closer to the entrance. Damon pauses to take a look around, suddenly he feels uneasy, the hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end, it's as if... someone's watching him. _Now he's becoming paranoid._

He listens to the sounds in the dark building but doesn't hear anything out of ordinary. Still deep inside his own mind he can't shake the eerie feeling so he quickly gets in, closes the door shut and drives off.

The traffic is horrible today, Damon regrets that he didn't take his own car because he'll have to swing by headquarters to return it. He considers making a detour to his office but he's tired so he parks the car, runs inside to turn in the keys and then hurries back to his Range Rover. Fatigued emotionally and physically, he drops his head against the steering wheel for a few minutes then turns the key to start the ignition but instead of the purr of his engine, nothing but deathly silence follows. He tries again, nothing.

"God dammit," he curses, pops the hood, reaches for his flashlight and jumps out to look under it. He checks the battery cables and looks over the engine but doesn't find anything out of order. Brushing the back of his hand across his forehead in frustration, he spits out a few more colorful metaphors and then decides he may as well just walk home, he's in no mood to wait for roadside assistance tonight.

He slams the door closed, utters a few more colorful metaphors, locks the car and takes off in the direction of his place. He could call a cab but he doesn't want to wait around for it to arrive. Ultimately he decides a brisk walk will do him good. Maybe the fresh air will help him get a handle on his emotions and the exercise will be conducive to sleep tonight.

Walking down the sidewalk that borders the park he goes over today's conversations, willing his mind to make some sense out of them. He needs something, anything, a clue of sorts to put the last pieces of the puzzle together. Subconsciously he avoids walking into people, the streets and walkways are rather crowded tonight for the 'Reno Superhero Crawl'.

Deep in thought, he nearly collides with a guy dressed as Venom and has to sidestep Wonder Woman. It's then he realizes that his car may have done him a favor. With the heavy traffic both car and pedestrian it would take him much longer to get home if he was driving.

However, it doesn't take long for him to reach his neighborhood. He stops at the crosswalk to wait for the pedestrian crossing signal to light. He's in a larger crowd of people, praying for the comfort of his king sized bed, it's been a hell of a long day. He should still call his folks to tell them he's going to be alright with Katherine, he believes so anyway. That thought once again reminds him of one extremely frustrating, stubborn and _very sexy_ club owner, as if he needed another one.

He wonders what her story is and if she'll ever tell him what she's hiding. He wishes it wasn't _his job_ to find out and that they were just two people helping each other out of the darkness. He mentally snorts at his thoughts, _is he becoming a poet or what_?

It takes eternity for the lights to switch. A tour bus gets impatient and when the driver sees an opening, he speeds into the intersection. Damon instinctively takes a step back but loses his balance when suddenly someone pushes him hard. It transpires so fast that he doesn't know what's happening till he feels the impact and is catapulted into the air. Just before his body crashes onto the hard and unforgiving pavement, blackness envelopes him like a tight sheet.

* * *

"Eleeena?"

She flinches when she's suddenly pulled into consciousness but doesn't startle. It's Kol's warm voice that's waking her up in the middle of the night. Despite her conviction that she won't be able to get back to sleep after the nightmare she had, Morpheus was kind enough to drop her from his radar and allow her a healthy, dreamless nap.

"Where have you been?" she mutters sleepily. Kol, just like Kai and Bekah too have their own house key and she's always encouraged them to use it. She often wonders if it's her way of pretending she doesn't live alone.

Kol stretches out next to her on the couch and gives her a smirk. "Now, wouldn't you like to know?" She rolls her eyes and Kol adds a bit more seriously; "Sorry, I didn't hear your phone. I hopped in the car as soon as I saw that you called. I didn't want to give you the chance to poo, poo it, telling me something trivial like... 'Good night Kol, I don't need you to come...'"

Elena giggles and observes, "You're in a good mood."

"Well... I'm always in a good mood when I get to spend time with you."

Yep, he's exactly the distraction she needs.

 _One that helps her get Damon out of her system._

* * *

 _Damon!?_

 _Huge thanks to all of you. I never dreamed that writing was something I'd enjoy so much and you guys are a big part of that. I never wrote a thing, nothing till I found DE and this website. It just wasn't an interest of mine._

 _Lots of love and thanks to you, Eva. You always go the extra mile to help make our stories entertaining. She and I have lots of plans but not nearly enough time..._

 _Chapter title: 'The Haunting' by Avantasia._

 _We are diligently working on the final part of "Death Is Just a Feeling". It's the longest chapter in the story. We don't want to give you a mediocre finish so it's taking a little longer than either of us expected._

 _Have a fantastic day and thank you again so very much. We'll see you next time._


	29. Master of the Pendulum

A beeping sound penetrates Damon's dreams and the sharp odor of disinfectant hits his nostrils. He feels a familiar, calloused hand squeezing his own... Now he knows where he is and who's with him.

"Dad?" he croaks as he struggles to open his eyes.

"Shhh, son, don't try to talk, give it a few minutes, you're only now waking up after trying to head-butt a moving bus. Don't you ever try that again."

He can hear the relief in his father's voice and knows it can't be that bad.. "Did the doctor say...?"

"You're going to be alright, Damon. You have a concussion, five fractured ribs, significant cuts, bruises and a rather nasty laceration along your orbital bone. That one is complimented by a nice shiny black eye. The doctor was already here, he wants you to stay another day."

"Work?"

"No absolutely not, you need to rest so your ribs and the rest of your body can heal."

He grips the side rails so hard that his fingertips turn white. With all the strength he can muster, he tries to sit up but the pain is even worse than the first time when he was half unconscious. Searing fiery bursts pulsate in his side, intensifying with each dragging breath, jarring and brutal.

"Fuck that hurts." He's never felt such agony before. Pain like an icy wind chokes the breath from his lungs and makes a noose around his neck. It's savage blasts cut right to his bones and grip his brain in it's freezing claws. His heart constricts in it's wake as if not sure if it should go on beating.

Groaning, he falls back onto the mattress, clutches his side and looks at his father with desperation. "Tell them to give me some morphine, I need to get back to work, dad."

"Calm down, Damon, you'll tear your stitches. How could you have been so careless, not noticing a bus? You're damn lucky you're not dead. And what were you even doing there without your car?"

"I left the car at the office, it wouldn't start. I was tired and didn't want to wait for a tow so I started to walk home, you know mix in with the crowd." Even the simple act of speaking is torture to his already throbbing head.

"Ah, the Superhero Crawl. I understand now. You can never be careful enough in a crowd that size. A little shift here and elbow there and you end up in front of moving bus."

"Yeah, someone pushed me alright... But it wasn't any accident."

"What are you saying, son?" Giuseppe's visibly shaken.

"I'm saying that someone disabled my car, followed me and when the opportunity presented itself, he or she pushed me right into the path of that bus. Can you please get Alaric on the phone?"

* * *

Elena wakes up well rested. She slowly slips into consciousness and takes a while to explore how is she feeling after her girls' night and her late, late one with Kol. It feels like yesterday was weeks ago already and surprisingly she has no remnants of _the morning after._ She turns her head and shifts slightly but she already knows she's alone. After falling asleep during their movie, Kol half carried her to the bedroom. As nice as her couch is, it's not exactly built for two people to sleep on.

She remembers him tucking her in before crawling in beside her. She remembers squeezing his hand just before drifting off for good. And for once, no nightmares were awaiting her and she didn't awaken even once till now.

She gets up and does her morning ritual, showering, brushing her teeth and putting on a light makeup. She didn't bother to go look for Kol, who no doubt's been up for a few hours already since he's always been a morning person. She's certain he's downstairs when she smells freshly brewed coffee. While brushing her hair, the long sound of the doorbell interrupts her musing. _Maybe Kai?_ She quickly finishes up and goes downstairs.

Given the heated voices she's hearing, she wonders who it could be, no one on _her_ team would be talking such rancor in their tone.

"What's going on?" she asks, looking at the two detectives, neither of whom is Damon. Kol immediately steps in next to her for support when he notices Detective Saltzman's piercing her with a dark, clouded look.

"We need you at the station Miss Gilbert, and as luck would have it...," he turns his eyes to Kol, "we need you there as well. Can you both get ready please?"

Elena doesn't like the way the young cop, Martin she remembers his name, is watching her.

"Where's Detective Salvatore?" she asks impulsively.

"Later," Saltzman answers shortly and turns away from them. "We'll wait outside."

Elena and Kol share a look but then decide it's not worth the fight. Kol excuses himself to go into the kitchen. He quickly turns off the stove, slips into his shoes and then follows Elena outside to join the cops.

* * *

"Can they do this?" she whispers to Kol on the way to the station. She's a little unnerved when she notices Detective Saltzman eyeing her through the rearview mirror.

"Wrong brother, darling, but I bet they don't have an order, it's on our good will and cooperation. Well... at least for now. They can't question us without Elijah if you insist on him being there, which is probably a wise move considering..."

"Okay," Elena nods, trying to calm down her nerves. Kol reaches out and squeezes her hand. It works like a charm, as it always does. _She can do this. These two bullies don't scare her, she's not a doll, she's a business woman. And she'll be damned if she'll give them the satisfaction of seeing her frightened._

Kol gives her a grin, bows his head in approval and both of them turn their heads to the window.

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at police headquarters and without further delay they take Elena into one interrogation room while Kol is taken into another. Elena takes the seat they point to, takes a deep breath and looks expectantly at the two men staring down at her.

"Where is Detective Salvatore?"

"Miss Gilbert," Alaric starts. "Will you answer a few questions?"

"I don't know," Elena gives it a thought. "I think I should call my lawyer." She can see the effect her words have and admits it feels satisfying not to give them what they want. "I will listen to what you have to say and then I'll decide whether or not to answer?"

Alaric knows if he tries to push her, she won't hesitate to shut them out completely. "Okay Miss Gilbert, where were you last night?"

"What kind of question is that? I was at home obviously, you found me there."

"I mean, can you describe your evening, since... lets say...6 pm?"

"Well, I was at the Jungle's restaurant, then the bar..."

"With...?"

"First Rebekah Mikaelson, later Caroline Forbes joined us, when you let her go," she adds in a biting tone.

Ric ignores it and motions for her to continue.

"Then Kai, I mean Mr. Parker escorted me home."

"At what time?"

"Nine, nine thirty, I think. It wasn't real late."

"He didn't stay?"

"No, he... was busy, so he dropped me off, made sure I was safely inside than he went home."

"Are you sure he went home?"

"Of course I am... Well, he didn't say so specifically but that's the impression I got..."

"Right," Ric nods. "And Mr Mikaelson?"

"I called Kol later, I wasn't feeling well and wanted some company."

"At what time did you make the call?"

"It must have been about ten? No, ten thirty, I believe."

"And when did he arrive?"

"I have no idea, detective, because I was sleeping by the time he got there and I didn't wake up enough to look. You will have to ask him."

"We will, Miss Gilbert, certainly..."

 _Why does that sound like a threat?_

* * *

Everything she's heard about police interrogations is true, the officers ask their questions over and over and over again, each time with slightly different wording or innuendo in an effort to trip up the person they're questioning. Elena's not even sure how many times she's already described her evening and tried to set the time line for first Detective Saltzman, then the _diligent_ Detective Martin, who God knows why, looks at her like she's an insect. Her guess is that _Alaric,_ the name Damon called him, went to try his luck with Kol, leaving the boy to _practice_ on a tamer suspect, or is it simply an idiotic game of _good cop / bad cop_?

"Miss Gilbert, can you answer the question for me?"

 _That tone of his..._ "Listen detective," Elena lets herself be heard more sharply, "I have answered your questions like a million times already. What's your purpose here? Are you trying to make me slip up so you can say gotcha or what? I'm not going to play this game anymore. I take it Detective Salvatore is somehow behind this so either you tell me where he is or I'm leaving right now!"

"Listen lady," the _young man_ doesn't budge, "I don't know who you think you are but this is an official investigation and you..."

"I'd stop you right here, detective! Don't forget who are you talking to. I suggest you either call your superior right now or I'll have Chief Jordan here before you can blink. And you can bet it won't be pleasant!"

 _Oh, Elijah... What a glorious moment watching him stride inside without invitation and make mincemeat out of them._

Elena can't help the ear to ear smile spreading on her face.

* * *

Alaric's not happy.

 _"_ I will gladly inform you myself, Elena..., since these gentlemen clearly aren't going to. Detective Salvatore has been in an accident."

Alaric's not happy at all. Elena's lawyer just stormed into her room and interrupted the questioning, worse it wasn't just Elena he was after. He similarly intervened for his brother, breaking up that interrogation too.

"What?" Elena's visibly shaken, which doesn't escape Alaric's attention. Either she's a very good actress or she truly had no idea.

"Yes, he's in the hospital but I'm sure he'll be back in our hair making a nuisance of himself soon enough."

Alaric fights the urge to grind his teeth. How does he find out everything so quickly? _Damn him._

"So...," Elena puts two and two together, "that's why you dragged us down here, you suspect us of having a hand in whatever accident he had?" she turns to Alaric.

"We needed to check alibis first," he tells her defiantly.

"All right," Elijah steps in one more time. "If you're done, we're out of here." When no actual protest comes from the detectives, Elijah holds the door for Elena to walk through. "Gentlemen, we'll wait outside for my brother."

When the door shuts behind them, Ric and Luka share a look.

No words are necessary.

* * *

"You didn't come here in police car, did you?" Elijah teases while opening the door of his Mercedes sedan for Elena. She slips into the passenger seat and makes a funny face at him just as he pushes it shut. As soon as he climbs behind the driver's seat, she reaches around to buckle her seat belt then turns her head to face him.

"Almost, I had to convince them that Kol didn't need to be cuffed and perp walked."

The brothers share a look, joking Elena isn't a broken one and both are kind of grateful for that. God knows she can't catch a break.

"Not true," Kol lets himself be heard. "They're detectives, not a team of WWF brawlers. It would take more than the two of them to slap the cuffs on me, let alone throw me in the back of a squad car."

Elena chuckles at the image and relaxes back against the smooth leather. It's all they get though because almost immediately she immerses herself in thought. She leans her head back against the seat rest as Elijah turns on the street, leaving police headquarters behind them.

"How do you know he's going to be alright?"

Elijah certainly doesn't need to ask who she means. "Katherine." I called her this morning... she was upset and worried, Damon's father called her to tell her about his accident."

"What happened?" Elena inquires quietly, her eyes still focused on the outside world.

"I know a few people, they tell me things. Apparently his car broke down so he set out on foot to walk home. From what I understand, he was in his neighborhood, waiting to cross a street when someone shoved him in front of a moving bus. Lucky for him, he didn't roll under its wheels but it did send him flying. The impact was pretty harsh, he has some lacerations, broken ribs and a concussion but I was assured baring anything unforeseen, he will live."

Elena nods, but doesn't answer and the rest of the way to their destination is mostly silent. Soon Elijah parks in the front of The Jungle but he's in no hurry to get out of the car. Elena looks at him questioningly. "What?"

Elijah shakes his head. "You two should know, the detectives were here early. They arrived first thing this morning. You two weren't the only ones they wanted to question, they also took Kai and Enzo, Bonnie, a few security guys downtown.

Elena doesn't react, she just stares at him, willing him to take it back.

"Enzo called me right away but Saltzman bitingly asked if all of your people are my clients too and if I really want to go there. He used the words obstruction of and impeding an investigation. After I got them off Enzo's back, I decided to focus on you two. And Kai," he pauses, chuckling, "he can hold his own."

Elena fidgets with her fingers, then sighs. "You know, I really don't feel like working today, I don't see the point. I'm not in the mood to go inside and try to clean their messes. Take me home, please..."

Kol and Elijah once again share a worried look, then Kol opens the door and says casually, "I should go with you to get my car but I'll catch a ride over there later. I'm going to find out what those fuckers were up to while we were gone." He nods at the two of them before disappearing inside the club.

Elijah starts the car and heads back to Elena's. He knows he can't push her but he certainly hopes she starts talking soon. He has to wait until they are almost there.

"Elijah? Did they question you too?"

"No, but I have no doubt they'll think about it, sooner or later. Or at least the erstwhile Detective Salvatore will."

"Do you... Do you think that it was _one of us_...?"

Elijah considers her, _how much more can this girl take?_

"I think you don't need me to answer that..."

* * *

By the afternoon, Damon feels like he's on pins and needles. His father went home but only after he promised he wouldn't leave the hospital until the doctor gives him the okay. He hates the hospital bed with a passion, it's uncomfortable but he can't get up without the room spinning. It's embarrassing to have to ask someone to help him to the bathroom and even more embarrassing to piss in a jug. When Alaric arrives Damon's ready to rescind his promise to his dad even if he has to drop onto all fours and crawl away. However, his friend's arrival is a welcome distraction.

"How are you feeling?" Ric starts with small talk. Damon just waves him off.

"I'll live. Did you bring the file? I need to look over parts of it. How did the interrogations go?"

"Not great. I won't bore you by repeating for the umpteenth time that Elijah Mikaelson is a pain in my ass. I don't know how he always manages to show up just before we can make any headway. I swear he either has spider senses or he isn't human."

Damon's looking at him expectantly, so he sighs and answers a little more seriously. Apparently, Mikaelson called Enzo to tell him about your visit and where you were going. St. John tried to inform Parker but couldn't track him down so he called Kol. Then Miss Gilbert happened to show up with Parker in tow and that's when St John told _them._ Anyone else at The Jungle could have overheard. As for alibis, they have none, not for the time of your accident. Miss Gilbert claims she stayed home after Parker dropped her off but she didn't know where he went after he left her. Kol spent the night at Miss Gilbert's but he didn't show up till sometime later. St. John was at work then went home. Which once again no one can confirm. It's a mind fuck."

"Well," Damon starts, taking the files that Ric hands him, while trying valiantly to suppress the unpleasant idea of Kol spending the night with Elena. "There are a few options, bring me the report when you're done?"

"Could you be anymore cryptic?!" Ric chuckles.

"I have a theory or two."

"Care to share?"

"Not yet."

"Alright then, I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow, if you're still here, otherwise I'll stop at your..."

Damon's already going through the documents. "Yeah, thanks buddy..."

He doesn't raise his eyes when Ric leaves the room.

 _Where was it? He knows he's seen it before..._

He's opening a copy of the Gilbert's last will and testament, his eyes immediately flipping through the pages to look at the signature date. It was... _twenty years ago_. He saw it, the first time he read it but he believed it to be outdated considering when it was signed. Surely as their properties got more valuable, they would have updated it to reflect such important matters but apparently not?

Grayson and Miranda Gilbert being of sound mind made the decision to disinherit Jeremy _twenty years ago._ Elena was only a seven year old child at that time. She was hardly in a position to plot against her 12 year old brother. He's looking at the signatures of Elena's parents, next to Mikael Mikaelson's embossed notarization, willing the page to speak to him, to reveal its secrets.

He stares at it for some time before opening his lap top to do some more research. But before he can do much of any digging, his father walks into the room with a stern look on his face. Being the dutiful son that he is, he closes it up and plops back onto the pillow. He won't get anything done while his dad is guarding the hen house.

 _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

 _Elijah deliberately pointed Damon in the direction of the will, what are your theories?_

 _Thank you all, you're the best._

 _Eva, you're the very best. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Master of the Pendulum' by Avantasia._

 _Have a terrific day and thanks again._


	30. All The King's Horses

With her mind deep in thought, the rest of the drive home is silent. When Elijah pulls into her driveway, she looks up and forces a smile. He offers to stay with her or call Rebekah to come over but Elena politely declines. It was bad enough that she had to summon Kol yesterday after having that unsettling nightmare. She's a grown woman and as much as she loves spending time with her friends, she doesn't need a babysitter. And she knows they mean well but she's not a child anymore. She needs to take back control of her life and stop being so dependent.

 _Look where it led them..._

She opens her cupboard, pulls out her favorite flavor and makes herself a cup of coffee with her Keurig. As soon as it's done brewing, she settles onto the couch and tries to silence her chaotic mind by flicking through the channel guide. On the rare occasion that she would allow herself a day off, she used to enjoy taking it easy like now. Her club has always run like a well oiled machine, it's something she's very proud of. She took what her parents bequeathed to her and made it a resounding success.

Spread out on the couch, she takes a swallow of her coffee and continues to lazily scroll through the channels. When she happens to notice the picture of Gibby on the end table, melancholy begins to well in the pit of her stomach. As long as she had him, she didn't need any other company...

After she lost him she strictly forbid any of them from bringing her another cat, Gibby was irreplaceable. If he couldn't live, she wouldn't allow another pet to take his place. But more importantly there was the very real danger of the scenario repeating itself. She'll never get that image out of her mind.

She shudders and frantically resumes flicking the remote. She stops at an old Alfred Hitchcock's movie, _Rear Window_ , she watches it for a moment, remembering her parents loved his films. A huge wave of nostalgia washes over her. She reaches for the fleecy throw and after covering herself, she curls up, submerging herself in the creepy storyline and gloomy atmosphere.

Somehow it's ... soothing. She even smiles a little, recalling the untold number of times she found her parents just like this, cuddled together on the couch while watching an old black and white movie.

As she watches Jimmy Stewart and Grace Kelly as voyeurs in the movie, it suddenly strikes her that her life has become a Hitchcock movie. If she hadn't seen the movie so many times with her folks, the part where it's revealed that Mr. Thorwald dismembered his wife's body, it would freak her out. Feeling fatigued, she turns down the volume and gets into a comfortable position, letting the sounds lull her to sleep.

Before she drifts off, she suddenly realizes why she feels so unsettled, why everything feels so wrong. These people are her friends, they're her family, the only one she has. For the first time in her life she's forced to ask herself, does she really know them at all?

* * *

"Are you sure, Damon, that you don't want to come home with us?" Jenna's tone is rather insistent but as Damon very well knows, she's a determined lady. Usually when she's like this his dad is the only one to be able to reason with her.

 _And he's not really sure that his father's on his side this time._ It's pretty obvious that he's not when he says nothing, he just smirks at his oldest son's hesitance.

"Mom, I appreciate your concern, I really do but I can't, I need to work. The case is almost closed and honestly I won't rest anyway until the... ehm, responsible person's safely behind the bars."

Jenna doesn't look happy but to Damon's surprise she agrees with him. "I know. I'd feel much better about it if you'd let me fuss over you but l know how you are. Close this case so that poor girl can have some peace of mind once and for all."

It takes him a second before he realizes she's talking about Elena. "Mom? So... are you saying it doesn't matter that I suffer because Elena needs her peace? I'm not feeling the love here."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. You and I both know that I cannot stop you from working."

"That's beside the point, you're my mom."

"Stop it with your feigned indignation," she scolds, laying her hand over his. "As long as you insist on working, you might as well get it done, not only for her but also yourself. You've been dwelling on the Gilbert case for five years now."

"I get it, mom. I need to quit bothering Elena if for no other reason than to ensure her happiness." He winks at her and sing songs, "Your new friend doesn't need harassing from the police."

"Stop it!" She smacks him over the shoulder, laughing. Immediatly the laugh is gone as Damon lets out a pained moan. "I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

"Alright, alright, enough you two." Giuseppe shakes his head at their antics. "Jenna, we're leaving, Damon clearly needs an audience and I refuse to be it. You, Damon, report how you're feeling and don't hesitate to call for help... _And please be careful,"_ he adds quietly when Jenna leaves to use the bathroom.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, I mean it son, be careful."

When Jenna returns, she gives him a hug. He follows them to the front door to watch his parents' departure.

He's trying to change into something more comfortable, not an easy task with three broken ribs, when the doorbell rings. He answers it and welcomes his two colleagues.

"Hey!" he throws his clothes at Ric letting him help him change. "So? Come in, I'll make some coffee, we can talk. Did you bring the reports?"

Luka and Ric follow him to the kitchen. "Not an option, you go lay down and Luka will do that. I'll give you the reports in the meantime."

He doesn't protest, his body's aching and he gladly takes his place on the couch. _Not that it helps, no matter which position he takes, he cannot seem to get comfortable._

* * *

It's still daylight when Elena slowly comes back to consciousness. Before she's fully awake, in those first moments between wake and sleep, she feels around for her furry warm fellow only to realize he's not there, he'll never be again. Sighing at the realization, she turns on her back and stares at the ceiling, the late afternoon shadows drawing pictures on its rough surface.

Her phone beeps and she gives a thought to the fact that no one has called today, which is a very unusual occurrence. _Are they giving her space or are they blaming her for the situation they all find themselves in?_

She's never had such thoughts before and knows they've always had her back, but do they still feel the same? Have they reconsidered their lots after years and years of dealing with the crap that always seems to find her?

When she hears a little chirp, she reaches for her phone to read the message. It's Kai.

 _You alright? Want me to come over?_

The corner of her lips twitch but somehow it feels like a grimace rather than a smile. _She has to get over it, she's a grown woman._ Elena starts typing.

 _I'm fine._

After a moment she adds...

 _On my way to the club._

She won't let the damn cops plant the seeds of doubt among her family and her staff. _She'll be damned if she's going to let Jeremy reach out from beyond the grave and poison everything she's worked so hard to build._

* * *

Damon's been reading report after report and a plethora of different documents for hours. He drops them on his lap and rubs his temples for a few seconds. He's tired, his head hurts and he's sick to his stomach for starters. Glancing up at the clock, he only now realizes that it's been some time ago already since Luka took off. After checking in with his wife, Meredith, Ric stayed to keep him company.

"So, Parker didn't actually tell you where he was...?"

"Nope," Ric straightens and shifts in the arm-chair. "He said he was at work, only left to take her home."

"Right... After Elena, ehm Miss Gilbert asked him to stay with her?"

Ric shrugs. "That's what he said. No matter how many times I asked he didn't vacillate from his story at all. Frankly, he looked like he was enjoying my powerlessness."

"...And Mikaelson's excuse is that he was in the shower and didn't get the message till he picked up his phone to set the alarm to wake him in the morning," Damon adds, taking a long pull from his water bottle.

"Hmm... St. John?"

"At the office, then home."

"His girl..."

"Bonnie? They don't live together and she doesn't spend nights there anymore. Because..."

"Yeah, I know, our Luka," Damon grimaces, every other minute he shifts or moves in a way that his ribs don't approve of. He's going over the police report on the tampering done to his car. According to Will, one of their technicians, the coil wire had been snipped. Given the fact that Damon's car was parked under a light, not to mention the security cameras the monitor the parking lot, it would have been difficult to access it without being seen. But there's no doubt it was intentional because it was a clean cut.

"Elijah Mikaelson could be actually the person we're looking for?" Ric interrupts his focus again. "He knows your routine, he could have followed you himself or had you followed. And he's a sly one, he would have covered all his bases... like informing her inner circle to lead us off the trail and in a different direction."

"Yeah... but I have a hard time imagining him lurking in a crowd of people, hanging around, just waiting for the opportune moment to push me to my death. Elijah is a big deal in this town, everyone, well maybe not everyone, but most would have recognized _him._ We can pull him in for questioning but knowing him as well as we do, it will be like banging our heads against a brick wall. Why open ourselves up to anymore frustration?"

"You don't look too concerned?" Ric observes.

"It's not that. Maybe I'm crazy but I'm starting to think that the person or persons will reveal themselves at the right moment. But I still believe _she's_ the key _..._ "

 _Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?_

"Anything you need now?"

"What I need is to get the fuck back to work. I have to find out what happened twenty years ago," he's well aware that he's beginning to sound like a spoiled brat.

Ric looks amused. "Okay buddy, you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"You'd do that?" Damon knows he shouldn't but it's tempting.

"Sure," Ric responds nonchalantly. "Nothing gives me more pleasure than breaking my friends' bones in the back of my car."

"That I completely believe about you, given your driving habits," Damon's visibly cheered up at the prospect.

Ric chuckles and gets up to leave for the night. "That's settled then. See you in the morning."

 _Now just to survive another painful night._

* * *

After stepping inside her office, Elena does a double take when she sees the state it's in. She decides to clean up the mess since she's been skipping paper work for weeks now. She has a business to run and doesn't have time for the police crap. Kai came upstairs and Kol called to check on her but both made a hasty retreat when they saw the mood she's in. Darling Enzo's been suffering diligently and following instructions since she started chewing them all out.

After getting her desk cleared, Elena takes a swallow of coffee, looking up just as he brings in yet another pile of files and a stack of mail.

"I'm sorry Enzo, I've been barking out orders like a drill sergeant. You can go home, I've kept you here for far too long already."

"It's okay," he smiles faintly, "I think we all need to clear our heads and nothing does the job better than a thorough cleaning. They say sunlight is the best disinfectant after all."

"How is Bonnie?"

Enzo gives it a thought. "Not good at the moment but I think we'll be okay in time... She left just before you arrived."

"I'm not asking because of that! I know all of you spend more time here than you should," Elena shakes her head. "I'm worried about you."

"I know," Enzo smiles, this time genuinely. "You should give yourself more credit. Your enthusiasm is rather infectious and... It's our life, just like it's yours."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if this is it, is there more or are we mistaken? I mean, there should be more right?"

"There _is_ more. You just haven't come to that point yet. I think when all of this is behind us, you'll be able to take a deep breath and look around. My guess is that's when you'll see what _more_ is for you and for all of us."

"Oh Enzo, I don't know what I'd do without you. Without all of you." Elena jumps to her feet, a few quick steps later, she reaches Enzo to give him a warm hug.

"Well, it's a good thing you're never going to have to find out," he winks at her. "Shall we finish?"

Elena nods vigorously and resumes going through the documents.

* * *

Damon feels restless. He swallows a couple pills to dull the pain but even breathing is an inhumane task when he tries to lay down. No matter what he does, he cannot get comfortable. After a few hours of groaning and hissing with every little movement he gives up and crawls out of bed. As much as he wants a good stiff shot of bourbon, he can't, the doctor cautioned against it, instead he makes himself a pot of coffee. The hot summer air's streaming inside and he closes the window to allow the air conditioner work more efficiently.

He wishes he could do something, anything to make this easier for her but he knows he's bound to make it worse before it gets better. _There's no denying it. Since he met her, he always seems to bring fog and darkness with him._ If she won't cooperate and tell him everything that she keeps bottled up inside, he has to find another way.

He makes himself comfortable, _well, less uncomfortable_ on the couch, his laptop at hand. Running his fingers over the keyboard he uses his password to get to the department's database. Elijah Mikaelson gave him a specific indication, the date of the Gilbert's will. It means he can track the event. He goes through the reports starting a year before it was signed.

He takes his time so he doesn't overlook anything that may seem insignificant on the surface. Three hours later he's finished with the reports with zero to show for it. Yet, he still doesn't want to give up. He browses through local newspaper articles. Luckily they're carefully scanned and put under the right link. He learns that Bill Forbes was elected Reno's new mayor and Honoria Fell died at age 103.

Perusing a little more deeply, he finds a short blurb about the Gilbert's 7 year old daughter and how she almost drowned at her birthday party. The article states that she fell into a pond on the Gilbert's property _luckily it had a happy ending._ She was treated in a local hospital and released the next day.

 _How did he not find it in the police reports?_

He checks the date of the article and starts digging through them again. One by one he meticulously examines the records but finds nothing about the accident on the Gilbert property that day. If they called an ambulance, which is the only logical conclusion since the article states she spent a night in the hospital, the police would likely have showed up too. Either protocol wasn't followed or the responding officer never wrote up a report. Why? Not only that, in a town like Reno, everyone who is anyone would know if something like that happened to one of the founding families. _They must have kept it secret._ From everyone but the Mikaelsons...

And suddenly, he knows exactly what happened twenty years ago. The pieces of the puzzle fall into place, answering most of the questions he's had since this case started. He knows why she was chosen to manage the family business, why her people are steadfastly loyal to her and why there was no love lost between the Gilbert siblings.

The only question now is _who_? _Which one of them?_

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. We really appreciate each and everyone of you so much._

 _Thank you Eva for bending over backwards and your dedication to be here with me._

 _Chapter title: 'All The King's Horses' by Karmina_

 _I did update "The Night All Angels Cry" yesterday._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful day and weekend. Thank you all again, we'll see you next time.._


	31. All That I Bleed

_She's so excited, this is going to be the best day. She's wearing the brand new dress that her mama had made specially for her. It's a pink cotton blend scoop neck style with lace and pretty flowers. To wear with it, she also has brand new white patent leather shoes and frilly white socks. Her mama does her hair, shaping her long strands into ringlets with the curling iron. When she has them just the way she wants them, she takes Elena's hand and leads her into the kitchen where she pulls a flower out of the refrigerator. It's a pretty red rose with a ribbon and the number 7 in gold foil on it..._

 _Elena can't sit still, she keeps looking out the window for the first cars to arrive. There are many people coming including her best friend Mary, the Mikaelson family, Rebekah, her school buddy, Kol, Jeremy's friends Elijah and Niklaus, they might bring her some really wonderful things._

 _There's a big cake in the refrigerator, it's two big layers with pink icing, flowers and butterflies along with a 'Happy 7th Birthday Elena' on the top. Mama let her take a peak, she brushed her finger ever so slightly along the edge to get a taste of the yummy frosting. She just hopes her mama won't see it._

 _"Elena...!" She hears daddy's voice calling her. She quickly flushes the toilet, lowers the lid and then crawls up on it to look outside the window. She's been hiding in the bathroom because her belly feels funny. When she sees him looking around, she jumps down, washes her hands and runs outside to join - her - party._

 _After lunch and a piece of cake that was just as delicious as it looked, they play games. Everyone is being so nice to her, even her brother gave her a smile before he let her win the round of croquet. She's so happy, she almost feels like she grew a few inches today._

 _Boys will be boys and soon they disappear somewhere on the Gilbert's expansive property. Although a little disgruntled, Elena takes Mary and Bekah into the house to play with her Barbie dolls. She got a great big house, a new doll and lots of clothes for it._

 _Every now and then, Elena stands to look out through her window. Bekah joins her just in time to see the boys run back into sight. Tired of her dolls, the girls go back outside to play hide and seek. It's always exciting to play with the boys but they don't like to, they think they're too big to play a child's game. Elijah doesn't play at all, instead he keeps an eye on his brothers, Jeremy and a few others from his perch on the low wall surrounding the garden._

 _"Lets go to find the boys, we'll make them play hide and seek with us," Bekah's always been the most brave and outgoing among the three of them, maybe that's because she has so many brothers. Elena has a brother too but he's grumpy most of the time and she doesn't dare order him around. Truthfully, she tries to stay out of his way so he won't get angry with her._

 _"I would like to, but..." Elena's unsure how it'd go._

 _"No 'buts'! It's your birthday today! They will have to play with you... Elijah?" she screams. "Can we play too?"_

 _Elijah turns around and nods. "I think so, they're like little boys today anyway."_

 _Elena finally nods, the desire to play with the boys is stronger than the respect she usually adheres to when she's with Jer. The game gets underway and soon all the kids are running and hiding together. It's Jeremy's turn to look and he smirks at her as they prepare to start. "Hide well little sister. The birthday girl shouldn't be the first one to be found."_

 _Elena feels the rush as he challenges her with his words and grinning face. She runs to the most distant part of the huge garden but suddenly she feels her feet slip on the wet rocks and she can't stop her fall anymore. Her hands try to grab on something, anything but it's just air in her reach and then her body's met with a cold smelly surface._

 _It's a shock to her system when she breaks through and is immediately submerged in dark, cold water._

 _-It's the pond- she realizes but it doesn't make sense to her as she never comes close, her mommy and daddy warned her repeatedly to stay away, it wasn't safe. She knows she should try to get above the surface but her legs and arms are caught by slimy tentacles of some water creatures, they're dragging her down, heavy on her limbs. She can't move, she has no will, she even forgot to close her eyes and watches how Jeremy, her brother comes close to the edge and looks down at her._

 _-Jeremy-... She tries to scream but water fills her mouth, forcing itself into her lungs._

 _He stands there. Watching her. Doing nothing._

 _He still is as she slowly loses consciousness._

* * *

Elena didn't sleep well last night. It was late when she got home, she came alone, having driven herself to work. She took a nice hot bubble bath adding some lavender scented Epsom salts to help her relax. Still it took her several hours before she drifted off to sleep, although it was to be expected after her yesterday's nap. But today is a new day and she's going to make the most of it.

 _First thing being..._

She picks up her cell phone and dials the hotel.

 _"Grand Sierra Resort, this is Margie speaking, how can I help you?"_

"Good Morning, Margie, can you please ring Miss Pierce, she's in room 27?"

 _"Of course, please hold on while I connect you."_

That was one of the reasons, the main one really for her lack of sleep. Her imagination had been running wild and it's not like she could call him. That notion was simply not an option but she couldn't help but worry anyway. Is he home from the hospital yet? Did something go wrong? No matter how hard she tried to sleep, her mind just wouldn't turn itself off. She takes the time to make herself a cup of coffee, contemplating whether or not to call Giuseppe. He's a decent man but after a little back and forth with herself, she decides to call Katherine instead. She's certain that Damon's dad would pick up on her mood right away. However asking Katherine about his health would sound natural, at least, she hopes it will.

 _"Hello?"_ Katherine voice comes through the device.

"Katherine," Elena sighs in relief. As if her voice itself could assure her of Damon's safety.

 _"Elena,"_ the other woman sounds pleased to hear from her, Elena can tell. _"How are you doing? I hope everything's alright?"_

"I am. But I heard about your brother... Is he...?" Elena throat tightens and she can't finish the question. _Imagining that maybe someone she knows would..._

 _"You did? It's awful what happened to him but yes, I think he's going to be alright. Damon's father called and told me what happened. Damon collided with a bus..."_

"I know...," Elena can feel the dread herself. "Elijah told me," she adds quickly as she can sense Katherine's surprise.

 _"Ah, of course he would. But, Elena, it happened after he left my hotel... I could have lost him without ever getting the chance to really know him."_

"You didn't," Elena interrupts her train of thought. "You said he's going to be alright?"

 _"Yes, they released him yesterday afternoon. He's supposed to rest and take it easy but Giuseppe said he can't see him lazing about at home when he has an important case to close."_

"Giuseppe said closing are you sure?" Elena's breath hitches.

 _"Yes, he said something like that. It's... ah sorry, it's your brother's case."_

"How do you...?"¨

 _"Elena, it's pretty clear there's something going on between the two of you. From what Elijah said, he's on your heels because of a cold murder case, your brother's."_

"Yeah I know. But you're wrong, there's nothing going on between us. He made it pretty clear and ... he doesn't even trust me. And I don't trust him." Elena's amazed that she's telling Katherine all of this, somethings that she couldn't even admit to herself.

Katherine's silent for a minute, she really shouldn't get into this. _"You really believe that... but you still cared enough to see if he's alright."_

"Of course I care! It might have been my fault!"

 _"What...?"_

"Never mind," Elena quickly sobers up realizing she's said too much already. "Listen, Katherine, I've got to go. Keep in touch?"

 _"Wait! Do you want to come with me? I mean maybe I'll go to see him?"_

"Definitely not. I'm glad he isn't dead but... there's no doubt in my mind that he'll still be the same cocky bastard that I've always known him to be... Thanks for the offer but no thank you. Have a good day."

Elena tosses the phone away as if it bit her. _She should have left it well enough alone._ The sooner she stops asking for trouble, the better her mental state will be. And so will the club.

However, despite her best efforts, she's unable to block him out completely... _What would it be like to have him on her side?_

* * *

 _She can hear voices. Or is it a call from beyond the grave? Jeremy once told her about it, the world where we go when we die. It was quite scary, she had nightmares for days and doesn't want to think about it but right now, it's the only thing on her mind. Is that where she's going? A wave yanks her body aside and she sinks deeper even as she continues to claw for the surface. She can't open her eyes but she does feel a hand grab onto her arm and pull her up. Maybe Jeremy decided to come for her after all?_

 _It's too late. She can feel she's slipping away as darkness closes in..._

* * *

"Better?" Enzo looks up from behind his monitor and Elena smiles. He knows her too well and although she'll say she's fine, he knows better.

Their exchange doesn't escape Bonnie, she will never understand what hold Elena has over not just Enzo but all of them.

"I'll be in my office, you know who can and who cannot get through," Elena adds, nods to both of them and disappears inside.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"What was what?" Enzo's already staring at the monitor again.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. What happened last night that you're asking if she's better?"

"C'mon, Bon, you know..., stress, the cops. She needed a distraction so we cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? You mean she kept you here till the middle of the night? When she tells you to dive into the Hoover Dam, are you going to do that too?"

Enzo gives her a searching look. "Bonnie, you weren't there... what does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because I care about you, I'm concerned about all of his," she blurts out, sweeping her arm across the room. "She's not...," she stops herself when she sees the look on his face and starts again. "It's not... normal to have all these men around, fawning over her, watching her every move, jumping to obey her every order. Don't you see, Enzo, she's _using_ you? And I'm not even sure what else she's capable of. I don't understand this...strange relationship you all have with her."

"I thought you were one of us too?" he slowly tears his eyes from her and focuses on the screen again. "It's complicated," he murmurs more to himself than Bonnie. "We've all been together for a long time now, long before you entered the picture."

"Of course," Bonnie can't help the sarcastic tone.

Rather than say anymore, Enzo keeps typing.

* * *

 _She feels the weight of someone's hand on hers. She tries to turn her palm up to latch onto the much larger one but all she manages is a tiny twitch. However, it still has an incredible effect..._

 _"Elena!" It's her dad's voice. "Can you hear me, sweetheart, are you awake?" She opens her eyes just a crack and quickly snaps them shut again. Too bright._

 _"Ddaad?" she tries but she doesn't recognize the sound of her own voice. Her throat is burning but it doesn't matter because her daddy's so happy to hear it just like that._

 _"Elena! You're okay, honey... You're going to be just fine." Her mom sits next to her, she can feel the dip in the mattress. Before she's cognizant of anything else, she's hiding in her warm embrace. Miranda holds her very carefully so she won't crush her._

 _In the next hour she's examined by different doctors. They ask her many questions about what she remembers. She notices a few concerned glances between her parents and remembers running along the pond when she knew she wasn't supposed to. Are they angry with her?_

 _"I'm sorry mommy, I wasn't careful..." she tries and is caught off guard when her mommy breaks down in tears._

 _"It's alright sweetie, everything's going to be alright."_

 _It's all she gets on the first day._

 _She's allowed to come home on the next, it's strange that her body doesn't want to. She feels weak and tired and her legs refuse to move on their own. Daddy carries her to their car and mom sits in the back with her. Elena watches the passing landscape on the way. Every once in a while her dad gives her a look through the rear view mirror and her mom's hand doesn't stop stroking her arm._

 _When they arrive, Elena's heart skips a beat and for the first time, she smiles happily, it's like she never left her party. Was it really only yesterday? All of her friends are here greeting her enthusiastically. The Mikaelsons. She can see uncle Mikael smiles at her encouragingly. Aunt Esther too. Mary and Rebekah are jumping excitedly, Elena wastes no time in crawling over her mommy's lap to get to them._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Elijah. He was the one carrying her after someone else pulled her out of the water. For some reason he looks ashamed. Why would that be?_

 _She nods and a new emotion spreads through her tiny body. Gratitude._

 _Kol's dark mop of hair forces itself to the front, almost covering his eyes but she can see that he's looking at her. She knows he's glad to see that she's okay too. Nik looks somewhat lost, greeting her with a wave of his hand. Jeremy's pal, Enzo. Was he there yesterday? His ear to ear smile is infectious, although she has no idea why they're all smiling. And then she looks at the house watching as her brother steps outside._

 _Jeremy._

 _Her head spins and her knees become weak. Her heart starts pounding in her ears and she can't think of anything but his fixed stare. It lasts a few minutes or maybe it's mere seconds until she feels someone behind her supporting her elbow and she realizes it's Kai, who's not only their distant cousin, he's also one of Jeremy's friends?_

 _She glances at him and realizes his silent presence makes her feel safe. She's not sure why she wouldn't be safe but the feeling's still there. He's glaring at Jeremy when he offers her a greeting. "Good to see you, Elena."_

 _Immediately her mind transports her back to yesterday._

 _"Elena, wake up!"_

 _She unconsciously touches her arm where Kai's fingers left black and blue marks when he pulled her out of the water._

* * *

She remembers how it took her more than a day to make sense of all the flashbacks and confusing feelings she was having and why all Jeremy's friends suddenly became hers. She remembers all too well why she stopped looking at Jeremy as her brother and never sought out his presence again. She'll never forget how her parents made sure she was never left alone with him again. Jeremy grew more and more reclusive and agitated, he hardly ever talked to her after that.

And then... she grew up.

Her parents' burden's become hers. Her friends and protectors have become her family. And Jeremy... It became her job to protect them.

A knock on the office door interrupts her train of thought. "Yeah?"

Enzo peeks inside with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry El, our favorite detectives are here, they insist on seeing you."

Elena turns her chair to face the door and takes a deep breath. "Show them in, thank you Enzo."

It's shocking to see _his_ beaten face and stiff movements. He should be at home in bed and not stumbling around here.

"Miss Gilbert...," Detective Saltzman starts, but Elena refuses to allow him to set the pace.

"Detectives," she eyes Damon, "You're right on time... I bet you came to hear my confession."

 _Whatever it takes to protect her family..._

* * *

 _Now you know why Jeremy and Elena didn't like each very much..._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. You're all the best. We're so grateful for each and everyone of you._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'All That I Bleed' by Savatage._

 _Many dear friends have DE stories in progress: They're all very talented writers._ _**Florencia7** has posted many brilliant DE stories. **Justinia Korax: The Things She Felt When He Was Gone'**_ _is outstanding_ _._

 ** _Salvatoreboys4ever: Sandy Toes, Sunkissed Nose_** _is an adorable peek into the post finale human lives of Damon and Elena_ _._ ** _Mariah April May_** _has returned. She has_ ** _The Devil's Obsession, Marry Me Instead_** _and her new one: **Forget Me Not.**_

 _ **TheLittle MissVixen** has **Just Another Girl** and **What Might Have Been.** I have been reading Sam's stories since I first found this website. _

**_VitsAsh: Stumbling Upon. Starlight So: All Through the Night and Northern Star. Amazing Aisha: For Richer or Poor_** _and_ ** _Changing Fate._** _**HisDelusionalLover** has **The Noble Path. Eos Blaze 0402** posted a couple of very bewitching DE one shots. **Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea** and **Unsullied.**_

 _ **Linax24** is new her first story is: **Home Is Where You Are.** Another new writer is **holdondelena:** She has **All These Years.**_

 _"The Night All Angels Cry" was updated yesterday. We have plans for a Halloween O/S to work on as soon as we finish WTTJ. We're almost there. We have our Christmas story chosen. And many other story ideas, some requested. It just takes time when we're an ocean and a huge time zone apart._

 _After this insanely long a/n. Have a safe and wonderful day and weekend. Thank you all, you're the best. Until next time..._


	32. The Wicked Symphony

The silence that follows her shocking announcement is deafening. Damon's face is rather skeptical, clearly he wasn't expecting her to play games with them.

But he can see by the serious, unflinching look on her face that this is no game to her.

It's disturbing that she can't seem to get a read on him at all. Several seconds pass before the light goes off in her mind, they want her to falter and make some stupid mistake, one that would prove her deceit. She cannot let that happen.

"I'm sorry Miss Gilbert, what was that?" the other detective looks confused.

Wrong move. Elena's well aware of what it is about. She steels herself against the coming onslaught in record time.

No, she's not about to let them mess her up, not this time, not ever again.

"Don't play me for a fool, detective Saltzman, I think you know very well what it's about. I will not keep repeating myself. Please, sit," she gestures with a wave of her arm.

Alaric knows when he's been beaten in his own game. He shares a look with Damon and sits on the couch. Damon hesitates and takes a seat on a chair. He wouldn't dare to sit on that couch. Alaric wouldn't either if he knew.

Elena decides to ignore that fact although her mind naturally goes to that day as well. She turns her attention to the door. Did Enzo hear what she said? Is he already calling Elijah? Probably not, the door had been closed before she said that last bit.

"So," Saltzman continues, "you're telling us that you killed your brother and hid his body in that previously undiscovered crawl space?"

"Yes."

"Alone?" Damon lets himself be heard, even his voice sounds raspy, here, this is another reason why she must interfere, no one should pay for her sins.

"You might be mistaken, detective Salvatore," she says slowly, "I am not the one who needs to prove my guilt... You are." The fight in her tone is undeniable, she's back. Damon can hardly suppress a smile.

"Forgive me, Miss Gilbert, but I was merely curious how you went about knocking out a one eight pound grown man, your brother to be exact, stuffed his body in that barrel and then bricked him in behind that wall?" his face is impassive and Elena once again wonders why he isn't happy he finally got her confession. She's no fool, she won't let them trip her up, not this time.

"Yes," she doesn't waver.

"I'm sorry I have a hard time imagining..."

"Well, that's your problem, not mine. I am not saying anymore."

"You're not?" Alaric wonders. You can't confess to a murder and then clam up..."

"Can't I?"

The good detective blinks but nothing comes out of his mouth this time.

"That's what I thought. I think I'll beep Enzo for a cup of coffee and we can all wait quietly for Mr. Mikaelson to arrive."

Why did they think this time might go by another scenario?

* * *

"What happened?" Bonnie's looking at Enzo's pale face when he's back in his office after delivering the coffee for Elena and her esteemed guests. Where is Luka today anyway?

It takes a second for Enzo to find his voice and answer her question. "She... confessed to Jeremy's murder."

"What? No... She really did it? I'd never guessed she'd admit it."

Enzo looks at her strangely. "What are you talking about? Of course she didn't kill anyone. A little thing like her, how would she do that?"

"Well, how hard is it to slip a drug in someone's cocktail and kill them when they're unconscious and can't fight back. It'd be easy."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Enzo's words are dripping with sarcasm.

"Can't you be serious for once?" Bonnie flares up. "Just admit it, she is capable of it and now she admitted it. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. It's beyond me how you all can be so blind and stupid..."

"Enough Bonnie. I am deadly serious about this, you need to stop the nonsense right now. I need to think of a way to get her out of this mess."

"I can't believe you! She cut off all of your balls a long time ago."

Enzo doesn't have time to deal with the unexpected revelation that Bonnie clearly isn't the woman he thought she was. He turns his back to her and contemplates whether or not to call Kol and Kai too. Elijah's already on the way, he called him as soon as the detectives invaded her office. Before he can decide what to do next, the lawyer is at the door.

"Elijah! Thank God you're here."

"What mess I am here to clean up this time?" Fortunately, he was still at home when Enzo called, but the hysteric tone in his voice is something new.

"I don't think even you will be able to clean up this mess," Bonnie speaks up which makes both men to look at her.

"Explain," Elijah turns to Enzo, in no mood to listen to Bonnie's biting comments.

"Elena confessed to killing Jeremy."

"She did what?" Elijah rolls his eyes and quickly walks to her office door. "Of course she did."

Even Bonnie has to admit that his reaction is rather odd.

* * *

Damon's surprised the lawyer arrives much sooner than he expected. He shifts his glance to Elena, even she looks caught off guard when the door opens mere moments after Enzo left.

The man is wearing the epitome of a poker face, he has no idea what Elijah Mikaelson is thinking when he takes a seat next to his boss and sets down his briefcase. He gives Elena a short nod.

"Good afternoon gentlemen… What did I miss?"

Alaric's been eager to get the ball rolling since Elena cut him off, Damon can tell by the not so subtle grip of his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Your client here just confessed to first degree murder but refused to elaborate until you arrived."

"She specifically said that she planned and executed his murder in advance? Are you sure she said first degree murder? As in premeditated?

Alaric's caught of guard,"Well, she didn't specifically said it, she said she did kill him and placed him in the barrel in the basement including bricking it up."

Elijah gives a skeptical smile, "And what exactly are you going to do with this information?" he focuses his stare at Damon and he can't not respond.

"First of all, I think it's highly improbable that she did it herself. But as miss Gilbert so aptly reminded us, it's not her job to prove her innocence or guilt, it's ours. So, if she really is responsible, she must have had accomplices, one... or perhaps several."

"You can hardly ignore her confession though," Elijah politely points out.

"You're right, we can't... Your client has so far refused to provide us with a plausible explanation. Therefore I believe a psychological examination would be a reasonable next step," he gives Elena his best courteous smile.

Elena almost spits out her mouthful of coffee. Does he think this is funny? However, she controls herself quickly and gives him a nod. "If you insist, detective..."

Alaric can't quite believe the direction this conversation has taken. He wants to throw in his two cents worth but Damon is one step ahead of him yet again.

"Mr. Mikaelson? Do you have any suggestions?"

Elijah lowers his head for a moment. "Well, I suggest we take some time to think about this. If you're not going to take her into custody, we can end this little get together now, wouldn't you agree, Detective Salvatore?"

Elena feels like being left out but she's not about to let them see her disappointment. Frowning, she looks at Damon and their eyes meet.

"I think that's a marvelous idea, counselor, after all," Damon's eyes drift to hers, "we don't want miss Gilbert to have to spend her birthday behind bars."

"I don't do birthdays!" slips out ouf her mouth before she can give it a thought.

There's a spark in his eyes as if she answered one of his unasked questions.

* * *

"Why are you giving me these looks, buddy?" Damon addresses Ric when they crawl into the car, Damon groans, still having difficulties with such a simple task.

"Have you gone mad?" his partner flares up. "What the hell, Damon, since this started five years ago , you've always suspected she was involved and now when she's finally ready to spill her guilty little guts, you let her off the hook?"

"First, chill, okay? She wasn't going to tell us anything concrete because she doesn't know anything, she's not our killer. Second, you and I both know that we wouldn't get anywhere with her and that Mikaelson would have her out on bail in the time it takes to snap your fingers."

"Why are you so sure she's innocent now?"

"Because she did confess. She's covering for someone, surely you could see that?"

"Who would that be?"

"I don't know... but if one of her groupies thinks she's in trouble, maybe one or more of them would offer us a confession on their own?"

Ric mutters something under his breath but stays silent for several blocks. "What's with the birthday anyway?" he lets himself be heard eventually.

"That, my friend is a whole new closeted skeleton on the Gilbert property," he starts telling Ric about what he found in the newspaper archives.

* * *

Elena's been silent looking out of the window since the detectives left. Elijah finishes writing some notes before looking up at her. "Anything you want to share?"

Elena turns to him, contemplating her next words. Eventually she settles for "Aren't you the least bit upset with me?"

Elijah chuckles. "Why would I be? I should have anticipated it as soon as you asked me if it could be one of us, with your birthday coming..."

"But you didn't let me do that!" she cries out in frustration.

"That's where you are wrong. Detective Salvatore didn't let you do it. Besides, they're not stupid, Elena, they've been around the block a few times. They know you couldn't do that all by yourself. They'd be rather curious to find out who helped you."

Elena leans her elbows on the desk. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"No, Elena, I don't think so. No matter what you do, they're not going to stop until they find their killer. Salvatore is a bulldog, he isn't going to let it go because you make some ill thought out confession. If anything... he probably thinks you're trying to protect someone."

"Elijah?"

"They already know they're close."

"They don't know anything, _you_ don't know anything. Or do you?" she fixes her big doe eyes on his.

Elijah's immediately transfered to the day they brought her from the hospital and the days after. Her frightened look when she started to realize and put the memories together.

"I don't know anything, not yet. But we still have to let them do their work. It has to happen."

They're interrupted by Enzo, who clearly couldn't wait anymore. "Sorry, is everything okay?"

"Since Elena refused to cooperate, they left to do some more digging I presume."

Enzo sighs relieved. "Elena, what were you thinking?"

Elena shrugs. "Doesn't matter. It didn't work out the way I hoped anyway. Still, they won't be able to just brush it off, they must take it into consideration."

The two men share a look, hoping she won't come up with _something better._

* * *

Damon's tired, his beaten body refusing to move even another muscle by the time Ric drops him off at his place. He was a bit surprised when he didn't drive off till he was safely inside his place.

After leaving Elena's place, they returned to headquarters and spent more hours than he cares to think about, mostly sorting out alibies and trying to fill in the time line. So far no one in their odd cast of characters has an impenetrable alibi for those crucial hours when he was attacked.

Of course he cannot discount the possibility that someone new, someone still unknown to them could have been responsible for his brush with death.

Luka provided them with another interesting report after questioning the kitchen staff. The head chef, Tyler Lockwood remembered first Kol and then Kai leaving, neither had returned when he left for the night.

Where in the hell did those two go?

Sooner than he would have liked to he had to call it a day and asked Ric to take him home. His body is still nowhere near ready to sit for hours, hell, he's not in any condition to do anything, period.

He takes a shower and slips on a comfortable pair of pajama pants and then settles on the couch with a bottle of Sprite. After taking a long pull, he adjusts his pillows and then contemplates what to do with himself. He could watch a movie... He probably should go to bed and rest his aching body but his mind is too busy. Rather than sleep, he'd end up staring at the ceiling and getting even more frustrated.

He could call his family and ask them to come over. He could order pizza or Chinese, they would be happy and Stefan might help Damon forget about his misery for a little while. Glancing up at his wall clock, he decides not to bother them at this late hour.

It's hard to believe that it was only yesterday that they took him home after a two day hospital stay, they need to wind down too but he could call and let them know that he's okay. Or, he could call Katherine. She'd appreciate the gesture and they could spend the evening catching up, God knows they need it.

But if he's being completely honest with himself, there's only one person he'd like to spend the evening... actually the night with. He misses _her_. He misses irritating her. He misses the drama and the thrill of the chase. He misses trying to outfox her bodyguards.

Right now, the only thing he wants is to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless... Not that he's actually had that many opportunities to do so... Still he remembers exactly how she tastes and he knows he needs more... she needs more too. He misses every side of her, both courageous and scary, mostly he misses the soft and caring part that only a select few people get to see.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he reaches for his cellphone and pushes her icon. Yes, he keeps her number in his phone... how could he not? He wonders if she'll recognize his? It doesn't take long before she answers.

"Damon?"

He didn't even realize that he was holding his breath in the few seconds it took for her to answer, for her sweet voice to reach his ear. A smile forms knowing that she recognized his number. There's really no pressing matter other than the overpowering need he feels be close to her... even if it's only through a phone call.

"I'm... How are you holding up?"

"Really?" Elena quickly finds her biting tone. "Are you really asking me..."

"I know, sorry, it's lame," Damon stops her lament. "Just wanted to ... Ehm, I don't even know how to end the sentence."

He chuckles and to his relief she mirrors it.

"I can believe it. Some sentences are better to leave unfinished."

For some reason, it makes him sad, "No, Elena, I believe every one should be finished so there are no regrets."

"It didn't take you long to change your mind. It was only a few weeks ago that you didn't want finish anything as far as your sister is concerned, am I right?"

Damon has to admit she has a point. "Touché... let's just say that right now, I don't regret it. Although things are not ideal..."

"Why didn't you take me in?" she ask with no warning.

"I don't quite believe you," Damon finds it funny that she needs to ask. "I told you before, Elena, I'm not exactly eager to throw you behind bars."

"But I did kill him, you're making a huge mistake."

This time it does sound true and Damon pauses to revise his theory, then sighs. "Elena, there are plenty of reasons why you may feel guilty, but you can't blame yourself for his death. Or you can but that won't make it true. "

There's silence for more than a few moments and Damon considers if she wants to end the call, when she lets herself be heard again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he's waiting patiently.

"What made you change your mind? When did you stop believing that I'm a killer? It makes you a little bipolar... wouldn't you agree?"

Damon gives it a thought. "Would you believe me if I said... because you're not a coward?"

"That really makes no sense at all," Elena responds after thinking about it. "Killers can't be cowards, right?"

"That's where you're wrong. They mostly are."

They talk or don't talk for a few more minutes and Damon realizes they're actually having a normal conversation. He could get used to it.

"Hey Damon, do you remember why you called me?" she asks before they end it.

"I have no idea."

He's still smiling after he's put the phone down on the table and leaned against the couch only now feeling his back again.

 _Ouch._

Only now he remembers he should take it easy on his ribs.

* * *

 _We finally finished the last chapter of WTTJ... This was meant to be posted yesterday afternoon for your double update but we couldn't get it proofread in time. Eva's nine hours ahead of me and has a job too. There's still a good amount of chapters left to post..._

 _We want to thank you. We truly appreciate all of you so very much. Your support is what keeps us excited to keep bringing you DE stories._

 _Thank you Eva for always going the extra mile with me._

 _Chapter title: 'The Wicked Symphony' by Avantasia._

 _Have a wonderful day and weekend. Thank you all again and we'll see you next week with updates on both stories._


	33. Everybody Wants to be a Cat

It's been a few days since _his_ phone call and life at the club is slowly returning to normal. Well, if there is such a thing as _normal_ after Jeremy's body was found and murder confirmed to be the method. Neither Damon nor the other detectives have returned to question them and he hasn't called again...

 _It's for the best..._

"What are you thinking about?" Kai's sitting on the desk just a few feet from her.

Elena swings her armchair back into position slowly and focuses on his face. _He's smirking. Of course._ "What if I were to say... that's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot?" she retorts, gesticulating animatedly with her index finger to make her point.

"You wound me, Elena," he gives her his best pout.

"Did you need something?" Elena's not one to be trifled with and certainly not by a _child_... Some of her thoughts must be visible in her expression as Kai's smirk widens.

"No, just checking on you. You've been distant, lately."

"Perhaps it's because things have been... difficult lately. Sometimes it's hard to turn off your mind and quit thinking about... everything." _Since when does she need to censor everything that comes out of her mouth? With Kai?_

"Okay," he sighs, and she knows his concern is real. "We could take a drive over to the Amazon, check it out if you'd like?"

Her face almost lights up and she takes a breath to express genuine enthusiasm but in the space of a millisecond it's just _gone._.. "I... um..., maybe later?" _What is the point in doing all these things as if nothing's changed?_

Kai nods, he knows "later" will never come, at least not today. "I'll be downstairs, give me a call if you change your mind."

Elena nods and lamely waves her hand in a futile attempt to pretend she's delighted with his plan.

 _She's not about to let the cops ruin her life._

* * *

Damon covers his head with a blanket but it does nothing to mute the annoying sound of the doorbell.

 _Doorbell?_

He cracks one eye open and he's indeed home, on the couch, it's barely eight in the morning and it's definitely Saturday. Maybe something unexpected in Jeremy's case?

"I'm coming!" he calls aloud but it comes out as a growl. He tests sitting up and putting his feet on the floor. _His damn ribs!_ Clutching a pillow to support them, he grimaces, baring his teeth when he stands. Once he's upright, he's able to get to the door without any more trouble. Before pulling it open, he wonders if it'll even be worth it. If it's his nosy neighbor wanting to wish him good morning, he'll have a thing or two to say, none of it nice.

"Good morning!" the cheerful voice of... _Katherine?_

"What are you doing here?" It's not for the first time she's stopped by unexpectedly to check on him. A few days ago she called to offer him her help with some light shopping or cooking, eventually he agreed so she'd stop nagging. Despite his less than cheerful attitude, it turned out to be a good idea since his body still feels like he got hit by a bus. Katherine surprised him with her easy-going and helpful demeanor. They talked. They watched movies. They spent time together.

In a way it felt...disturbing, he felt like they had never separated, like they've been siblings all along. And yet, just a month ago he wanted nothing to do with her _ever._ He's still in awe how she came into his life and turned it upside down in such a short time.

"Niiice," she drags and pushes her way around him carrying a few bags into the kitchen. He follows her, contemplating how to tell her not to invade his place without calling first. Even though she barreled her way in here like an Abram's tank, it feels nice to have someone, a family member take care of him.

 _When did he start to think of her as family?_

"These are for later," Katherine informs him putting some food into the fridge.

"Thanks. You didn't have to..."

"Of course I did. And besides, I had a phone call while I was on my way over here, I'm supposed to drag you kicking and screaming if necessary to your parents' house. They invited us to join them for the weekend. Jenna believes her _little_ boy is in need of some TLC..."

Damon can't believe what's become of his life.

* * *

With precision born from experience, he slips into her room undetected. With a smirk on his lips, he blathers aloud, "What are we doing today?"

Elena shrieks and throws the magazine she's holding at Kol's roguish face. "Kol! You're such an ass... You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Kol laughs and places himself on the couch next to her. "Now Elena, how is it my fault that you were so deep in thought that you didn't hear me enter, please explain. "

"You're a jerk sometimes you know that?"

"I'll pretend you never uttered such foolishness. But you know what you really need...?"

"Oh don't let me stop you, what is it that I need?"

"You should have a dog. A big one."

"I don't need a dog, I have you. And Kai," she childishly sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh, so mature," his smirk is still in place. "So? What aarreee we doing today?"

Elena takes a moment to consider it. _Normally,_ she'd ask him to take her hiking or to the rose garden, maybe even a drive. It's not that hot today, there's light breeze, ideal weather for a strenuous walk somewhere nice. _Normally,_ she would have planned days ahead for this.

 _The day before her birthday._

But somehow, everything feels wrong. Nothing is working the way it's supposed to, everything is up in the air... And the truth is...

"Don't worry about it, El, we can go anytime. Should I make myself scarce?"

"Kol, I...," it's hard to let go of _traditions,_ memories and old friends. _That's because she can't._ And yet she can't shake the nagging feeling that it doesn't feel quite right either. "No," she makes the decision, "I'd love to have you join me for lunch."

"Cool, what are we having?" Kol's face lights up again. It's infectious.

"Surprise me!" she jumps on her feet and passes him the phone. "You get to choose."

"Oh, my dear, you are going to be sorry!" Kol goes through numbers with a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

It's a surreal feeling coming home with his _sister._ Now and then he gives her a look, she's clearly nervous too. Isn't it up to him to calm her nerves?

"Don't worry, we're a very open family. And you know all of them already."

"I know that, Damon. You're the only one who's grumpy in the family."

Damon's mouth opens at the insolence but then the door swings open and Stefan jumps in his arms. Several voices try to stop him but Damon's groan indicates it's too late.

"Stefan!" his dad immediately removes him and gently balances Damon's weight.

"Didn't we tell you to be careful with your brother?" Jenna gently scolds her youngest, watching the said older brother with concern. Then she gives Katherine, to her shock, a light hug and urges them inside.

Stefan follows along with a guilty face, "I'm sorry Damon, I didn't think..."

"You clearly didn't," Giuseppe comments but Damon hurries to calm the boy. "It's alright little bro, I'm just a little sore yet."

He grabs Damon's hand and tugs lightly. "I'll show you Abby's babies, they're so cute," he offers. "But mom says we can't keep them."

"Oh, did she?" Damon laughs, turning to his mom. "You mean you're not an old witch who needs to have a house full of cats and spiders to prove her mettle?"

"I'll show you a house full of spiders," Jenna mutters under her breath.

While they're waiting for lunch, Stefan shows him the basket full of tiny kittens. Two are black and white, one is gray with a white tip on its tail and the last one is jet black. Damon's immediately convinced the kitten is a "he", well, he's definitely bigger than the rest of the litter. Stefan takes one kitten at a time, petting them frantically, luckily, their mom, a big gray and white cat is very friendly and willing to lend her offspring to humans without even trying to claw their eyes out.

"See, Damon? They're so cute, we can't give them away. They will be crying and Abby will be unhappy."

"Look, buddy, maybe you can talk mom into keeping one of them but Abby has you to love her. The others deserve to find their own humans to play with and take care of them."

"Actually," Katherine steps in, "I think I would love to have one of these?"

Stefan's eyes widens, "You want to take one home? With you?"

"Mmmhm, would you give me one?"

"You want to take a cat to New York?" Damon looks at her doubtfully.

"I... will," Katherine nods but the short hesitation causes Damon to make a mental note to ask her about it later. He turns back to Stefan.

"That way the kitten stays in our family. You know Katherine is my sister?"

"Are you my sister too?" Stefan looks at Katherine but she's unable to answer because her throat tightens and her vision blurs.

"Of course she is," Damon winks at her. "She's family."

* * *

After lunch Katherine retreats with Stefan to spend more time with the kittens while Damon offers to do the dishes. Jenna doesn't want to hear about it.

"You either sit down, lay down or do whatever is the most comfortable for you, your dad can help me clean up in the kitchen."

Giuseppe just winks at him and as they are leaving Damon notices his dad caressing his mom's shoulder, it warms his heart to see how happy they are. However, finding a comfortable position is no easy task. Even though he loves their couch, it's not any better here than it is at his place and he ends up half sitting, half laying on the couch. His position isn't exactly relaxing but he can't seem to get comfortable no matter what he does. It doesn't take long till his dad joins him again, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?"

"Damon?"

"I feel like crap as you can no doubt see by the green tint to my face. The doctor says it's going to take time... it is _maybe_ a little better," he adds when he notices his father's concerned look. "Thanks for inviting us. I think it means a lot to Katherine, to be here, with us."

"She's your sister, she's family."

His simple statement makes Damon once again grateful. "I know, dad. But, I will never take it for granted..."

Giuseppe squeezes his knee and nods.

"Katherine wants to take one of the kittens," Damon informs him. "Would that be a problem?"

"Of course not, they're old enough and right now Stefan isn't keen on giving away any of them but maybe since it's her..."

"I told him it'll be staying in the family... Katherine... she seemed... to like it."

Giuseppe takes his time to answer. "I think your sister is very happy to have found her family. Everyone needs one."

Damon's caught off guard although it's hardly surprising. "I... never thought..."

"I know, Damon. But that's what you are to her, the only family she has. And she could be part of ours...," he pauses to consider his oldest child. "If it's not contrary to your wishes, you might think about asking her to stay?"

"Here? In Reno? She's used to New York, its shine and glitter, crowds of people..."

"If you want my opinion, I think if you were to ask, her answer may surprise you."

Damon thinks about her reaction when he asked if she's going to take the cat back to New York. "I think you may be right."

And then his thoughts turn to another lonely girl, one without a family, well... without any blood relatives but one who fights tooth and nail to keep her adopted ones. _And he's about to destroy it._

"What is it?" Giuseppe doesn't miss the shift in Damon's mood.

"Being a cop sometimes sucks," he observes.

"You mean Elena? Is there anything you can do for her?"

How does his dad know _everything_? "I... hope there is. I wish I could do something, anything to make it less painful for her." _He wishes he could be the one to comfort her and make things better. "_ But I doubt it can be done."

"You do what you have to do, Damon, surely she understands that's who you are. Still there's no reason for you not to try."

Damon shakes his head and while trying to escape this overwhelming conversation he strenuously gets up and crosses the living room, glancing outside at his brother and sister playing in the grass with the kittens.

"I think you're right," he says to his father before slowly getting up to join his siblings.

"So? How are the babies?" he notices Stefan now cradling the tiniest one, clearly not willing to part with it. Katherine's carefully considering the kittens. He makes a mental note to ask his parents to keep at least the runt of the batch for Stefan. "Do you have your eye on any of them?" he addresses Katherine.

"I'm not sure, either this one or..."

"Hey, don't even think about this guy," Damon reaches for and grabs the black kitten and holds it in front of his eyes. Blue meets blue and he experiences a warm feeling knowing with certainty that what just popped into his head is the right thing to do. "He's strong," he says aloud.

"You want one too?" Stefan's not sure if he's happy about it or not.

"I'd very much like to make a certain someone happy. And I happen to know she's sad because she lost her cat."

"You mean Elena?" Katherine turns to look at him and he nods.

Stefan hates loosing kittens but if he must, "I'd give one to Elena. Maybe then we can go see him sometimes?" he asks hopefully.

"Maybe. We'll have to ask her," he smiles at his little brother.

"Wait, how did you know he's a boy?" Stefan needs to know.

"And isn't he? A boy?"

"He is. The doctor said the others are girls."

"Well, he looks like one," Damon chuckles. "Wasn't he the first born?"

Stefan's mouth opens in silent wonder. "Dad! Damon can read minds!" he yells, eyeing his brother with the wide eyed wonder of a much younger brother.

* * *

His stomach churns a little bit, it's more than a little weird for him to show up on her doorstep. Damon suspects she won't be any too happy to see him and he's not sure about his present either. He keeps his hand in the bag to keep the kitty inside, the little guy fell asleep as soon as they hit the road. The one Katherine picked will stay at his parents' for a few more days, she needs to check with her motel about pets or make some new arrangements, some place that will allow them.

"Should I wait for you?" Katherine parks in front of Elena's house.

"I'm not sure..." Damon sighs and looks at her. "I'd say there's a 99.9% chance she'll kick me out the moment she lays eyes on me... Or as soon as I give her the present..."

"But you don't want to tell her someone's waiting just in case she surprises you and doesn't slam the door in your face?"

"Something like that," Damon gives her a lopsided grin and Katherine takes it for what it's worth... he no longer has his guard up around her.

"Tell you what. I'm going to that mall we saw a few blocks back and if you need me to pick you up, text or give me a call okay?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll be at the store for an hour or so, getting some pet supplies among other things."

"Thanks," Damon says gratefully.

He gets out of the car and waves at Katherine. Slowly he walks to the door and takes a deep breath before raising his hand and pushing the doorbell.

 _He feels like a fucking teenager._

Seconds pass like hours and he begins to think no one's home when suddenly the lock clicks and the door cracks open. He can see the confusion in her eyes as they come face to face.

"Ehm, good afternoon Elena." _Could he be any more lame?_

"Really, detective? Why are you here, to wish me a good afternoon? Have you rethought my confession or did something _else_ happen?"

There _is_ concern in the question. She does care and it feels unexpectedly good. "Um... not exactly, " he says aloud. "I came to check on you..."

"Check on me?" Elena's eyes widen suspiciously but that doesn't stop her from opening the door and stepping aside so he can enter. Her nerves are stretched thin but there's something else here too.

 _Butterflies._

She closes the door and gestures for Damon to go to the living room. He only now realizes he should have given her a head's up, what if... _he definitely doesn't want to run into Kol Mikaelson._ His thoughts are interrupted by her question.

"Can I offer you something, beer? Soda? Coffee?"

She's still unsure what to make of his visit, her body language is quite easy to read. "That's not necessary, Elena, I didn't plan to disturb your Sunday but there's something I felt compelled to do."

"And what would that be?"

"I just wanted to wish you... Happy birthday..."

Elena makes a painful face and falls into an armchair. "You can't be serious! You would know nothing about _it_ if you hadn't been snooping into my files or whatever it is you have on me."

Damon chuckles at her frustration and reaches inside. "Sorry, but this couldn't wait."

When he pulls out a tiny black furry creature, all sleepy and cute, it's a shock to Elena's system. "How did you...You shouldn't have," she swallows thickly, all protest dying on her lips when the kitten meows.

Damon lays the animal into her lap carefully. "I certainly should have." He doesn't wait for her to find her voice again. Instead he reaches for his bag and takes one last look at _them..._

Elena's unable to take her glistening eyes off the kitty, petting its hair carefully with her fingertips.

 _The black fur, brilliant blue eyes... there's only one name that pops into her mind._

* * *

 _There's still quite a few chapters left to post. Some of you can probably vouch for it too but rib injuries are very painful._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're such an awesome and incredible group. We are truly grateful for all of your support and the friendships we've made mean the world to us._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces. Thank you for always going the extra mile to co-write these stories with me._

 _Chapter title: 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat' from Walt Disney's 'The Aristocats'._

 _I did update 'The Night All Angels Cry' Tuesday._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day, thank you all again. Take care and we'll see you next time._


	34. Opened The Door

It's one of the very rare occasions that Elena decides she's not going to work. Her new _friend_ spent the night in her room and eventually her bed. At first she tried hanging one arm over the side and letting him snuggle against it but it grew uncomfortable very soon. Then the little guy's lonesome cries proved too much, she caved and picked him up to lay beside her.

When morning comes, much sooner than she'd prefer, she's sore and stiff as she tried not to move too much so she wouldn't suffocate him. She lifts the covers and there he is, deep in slumber, ignoring any sound or movement made by her. She uses her finger to smooth his shiny fur and gives herself a moment to remember a different cat with a coarser coat who often shared her bed. A sniffling sound wakes him up and an intense meow alerts her that he probably needs some food.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," she wipes off the moisture from her cheeks, lifts the kitten with one hand and with her phone in the other, she pushes Enzo's name on the way to the kitchen.

"Morning Enz. Anything requiring my prompt attention?"

" _Nothing that I can't manage, so no."_

"I'm glad, I just called to tell you that I won't be coming in today."

There's a few moments of dead silence on the other end. She imagines the wheels turning in his head as he considers her reasons for staying home. _He would be right if he's thinking it's because of yesterday, but not in the way he's imagining._

" _Are you alright?"_ Enzo asks eventually, concern evident in his voice.

"I am perfect, okay? Really. I just need a day off," she knows he must sense her smile... she realizes that for the first in a long time, her answer to his question is genuine.

* * *

Damon wakes up surprisingly well rested. At some point during the night he managed to turn onto his left side. His body was so satisfied with this _new_ position that the pain ebbed and he was able to sleep for several hours which hasn't happened for days. Immediately his thoughts turn to Elena and his birthday present... he hopes she overcame her shock and accepted it into her heart and home. He wonders where the little guy got to spend the night?

 _Perfect! He's jealous of a kitten?_

His eyes fall on his phone, wishing he could just pick it up and give her a call, which is clearly not an option. Not until…

Which brings him to the problem at hand, the _Jeremy Gilbert case._ The very same one that brought them together also holds the potential to irreparably damage any chance they might still have. Would it be too arrogant of him to decide that he's going to close this case before the weekend? Of course it is, it would take a miracle for that to happen.

 _Or he could die trying._

 _Literally._

He shudders at the thought, his lingering aches serve as a painful reminder to how close he's already come to _the debt that all men pay._ This case needs to end before something happens that can't be undone. The feeling of urgency is different today, more intense than it was yesterday. And for once, it doesn't have anything to do with Elena herself. At least he doesn't think so. Carefully he shifts on the mattress and reaches for his phone.

Without further hesitation he messages Ric to pick him up and heads to the kitchen to make himself a much needed pot of coffee. He misses Luka's daily delivery _something fierce_. Just as he's about to take a seat to guzzle a cupful, his phone beeps with a new message. Thinking it's his partner confirming he's on the way, he opens it. Much to his great surprise, he's greeted by a 'selfie' of his _little pal_ spread out on Elena's couch, his blue eyes shining, a paw attacking the phone. Then it beeps with yet another text. Damon reads:

" _Meet Sherlock."_

 _Suddenly he finds himself grinning like an idiot._

* * *

Much to her surprise, Elena's enjoying her day with her new love, following the curious kitten around the house. When Gibraltar died, she didn't think she'd ever have another cat but now, little Sherlock has filled the void. It's early in the afternoon, she didn't even give lunch a thought because her new friend is just too much fun. She felt pretty smug messaging Damon the picture earlier, or maybe it was... excitement? She hasn't experienced this incredible feeling in quite some time. While it's true that his failure to reply was a bit disappointing, perhaps she left him speechless which is a marvelous accomplishment in and of itself.

The doorbell pulls her out of her reverie. She looks at the kitten, currently spread on the carpet among different toys and pieces of cloth that she found for him to play with but Sherlock's deep in slumber, having worn himself out. He doesn't even stir when the bell chimes again. She quickly walks to the door wondering which of her friends felt the need to check up on her this time. Will they ever get it through their thick skulls that she's a grown woman, more than capable of taking care of herself?

"Elijah," she greets him, stepping aside to let him come in.

Elijah studies her expression for a moment, then gives her a cautious smile. "Good afternoon. I was in the neighborhood when my brother called so I thought I'd just stop by to see if there's any truth to the weird rumors that started spreading this morning."

"Why am I not surprised?" she rolls her eyes. "Kol called around 10, asking if I needed a lift although I'm pretty sure Enzo had already told him I wasn't coming in today. Kai lasted till noon, then he called to suggest lunch, which I politely declined. I should have expected them to summon you."

Elijah chuckles, relaxing as he sees she's clearly okay. "Okay, retract the claws. I didn't mean to disturb your solitude. I'll just be going..."

"No, as you're here you're welcome to have lunch with me but I must warn you that I'm not alone. Come, I'll introduce you." She turns to go back to the living room and Elijah follows, intrigued by her unusual attitude.

"If you're sure..."

"I am," she gives him a grin and Elijah thinks he's in some sort of an alternate universe here. However, the sight of a cute, little black kitten running to Elena for safety as soon as they enter the living room is the last thing he expected to find. Elena picks it up to rest on her chest, petting it softly.

"So..., this is Sherlock. My birthday present."

Elijah maintains his poker face but he's impressed, silently congratulating detective Salvatore as he's pretty sure this was his doing.

"Sherlock," he draws, "nice to meet you... So he's the reason you decided to stay home today? Can't say I blame you," he expertly grabs the kitten to take a closer look and Sherlock seems to be shocked as he's not even fighting it.

Elena laughs and without asking gets them each a Seagram's Cooler. "Follow me, I'll make something quick." They end up in the kitchen, Elijah sitting at the kitchen table with Sherlock on his lap, the animal's watching Elena's every move like a hawk honing in on a field mouse. Soon they each have a plate and are digging into the southwest chicken salad that she threw together. She even took the time to chop up a little bit of chicken for her new best friend.

"I have to say, I'm a little surprised. When Kol called, he said you almost turned him down on Saturday..."

"I know. Sorry for worrying you. I'm well aware I'm not the easiest person to get along with and especially not around my birthday. I'm fine now, I really just wanted to have the day off to get to know my little friend better," she adds, her eyes dropping to Sherlock when she hears a growl as he's tearing into his feast.

"I can see that," Elijah smiles and gets up. "Thanks for lunch. And your new friend here is a delight... I'll have to commend Detective Salvatore for coming up with the perfect gift."

"How do you...?

Elijah gives her a pointed look. "After all these years? Really Elena?"

"No! You may know me inside and out for the most part but you don't know detective Salvatore, so how did you know it was from him?"

"First of all, you forbade all of us from getting you another pet for years already, let alone any kind of a birthday present. And the name? The most famous literary _detective_?"

"Alright, I guess it's rather obvious. Can you please tell everyone that I'm fine and that contrary to popular belief, I do not need a babysitter? I'll come back to work... as soon as I find him one," she jokes.

Elijah laughs wholeheartedly and kisses her cheek. "Enjoy your day off."

She watches him slide into his car and drive away before returning to the living room, Sherlock on her tail.

* * *

"Can you stop the brooding?" Ric asks having to listen to his frustrated muttering for hours. Damon gives him a nasty look and keeps going through the same reports, which he's been doing incessantly.

"I would love nothing more than to never read another sentence but I can't shake the feeling that we're ignoring something important. He grabs a pen and starts writing frantically. "I left Elijah before eight. He called Enzo who in turn called Kol and told Elena and Kai before nine... That's when they probably left the club so they could be at Elena's by 9:30. Kol was alone after 8:30, Enzo after 9, Kai and Elena after 9:30 and Elijah after I left. All of them had plenty of time to catch up with me and..."

"Okay, Damon. We'll have to work on the time line, I get it. But you're still recovering and need to get some rest. Will you let me take you home now?"

Damon knows he means well and he must admit he's not going to close it overnight but he definitely doesn't want to rest or be bored to tears at home. However, he's in no shape to continue this for several more hours. His level of frustration is growing and he realizes it's his own traitorous body limiting his efforts. Ric or Luka don't deserve his flippant remarks or his short temper so he finally throws in the towel for the night. "You win," he grimaces, rubbing his sore muscles. "We can go over everything with fresh eyes in the morning."

"Again?" Ric mutters under his breath, raising his arms in surrender when Damon glares at him. On the way home they're mostly silent, Damon's trying to relax his mind and think positive thoughts.

 _Easier said than done when he feels like an incompetent ass._

Leaning back against the seat, he takes his phone out of his pocket to look at the picture Elena sent him this morning. He can't stop the corners of his mouth from lifting, _Sherlock_ is certainly in good hands, he'll have to remember to reassure Stefan...

What would she say if he showed up on her door step?

For once he decides to throw caution to the wind and do what he wants to do. He owes her a response anyway. "Ric," he turns to his friend, "could you drop me at Elena's?"

Ric raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment which Damon appreciates. He can't explain it even to himself, let alone anyone else why he can't let it go. When his buddy turns into her neighborhood and her house comes in view, his body's finally able to relax.

* * *

"Now what?" Damon can hear her frustrated whine. The door flies open and he doesn't bother to hide his ear to ear grin.

Elena's momentarily left speechless, she did expect some sort of response from Damon but she certainly never thought he'd show up on her doorstep two days in a row.

"Good afternoon, Miss Gilbert?"

"Uuugh," she lets out an indescribable sound and stoops down to pick up the curious kitten. "Good afternoon, _detective,_ to what do I own this... um... pleasure?"

"Well, I thought we had a date," he improvises. "Who messages such sexy pictures without expecting something..." Despite his teasing tone he holds his breath, bracing himself in case she tells him to take a flying...

Elena freezes for a second, before - to his relief - gives him a wicked grin. "Ah, I see, well I suppose you should come inside then," she steps aside feeling a little silly but _excited_ nonetheless.

Damon tickles Sherlock's tiny head with the back of his index finger and is rewarded by a soft purr, the kitten however doesn't move from Elena's touch. _Not that he blames him._

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy," he turns to her on the way to the living room.

"Wonders never cease, this is a first," she comments, raising an eyebrow but the tone suggest she's just teasing. She gestures for him to sit and hands him Sherlock so she can get them some drinks. "Bourbon?"

Damon bows his head. "Thank you."

Elena gets herself a Smirnoff Ice and joins him at the coffee table. "I have to thank you. For him," she looks at the kitten. "I honestly never thought I'd have another pet but perhaps... that was a mistake. He's adorable and fun," she adds to ease the moment. She hates feeling vulnerable and she's not yet willing to open up to _him._

 _It's sad._

He wishes he could just be her friend, one that she could confide in but he's not. He doubts he ever will be. He's duty bound to pry her secrets from her, defile them and then use them to build his case against her and her loved ones...

"What is it?" she asks, watching him curiously.

Damon's head turns to her, he notices Sherlock's already curled up on her lap. "Nothing. I just... I wish things weren't this complicated."

Elena's breath hitches at his unexpected display of honesty. "I... well, no matter what I wish for, things always tend to get complicated, I expect no less quite honestly."

"Elena, no matter how much _I_ complicate your life, believe me it's not personal. I hate that I can't even promise to back off and leave you and your friends alone from now on. But I can't... not until Jeremy's case is closed...

"I know," Elena sighs and is silent for a minute. "And I don't expect you to. It's just hard sometimes... you know, being on pins and needles, always expecting the other shoe to drop." This kind of honesty, she's not used to it. She desperately wants to change the topic but at the same time it fascinates her and she knows they need to talk at some point.

He wants to ask her about her birthday, the accident kept secret, the things that weigh on her but he knows she'll look at it as another interrogation, another half thought out excuse to get her at a disadvantage. _Can they ever get past this?_

So he gives her the only thing he can... honesty.

"I owe you an explanation, Elena. The truth is... I used to be an angry little boy..."

* * *

"So, you're saying you projected those feelings from your childhood, your belief that Katherine usurped your place with your parents? And you thought I did the same to my own brother?" Sherlock's back in dreamland falling asleep during their conversation leaning into her side, Elena absently petting his silken fur.

"I know how crazy it sounds... but it just felt so similar, I couldn't let go of that conviction. My step father was brutal sometimes and then one day, they dropped me off at Madam Sheila's place and relinquished their parental rights. I didn't know then that he wasn't my dad. Giuseppe and my birth mother, Lillian had an affair, he told me about it. He wanted to marry her but he was in the military and was sent to Germany. It all ended unceremoniously when he got a picture of me along with a 'dear john' letter. He searched for a very long time, he was almost ready to give up when by some twist of fate he found me. I had a chip on my shoulder for a long time, Elena, that's why this case felt so personal... I suppose your lawyer could file a complaint with Chief Jordan over my inability to be impartial while spearheading this case. I'm really very, very sorry."

"Don't be," Elena interrupts him, her voice noticeably colder. He averts his eyes, swallows the last bit of bourbon and tries to bring himself to take his leave, however Elena addresses him again.

"Tell me..."

He looks at her questioningly.

"How did you plan on getting home?"

"Well," he draws, making it a show, grateful for her effort to sail their conversation into less dangerous waters, "I didn't actually have a plan. Ric gave me a lift but..."

"Really?" Elena sounds surprised. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It'd be nice if I could actually sleep in my usual position."

She gives him a look that he's not sure how to decipher, a mix of ... guilt and determination?

"Well, you have two options here. "I can give you a ride..."

He's about to protest but she raises her eyebrow and gestures for him to stay silent.

"... or, you can stay here. I mean, there's more than one bedroom in this house."

Damon's not sure if he heard her right. Is she joking? She actually looks quite serious and isn't trying to rush him into anything. He knows which choice he'd prefer but... is it appropriate? For once he decides to choose himself and he very much would like to stay with her.

"Actually, I do manage to rest better on the couch these days, half sitting, half laying."

 _Was that a spark in her eye?_

"Be my guest. I suggest you call the pizza guy as I've already made one meal today and then we can have a movie night? I'll drop you wherever you need in the morning."

Elena carefully gets up so she won't disturb Sherlock and leaves to arrange their evening. Soon she's back with a blanket, fresh drinks and a phone for when they get hungry. Much to Damon's surprise she places herself at the other end of the couch and covers them both, or rather all three of them lightly.

 _If anyone would have told him this morning that he'd be spending the night with Elena, sharing a couch and a blanket... no, it sounds too crazy to be true._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You keep us excited and motivated, without your support, we wouldn't be here._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Opened the Door' by Journey._

 _I did post the final chapter of 'The Night All Angels Cry'._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best there is in the DE fandom. Hope you all have a terrific day._


	35. Here I Am

Either Elena has a particularly comfortable couch or it's simply because he spent the night at her place, whatever the reason, he feels well rested, refreshed and a bit astounded that his body's not aching like he did twelve rounds with Brock Lesnar.

He feels himself start to become coherent. He's groggy, stuck somewhere between in the space between wake and sleep. Opening his eyes, he looks around. It must be fairly late, the sun's rays beaming through the window alert him to the fact that it's time for him to get up and leave before he overstays his welcome. He stretches his legs and shifts onto his back which causes a gentle collision with a soft warm body. He freezes. _Did Sherlock stay with him all night?_ The blanket moves and to his absolute shock Elena stretches next to him, her sexy little ass brushing against his hand.

 _It does wicked things to him._

However the fact she fell asleep next to him and stayed there all night tops everything. Before he can decide what to do next, whether he should get up and make her breakfast or simply pretend to be asleep a little longer so he can further enjoy the feeling of her weight against his body, the kitten leaps onto his stomach. Luckily Sherlock is a flyweight and his broken ribs don't protest at all when the invader flops down on his ribcage and starts playing with him; _how-many-times-can-I-pierce-your-skin-with-my-claws?_

"Ouch," Damon whispers, the kitten's eyes following his every move like a hawk does a mouse. "If you think you can ruin my pretty face without punishment, you better think again, you little saboteur."

Elena shifts and he can feel the blanket moving with her silent laughter.

"And good morning to you," he says aloud, waiting with bated breath for her reaction. _What if she freaks out and throws him out the door?_

"I wouldn't say it's a good one... you snore!" she accuses.

"I snore? Nonsense." He shakes his head. "Not possible!"

To his great relief Elena just grins and jumps out of their makeshift bed. "It must be at least noon! You do realize that there are people who actually _need_ to work, right? Not all of us have excuses like broken ribs and such..."

He knows exactly the moment the light goes on and she realizes what she's joking about. His accident. A failed murder attempt. Her face falls as she becomes aware of their reality. He's a tool of the law. A determined nemesis. And she's still a suspect.

She mumbles something about making breakfast and quickly leaves the room. In an unguarded moment Sherlock manages to sink his claws into his chin.

 _He probably deserved it._

Elena finds them still on the couch playing when she brings a tray in sometime later. His mouth waters at the smell of the pancakes and bacon. "It's not that late," she announces, "only a little after nine. If it's okay with you as soon as we're done eating, I'll take you home or to police headquarters and then I need to get to the office."

"I think the office, I have some work to do too."

Elena nods and stays silent for a moment before she adds, "You really want to be done with it..."

Damon stops eating not sure how to react, unsure how _she_ feels about it. "I want the case closed, yes," he lets himself be heard when it's clear that she's not going to add anything else. "It's been too long. And even you can't start the healing process, not when it's still an unfinished book."

Elena nods, although it's clear to him that she carries a heavy burden in her heart. When she looks up, their eyes meet and Damon finds himself falling into their depths.

 _He could love her forever._

If only she'll give him the chance...

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ric asks, not for the first time.

"For the umpteenth time, YES, I know what I'm doing," Damon repeats without showing any interest, raking over the reports. _Again._

"I don't get it. For five long years, you've tried every which way from Sunday to convince me of her guilt, repeatedly telling me either she killed him herself or conspired with someone to do it for her. And then you get run down by a bus and suddenly you're damn sure she'd had _nothing_ to do with it. Frankly I think you landed on your head when you hit the pavement," he demonstrates by snapping his fingers. "Where did this 180 come from Damon? You may be convinced of her innocence but I'm not. And Luka here isn't either. You're thinking with your emotions not with your brain," he gives him a pointed look.

"Yeah?" he finally looks up, meeting Ric's pointed glare. "And what is it you have, Luka?" Damon turns his focus to the youngest member of the team.

"I...," Luka starts reluctantly, "nothing in particular, just a hunch. She's arrogant enough, there's no denying it, she had motive, means, opportunity and most importantly a group of people who will do anything she asks, no matter what that might be."

He's doing well, his young padawan. He's going to make a fine detective one day.

"And?" Damon tries to encourage him.

"Bonnie believes she's guilty."

"Did she say that?"

Luka shakes his head back and forth. "She didn't. But she insinuated it and I don't think she's lying."

Damon nods and shoves the files aside. "Okay."

"Okay?" Ric's eyebrow lifts questioningly.

"Okay," Damon confirms. "Then I'll just have to prove to both of you that she's not our killer."

Ric and Luka share a look, neither knowing what to make of his proclamation.

* * *

Elena's sitting on the soft carpet of her office, running her fingers playfully under her dress, a laugh escaping when Sherlock pounces on her hand. And although his baby teeth and tiny claws are sharp, she's having the best time with her new pet. She's spent much more time either keeping her eye on him, playing with him or simply just admiring how adorable he is than actual work. Work that needs to be done. Although she knows that no one will question her motives or be angry with her, she still feels guilty for not sucking it up and for letting yet another day pass without getting anything accomplished. That's not completely true, she did get a few things done while the adorable smoky black kitten was napping on the couch, _that_ couch, she's certain that she'll never look at it the same way again.

 _Which reminds her of her last night's visitor._

The door cracks open, Enzo steps inside with a fresh pot of coffee and a sandwich, her favorite. She immediately feels grateful when she notices there's a small bowl of milk on the tray as well.

"Oh thank you, Enzo! Sherlock? Look what we got. Uncle Enzo always thinks of everything."

The kitten lifts his head and jumps off the couch, scampering over to his snack.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to leave him home alone, I have to figure out how to make the house more safe, he's such a silly little guy... I don't want him to break anything or get into Gibby's old spot..."

Enzo gives her a crooked smile. "Nonsense, I'm glad you finally decided to get another cat. At least you know he's safe when he's here with us."

"It wasn't my decision... actually, it was Detective Salvatore's idea. He brought him over Sunday, his little brother's cat had kittens so he thought of me..."

Enzo looks at her sharply but Elena's looking at the cat and doesn't elaborate any further. "I didn't know you two were friends..."

"We aren't," Elena sighs, "you know we can't be. Not when we stand on opposite sides of the law."

"Right," he nods, _but if there wasn't that little obstacle..._

"Tell Bonnie to bring me the retyped documents to sign, please? I need to haul ass and get some stuff done."

"Yeah, I will..."

Something in his tone makes Elena look up at him. "Are you two alright?"

"We are," he says with more confidence than he actually feels. At Elena's pointed stare, he sighs. "We will be. I just need to remind her a uniform isn't everything." He doesn't wait for another inquisitive question and quickly leaves the room.

 _What the heck is he babbling about?_

* * *

Damon's not sure what he's doing. No... that's not true, he hasn't a clue what he's doing here. Entering the club he experiences a certain sense of deja vu, when once again it's Kol coming to meet him.

"Detective..."

 _He's smiling._ Damon finds it odd and scrutinizes the head of security with a searching look but is unable to pick up on anything unusual, nothing that would explain the reason behind his strange behavior. Maybe it's mockery?

"Mr. Mikaelson," he's not going to give him an opening and quickly turns towards the elevators. He should have known Kol wouldn't let him slip by that easily.

"Are you here for more questioning? Do I need to summon my brother...?"

"No, that won't be necessary. But since you're asking, I might run by your office a little later, we haven't had the opportunity to talk yet..."

"I have nothing to hide, detective. It would be my pleasure to sit down with you."

There is an open insolence in his attitude but Damon lets it slide, he's in no shape or mood to cross sabers with yet another _Mikaelson._ "The pleasure will be all mine, Kol." He leaves him standing in the hall and steps in the elevator.

He doesn't look back because he has a sneaking suspicion the guy's smirking at him.

* * *

A few moments later he walks out of the elevator and down the posh hallway till he reaches his destination. Raising his arm, he knocks firmly on the office door, entering when Enzo pulls it open, gesturing for him to come in with a sweep of his arm. There's not even the slightest hint of surprise on his face which tells Damon that Kol let the cat out of the bag. Before he can open his mouth, Elena's assistant takes the initiative.

"Hello, detective, she's inside, I'll notify her that you're here."

Damon nods, deciding playing fair is the right move and so waits patiently while Enzo steps in front of her door and lays his hand on the knob. Pausing, he looks over his shoulder. "Detective?" he addresses him once more. "I'd like to thank you for what you did for her. She wouldn't have accepted it from any of us but that cat is exactly what she needed."

Damon blinks before it dawns on him that he means Sherlock. He acknowledges Enzo with a slight nod and considers the man while waiting to speak with Elena. Those words coming from St. John's mouth were the last thing he expected to hear today.

"You can come in now," Enzo holds the door and then closes it behind him.

"... Elena?" in the last second he decides on the less formal greeting, after _a night spent on her couch_ it's more than appropriate.

"Damon, please have a seat," she looks pleasantly surprised and Damon immediately feels guilty. Nothing would give him more pleasure than if he could be the one to make her happy. But once again he finds himself on her threshold on a work related matter. He takes the chair and has to smile at the sight of Sherlock trying to lick the last drops of milk from a saucer.

 _Back to the business, Salvatore._

"I was wondering, Elena... if perhaps we could strike a deal?"

 _There's simply no way to say it gently._

* * *

"What do you mean 'a deal'?" Elena immediately becomes wary, he can hear that in her voice. Damon hates himself for ruining the trust that's just very slowly started rebuilding itself.

"I mean, we do agree that the case needs to be solved.. right?" he doesn't wait for her acknowledgement because he's sure he's crashing what's left of her willingness to give him another chance with every word. "It does, Elena, we all need it. You need it too just as much, more really than anyone else." He's not sure why he's repeating himself, she's no fool, she knows how these things work.

"I'm aware you're still working on his case, you don't need to remind me." Now the hostility in her tone is even more evident.

"I know but that's not what I want you to take from this." He's aware he lacks patience, but if he wants to save the last remnants of understanding that seemed to be established between them lately, he needs to make her listen and more importantly understand. He musn't lose his nerve. Taking a breath to fortify himself, he pushes forward knowing he needs to do this. "I need you to trust that I don't want to hurt you. I want you to know that I'm not going to use whatever you may or may not tell me against you or your loved ones. I hope you know I believe in your innocence."

Elena's breath hitches, she can feel he's being genuine but every instinct is warning her to be careful, to run away from it. "Well, I will concede that I actually believe you, considering the fact that you wouldn't accept my confession. But you're still after us, Damon. I don't know what kind of deal we could make and I'm still not going to talk to you about my relationship with Jeremy. I can't. And I'm not going to spy on my friends for you."

Damon almost smiles. He would never ask her to do that. One thing she said catches his attention. "You can't or you won't?"

Elena pauses for just a second. "Does it matter? I just won't. It's out of question _Detective Salvatore."_

"Chill Elena, I'd never ask you to spy on your friends...," he can see she's getting agitated.

 _Strange... It's crazy how things work out sometimes... Not long ago he'd be thrilled to have her on edge and angry in hopes she'd let something slip. Now all he wants to do is take her in his arms and tell her everything's going to be okay, that he'll make it right._

"...Believe it or not, I don't even want you to tell me about your relationship with Jeremy, not unless you want to," he assures her. "I'd like you to confide in me when you feel comfortable enough to talk about it..."

"That's not going to hap..."

Damon silences her by taking her hand in his. "I know you don't believe it now but once this all is behind us, when you get out of this endless circle, it will be easier to talk about. What I need now is for you to stop fighting me. Fighting what we're trying to do. Let me do my job. And if I do find out something, promise me you won't try to sabotage it by telling lies."

Elena's chin's trembling and she can't make it stop. It makes her angry, he makes her angry. Despite how afraid and vulnerable she feels, the anger gives her strength to mask it. At least she hopes so. "I can't believe you have the nerve to make demands on me while at the same time you say you're going to keep digging and _snooping._ We had nothing..!"

"Damn it Elena you know that's not true. I know what you're going to say, that he had many guestionable buddies and acquaintances one of which could have killed him. It's a bullshit and you know it. Why would they hide him in that that crawl space that has a direct connection to your club and more importantly _how_ , he was stuffed in a barrel to mummify. And why would the killer or killers come after me...?"

The silence that follows is deafening. Elena feels her body tremoring as she tries to stop the image of Damon being gone forever. She shudders at the shadowy image in her mind, the one responsible for his... departure. How could she live with that? She takes a breath to respond although she's still not sure what to say and if her voice will be strong enough, Damon seems to be opening his mouth as well when firm knock at the door interrupts. The both look up as it opens and it's Enzo's head poking through the crack.

"Excuse me, Elijah is here, can he...?"

Damon sighs mentally, this game has gone on for too long... He might as well give up and walk away when Elena unexpectedly barks at her assistant.

"Out! Get out Enzo and Elijah too. This is between Detective Salvatore and myself, I don't need either of you here."

Damon can't believe she just kicked Enzo's ass. His head disappears faster than Damon can even blink. Elena turns back to him, her chest heaving, her eyes stormy but the gleam in them tells him she's breaking inside. His heart squeezes painfully. This time he's unable to fight the pull. With several quick steps he shortens the distance between them and wraps his arms around her middle, almost lifting her as he brings her closer.

"I promise you, Elena, I'll make things right so you can put all this behind you," he's whispering rapidly in her ear.

"You don't know that...," Elena replies quietly, the fading anger replaced by fear.

"I do know that I won't stop until I figure it out. And I won't leave until you tell me yourself you want me out of your life for good."

"I have told you, but you're still here."

"Yeah, but that didn't count. You didn't know what you're giving up back then."

Elena chuckles and Damon feels relieved that she's coming back to herself and not telling him to get out... in that same sexy way she chased Enzo away. "You know you're rather sexy when you're angry ...," he can't resist sharing the thought.

To his disappointment she unwinds her arms and takes a step back but there's a spark in her eyes. "You do know you aren't going to distract me with such _flattery,_ right?"

"It's the truth," he shrugs, watching her collected self take a seat behind her desk and he knows it's time to give her space. He can't push anymore today.

His eye catches a movement and it's Sherlock stretching on the couch. _It's weird that he didn't wake up given their verbal jousting and raised voices._

For the kitten, they're just his favorite people doing what they do best.

Challenging each other.

No reason to worry.

* * *

 _*Brock Lesnar is an American professional wrestler, mixed martial artist and former football player. He's currently signed to WWE Raw Brand. And like me, he's a native South Dakotan._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're all the best. Your friendships, kind words and reviews are very much loved and appreciated._

 _Chapter title: 'Here I Am' by Asking Alexandria._

 _I did post a pretty fluffy o/s last week. 'Fat Bottomed Girls'._

 _WTTJ is taking a one week hiatus. It'll be back the week after next. We have our Halloween story coming next week and perhaps some other surprises... ;)_

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thanks for everything._


	36. Another Brick in the Wall

"Sorry, Elijah, we had a moment here and your interference wouldn't have helped. Sit."

Elijah follows her into the office and makes himself comfortable on the couch next to Sherlock, who quickly uses the situation to attack his hand. Elijah takes a minute to look at Elena properly. "You look good."

"Thanks," Elena responds sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you look good considering you had a _moment_ with Detective Salvatore, _again_ ," he observes.

"Explain."

"I see no fear, no anger, no sadness but um... just your... healthy temper."

Elena chuckles nervously. "You really think so? Well, I guess I'm past all of it. What can I do but let Detective Salvatore try to make some sense out of everything again... But that's not to say I'm going to give him control of literally _everything_ ," she adds quickly when Elijah opens his mouth no doubt to comment on the last part.

"So, you decided to help him?"

"Not exactly, you know I can't do that. But what good does it do to keep fighting the inevitable? He asked me to trust him, what am I supposed to do with that, Elijah?"

"I know he's as tenacious as a pit bull but I've never known him to be a liar... Do you trust him?"

"I don't know why but something inside is telling me to. I think for now, I'm going to focus on the Amazon Club, maybe...," she's clearly a little unsure and in need of reassurance. Elijah's never been able to resist her.

"I think that's a very good idea. What can I do to help?"

"Are the work permits ready? Is there anything we need to settle before they start the last phase of reconstruction? "

"Nope, everything's in order, they just need a check and then you can sit back and watch that building morph into an Amazon rain forest."

"Okay..."

"Just okay?"

"Yes, that's the _okay_."

"We're doing this then?" the corners of Elijah's lips turn upwards.

"We're doing this."

 _If only she could forget that it may take just such a moment for her life to turn to ruins for good..._

* * *

On his way downstairs he considers having a word with Kol, Elena's head of security. Damon did warn him after all. He knows the reports by heart but they're too clear and simple, there's nothing for him to latch onto. Maybe if he were to question him in person... His mind once again drifts back to Elena, she's the bravest girl he's ever known. Staring death and devastation in the face, she still stood her ground, not moving an inch. It makes his heart soar that she's willing to trust him, the same _him_ who's been anything but fair and impartial since they met all those years ago. Deep inside, he knows it will take miracle, still he hopes with everything that he is, that he'll be able to keep his promise and solve Jeremy's case as soon and as painlessly as possible.

With his mind elsewhere, Damon's ribs jar when his chest collides with another.

 _Ouch._

"Excuse me sir, I wasn't paying attention... Mr. Lockwood?"

Tyler Lockwood, the head chef, one of Elena's longtime employees notices Damon's change of color immediately. "Um, it's me who should be apologizing Detective Salvatore, are you alright? I was just... Actually I was looking for you..."

Damon finally catches his breath and looks at the man with interest. "How did you...?"

"I overheard Kol telling Kai that you were upstairs. I thought maybe..."

"Yes?" Damon encourages.

"I was wondering if you found out anything about Vicky?"

"Vicky Donovan?" his surprise must be evident. "Look, if you have a few minutes, we can sit, I'll buy you coffee or something..."

Tyler seems amused, "We can sit, you clearly need to. But the drinks are on me. Come, the kitchen is my kingdom."

Damon gratefully nods and follows him to his office next to the kitchen and the adjacent restaurant. Tyler closes the door and pours them both a decent amount of Four Roses Single Barrel bourbon.

Damon knows he shouldn't but he's unable to resist. He's been decreasing his pain medication and with his ribs still hurting he needs something to take off the edge. Tyler slides one to him and he nods his thanks. Swirling the bourbon in his tumbler, he breathes in the fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can achieve. Just watching its gentle vortex is hypnotizing. When the liquid settles he brings it to his lips and lets the amber fluid sit in his mouth a while before swallowing. He closes his eyes, dwelling only on the flavor, almost moaning in reply, "It's good."

"It is and as far as bourbon goes, it's relatively inexpensive."

After savoring another taste, Damon picks up the bottle and eyes the label. "I'm going to have to get some of this, it's smooth."

Tyler chuckles while topping off both of their glasses. "I hope it's okay, you having a drink with me?" he adds as an afterthought.

Damon shares a look with him, tipping his glass once more, savoring the succulent burn as it goes down. "It's all good, I've been scuttled for a few days. I hope you won't get into any trouble?"

"No, it's fine, I'm done for the day."

"Okay...," the amusement is definitely there so Damon notices immediately when Tyler's face turns serious. "You know, Vicky wasn't just another junkie, she was a good girl who had poor taste in men. When your people started asking around, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had anything to do with Jeremy's murder?"

"I.. won't pretend it's not a possibility. She may have. Why would _you_ think so?"

The dark-eyed chef doesn't look willing to share information, he probably just hoped Damon would spill something. Still he looks like he has something to say. "Don't get me wrong, I honestly don't know anything. But after Gilbert disappeared she became nervous, jumpy, almost a little unhinged."

" _After_ it became known that he'd disappeared?" Damon asks carefully and holds his breath waiting for an answer.

Tyler hesitates for a moment: "No right after Gilbert's birthday party. That's when you said he disappeared right?"

Damon exhales slowly and keeps his face impassive as the chef continues.

"I also think that's when she started using again. She had been doing quite well before... when he was... giving her attention."

The thought of the two of them, it's obvious to him that it's not a pleasant memory for Mr. Lockwood. Damon decides to go with his gut feeling. "Were they actually a couple, or...?"

Tyler sighs. "Sort of. At least she thought so. But I doubt Jeremy felt the same, she was always around, willing and she liked to have fun... but she was blind when it came to Jeremy Gilbert. I tried to warn her but she didn't want to listen. And now she's dead..."

Damon's watching the young man, wondering if he realizes that he handed him a motive... Could he be the elusive killer? _He really wanted Jeremy out of the way._

"Alright Mr. Lockwood, if there's anything you might remember later, can you give me a call?" Damon reaches into his shirt pocket to pull out one of his cards. Sliding it to Tyler, he adds, "No matter how important you think it is."

Tyler takes it, nods and watches Damon get up with a little difficulty. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Nope, I'll call a cab."

Tyler waves him off, grabs his keys and holds the door for Damon. "Nonsense, I'll give you a ride, where do you want to go?"

They leave the building together. He'll have to talk to Kol another day. For some reason Damon has the feeling a corner has been turned... People do remember, even though they may not be aware.

 _It's time to add a new twist to the game._

* * *

"Will you lock everything up here?" Elena asks Enzo on the way outside. She's carrying Sherlock under her arm, the kitten watching its surroundings intently. "We're heading home, I stayed here longer than I intended anyway."

"Everything okay with Salvatore?"

"Yes, Enzo and I'm really sorry for snapping at you but calling Elijah really wasn't necessary."

"Okay," Enzo responds rather distractedly. "Go on, I'll check on the restaurant and staff and then I'm heading out myself."

"Thanks!" Elena sends him an air kiss and lets the door drop closed behind her.

Bonnie returns from the kitchenette, clearly not impressed by the exchange she witnessed. Enzo's aware of how she feels but he ignores it. Frankly, he doesn't have the energy or the interest in starting a fight with her over Elena taking advantage of him _again._ Unfortunately Bonnie isn't in the mood to let it slide today.

"I cannot believe you..."

"Ready to go home?" Enzo interrupts what she was about to deliver. "I'll just run down to the restaurant, check in with Kai and then we can be on our way."

"I don't think so," Bonnie puckers her lips. "It's quite late and I have plans."

He looks at her for a moment, contemplating whether to get into it right now or not. _But it's been going on for far too long._ "Bonnie what's the matter? I think we need to talk."

"Now? she asks incredulously, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm done for the day. You may be willing to _die_ for her, but I'm not. I refuse to allow her to monopolize all of my time, I have a life outside of this place... You could have one too but you just let her walk all over you." She doesn't wait for his response, grabs her bag and slams the door behind her.

 _He knows that they need to have a thorough conversation._

Enzo sighs and moves to secure the offices.

* * *

"How important is legacy to the founding families?" Damon asks absently while watching Stefan and his two friends running in the garden, his father and himself sharing a quiet moment having a beer on the porch.

Katherine picked him up just a half hour after Tyler had dropped him off at his place. She took him to his parents for dinner without giving him a choice, not that he'd have fought her to stay home, alone, struggling to stay put while the _only thing_ he wanted to do was to spend another night with Elena. _Not a good idea for more than one reason._

"To be clear, do you mean its importance to me or the other families - or legacies in general?" Giuseppe can tell Damon's not exactly _present_ this evening.

"Eh, either? I mean, are they important enough to keep secrets, conceal unpleasant truths and burden their children with the task of keeping them buried?"

"That's a pretty loaded question, Damon."

"I know, dad. I have my reasons."

"I suppose it depends on the secret. _Some_ shouldn't become public knowledge if they don't involve the public. You'll have to be more specific if you want my honest answer to what you're really fishing for. Are you beginning to see light at the end of the tunnel?"

Damon looks at him shortly. "Maybe a glimmer... I'm still not sure but I do have my suspicions. Jeremy's murder was carefully planned out and then stuffed into a barrel to keep his disappearance a mystery. I doubt this person ever suspected the body would be found."

 _And pushed him towards certain death._

"You don't seem very happy about it." It's not a question, Giuseppe can read him well.

"No, but it's what I expected."

"And it has something to do with the founders' legacy?"

"I think it had everything to do with it."

"Well, if it helps, I'd never place founding legacy above my family."

Damon looks at him sharply and considers for a few seconds that his father must know more than he's letting on. But that's not who is dad is, he realizes immediately. He's just that well attuned to his son.

"It's going to work out, Damon. One way or another," Giuseppe gives him a small smile. "Trust your instinct, I know I would bet my life on it."

It's a heartwarming thought and Damon actually feels better.

Katherine comes outside with Jenna, they did some bonding over washing the dishes. "Ready to go?"

"You can stay..." Jenna suggests, she knows Giuseppe is happy having the house full. She prefers that too.

"Next time?" Damon offers. "I'd love to mom, but I need to deal with this case first."

Giuseppe understands all too well. "Sure. Just let us know, okay?"

Damon nods and gets up almost smoothly, feeling tall and strong with the support of his family.

 _He's blessed._

* * *

"You look... angry? What happened?" Luka observes when Bonnie finally arrives at the Grill.

"Sorry I'm late. I could use one of those too," she nods at whatever drink Luka has by his hand.

He grins and gets up quickly to deliver what she desires. _She's so spirited._

A few minutes later he's back handing her the drink and sits back down opposite her. "So, what's the matter?"

Bonnie, takes a long, pleasing gulp and shakes her head. "I'm alright, I don't want to spoil the evening."

 _Luka's a good listener._

"You can talk to me, Bonnie."

She takes another swallow, almost emptying her glass. Luka orders two more from the waitress and then returns his gaze to her.

"I just can't stand it anymore. We used to be friends for god's sake, I was blind to how self-absorbed and manipulative she is. I mean, I don't even think she realizes it, still... Enzo, we all are at her disposal 24/7. She gives a call or snaps her fingers, we're all supposed to drop what we're doing and come running. Today, again, she kept everyone at attention the whole damn day and then just took off with her cat telling Enzo to take care of everything. And he is like, _of course, I'll jump, all you have to do is ask_. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dropping all of this on you. It's been a long day."

"Sounds like a horrible boss," Luka smiles at her and takes her hand in his. "You don't have to apologize, that's why I'm here, I gladly lend you my ear... whenever you need one."

Bonnie chuckles, feeling somehow relieved she got that off of her chest. "I'm just so tense these days. I wish everything was settled," she sighs. "Any progress? Something? Anything? If you can tell me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly supposed to..."

"I know. Sorry I asked. I just don't understand... She confessed. Is she not to be believed? Does your boss think she's innocent?"

"Quite frankly, I'm not sure what Damon thinks," Luka starts carefully. "It's more about the evidence. We still need it and she's not giving us any. We have to consider she might be trying to cover for someone or she could have an accomplice."

Bonnie slowly shakes her head no. "I don't believe she'd cover for anyone. And while everyone around her is willing to do her bidding... a murder? Elijah's always so adamant about accuracy. He might be naive when it comes to her but the others?"

"Do you think that she killed her brother and if so, why?" Luka doesn't mean to query but he'd like to get to the heart of things.

"Because he was trouble. A problem for her and the business. I barely knew him but almost everyday, he was apart of the conversation. She was trying to find a way how to legally forbid him from entering the club, short of a restraining order. She didn't want the unfavorable publicity. I heard something about paying him off but she always refused. She said there had to be another way. And I once saw..." she falls silent for a moment, not sure if she should reveal this information or not.

"What? What did you see, Bon?"

"I saw some of his documents in her office safe. Could they possibly be some of the evidence you need? I mean, I don't even know if they're still there, this was some time ago..." Bonnie takes another sip then regards Luka carefully. "Did they find any documents on his body?"

 _Could this be the missing piece..._

* * *

"I suppose you don't need me to wait for you," Katherine asks with a twinkle in her eyes when she parks the car in front of Elena's residence.

"Nope, but if she kicks my ass and slams the door in my face..." he's only half joking.

"Oh, I think you'll be able to convince her otherwise. You're incredibly stubborn, pushy and yet you can charm the scales off a pit viper..."

"You're an expert on all facets of my personality now?" He tucks a strand of hair that escaped her otherwise perfect ponytail and gives her a half smile already opening the car door. They both freeze at the spontaneity of the intimate gesture. Damon turns back to her with a somewhat uncertain look, Katherine's breath catches for a moment. She takes a deep breath to collect herself.

"Okay then. I'm going to go. Don't call... I won't answer. Besides, I know I'm right when I say, you won't need a lift." She winks and Damon's glad she managed to overcome _the moment._ He quickly decides not to think about it because there are _other_ more important things to think about tonight. _Like spending a night at her place, again._

He waves Katherine off and crosses the street to push the doorbell. Much to his surprise, it flies open unexpectedly. Standing in front of him is Elena with her kitten under her arm. She's looks absolutely magnificent dressed in a _very_ light, summery bathrobe.

"Um, sorry I thought it was... Come in," she steps aside to let him into the house.

Damon's a little shocked as he passes her by and steps inside. He expected a frown or at the very least reluctance but she invites him in without even asking him why he's there. His hand lifts to touch her but brushes his fingers to Sherlock's little head instead. The cute little animal closes its eyes and purrs.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening... ehm, night," he finally finds his voice. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

Elena shakes her head and passes him on their way to the living room. She gestures for him to have a seat on the couch and after laying Sherlock next to him, she goes straight to the mini bar to pour them some alcohol. _It must be obvious that he's in dire need of some of her finely aged bourbon._

A few minutes later she's handing him a glass and sits in the armchair to savor hers.

"I'm kind of used to it. Are you in need of a place to stay?"

 _He must be dreaming, she does look like she wants him to..._

"Yeah, my intentions are pretty obvious?" he chuckles but the mirth doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I can leave if you'd rather be alone...?"

Elena doesn't answer directly, but he can read it on her face, she doesn't mind. She might even be a tiny bit excited. He suspects that she gets pretty lonely sometimes despite all the people that hover around her.

 _Not anymore, if he has anything to say about it._ However, he has to stop making stupid, unforced errors with her. He stands up and takes the glass from her hand, setting both of them on the end table. Sherlock's clearly in on his plan as he jumps off of the couch and curls up in the pet bed that's on the floor. Elena looks up questioningly but without saying anything he leaves no doubt about his intentions. He kneels, presses himself between her legs and cups her face to make her look at him.

"How did your day go?"

Elena feels compelled to answer his question truthfully.

"Stressful. Long. I'm not even sure when it started."

Damon smooths her hair and brings her closer to give her the sweetest kiss. _God, he needed it._ "How about a massage?"

Elena only now remembers breathing. "I don't think you're in any shape to give one..." The little flames in her eyes are unmistakable.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of." He gently lifts the hem of her robe and pulls it open.

"What are you doing?" Elena panics, this visit is sailing into dangerous waters. She doesn't stop him, so he untangles her hair caught around the decorative button, helps her out of it and drops the offensive piece of clothing on the carpet. He swallows thickly at the sight. She clearly just stepped out of the bathtub or shower, her smooth skin is damp and he bends to get closer inhaling her now familiar scent.

 _Bare skin..._

"Damon?" she tries in protest but it's a feeble attempt to make him stop though... It actually sounds like an invitation.

"Shhhh...," he's gently stroking her perfect breast, eyes roaming all over her exquisite body. "I'll take care of you."

 _No panties. Just a dark pretty triangle at the apex of her thighs._

His lips now follow his fingers, his butterfly touches causing goose bumps along their path. He feels how tight her muscles are and senses the tension in her body so he halts his exploration and lifts his head to find her eyes one more time.

"I don't want you out of my system, I want to go so deep into yours that nothing will ever separate us again."

Elena lets out a guttural moan and her head falls on the armrest as he lowers his own to get back to the task at hand.

* * *

 _We're moving into the final part of the story now but there's still a few chapters left to post._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're such an awesome and incredible group. We are truly grateful for all of your support and the friendships we've made mean the world to us. Right now we're working on this year's pieces for Delena Christmas 2018._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces. Thank you for always going the extra mile to co-write these stories with me._

 _Chapter title: 'Another Brick in the Wall' by Pink Floyd._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day, thank you all again. Take care and we'll see you next time._


	37. Show and Tell

_No regrets..._

That's what they wordlessly agreed on when they parted in the morning, going their separate ways when Elena dropped him off at police headquarters. Upon her insistence, not that he put up any kind of a fuss, he spent the night beside her in a magnificent four poster bed. He would never have imagined the antique-looking piece of furniture in her otherwise very modern house. Strangely enough, it fits perfectly in her large and airy bedroom and it was heavenly to spread out on. She must have spent big bucks on that mattress and the no doubt high thread count sheets. Despite the continued body aches, he would have slept like a baby if he hadn't kept himself busy, mesmerized by the rhythmic rise and fall of _her_ chest.

Although he wanted nothing more than to wrap her protectively in his arms, he carefully maintained a slight distance between their bodies... Having her palm laying almost protectively on his meant everything. He was afraid to even move in fear of interrupting her peaceful slumber. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that she hasn't had one for a very long time.

 _And now this..._

"Are you absolutely sure, Luka, that she said she's seen documents with Jeremy's name on them? And she thought they had been taken from his possession?"

"That's what she said," Luka nods. "I mentioned the case... it just dawned on her. How lucky is that?"

 _Lucky?_ Damon has his own idea how accidental her information actually is, but he can't ignore it either. He hates the fact that every time he and Elena make a little progress, it gets smashed to bits by another infringement on her privacy, one he'll have to make.

"I'm only going to say this once, Luka but you have to be more discreet. Bonnie says she thinks the documents might have been taken from Jeremy? That's pure supposition on her part, it would never hold up in court. And most importantly, Miss Gilbert has a right to expect some confidentiality."

"I'll be more careful after this, sorry boss."

"Make sure of it. But now we have to deal with it. I'll run it by the chief. If Bonnie's willing to swear she saw those documents, it might be enough to get a search warrant but the part about them having been taken from Jeremy, that's heresay and inadmissible in court..." his voice trails off.

"Damon?"

Shaking it off, he blows out a breath in frustration, knowing he'll have to be the bad guy yet again. "We'll get the warrant but I would prefer to ask Miss Gilbert to unlock the safe without having to serve her with it. I suspect you don't want to get your _girlfriend_ in trouble either."

Luka nods, clearly unaware of Damon's hidden sarcasm, he receives a sharp look from Ric though. He returns it with more confidence than he actually feels. "Alright, lets get this over with." He gets up and without looking at either of them again, he heads for Chief Jordan's office.

* * *

Elena manages to get a good portion of work done while Sherlock is napping on the couch. Now and then she gives him a look, a smile playing on her lips. _He's too cute for his own good._ The kitten.

Detective Salvatore is not far from her mind either. Last night, after he _took care_ of her as he promised, giving her the most erotic experience like... ever, he refused to let her do the same for him.

 _"It was for me just as much as for you, Elena." She loves how he says her name, 'Elena'... "I don't want to keep hurting you all the time. I needed a moment... And tonight was all about you. You decide, when, if you want to do this properly when all of the madness is behind us..."_

Then he just kept talking quietly about everything and nothing, the last thing she remembers is him telling her about his baby brother crawling up the steps so he could play with him. With a reminiscent smile on his face, he told her how he encouraged him to finally stand up and walk, then her eyes fell closed and in her final glimmers of consciousness she extended her hand laying it on his to maintain contact.

 _She doesn't remember the last time she slept without nightmares._

Could it be that Detective Salvatore is the answer?

A knock at the door pulls her out of her daydreams, while Sherlock doesn't even move.

"Come in?"

Enzo, with a dark look appears in the doorway. "The detectives are here, if you're free?"

 _Why is it not a surprise?_

* * *

"Stay here," Damon tells Luka and follows Alaric into the office. Once he's inside, he seeks Elena's eyes. She's not trying to avoid his gaze, but he's not able to decipher what she thinks about their unexpected visit either.

"Gentlemen, please sit..." She waits until they do. "I keep wondering when the day going to arrive. You know... the one where you read me my rights and then snap the cuffs on my wrists. What can I do for you today?" Damon bites his lower lip to stop his grimace.

"We're well aware our demands must feel endless to you _these days,_ but we're hoping you would allow us to look at some documentation that you may have in your possession?" Damon certainly sounds calmer than he feels, he's getting better.

"Why?" Just the one-syllable word passes her lips, her face still unreadable.

"Ehm," Ric takes the lead and Elena turns to him politely. "We're hoping that we can find something, anything helpful about the reconstruction or some documents relating from the time your brother was here? We know and appreciate that you've been more than helpful with the schematics and plans for the building foundations and the reconstruction but it's possible that even you could have missed something that could be useful."

"It's just a polite request," Damon quickly continues as he's aware Ric's tone was just a bit too formal and Elena might not respond well.

"In other words you want to search my office with my consent as you have no evidence to come with a search warrant," she states drily. "Enzo's office too? Or others? Or is it just mine?"

"It'd be much easier to do it with your consent, yes," he adds. "But we can obtain a search warrant if you insist." He tries not to waver but she's a formidable opponent.

Elena considers the detectives and the wheels turn in her head. _What are they be up to?_

"Miss Gilbert?" Alaric interjects, his gaze shifting to her.

Deep in thought, she doesn't acknowledge him. _Is there anything in the room they shouldn't see?_ She thinks of calling Elijah, he wouldn't let them off easy, she shouldn't either... Does she really have a choice though? Eventually she sighs and nods her agreement. "Go ahead. Can I stay or do you insist that I leave?"

"No," Damon says quickly. "You stay, if we do anything you don't agree with, you can stop us."

"Sure I can," her sarcasm is just the tip of the iceberg, he's confident she's boiling inside. _Not that he blames her._

They get up to start working but Elena beats them to it, taking the sleepy cat from the couch. Walking to the door, she gently hands him to Enzo. "Sherlock doesn't need to see this."

Damon would gladly crawl under some rock if he just could call this off.

* * *

They've been working, going over her office for about an hour now. It would be the most boring afternoon ever if not for that fact that Elena's been flashing daggers at them nearly the entire time. She actually gives him shivers, and not the good ones. Ric slowly moves to the safe on the wall, partially hidden behind some furniture, feeling the moment's now to get to the point of the day's activities without being too obvious that it's why they came here in the first place.

"Is this a safe, Miss Gilbert?" he asks, keeping his back turned to her.

Elena doesn't answer immediately and Damon looks at her. She gives him a glance, realizing she should have answered quicker. "Yes... I have some important contracts, cash and a few pieces of jewelry that I like to have on hand. If I have to attend some unexpected event and don't have the time to run home to shower and primp, I have what I need here, it's for convenience more than anything else."

Ric turns to her questioningly as if it's of no importance. "May we?"

Damon notices her reluctance but she finally moves to unlock it. "It's not even encoded, detective, not during the day." She steps back and looks aside, not bothering to watch what they're doing. _Or she may just be hiding what she knows he can read in her eyes?_

They both move to carefully inspect the inside, eagerly flicking through the documents. Elena's back is facing them, Damon can see the tension in her shoulders as she's looking out of the window.

He's pretty sure they carefully scanned every piece of paper in the safe, twice actually as they exchanged them during the process but there's nothing, _nothing_ with Jeremy's name on it. Its contents exactly as she said, contracts, some personal correspondence, a small jewelry box, but no mention of the decedent.

 _But it isn't right, something must be there, it seemed a slam dunk given Elena's hesitation and her pretend indifference._

Finally, admitting defeat, they give up and put everything back into the safe in the same order they pulled it out.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert, we appreciate your cooperation," he admits sincerely. Damon swears she looks relieved when he metaphorically waves the white flag.

She turns to them and nods. "Is there anything else?"

Something in her tone stops him in his tracks, as they're walking towards the door. It's almost... chipper?

For a millisecond he recognizes a glimpse in her eyes of something that wasn't there just a moment ago.

 _Triumph._

She knew, or at least had a very good idea of what they came here for, knowing all along that there was nothing to be found in her safe.

She had them pegged the whole time, playing them like a puppeteer pulling the marionette strings.

* * *

Never in his life has Damon regretted his decision to become a cop until _this_ day... He always believed in what he does and bringing justice to families who lost a child, a husband, a spouse, partner, friend, it's always been black and white to him and now he's learning there's a gray area too.

 _Good should always win and evil should always be punished, he's starting to think his world's a fairytale, good and evil can either be glaring or subjective, depending on the crime._

No, he's not going to be able to face her tonight, he can't and he hates that too. He's never been a coward, he's always been a straight shooter and he never wavered in his duties as an officer of the law. But then again, he's _never mixed his job with his personal life_ before either. He's never had any reason to... until _her_. No wonder Ric's been questioning his sanity and his ability to do his job. Or perhaps he was just ribbing him. Dropping his face in his hands, he blows out a puff of air in frustration. Does he even know up from down anymore?

Instead of being a good example to Luka and telling him that dating a witness isn't really the wisest move, he goes and falls in love with the suspect!

 _Falls in love?_

He takes a deep breath to swallow this hard truth.

 _Because it is the truth._

He walks to his home bar and pours himself a double bourbon. Old habits die hard and he desperately needs one tonight. Because she's not here to calm his frazzled mind. He settles comfortably on the couch and reaches for his phone, he's not _that_ gutless.

It takes a few minutes and he considers hanging up, certain she's ignoring him. Then he hears the tone cut off, replaced by her sweet voice. _She sounds tired..._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena, I... I just need to..." _What does he want to tell her really?_

There's silence on Elena's side.

"Elena?"

"Yes Damon?" Her voice doesn't waver. How is it that he feels like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar?

"I just want, no... that's not it, I _need_ to know if you're alright... after today."

"Why wouldn't I be? You were just doing your job... Is that why you're calling?" She sounds almost normal but he can sense she's bottling it all up inside.

"What do you mean? Why would you say that?"

"Because, Damon... I understand now. No matter how much we wish things could be different, they aren't. Cops and nightclub owners, people like me, are sort of natural enemies which puts us on opposite sides of the fence, most if not all of the time. The stolen moments... are just that. Stolen, fleeting, moments. Just when you make me start to believe... something inevitably pops up and you have to be a cop again. You start doubting me and..."

"It's not about doubting you, Elena," he back hands his drink so vigorously that it nearly falls on the floor. "I _know_ you didn't kill your brother but I also know you're not being completely honest with me. You're hiding something important, maybe more than one something. I told you I respect your need for privacy but if you can't help me, I have to look for information wherever the trail may lead. What was it in the safe that you didn't want us to see?" The question is out before he even realizes the words left his mouth.

"There was nothing there, you saw so yourself." _Is she laughing at him?_

"Sure. But had something been there before?"

"Many things... You'd have to be more specific."

He can feel his temper rising, she's trying to provoke him but he's still well aware she's just as affected as he is. So he takes another deep breath to try to rein in his burgeoning frustration and keep his tone normal. "I don't want to fight, Elena. I was really just worried about you. I can come... if that's what you want?"

"No," the answer is quicker than he expected. "You aren't here now... You, Damon, made the choice to pick up that phone instead of dropping on my doorstep again. That's the answer to both of our questions. This is where we stand."

He'd like to tell her it wasn't his decision to search her office, but he knows it makes no difference. He made her a solemn promise to finish this case. And by God, that's what he's going to do. He won't burden her with anymore details or empty promises, at least not till he's able to live up to them. Still, he doesn't want to leave things the way they are right now in this moment. "Can we at least talk... tomorrow? Dinner?" He's pretty sure it's not a good idea, he can't not try though.

"I can't, I already have plans."

Is she making things up just to be able to turn him down? She seems to know what he's thinking because she continues right away.

"One would think the police department's acquainted with Reno's social events?"

Damon's breath hitches when it dawns on him, "You're going to Mikael Mikaelson's birthday party..."

"I am... I wouldn't dream of skipping it, he's a dear family friend. Besides, Elijah asked me to be his date."

Rationally Damon sort of knows that he doesn't have to worry about that man but it's not outside the realm of probability either. What if Elijah's patience pays off and she comes to realize he's the man she really wants?

"All right then, have fun," his answer is more curt than he intended. He waits for her taken aback 'good night' and ends the call.

He needs to think.

Almost immediately he reaches for his phone again and dials _his sister's_ number.

"Katherine? Do you still keep in touch with Elijah Mikaelson?"

" _Yes, he has repeatedly told me to call if I needed anything."_

"Do you think you could ask him a favor?"

 _This has definitely nothing to do with being 'rational'._

* * *

 _Shorter chapter but the remaining ones in the story are all longer. The final 2 chapters are the longest in the story but we're not quite there yet._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much._

 _Thank you Eva for bending over backwards and your dedication to be here with me._

 _Chapter title: 'Show and Tell' by Al Wilson._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again, we'll see you next time.._


	38. Secrets

Looking at herself in the mirror, Elena puts on one final coat of mascara, rubs some gel highlighter on her shoulders and then spritzes on her favorite Byredo perfume, La Tulipe. When she finishes, she steps back and turns to look over her shoulder at her appearance. She's wearing a gold multi open back embellished floor length gown. Although she loves the color and the green floral design, the back design is what drew her to it like a moth to flame. Just as she stoops over to slip into her nude Louboutin pumps, Elijah's ring tone alerts her to his presence. She grabs her Louis Vuitton clutch and hurries to the door, pulling it shut behind her. She stops in her tracks when she sees him leaning against the door of the jet black limousine. _Of course he'd pull out all the stops._..

"Hey," she gives him a beaming smile, somehow his familiar face, familiar Armani suit and the formal gesture, bowing as if she's royalty feels like a balm to her frayed nerves. Hearing a meow, she turns around to see Sherlock curling up on the couch. She knows he'll be fine while she's gone, even so, she hates to leave her baby.

"You okay?"

"I'm great. And may I say how dashing you look?"

"And you look stunning." Elijah returns her smile with a less formal one and with light hand helps her inside. A few seconds later he joins her in the back seat and the car starts moving. Elijah offers her a glass of champagne. Elena chuckles and takes it.

"Thank you, I can always count on you to make me feel so special."

"Is there a someone who doesn't make you feel this way?" he challenges. His calm tone still suggests the certain _someone_ may have to deal with him.

She knows he's joking. _He must be... right?_ "No, " she makes a funny face, "I wouldn't let them." She takes his hand and Elijah returns the squeeze.

"Father's been excited since yesterday when their first guests arrived."

"Your mansion must be full by now."

"It will be tonight but a lot of the guests are staying in hotels. I've never really asked but have you ever thought of maybe buying up some of the property around the Amazon, it would make a magnificent hotel and casino?"

Elena laughs and sips from her champagne. "Actually I have thought of it but not with any seriousness... However now that you mention it..."

"Let's not talk shop tonight, I want you to enjoy yourself, deal?"

Nodding, she gives him another smile and then looks outside as they get within view of the Mikaelson mansion. Esther considered renting out one of their local hotel ballrooms but chose instead to have it at their estate. She can see the huge tent as they get closer. She can imagine how luxurious and maybe a little ostentatious it must look inside. They're in line to be dropped off as there's already a large crowd. "Your mother went all out didn't she?"

"She did, I was at the house this morning as they were setting up. There are several tables sets up for the guests, it looks magnificent inside."

Elena feels like she's looking at the building for the first time in her life. So many people here to celebrate her favorite uncle's birthday. She can imagine how proud he feels and rightfully so, _the whole town_ and many important people nationwide are here to celebrate his 70th birthday.

The limousine comes to a stop and the door is being opened, Henry, one of the Mikaelsons' staff, helps her step out. Elijah joins her in a second and holds out his elbow for her to latch onto.

"I feel like a princess about to have an audience with the king," she whispers to him and Elijah chuckles.

"Is that so?"

"Yes but it's also true that I have never attended anything so... opulent in my whole life!"

"Well, let's go pay our homage to the king," Elijah remarks as they walk across the yard to join the other guests.

* * *

"I can't believe it...," Katherine breathes out when the mansion comes into view. The adjoining area has been turned into a parking lot, there's a crowd of people observing from a distance to see the who's who of Reno society arriving at the party. Katherine's also astonished to see local news crews standing by and snapping pictures. All of this pageantry for _one_ man's birthday party.

"Mikael Mikaelson's one of the most important people in this town. Founding family member. Respected lawyer. Although they have more wealth that the Crown, this does seem a little over the top even for them," Damon comments scanning the crowd, looking for a way to navigate through the swarm to get to the gate. "So... our names should be on the guest list, right?" he carefully nudges his way, holding Katherine's hand so as not to lose her. After all he has just one sister and it's up to him to keep her safe. She looks truly adorable in her black off the shoulder gown. Her hair is falling in ringlets down her back. Her only jewelry is a pair of extravagant diamond drop earrings, he wonders if she bought the dress here or brought it with her from New York.

"Not exactly..."

He instantly snaps his head to look at her, hoping they actually have access to the event, he didn't even think to ask till now. "What you mean? You did call Elijah right?"

"I...," she tries to keep up with his fast walk, she's also buying time to formulate a response, "Um... I thought about it and wasn't sure how he'd react if I asked for an invite with a plus one."

"You mean me because I'm certain he'd have no qualms about giving _you_ an invitation. How the hell are we going to get in there?" Damon feels his frustration rising. She does have a point though. It's rather impertinent to demand access to a personal family event. _Well, not that this seems personal._ He huffs mentally.

"Chill Damon. Do you think I'd let you dress to the nines and come here if I didn't have a plan?" Katherine gives as good as she gets. "A little faith, big brother!" She gestures with a tilt of her head to her right. She fits right in with his family. Speaking of which...

"Dad? Mom?" Damon stops in his tracks when he spots his parents standing by the gate.

"Damon!" Jenna takes him in her arms, then hugs Katherine with the same enthusiasm. Damon is moved by the welcoming gesture for his long lost sister.

"Have you been waiting long?" Katherine gives Giuseppe a short hug too.

"Not at all, we just arrived. At least we had the opportunity to watch the guests! Clint Eastwood is here too, can you imagine?"

"That's awesome!" Katherine shares the excitement with Jenna.

Giuseppe exchanges a benevolent look with his son and Damon once again is made aware how much his parents understand and love each other.

"I saw Elena Gilbert as well. With such a handsome young man, they looked impressive," Jenna adds triumphantly looking at Damon.

 _Yeah, that's not exactly what he wanted to hear._

Smiling tightly, he gestures for them to move forward. "Well, I don't know how about you and mom, but Katherine and I don't have an invitation."

"I have that covered, Damon," Giuseppe tells him. "I know you're rather blasé when it comes to the founders' legacy but sometimes it does have its advantages." He pats Damon's shoulder and pushes him forward to the security guy standing at the gate..

"Mr...?"

"Salvatore," Damon offers. His dad hands the guy the invitation.

"Giuseppe Salvatore, my wife Jenna, son Damon and his sister Katherine."

"Have a nice evening sir." He steps out of their way and moves to another guest.

Damon turns to his dad incredulously. "Dad?"

All he gets in return is a wink.

* * *

"I have to hand it to you, you put us all to shame."

"What are you going on about?" Elena asks, shifting slightly in her chair to face him.

"You totally nailed it with your gift. Something tells me the Hawaiian vacation is a gift for mom rather than the old man. She's always complaining that he won't take her anywhere, that he's too worried the town will go up in smoke without him," Kol grins at her, sipping from his drink.

Elena chuckles, "I wasn't sure what to give him, I think he has everything he could possibly wish for. I hope he won't curse me."

Kol seems to give it a thought. "No,... I think he appreciates it. Besides, it will make mother happy and he loves her, so..."

"So, I suggest you go to find your own date, brother...," Elijah returns with another drink for her and himself, waving Kol off only half joking.

"Oh no, you're not going to ruin my free time _with Elena_ ," Kol winks at her and Elena has to laugh at his antics.

" _My_ time with Elena, you mean? I'm afraid you're delusional, little brother. If you wanted her to be your date, you should've asked her."

"When did you even ask and how do you always manage to swipe her before any of us can even get to the starting gate? Must be some special skill, 'Lijah?"

"It's all about organizing my priorities, Kol, or you can just chalk it up to your big brother's charming personality."

"Wow, do I get any say in this 'sharing Elena' game, or...?" Elena interrupts their banter although she's enjoying it herself. "But Elijah's right and besides don't you have a date?"

"Oh please, Andie's not a date. She's an annoying reporter that's hangs on me because she thinks I can open some doors for her and well, she's not too shabby in..."

"Kol!?"

"Stop you know my heart belongs to you. But look," he gestures to where she's chatting with Mr. Eastwood. "She's working tonight. God knows how she got the exclusive rights for the evening because I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, my guess is that she's here because her daddy dearest is the CEO of KRXI," Elijah offers innocently. "I wouldn't play games with her if I were you."

"How was I supposed to know that? Her name's Starr?" Kol flares up.

"Yeah, it's probably her professional name?"

"Thank you," Kol's dripping with sarcasm. "Luckily, our father owns most of the local stations so that still puts me on top. And I'm not playing with her, she's the one who came on to me," he adds and it's obvious nothing will ruin his mood. Elena's still grinning when her eyes fall on the _one_ man that she never expected to see here tonight.

"And who invited him?"

Both men's eyes turn to where she's looking.

"I can't believe it, that cop has some nerve!" Kol's face tightens in a frown. "What is _he_ doing here? And he brought a date!?"

"Obviously," Elijah lets himself be heard, "he's a founding family member. And that date is his sister."

Kol should be used to Elijah's uncanny knack for knowing all there is to know about everyone and everything but this time he's surprised by the extent of his brother's reach.

Elena mentally sighs. There's no escaping him. No matter where she goes or what she does. _He's always there._

* * *

As if drawn in her direction by some unknown force, it takes just a moment before their eyes meet across the hall. There is no gesture of greeting from either side, still the connection is too strong to deny. Even though his heart is beating like a tremendous machine and he wants to go to her more than he wants his next breath of air, he can't abandon his family just yet. First he has to join them in offering congratulations to their host.

Luckily, his parents are well prepared, this isn't their first venture into ' _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'_. Following their lead, Katherine and himself play along, forcing smiles and making mundane small talk. Despite his personal animus and reluctance to hobnob with these people and their snobbery, he has to admit Mikael Mikaelson is an impressive man, one that truly did great things for this town. For some, he's a hero and rightfully so, he's a charitable man, supporting a few of Reno's homeless shelters. He also offers his legal services pro bono if it's a cause he believes in.

He not only accepts the garish antique clock they present him with gracefully, he welcomes them as old friends, adding a warm hug for his dad along with an invitation for his parents to join him for a drink. Damon nods at them before retreating with Katherine to give them space... _and to look for his favorite nightclub owner and her circle of minions._

"This high toned and fancy to do isn't your thing is it?" Katherine grins next to him, delighted when he doesn't make a move to abandon her and do whatever it is he came here to do.

Damon rolls his eyes at her and another wave of warmth flows through her. Although she always suspected how great it would be to have family, this feeling is so much more than she could have imagined. She doesn't have to be alone any more. _She has a big brother._

"What do we do now?" she asks with new found confidence.

Damon slowly looks at her and has to smile at her enthusiasm. "Now," he starts with determination burning in his ocean blue eyes, "we're going to solve a murder."

Her mouth drops slightly, caught off guard by his pronouncement. "You aren't serious... are you?"

Damon gives her a wink. "We'll see." He looks around and his eyes immediately land on the Amazonian huntress who stars in his every dream. _She's the most beautiful woman in the room._

She's dancing with Elijah, they seem to be immersed in an intimate conversation. They're too close to each other for his liking. The dress she's wearing... it's stunning. He frowns at Elijah's hand on her bare back. She seems so... comfortable dancing with him.

"They look good together...," Katherine follows his look.

"Yes, they do." He turns back to her, unable to look away but knowing he can't interfere either. _Take a breath, Damon._ "May I have this dance?"

"I would love to!" she gives him a beaming smile and they start dancing slowly. "Although I think we may need to switch?"

"No, Kat, I'm entirely yours for this one."

* * *

When the band finishes the number, Damon keeps her hand and they begin another as soon as the music starts again. Although he'd rather be chilling in a pair of pajama pants and a bottle of beer, preferably with her snuggling into him, he's honestly enjoying spending a little time with his sister. With their hands joined and one loosely around her waist, he leads her in a waltz. Katherine is a little surprised that he seems to know what he's doing. When the orchestra picks up the tempo, they start to move a little faster, suddenly pausing when he feels someone pat his shoulder.

"Would you mind if I ask the lady for a dance?"

 _Kol..._

Damon's a bit surprised and not sure what to think but it does offer him a chance to try to catch up to Elena. His eyes drift from Kol to Katherine who looks positively curious as she considers the charming youngest Mikaelson. Damon squeezes her hand, takes a step back and waits for her short nod of confirmation. Returning the nod, he leaves them on the dance floor. Moving along with the crowd, he keeps his eyes peeled, trying to find the _pair from the Jungle._ He sighs with relief when he finally sees them talking by the bar. They're actually visiting with the bartender and when he takes a closer look, he recognizes him as Trevor, one of The Jungle's employees.

Turning his attention to the swarm, he discovers more familiar faces carrying trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres, others are cleaning tables and assisting guests. The crowd parts for a moment, that's when he sees Caroline absolutely glowing in a magenta colored strapless gown, emerald drop earrings and her blonde hair in an elegant updo. When her date, the erudite Niklaus Mikaelson smiles at her, she returns it with a beaming one.

 _Everything is so interwoven..._

The same people, here just like at The Jungle. How much do some of them know? He squeezes his lips and closes the distance to the bar.

"Detective Salvatore..," Elijah addresses him before he can open his mouth. "My apologies, _Mr. Salvatore_ here, I suppose?"

 _Yeah, cut the crap..._ "Elijah, Elena...," he tries to keep his face impassive but considering Elijah's smug one he's not fooling either. Elena inclines her head to one side as a greeting, exchanging a look with Elijah afterwards.

"You know what, I'm actually enjoying myself! I was a little worried about fitting in, this isn't exactly my scene but it's all good. Your father knows how to put on a party," he pays Elijah a compliment.

"Thank you," there's a small smile playing on the lawyer's lips. "But the credit belongs mostly to our favorite club owner. She lent a hand along with some of her staff, suggested the tent...," he lifts Elena's hand kissing the back of it, knowing very well how it pisses Damon off.

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

The smile he gives her is genuine and Elena returns the sentiment. However, he's here for a reason and it must be his priority. He just needs an opening and Elijah opens his mouth, handing him one on a silver platter.

"How is the case going and what are the odds of putting all of this madness behind us?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Mikaelson, important steps have been made and we're closing in on the finish line. The train of events, the timing of it, all the clues are beginning to coalesce. The suspects, we've narrowed it down to a handful of people and I suspect it won't be long before we have enough concrete evidence to take make an arrest."

Both of them look at him skeptically but Damon's well aware he's drawn the attention of more people than the pair. Trevor is pretending to be interested in his bartending duties but Damon saw him stiffen slightly. The foxy looking girl who just left the bar to deliver drinks did the same and he's counting on her to deliver some fresh news as well. His eyes follow her and in short order the group turns his way when the waitress moves to another table.

 _Before the night is over, everyone will know that they're closing in on their suspect..._

Elena watches him curiously and he'd like nothing more than take her in his arms and dance all night... He mentally sighs and with heavy heart he turns away from them. "Enjoy your evening!"

"Elijah! W...we must do something, anything!" she grabs his sleeve as soon as Damon's out of the door.

"What you mean?" he looks at her contemplatively. "I told you, he's just beating around the bush, we're safe..."

"But he isn't! It's dangerous! He's putting his life on the line, don't you get it? Someone... killed Jeremy and that person or one of his cohorts almost killed _him_ as well. He's setting himself up as bait..."

Elijah's eyes bore into hers, his intense stare compelling her to do as he says. He can sense this might be the most important change in her since she was a kid. "I know you care about him, probably more than you're willing to admit... Just tell him."

"What...?" Elena's too shocked to comprehend.

"Tell him," Elijah stresses. "He knows what he's doing but if you tell him he won't have one hand tied behind his back going into it."

Elena slowly releases his arm and nods. She's gone before he can even blink.

* * *

She doesn't allow herself to think about it. Suddenly all those years of bottling everything inside become too much to bear. She needs to tell someone. _She needs to tell him._ She weaves her way through the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of his jet black shock of hair. He couldn't disappear that fast, could he? His parents are here, surely he wouldn't leave them or Katherine...

"Kat?" Elena easily spots her in her gorgeous black dress. _She's dancing with Kol?_ Her thoughts are with Damon but she still notices they look good together. The two turn around and wait for Elena to reach them.

"Have you seen Damon?"

"He said he would return to pick me up and then went to tell his parents the same," Katherine offers helpfully and directs her upstairs with a gesture. Kol gives her a concerned look, asking silently if she needs his assistance. Elena shakes her head no and heads for the staircase when she spots him in the crowd.

" _Damon!_ " The cry dies on her lips though, he can't hear her. Following in his footsteps she finally catches up with him at the door.

"Damon?"

He turns around surprised at hearing her voice. "Elena?"

"I need to talk to you." She won't beat around the bush. "I need to talk to you about Jeremy," she quickly adds before she loses courage.

He's not sure he's heard her right. Does she really want to tell him about what he's been asking her for years now? Why now?

She takes a few last steps to stand right in front of him. It's always the same. When they come close enough their opposite magnets keep them locked in place.

"Are you sure you want to...?"

"Yes," Elena interrupts impatiently and gestures for him to come back inside. He follows her as she clearly knows where she's going. She slips into one of the rooms upstairs. Damon doesn't know why he feels the need to offer her an out before she starts.

"Elena, are you absolutely certain you want to tell me about Jeremy?"

"Yes, detective, I really want to tell you what you need to know." _What she needs to tell._

This definitely isn't how he hoped she'd confide in him, he doesn't want to pry her secrets from her and most of all, he doesn't want to have to read her the Miranda Rights while placing the cold metal cuffs around her petite wrists. She didn't do anything wrong, he strongly believes that.

He carefully closes the door and gestures for her to sit. Strange, just a few minutes ago he was in a hurry to get out of here and begin playing the game he put into motion just a short time ago. Now it all feels so unimportant...

Elena sits on the edge of a luxurious couch, looking less certain than he's ever seen her. He doesn't hesitate and takes a seat beside her. To his relief, she doesn't try to put distance between them, she actually leans towards his body for comfort. Damon wonders what brought about this change in her body language. Is he getting close? Is she perhaps subconsciously trying to slow him down?

One more thing he needs to know. "Wh...why now? What happened that it's so important for you to tell me tonight when you've been resisting for so very long?"

"Because you're an idiot!" she raps out but it could just as well be a sob.

 _Not exactly what he expected to hear._

"Elena?"

" _Because,_ you're boasting here, making proclamations about how you're _this_ close to solving the case, how you're already looking at the person responsible, dropping mysterious hints about how it could only have been a few people that..." _No, she won't say it aloud._ "Did it even occur to you that one of those people could just... take care of the problem? Meaning you?"

Her big brown eyes are looking at him from all their depth and he understands now. Never ever has he felt so grateful and honored that fate dropped her into his life. And at the same time, he knows that his success will likely bring her misery, potentially taking someone dear from her. It could be a fatal blow to their budding relationship and the mere thought of it brings him to his knees. Yet, she's here to protect him even if it means betraying everything she's been brought up keep hidden no matter the cost.

"Okay," he says softly and takes her hands in his. "I know what I'm doing, Elena, I promise to be careful."

"Pfff, men," now it's definitely a sob, born from frustration. "Always so confident. He said the same. Elijah," she adds when she can see the question in his eyes.

If it was Elijah who gave her the push to talk to him, he should be grateful. Still, the timing... This moment shouldn't be about the case, about _murder,_ about danger or anything. This should be about _her_ and about _them._ No matter where they stand when this is over, at this precise moment they are a _them,_ he realizes.

"Elena, please forget about danger, or the case, this weird game of cat and mouse we've been playing. Can you forget that I'm a cop for a few minutes and realize that I'm here as your friend, as your _lover_ , he tastes the word on his tongue, waiting for her reaction and is not disappointed when she opens her mouth to object and it's accompanied by a sweet shade of pink as she realizes that _technically_ he could be called that. "Okay, _soon to be_ ," he effectively stops all her protests.

"The point is," his voice becomes serious again, "don't tell me as the cop who's investigating your brother's murder," he knows she won't flinch at the word, "tell me because you want to tell me."

He's waiting, waiting for a shift in her stiff posture, for the tension to leave her body. He's capable of finding evidence elsewhere, but he needs her to do this for the right reasons.

"Okay," she nods in earnest. "I want to tell _you._ "

And so she does.

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're all the best. Your friendships, kind words and reviews are very much loved and appreciated._

 _Thank you Eva, love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Secrets' by OneRepublic._

 _I did post pictures of Elena, Katherine and Caroline's dresses on my scarlett2112 Facebook page._

 _We did start posting one of our Delena 2018 holiday stories. It's called "Somewhere in My Memory". Elena is the captain of her fire station. Damon is a businessman. Usually our annual holiday short story is around 5 chapters. This one is longer which is the reason for starting to post it already._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thanks for everything._


	39. Alone in a Room

The air is thick with anticipation as Damon shifts in his seat to face her, he can see how she's struggling internally, flushed cheeks, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and the way she's knotting her hands. Listening with rapt attention, he's barely able to take a breath as the story of a little girl and her big brother unfolds bringing Elena's memories to life. It could easily be his own story, an unwanted sister that ruined his life. Although with the distance of time, he understands Katherine was just as much of a victim as he was, their parents failing spectacularly at their most important job.

He doesn't interrupt, only giving her silent support when she seems to need it. He observes the haunted look in her eyes when she tells him about her nightmares, always involving water, looking up at her brother through the surface, his cold and impassive face when he just stood there, watching her drown. The pieces fall into place and he realizes how much this seminal event influenced her whole circle of friends and family. For the first time he understands their loyalty and the protective stance they all share, he himself would gladly _kill..._ It hits him like a ton of bricks, his own mind reeling at how close he came to turning dark himself because of what he believed about his own little sister?

He can't tell her now that he figured out most of the story on his own after reading the brief article he found pertaining to her birthday party. Despite having his suspicions confirmed, the details as told by Elena are terrifying nonetheless.

"Say something...," Elena interrupts his train of thought when she finishes her story, at least the part she wanted him to know and can see the distracted look in his eyes.

There's so much on his mind but nothing Elena should hear right now. A myriad of emotions threaten to pull him under, most of all he's incredibly grateful she finally trusted him enough to reveal her secret. Now he wants nothing more than to hide her in his embrace and never let go. There's also frustration, anger, and a flood of energy that threatens to burst... But the only emotion he feels above everything, the one that overshadows them all, is...

"You have no idea how much I love you...," he fiercely pulls her in his arms and if she wasn't returning the embrace with just as much force, he'd probably crush her. She's no fragile flower though and he admires her even more for it. She lets out a sob, allows herself a moment to draw the strength he radiates, then loosens her hold on him so she can look him in the eyes.

"I love you too... I don't know if it's going to be enough when all is said and done but God knows I do."

Damon would grow a pair of wings and fly if it was physically possible at this moment. He studies her face and knows it's not heartlessness or lack of feelings that keeps her tears at bay. At this very second he believes they can make it.

"I'm so, so sorry that...," he starts but she silences him shaking her head 'no'.

"... but you have to be a cop right now and deal with everything. It's alright," she assures him calmly. He wonders where her composure comes from, the profound strength of character is something he admires deeply. "Damon, I told you for a reason, I trust you. It's been over a decade since I last said these things out loud and no matter how good it feels to finally get it off my chest, you have a job to do." She straightens her posture and steels herself for what comes next. "Go ahead, ask."

Damon sighs mentally, unfortunately she's right. He's aware there must be much more to tell to fully grasp the family dynamics and her relationship with Jeremy, she hasn't told him everything, but it will have to wait.

"Elena, you have a complex network of protectors, do you remember which ones were present at your birthday party?"

She shudders, knowing exactly why he's asking this question. _But he has to know anyway._ "The Mikaelsons, of course. Our families have always been close. Related by a marriage or two."

"Elijah?"

"Yes, he sat nearby, watching us play. He was too _cool_ at that time to play with us kids. But he's a kind person by nature, he looked after us and cheered us on. Rebekah, Nick and Kol played along, Finn was _too old_ and full of himself, I'm not sure if he was with their parents or if he wasn't there at all. It was a long time ago... My childhood friend Mary, Enzo was also present, he was Jeremy's friend and our cousin, Kai..."

 _The one who did what Jeremy didn't... he saved her life._

"A few other kids with or without their parents, I don't remember every detail but we haven't been in touch for a long time." She watches him processing the information. "Look, Damon. I think you overestimate the meaning of the party. It explains why Jeremy and I... didn't get along. And why the people _in my circle_ as you call it are also my closest friends, family, I'd say. But we were kids, you can't think that it has anything to do with my brother's murder."

Damon shakes his head and gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "I don't know. I'll be careful. But you of all people should know that being a kid doesn't mean it's any less intense. Any less serious." _And sometimes fatal._

He doesn't ask her the one question that has been lurking in the back of his mind since the beginning. Does she have an idea of who might have killed her brother?

* * *

"What's going on here?" Kol steps in front of them when they leave their shelter and descend the stairs to return to the main hall. "Weren't you leaving?" he turns to Damon with accusation.

Damon's in no mood to deal with the challenging Mikaelson, not now. He's about to put him in his place when he notices Katherine standing behind him, Kol holding her hand tenderly, he almost forgot they were dancing. _Weird._ Before he can rephrase a snappy response that's burning in the back of his throat, Elena steps up to _defend his honor_.

"Kol?" she says firmly, giving him one of her patented looks.

Kol however isn't scared and doesn't back down in the least, his posture is stiff and imposing. Damon shouldn't be surprised, Elena might be _the boss_ at the club but it's obvious that outside of it, there's strict democracy in her circle. "I just want to know what's happening here? He ran off, you go after him, then I see you two slip into a room, a fair amount of time passes before you appear again, looking rather..."

"Kol!" Elena's about to rinse his mouth out to shut him up. "Not that it's any of your business but Damon and I needed to talk. And what he's going to do now is up to him. First of all, he's a guest here and you need to treat him with respect. There's also the fact he's a police officer, he can be anywhere he wants to."

"Oh, thanks for reminder... but you're wrong, he can't go anywhere he wants, but not without a warrant," Kol's flippant tone is back in place, he's clearly _in a mood_ too. "So it's not true that the detective here is close to solving the case, maybe he was on his way to a judge to do just that?" he turns back to Damon.

"Where did you hear?" Damon can hardly suppress his amused tone.

Kol's suspicious look reminds Damon that the head of The Jungle's security has a sharp intellect but considers his surly attitude may just be bluster.

"For a man who's holding _his_ sister's hand you're being rather bold, don't you think?" Elena points out. To Kol's credit he just squeezes Katherine's hand in reassurance but doesn't let go of it. Katherine looks rather embarrassed, surprised how she's suddenly the center of attention.

"You're not going to distract me," Kol points at Elena and Damon's stunned that the two look like they're joking. And then to his shock, Elena actually laughs.

"All right, Kol, you can chill now. Let's allow Detective Salvatore do his work while the rest of us go back to celebrating your father's birthday," Elena suggests.

"Only if he lets me keep her?" Kol lifts Katherine's hand, still firmly in his and gives Damon another challenging look.

"It's up to the lady...," Damon shrugs, although he's not exactly happy with this arrangement. _What is Kol up to?_

Katherine nods but before they can leave...

"Now, which one of you cares to explain why it looks like a war zone here?"

* * *

Just like his esteemed father, Elijah is a commanding presence and everyone in the small group has a different reaction to his arrival. Elena, as usual, feels relieved, to her, Elijah means safety, assurance, reason and security. Katherine trusts this man, he kept his promise to reunite her with her brother. Damon recognizes a familiar rise of annoyance at Elena's attorney, friend, confidant _and yes, there's respect too._ His younger brother just rolls his eyes.

"Well?" the elder Mikaelson looks from one person to another.

"Nothing's the matter, _Elijah,"_ Damon decides to contribute. "Your brother was just demanding answers about my schedule."

"And as usual, I didn't get any," Kol grimaces.

"We might as well have stayed at The Jungle if we were going to have a meeting," Elena hisses seeing they created an island at the foot of the elegant staircase and moves to the nearest exit so they can return to the party shortly. Damon notices her exchanging looks with Elijah, a display of some private conversation. _He needs to move on with his case._

"Look," he offers, "you all have been incredibly helpful..."

"That wasn't sarcasm, was it detective?" Kol earns several disapproving looks, including one from Katherine, however Damon continues as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"I'll be on my way." He glances at Elena, he'd gladly let everyone and everything disappear and finish their all too short conversation from earlier. She returns his gaze calmly, so close and yet so far at the same time.

"I don't get it, what is it that can't wait till tomorrow, I thought you came to annoy us or put us on alert, I don't know?" Kol just can't keep his mouth shut.

"I think," he focuses on the younger Mikaelson, "a lot can be accomplished tonight. Where would your other buddies happen to be... Kai? Enzo?"

"Someone had to stay at the club," Elena explains, "they volunteered, as their connection to the family is not as personal."

"Oh," Damon's voice trails off.

"Are you going to pay them a visit?"

 _Kol would actually make a good officer... if he was less impulsive that is._ Damon's in no hurry to answer, letting him come to his own conclusions.

"You are, aren't you? You want to catch them off guard!"

"Kol...," Elijah's warning tone is not enough to stop his brother's crusade.

"You're just going to do the same thing to them that you did here, drop a bombshell or two about how close you are to ending this and all the other _bullshit_ and then wait for their reaction."

Damon's face is unreadable and he turns to leave which is the last straw for Elena's loyal friend.

"You know what, detective? You're too late, I'm one step ahead of you, I already warned them that you were coming," he smiles, clearly proud of himself. He's rather perplexed, when Damon gives him a wink.

"Congratulations brother, Detective Salvatore may just offer you a job as his bloodhound... you played right into his hands," Elijah comments drily.

* * *

The evening's not going as smoothly as he expected. First there was an accident in the kitchen, the kid overestimated his strength and dropped the big soup pot, resulting in serious burns on his and another employee's body. Because it's was a work related incident, he had to sit down and file the necessary forms for a workmen's comp claim. The only positive in the whole clusterfuck is that Tyler was still on duty. The man's golden and always manages to put out the fires.

If all that wasn't bad enough, he had to fill in for one of the bartender's who'd been involved in a fender bender on the way to work and had to be taken to the hospital. All of his problems tonight can be traced to the Mikaelson soiree. _Unbelievable that one man's birthday can cause so much chaos._

When the guy finally arrived after being given the okay by the emergency room doctor, Kai thought he could finally take a five minute smoke break. But low and behold if Kol doesn't call right in the middle of the whole sordid evening to warn him that Detective Salvatore's about to storm the club and start making arrests. If Kol is correct and he's on his way over, he should take some precautions but what exactly can he do to stop or even slow them down?

What might the good detective know that he picks tonight of all nights to give him a grilling? Does Salvatore really think that he can just waltz right in here and make him spill his guts? If he's naïve enough to believe that then he's got another thing coming. Kai's certainly no pushover.

A fierce knock on the door jerks him out of his thoughts and he feels the annoyance rising. "Come in."

"Oliver has a massive headache, I'm about to send him home. I need someone to help wait tables for at least two hours till the rush subsides, then we should be able to manage the rest of the night..." It's Aidan from the restaurant, he's always forced to make decisions like this when a crisis happens.

"For god's sake can't you use someone from the bar? Trevor?"

"He's not available, Elena sent him and several others to help out at the Mikaelson party. I have no one to call in," Aidan makes a disapproving face.

"Well, what do you want... me to wear an apron, a shining smile and do his job?"

"Of course not," he doesn't look too convincing. "We... we'll manage." He backs off and Kai thinks it's a wise decision, he's losing his patience quickly with such incompetence. He has enough problems without having to worry about one missing waiter _._

 _Namely one nosy cop who refuses to die._

* * *

"What do you mean I played into his hands?"

"It means, he wanted to spread the word that he's on the cusp of making an arrest. And you did just that by giving The Jungle a head's up, Kol," Elena rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Son of a...," Kol curses, hating the lenient look on detective Salvatore's face.

"Put it this way, if you find yourself on the other side of an interrogation table, cooperating with law enforcement will only work in your favor," Damon gives him a tight smile.

"Whatever. I don't appreciate the detective here playing games with us. I'm out of here," he turns away, tugging at Katherine's hand.

"Not so fast, Mr. Mikaelson. Tell me who you called and what exactly you said to that person?"

"Now you're questioning me? Can't we just celebrate father's birthday?" Kol turns to his brother for support.

Elijah looks thoughtful for a moment, then shares a look with Elena before replying. "I think you should answer, Kol. It's clear Mr. Salvatore is determined to close this case _despite_ our father's birthday, besides you're the one who opened Pandora's box."

Must be a thing between the brothers as Kol surrenders without so much as batting an eyelash. "I talked to Kai, told him you're coming, possibly armed with an arrest warrant."

"How did he react?"

Kol laughs shortly. "He chewed me out, telling me he has like a million problems without me and my paranoia adding to it. Called me a drama queen."

"What exactly is happening at The Jungle?!" Elena picks up on the important fact that Kai's stressed.

Elijah shakes his head, "Let's let Kai handle it, he's more than capable."

"You only called Parker?" Damon turns to the younger Mikaelson. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yeah. I mean no, I called Enzo first but he wasn't picking up."

"Enzo wasn't answering his phone?" Elena asks dubiously.

"Chill, Elena, it's no big deal. I just don't seem to have any luck catching him on the phone lately. As a matter of fact, it's actually not one-sided, he's had trouble reaching me too... Like the night you couldn't get in touch with me... you remember it, it was the night I was being grilled by Detective Salvatore?" Just like you, I had to get back to him later."

A warning bell clinks in the back of Damon's mind. "What did you just say?"

* * *

Standing by the window, Enzo stares at the endless expanse of glimmering lights down North Virginia Street, Reno's equivalent of the Vegas strip. Sighing, he steps away, letting the curtain fall closed and walks over to the bar. Pouring himself a pinch of bourbon, he throws it back and then goes back to his desk. Dropping his head into his hands, he closes his eyes for a few seconds and then turns back to his computer screen. He makes use of the extra time to take care of some work, sorting the mail and such. He knows Kai will call if he needs assistance should anything pop up so he's biding his time doing the mundane work of keeping the club afloat.

"Enz? I'm done here but I need to check on the yesterday's delivery."

For some reason Bonnie stayed behind to keep him company or maybe she needed some extra time to catch up as well, perhaps he could also have a word with her. "Can we have a minute?"

Bonnie hesitates a second, then nods and takes a seat at the coffee table. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I would really like to set things right between you and me. I want to believe there's still a chance for us... What did I do, is it just my schedule or is it that I'm not sufficiently understanding or...?" He trails off, not exactly sure what else he needs to repair.

Bonnie has to remind herself she doesn't want this to evolve into a fight. Every time she's confronted with this, Enzo's full of willingness and remorse, but the only thing it accomplishes is making her irritation burn hotter inside of her. How can a grown up man be a _slave_ to a woman who takes him for granted? Yes, they could have had a chance, they could be so much more if it wasn't for Elena Gilbert. But now, it's too late for the two of them. It doesn't even matter to her anymore, she's met someone who could be the one. Yet, the anger's still there.

"Enzo, lets not get into it. I don't think we'll ever agree on how you handle your schedule and perhaps I'm not the right person for you...," she doesn't want to finish, he should take the hint by now.

"So, you're telling me we are through and there's absolutely no chance for us?"

"Enzo, you're a smart man, I thought my intentions were pretty obvious when I moved back to my apartment."

"Yes, but you never actually said the words... You clearly needed space and I wanted to give you that but I also wanted to give you the opportunity to tell me about your _other_ boyfriend. I thought, I was hoping that you wanted me to be jealous."

 _God, he looks so sad. Like a school boy lost._ "Damn it, Enzo, were you? At least you'd know how I felt when you always, _always_ make Elena your top priority. We can have plans, we can be busy, hell, we can be having sex but the moment she calls, I'm second best all over again. You can deny it all you want but it's quite obvious to me that your _precious_ Elena is the only person that matters to you?"

"Bon," Enzo's horrified, "what are you talking about? That's not true! Elena...she's my friend, I'm loyal to her interests, it's my job and yes it's also personal but I'd never..."

Bonnie's like a statue for a long while. She's inclined to believe him. _That's what he believes._ But she knows better. "This isn't right." She stands up and Enzo jumps at his feet to stop her? Or just keep up with her?

"Bon, tell me what you mean?"

"I don't blame you, Enz, it's not your fault." It's _hers_. "It's too late for the two of us, but for your sake, you should sever the twisted bond you have with her." _Or, I will do it for you._

"You don't understand, it's not... I owe her. And we've been friends since... forever. There's nothing _twisted_ about it," he hisses the last few words, she has no idea what she's talking about.

"Doesn't matter," Bonnie walks around him, already feeling the anger rising again.

She shuts the door.

 _She's going to put an end to it, even if it's the last thing she ever does at The Jungle._

* * *

Damon feels an inexplicable urge to hurry. He quickly pulls out the key and starts the car. He's about to take off when the door yanks open and Elijah invites himself inside.

"I believe it's appropriate that I'm coming with you."

Damon snorts but waits till Elena's attorney settles on the front seat. Without another word he backs out and pulls onto the street.

"You seem on edge, detective...," Elijah starts when Damon seems to be tightlipped. "And no fight to leave me behind?"

Damon thinks a moment about what's Elijah asking. "It may sound strange to you but I have no interest in harming anyone. That's not what I do but I think what I'm about to do may possibly concern your clients and maybe even your family... your presence might be beneficial. For everyone."

Elijah gives it a thought, then nods in acceptance. "Thank you for trusting me, although I'm quite sure it's for Elena. I don't have any interest in throwing a wrench into your investigation either, believe it or not."

"I do," Damon responds quickly without trying to analyze anything. When exactly did he change his opinion about _Elijah fucking Mikaelson?_

The traffic's heavy, at this rate, they won't arrive at The Jungle anytime soon. His thoughts go back to Elena and the unfortunate birthday party. He could imagine that Jeremy, feeling threatened by the shadow of his sister, no matter how misguided his belief was would let her drown. But why didn't their parents make sure that this unfortunate event wouldn't become a recurring nightmare for Elena?

Their extreme efforts to keep the incident buried ultimately harmed the siblings' relationship for good, they never found the way back to each other. He shivers mentally when he realizes this could have been Katherine and himself. Or would it? Not everything felt right with this picture. Their parents were _lousy_ people, they got rid of him although he didn't do anything wrong. Despite what he knows in his head, there's still this numbing ache in his chest remembering how his small self clung to the naïve belief that his mother would come back for him, maybe even take him away from the _father_ and make everything alright. Where was his little sister during all of that? he doesn't remember. Maybe he wished, hell he knows he did, she'd just disappear...

"You're awfully quiet, detective." Elijah's back to 'detective', _"Mr. Salvatore"_ was just a formality for the Mikaelson birthday gala.

"Elena told me," he blurts out without thinking about it first.

Elijah shakes his head understandingly. "And was it what you expected to hear?"

"Sort of...," Damon admits. "I found a small article in an old newspaper about the accident at the party. I thought something must have gone wrong between the siblings. What I don't understand... their parents made sure Jeremy couldn't touch their legacy, except the small stipend, well not really that small for a guy like me... Why wouldn't they ensure their daughter's nightmares were treated properly?" He asks even though he's certain of the answer.

' _The Founders Code of Silence'._ They would never allow the world to know that something was very wrong in their ranks.

Elijah waits till everything locks into position in Damon's head.

 _Well, almost everything._

"Detective, what did Elena tell you about the incident?"

"She described, very vividly I might add, her persisting nightmares. I was mesmerized as she took me back to that day with her. How she slipped and fell into water. The feel of the weeds around her limbs, pulling her down. Jeremy's face staring down at her from above the surface...," he almost feels nauseous thinking about the sheer terror she must have felt on that day all those years ago.

Elijah sighs and looks straight at him.

"Except, it wasn't an accident. Jeremy deliberately pushed her into the water, he wanted her dead."

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're the most incredible group of people. We are truly grateful for all of your support and friendship and the **neverending** love we all feel for Damon and Elena._

 _Thank you to my sister Eva. I love you to pieces. Thank you for always going the extra mile to co-write these stories with me._

 _My husband and I are going to Las Vegas next week for a short getaway. I can't promise but I will try to get the updates in somehow._

 _Chapter title: 'Alone in a Room' by Asking Alexandria._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day, thank you all again. Take care and we'll see you next time with SIMM._


	40. Jekyll and Hyde

It takes a second before Elijah's disclosure clicks into place for Damon. Without uttering a peep, he makes an abrupt U turn and pulls alongside the curb. After shifting the car into park, he turns to face his companion. "What did you just say...?"

Rather than answer immediately, Elijah looks at him calmly, giving him time to process the stunning pronouncement.

The revelation doesn't actually change anything in the investigation, the motive remains the same if he's right about Jeremy Gilbert. _It fits with what he suspected._ But Elena...

"Why wouldn't she tell me? Her brother's honor, not dragging his name further into the mud?"

Elijah shakes his head. "Not exactly. She... Right after Kai pulled her out of the water, her teeth chattering, shivering, she kept repeating ' _He pushed me'. He pushed me_ over and over again. It was only later, the next day after coming home from the hospital that she began the process of burying it almost as if it was a death. She avoided talking about it, ignored any and all direct questions. She was afraid of Jeremy, everyone knew it. After that, Grayson and Miranda made sure that someone else was always with her or standing by. It took time but eventually with help from her friends and family, she grew into the confident woman she is today. It's my belief that she 'suppressed' what really happened on that day."

 _Only she didn't._ Not in the deepest recesses of her mind. Nightmares about that day have lingered long after her brother's violent death.

"Anything else, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I'm not going to violate Elena's trust. She's family and my client. But since she decided to tell you about that seminal moment in her life, I am not breaking a confidence, I'm merely filling in the gaps."

If he didn't know better, he'd say Elijah's doing just that. Betraying _her._ But Damon knows it's not that way at all. Perhaps it's his way of helping her in a way that she can't help herself. He nods with gratitude.

"We have to move. I've been waiting five years to close this case... And that's exactly what I intend to do."

* * *

As soon as Damon leaves them all standing at the hall, Elena and Kol share a look when Elijah unexpectedly follows after him. Suddenly it feels like old times when the two of them were quick to carry out whatever mischief popped into their heads at the time. Just as they did as children, they move in sync like a flock of geese flying in formation.

"Where are we going?" Katherine slows down their movement.

Kol hesitates but not for long. " _We,_ are not going anywhere. This is Jungle business that your brother's orchestrating, we need to get over there. It may not be pretty so I'll drop you off at your parents?"

"I doubt that," Katherine snorts. Seeing the strange look on Kol's face, she smiles reassuringly. "Never mind, that's a story for another day. I'm a grown woman, I'll find my way, you two should go."

Her aloofness with this whole crazy situation actually makes him pause. _She must be the girl of his dreams._ He pulls her to him, pressing his fingertips into the soft fabric covering her hips and gives her a proper kiss while Elena watches in shock.

When they part, Katherine touches her lips as if in awe. "I'll be back to collect, darling," he winks. "If your brother doesn't put me behind the bars that is." He grabs Elena's hand and pulls her behind him.

"They have a head start," she comments as they slip into the night through the side exit.

"Trust me, your detective friend doesn't stand a chance against _me,"_ he laughs, as they run down the stairs in the garden. "Rebekah?" he calls as he can see his sister wrapped around a male figure in the shadows.

"Seriously?" Rebekah turns around giving him a pissed off face. "Can't you just... continue wherever it is you're going and pretend I'm not here?" She shares a disbelieving look with Elena.

"Anytime sister, but not tonight. Right now I just need you to find miss Katherine, the _hot detective's_ sister and keep her company. I had to leave her on the dance floor, so did her brother so..."

"Am I wearing my 'I'm the babysitter tee shirt?'" she turns to Elena. "What the hell is he babbling about? And where are you going? Dad will be pissed if you two just disappear."

"I'll explain later, Bekah, we're going to the club because Damon... eh... Detective Salvatore and Elijah just took off. Said something about the case. Can you please find his sister? I told you about Katherine..."

"Yes I know. So this is on the up and up, not some sick joke conjured up in his dumb head?" she taps Kol's skull.

"It's the real thing," Elena assures her, "I... we... have to go."

Rebekah finally nods, a bit alarmed by Elena's agitation. "Okay, I'll find and deliver her safe and sound to the Salvatores if that's what you want?"

Elena doesn't even manage to nod as Kol's already dragging her into the garage, leaving Rebekah and her anonymous guy behind. They jump into Kol's BMW Z8. He revs the engine and pulls into traffic before she even has time to fasten her seat belt.

* * *

Restless and ill at ease, Enzo's been jockeying back and forth between pacing and staring at nothing through the window. But even now when he's been sitting at the coffee table for several minutes, his foot is bouncing up and down on the carpet. Deep in thought, chewing over what Bonnie had to say, he feels like he's adrift on a stormy sea. A beep disturbs his train of thought and he realizes it's Bonnie's phone that was left lying on the desk. He hesitates for a few moments, then gets up and picks it up.

 _He knows the password..._

He waits anxiously till the screen comes alive and opens the messages.

 _Luka. 'How are you doing this eve? We still on for 7 tomorrow?'_

Looking over his shoulder, he starts to scroll through the last several days history, they're all from him, ones she keeps saved. Most of them are nonsensical twittering, _like two teens in heat_. He twists his lips scornfully. Until...

Yesterday at 10 am. _'I told D. He's going to check into it. Wants you out of the way.'_

With tension exploding inside of him and the air growing so brittle it could snap, he searches for Bonnie's response. _'I swear I saw it. Not sure if it's still there.'_

Yesterday morning, only a few hours before the detectives came to search Elena's office. Bonnie's been giving _them_ tips and reports? He's frozen in shock but there's no doubt in his mind that it's exactly what's she did. After all these years it turns out he doesn't know Bonnie at all.

She has no idea what she's gotten herself into, he must... explain, and most importantly, he needs to know what else she told them.

Slipping the phone into his pocket he walks out of the office and quickly darts unseen into the stairwell, taking two stairs at a time till he reaches the main floor. He needs to find his _girlfriend_ now.

* * *

Things had been running pretty smoothly until a drunk customer decided to present himself loudly at the bar, refusing to accept the fact that the bartender was cutting him off. _If Caroline was there he has no doubt that she'd handle it much more diplomatically. But as luck would have it, she's on Nick's arm, attending the big gala as well._

Things came close to erupting when the boozer started to get a little violent, swinging unsuccessfully at him, but after Kai made a quick call to security, they got the jackass under control, escorted him out of the building and into a cab along with his red headed girlfriend. They have the best security in Reno and he couldn't have been more satisfied especially since they didn't have to call the cops. He'll have to make sure he mentions it to Kol so he can reward his men. Although everything worked out, he still had to engage himself to get the bastard under control. _God he even misses Kol!_

He rolls his eyes at himself and tries to call Enzo. Again. No response. _Again_. As soon as he puts the phone aside, it flashes with an incoming call.

"Yes," he snaps into the receiver.

 _"The boss is here, just arrived. Thought you'd want to know."_

"Elena?" Kai's mouth drops in surprise. After Kol called to give him a head's up, he's been expecting a visit from Reno's finest but he's actually shocked that Elena's here. She should be having a grand old time and forgetting about the club for a few hours. Without waiting for a response he jumps to his feet and runs outside.

And there she is, dressed like a princess and of course, she's not alone.

"You're not supposed to be here... I don't know where the fire is but you're a sight for sore eyes," he greets her with a hug and gives Kol a friendly grin. "You, on the other hand can take over your job, I've had enough for this evening."

"What happened?" Kol's mood turns serious.

Kai just waves him off. "It's all good, your men did a stellar job handling an unruly customer." He turns to Elena. What exactly brings you all here ? I thought you'd be dancing with all of Reno's bachelors at Mikael's party?" It doesn't escape his attention how anxious she looks.

"Are Damon and Elijah here yet?" she wants to know, ignoring Kol's smug face. _Of course he beat them._

"No," Kai is confused. "Elijah left the party too? What the fuck is happening?"

Elena can see Damon's car pulling into the lot in her peripheral vision. She looks at her two friends. This is what she knows. This is her life. One that is about to change.

"Whatever happens, please know that I love you, okay?" She grabs their hands and squeezes. She needs to hold onto them.

Kol and Kai share a concerned look.

The car stops right in front of them.

* * *

Tyler's enjoying a cigarette in his office, the door's slightly ajar in case anyone needs him. Considering half of the town is at the Mikaelson party, it seems the other half is having an evening out too, surprisingly The Jungle's been rather busy this evening. Under normal circumstances, he'd be thrilled but with several people working the party and no one to summon to help here, he's lucky to have been able to take a smoke break. He's not exactly eager to get back to the kitchen, they can do without him for a few more minutes. He lights up another and leans against the comfy back of his chair, blowing out smoke rings slowly, savoring every puff. Before he finishes though, he hears a thud, probably someone on their way down to the basement. He saw Bonnie head downstairs a while ago, perhaps someone is looking for her? He tips forward in his chair and sees it's Enzo. _Ah, love birds._ He smiles for himself, stubs out the cigarette and gets up to return to the kitchen.

* * *

Damon can't believe his eyes when he gets out of the car and the whole Jungle contingent is staring at him. _How the hell did Elena and Kol get here so quickly?_ He notices Elijah's amused look at seeing his brother winking at him.

"I didn't know the party was scheduled to move here," he comments humorously. He deliberately avoids Elena's eyes, he just can't bear it. He needs to stay focused. Walking past her he considers calling Ric or maybe even Luka but he's not sure whether he needs the whole team or not. Eventually he messages Ric, filling him in on what's going on. All the actors are on the stage, everything begins and ends with them.

"Let's go inside. I hope we can borrow your office, Elena?" He still can't look at her, but he won't demean what they have...yet...by addressing her formally.

She nods, but realizes he can't see her, he won't meet her eyes. "Of course," she says seeking Elijah's calm gaze instead of his. "Let's go inside."

* * *

Enzo lightly taps the door before entering, Bonnie's immersed in checking stock and going through what she needs to order for next two weeks. She raises her eyes to confirm it's Enzo, who else would be looking for her down here? She sighs in annoyance. _What does he want?_

"Sorry," he leans against the table's edge, looking remorseful. _Except his all too familiar puppy eyes won't work on her anymore._

"What now, Enzo? I don't think we have anything left to talk about. Not today." _Or ever..._

"Oh I think we do."

The change in his tone gives her pause so she turns to look at him closely. "What you mean?"

"You left your phone upstairs, it beeped with a message, alerting me to its presence. I thought I'd bring it to you..."

"Yeah? So give it to me...," she stretches her hand out expectantly. When he makes no move to hand it to her a curious look crosses her face. "Why are you here then?" she asks, her tone rising. However it seems to have no effect on Enzo whatsoever. _What's wrong with him?_

"I looked," he adds as she's about to protest. "I no longer have to wonder why you're so adamant about not wanting to patch things up between us..."

"How _dare_ you? You had no right to..."

"And you have no right to make up things about Elena and her private matters, not to mention betraying her trust! How could you?"

"Can't you see what she's doing? She's using you, Enzo."

"And you're the one who tipped off the cops, that's why they showed up yesterday to go through Elena's safe? What did you tell them? What were they supposed to find?" Enzo continues as if she hadn't interrupted him. The argument's getting even more heated but no one can hear them, not unless they're standing near the staircase.

"Yes, I did. They needed to search it, I saw Jeremy's documents there once."

"And you thought telling your cop was a good idea? Do you have any idea what you did... to all of us!?" Enzo's stunned that this could have been happening right under his nose.

"And I'm going to do so much more. The truth wants out, you won't be able to stop it and neither will she," Bonnie finishes proudly. She gives him one more pointed look and turns back to working on the inventory.

Enzo doesn't waste a split second thinking about it.

 _He can't let her..._

With that prevailing thought in his mind, he moves faster than she could have expected and circles his fingers around her neck.

* * *

They enter Elena's office and everyone finds a place to sit. _Theatre of the bizarre._ Damon takes a look around and it dawns on him that something, _someone's_ missing. "Mr. St. John? He's not here tonight?"

"I thought he was, but he might have left, I haven't been able to reach him for hours," Kai answers through gritted teeth.

"He didn't know I was coming?" Damon's taken by surprise, he really thought someone would warn him. Oddly enough Kol remarked too that he hasn't been able to reach him. A gnawing feeling that something's wrong begins to burn and spread through his body like wildfire consuming dead timber. _He thought they'd have time._ Ric isn't there yet, it'd take time for him to get arrest warrant. Did he call Luka? Damon fishes for his phone and quickly finds Luka's number. _He hopes Luka's with her._ While he's waiting for Luka to take the call his eyes catch Elijah's, the lawyer's able to pick up on his unease.

"Luka?" _Finally._ "Please tell me you're on a date?"

 _"No, Bonnie's working tonight... Is something wrong? Ric called me to meet him..."_

"Get your ass to The Jungle," he ends the call before the rookie can question him any further.

Now everyone in the room is looking at him. Before he has a chance to come up with a plan, the phone in his hand comes alive again. "Yes?"

 _"Detective Salvatore?"_

"Mr. Lockwood?" he raises an eyebrow and turns his back to the group.

 _"You said I should call if... I'm not sure it's significant but I remembered... I saw Enzo... I mean Mr. St. John, that night with Vicky..."_

"Yes, I get it..." Damon just wants to prod Tyler to speak quicker.

 _"It clicked tonight when I saw him following Bonnie down there too..."_

"Where are they now?" Damon interrupts. At this point _everyone_ in the room has been able to pick up on the heavy atmosphere surrounding them, it lingers in the air, thick and heavy like a blanket.

 _"Downstairs in the lower level, the storeroom I suppose..."_

Damon doesn't let him finish. Shoving the phone into his pocket he nods at Kol, then Kai. "Gentlemen? Can you follow me into the basement?" He turns to the rest of them, his eyes, for the first time, falling at Elena. "You, stay here please?"

 _No way in hell._

The stubborn glint in her eyes flashes when Damon, Kai and Kol are already through the doorway. Elijah knows better than to try to stop her.

* * *

When they reach the basement, the door is locked. The scene they storm into when they break it down reminds him of a Shakespearean drama, it's last act playing out in front of their eyes. There is Desdemona, her face crimson and swollen, features tightened by strain, her limbs spread out on the floor, the last trembles of life running through her broken body. And there is Othello, oblivious to anything but squeezing life out of the woman that was once his lover. Except it wasn't _love_ that put his hands on _her_ neck. And jealousy wasn't one of _his_ sins.

 _And there was also Iago, who orchestrated these events a long time before his efforts came to fruition._

Everything seems to be moving on in slow motion. Even the air seems thick. Damon screams a warning and reaches for his hand gun, always ready even under the suit he's still wearing. He won't pull it out though, he knows it'd have no effect on the man committing murder. It crosses his mind, that after all the years dealing with the aftermath, he's witnessing the real thing. Weird how the brain works in emotionally charged situations, giving its owner time to process and come up with solution. _Or maybe it's simply an illusion and they're already too late..._

Although it seems like hours, it's really only a couple seconds before they're on Enzo. They act like a well- coordinated team. Kol leaps, grabbing one of his arms while Kai latches onto the other, Damon's on his knees trying to pry his fingers off of Bonnie's neck. The moment he manages to free her, the two guys tear Enzo away and fix him on the ground, both struggling to subdue him as Enzo's adrenaline charged strength exceeds their own.

Damon carefully shifts Bonnie onto her back and checks her carotid pulse, finding none, he immediately commences CPR. While compressing her chest he barks over his shoulder at Tyler, who's standing wide-eyed in the doorway. "Call an ambulance!"

"Already done," Elijah, appearing in the threshold, informs them.

* * *

"I told you to stay put!" Damon, for the first time almost loses his composure when he catches Elena's white face peeping out from behind the lawyer.

Her eyes shoot in his direction but her attention is back on Enzo just as quickly. With his hands on Bonnie's chest, he cannot remove her from the room. While Damon helplessly continues CPR, he watches Elena edging closer to her trustworthy assistant. Elijah puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Her expression is just heartbreaking. She looks at Damon, pleading that this tragedy is just another one of her nightmares. He can't give her that comfort. He focuses on Bonnie instead, at least he must make sure this life won't be lost. Suddenly she moves under his hands and takes a rasping breath and then another, fighting for each. He carefully places her in the recovery position.

 _She'll live..._

He straightens his back and people start flooding into the room. One of Kol's men, two paramedics, Luka's horror-stricken face and finally, his buddy Ric bringing up the rear. Damon moves aside to let the rescuers do their job. He shares a look with Ric, his partner just nods and positions himself above St. John's prone figure.

"Lorenzo St. John, you are under arrest on suspicion of murder in the first degree. You have the right to remain silent..."

A shocked silence follows in the first moments, although at this point no one should be shocked. Then Elena speaks up.

"You came with an arrest warrant?" _You knew?_ What kind of game is this? Have you been playing us, me all along!?" she snaps accusingly and turns away.

Enzo's already stopped struggling but at the sound of Elena's voice he lets out an agonizing cry. Before anyone can react, she's on her knees, next to him, pushing Kol aside. Enzo breaks free from his shocked guards' grasp and wraps his arms around Elena's middle. She doesn't hesitate to embrace his shaking figure.

"I'm so sorry," he cries. "Please forgive me, I couldn't... I didn't want to... I didn't want to push you into the water, Elena. I didn't want to do it."

Silence hangs in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground, a gaping void needing to be filled with sound, words, anything. Only _her_ sudden sharp intake of breath cuts through it.

* * *

 _We tend to lash out at the ones we love the most... 3 chapters left._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. We really appreciate each and everyone of you so much._

 _Thank you Eva for bending over backwards and your dedication to be here with me._

 _Chapter title: 'Jekyll and Hyde' by Five Finger Death Punch._

 _"Somewhere in My Memory" is in progress. We do have 3 Christmas one-shots written so far and plans for a fourth. We'll take one final dip into the lives of the "I Can't Escape Myself" Damon and Elena and a return visit to the "Through the Fire and Flames" DE. Watch for 'Merry Christmas Darling', 'Winter Palace' and 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' to post._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful day and weekend. Thank you all again, we'll see you next time.._


	41. This Boy's Story

_"What are we gonna do, Jeremy?"_

 _"I don't know...," his friend's body tenses, his face troubled, he looks in pain. Enzo doesn't have a big brother, or any brother, but he has Jeremy. He's his hero._ _Jer's a little older, he does all these cool things, like taking him fishing, teaching him to ride a bike, climbing trees on the Gilbert estate to reach the most juicy fruits, the ones that grow on the high branches. He and Jeremy have picked fresh pea pods and grape tomatoes, popping them in their mouths straight out of Mrs. Gilbert's large garden. Suddenly the mood strikes him and Enzo feels like having one of the great big red apples that are growing near the back of the Gilberts' property._

 _"Can we have an apple, Jer?" Maybe their clandestine adventure will distract his friend and give him a short respite from the biggest thorn in his side, his little sister? According to Jeremy, she's a devilish little imp. More than once he's ranted about how she ruins all his fun and how their parents always take her side. Enzo doesn't mind Elena. Sometimes he even finds her cute but he's never had a sister either. Sure she can be a bit annoying when she follows them everywhere like a lost puppy, interrupting their "secret games" just because she can. Jeremy tells him things about her that make him feel wary when she's around._

 _"If you want to...," Jeremy responds with obvious disinterest and Enzo's forehead furrows in concern. Still when his buddy starts to run, he chases after him._

 _They follow the path that winds around the pond. It's rather big and also deep, they often take a swim in it when the weather is hot. Enzo bends over to splash some water on his face and then hurries to catch up to his hero._

 _When they reach the back of the property, there it is, towering above the middle of the orchard, a beautiful apple tree with emerald green leaves. Luscious red ones dangle from the branches waiting to be savored. The aroma of them wafts through the air. Looking up, Enzo smiles when he sees squirrels scampering around on the higher tree limbs._

 _Jeremy climbs up first with Enzo right on his heels. At one point Enzo's fingers accidentally touch Jeremy's foot when he's reaching for a branch to latch onto. Jeremy shoots daggers at him for coming too close. The boy waits till his friend is in safe distance away. He knows Jeremy doesn't like to be touched nor does he like anyone within arm's length. Enzo has no idea why but it makes his friend nervous and jumpy, even angry at times. As for himself, when he climbs he feels better having someone close in case he makes a misstep or can't quite reach the top on his own._

 _After Jeremy hands him one, Enzo stares at it for a moment then polishes it with his tee shirt. Wet and crisp, it breaks between his teeth with a soft crunch as he bites into it. Icy sweetness fills his mouth and for a moment a stillness falls over them as they eat them. Enzo keeps chewing, taking bites till it's all gone. Not ready to go back yet, they grab another one and sit on a thick branch for awhile while they gobble them down. All of a sudden Enzo can hear Jeremy take a sharp intake of breath. Looking down he sees the reason for his friend's reaction._

 _"Are you here? Jeremy? Enzo?"_

 _Enzo looks at Jer, waiting to see if he's going to say anything._

 _"Yep." It's rare that he graces his sister with an answer._

 _"Do you have apples? Will you get me one too? Please?"_

 _Enzo's already looking for a big red one, he wouldn't say 'no' to her sweet plea. Jer already has one in his hand though._

 _"Sure, if you can catch it." He throws the fruit without warning. It happens quicker than Enzo can even blink. Elena cries out in pain as the heavy apple bounces off her shoulder._

 _"Why did you do that?" She cradles her arm, her eyes tearing in silent reproach._

 _"I didn't do anything!" Jeremy now seems scared too and Enzo isn't sure if it was on purpose or not. Elena stands there for another minute, perhaps waiting to see if either of them will climb down to help her but there's just stony silence from her big brother. She reluctantly turns around and quickens her pace, hurrying home to her mama._

 _Enzo looks up and Jeremy's shaking. "Are you alright?" he reacts to his friend's discomfort with concern._

 _"See? Now she's running to mom and dad to tattle. She always does that. And then I get punished... What if she tells them that you were here too? They might forbid you from coming to visit as well...," he adds, looking at his friend contemplatively._

 _Would they do that? They probably would, to punish Jeremy and himself._

 _What are they going to do?_

 _The rest of the afternoon is clouded with uncertainty about their situation. Jeremy's silent, as if in another world, Enzo follows after him, wishing that he knew what to say to make his best friend feel better._

 _They won't forbid him from visiting, no one will actually tell him anything the next time he comes over to play, they never do. Not knowing what happened, Enzo's still anxious and a little wary of how he'll react but somehow finds the nerve to ask him about it. Jeremy's face tightens and after a tense minute his answer is resolute._

 _"Never ask me that again."_

 _He thinks it must have been horrible and he's grateful to have escaped the punishment._

 _They manage to avoid the little tail for the next two weeks. Until..._

 _"Don't you think it's exciting that I get to stay overnight for the weekend?"_

 _"It would be," his friend frowns. "But it's for -her-_ _birthday."_

 _Enzo can see why Jeremy has a problem with it. Still he's looking forward to it. There will be a bunch of kids swarming the place, fun, games and a big birthday cake. Frowning when he sees the look on his friend's face, he tries to cheer him up. "We don't even have to be around her. She'll be with her girlfriends right?"_

 _"Yeah, but mom and dad will insist we play with her. She will do something again, I just know that."_

 _Enzo sighs. "I don't know why she always comes back. We never do anything to her but it always ends badly."_

 _They don't say anything for a long moment, both deep in their thoughts. "Maybe...," Jeremy starts again, "no, you won't do that."_

 _"Do what?" Enzo encourages._

 _"Maybe if we scared her real bad, she'd stop following us?"_

 _"Would she?...," he thinks about it for a bit. "Then we must do it."_

 _"You think so?" Jeremy looks excited and Enzo wants to keep him in a good mood._

 _"Yes. What do you think we should do to scare her?"_

 _"Maybe giving her a bath in that pond? She's not supposed to even come out here alone. It's too deep but maybe if we play and run near...? Well she might even get punished herself," Jeremy says proudly._

 _Enzo's not sure, but his plan does have some logic and Jeremy certainly knows better what to do with his own sister. "Okay," he smiles at his best friend. Then, a thought occurs to him. "Won't they punish you too, if she tells them that you pushed her?"_

 _"I won't," he affirms and Enzo has a feeling he has been waiting for it since the beginning. "You will."_

 _He thinks he might not have heard him right but there's a growing sense of dread in his belly that it's exactly what Jeremy meant to say. He slowly starts shaking his head 'no'. "No, I can't... I won't..."_

 _"You have to! Don't you see? If I do it, they'll know it wasn't an accident. They think I'm bad. You, on the other hand, they think you're good, Enzo..."_

 _Up to this moment his tone was pleading, desperate, compelling. But now there's a different tone in it._

 _"They think you're good because they don't know about it - what you did..."_

 _Enzo's gut churns uncomfortably. "I don't know..."_

 _"You do know." Jeremy won't let him off the hook. "The cat..."_

 _Enzo's cheeks are burning now. A hot mix of shame and regret. One of their neighbor's cats was hit by a car. It was still alive when they found it at the side of the road. Entrails spilling. They were both fascinated, staying around to see how long it'd take the cat...to die. Jeremy pulled out a knife and they considered ending the animal's suffering. Many times before, Jeremy did the same to lizards, frogs... even one very unfortunate little mouse got caught up in his twisted games. Enzo was never brave enough to bury the knife in a creature's belly... He really wanted to make his friend proud._

 _"Okay," he says reluctantly. But promise me we won't get in trouble."_

 _"I promise we won't," Jeremy says lightly. "She won't say a word. She will be too scared."_

 _Enzo leaves with a heavy heart that evening._

 _On the day of the party, everything goes as Jeremy said it would. They play hide and seek in the garden, all the kids together. Enzo can hardly concentrate. He's been hanging around the pond the whole afternoon and suddenly Elena's running along the path, skirting the perimeter. He starts shaking wildly and moving backwards but Jeremy's right behind his sister and he stares him down from the distance. When Elena's passing him he takes a run-up and nudges her over the edge._

 _He realizes his mistake as soon as she doesn't come up to the surface. "Jeremy!" he calls panicking. "She's not swimming, she's not coming to the surface.." his voice trails off as he looks at his friend in terror._

 _He planned this... She can't swim, that's how he knew she wouldn't be able to tattle about this... or ever again._

 _He didn't plan to help her out... And it was Enzo who did it. It's all his fault._

* * *

Resting in the circle of Elena's arms, Enzo feels strangely detached. Moments of his life pass by in his mind as if he's watching a movie. He's never gotten rid of the nightmares about drowning little girls, disemboweled creatures, everyone pointing at him, calling him names, locking him up to die... Ever since that horrible day, he's never given up on trying to make it up to her, protecting her, loving her. He hasn't really ever been afraid that she would someday learn the truth, he's always had it planned out, what he was going to say to her, explaining his role in her never ending nightmares. But with the distance of time as it so often is the case, she didn't want to remember and he respected her wishes. So the burden lies on his shoulders alone.

He's always been different, he knew, he could feel it in the way others looked at him but with Jeremy, he felt _normal..._ In hindsight, maybe hanging out with Elena's brother was what pushed him over the edge.

The day Jeremy killed Gibby, Elena's beloved cat, he knew it wasn't meant just to scare her, he was sending a message to him _,_ that he's still there and that he remembers. He knew Jeremy was determined to ruin his sister's life, which Enzo simply couldn't allow.

Having Vicky drop something into his vodka was the easiest thing in the world. Pretty high herself and believing it was a joke, she led him upstairs for a sexual romp. She thought it was going to be a big surprise, conjured up by his friends... not friends really. Jeremy was a loner, he had no friends, only the cronies and leaches who thought he could get them riches once Elena was out of the way. It wasn't hard at all to slip her something stronger than she was used to but he didn't anticipate her running around trying to recollect her own memories about what happened to Jeremy. Such a useless pathetic girl... he did what he had to do to protect Elena. He prepared the needle and helped her with the hit. She had no idea it would be her last one.

Now he just feels sort of numb yet relieved that it's over, he doesn't have to carry it all alone anymore. _She_ knows and she's still here, sitting on the floor, cradling his upper body on her lap, her hand rhythmically moving over his shoulder and neck, into his hair to comfort him. He closes his eyes and prays for everyone else to disappear.

* * *

Damon's watching the two on the floor, knowing he should separate them, he has to. Enzo needs to be secured and taken outside to the squad car so he can be transported to the precinct. And yet, he can't quite bring himself to interrupt their intimacy, perhaps the last time they'll be able to connect this way. He wonders if Elena is even able to comprehend the information that Enzo shared or if she believes in the veracity of his confession. How will she see him now, knowing that he killed her brother? Her only focus seems to be providing him comfort. Damon's heart is breaking knowing there's nothing he can do to make this easier for either of them. Since when does he feel such turmoil inside for a confessed killer? But having heard him speak, so detached, he's going to recommend that he have a mental health evaluation. _She's changed the way he looks at so many things..._

He looks up and studies the faces of the assembled actors. They're standing around and he can see the same bewilderment as he himself feels. He notices Elijah stopping his brother from interfering with a subtle shake of his head. Parker turns his head away knowing Elena is in no danger except for the emotional fallout that's bound to come. Elijah is stoic, calmly waiting for the moment when she needs him to intervene.

Aloof, the paramedics are still working on Bonnie but there isn't the frantic bustle as it was before. Soon, they lift her onto a gurney to transport her to the hospital. With a nod from Damon, Luka follows, he's rather shaken and someone needs to follow the ambulance anyway.

He shares a look with Ric and sighs.

 _It's time._

They both move to the pair. Elena looks up as soon as they approach but immediately she averts her eyes from his. It's... painful. He's sure she will never be able to look at him and not relive this moment. Ric touches Enzo's arm rather carefully, he must as it's Elena in the middle, they don't need any harm to come to her. With gentle hands, he pries his grasp from Elena, Enzo doesn't fight. She lets him go and accepts Elijah's hand to help her up. Once on her feet, she turns to sit on the rack but doesn't lift her gaze to anyone.

As soon as Enzo's led out, police and other authorized people swarm in, the flurry of activity is almost like a beehive. Damon pulls Elijah aside and with his okay, he instructs all the non-official people to vacate the room and gather in Elena's office. Considering the bombshell that dropped, Kol excuses himself to give his men a head's up. Kai walks over to Elena, whispers something in her ear and then helps her up. Taking a deep breath, she gets up and starts to walk away, he follows directly behind her.

Once Damon has a word with Ric, he almost runs out of the room. He should feel exhilarated that they can finally close this case after five long years but the only sensation that surrounds him is defeat.

* * *

Numb herself and running on fumes, Elena feels an uncanny need for normalcy. She insists on making coffee herself and then digs through the cupboard above the coffee maker to find some snacks. Not one of them dares to talk her out of it, they all sit quietly in her office, including Kol who joined them after speaking with his men. Damon enters the room, his eyes immediately drifting to Elena but she's untethered from her moorings, drifting alone in an empty sea. He wishes he could take her in his arms and tell her that somehow, someway everything will be okay.

He backs out for a few minutes to give Katherine a call and let her know that he won't be returning. With the promise of explaining it all later, he reassures her that he arranged for his parents to get her home safely. Just before going back inside, he receives a welcome text from Luka that Bonnie's going to be alright and shares the news with the people present.

His work here is far from over, there are going to be long interviews and more questioning, needing to know if any of them knew about Enzo's... proclivities. Judging by the blank faces, he doesn't think so. Tonight he needs to write up his report on Enzo's arrest which means he can give Elena a break, Tyler, Kai and Kol's testimonies will do. He's about to suggest everyone else go home when Kai, obviously frustrated, can stand no more. The air is so thick that it's almost suffocating.

"Now what? Are we just going to sit here and do nothing? He needs a damn good lawyer."

Elijah shoots him a displeased look but Kai's beyond the point of caring.

Damon looks at him calmly. "I was just about to ask you, Mr. Mikaelson and Mr. Lockwood if you can give me a statement about tonight's events. The others may go home, we'll be in contact with each of you tomorrow for questioning."

"Again?" Kai's not too pleased. " _We've all_ been going over this for five _years_ now. You have your killer and a shook group of people," his eyes shortly travel to Elena. "Isn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry, I understand your frustration, your anger even but there's so many things that need an explanation. This has been a puzzle since Jeremy's case was opened all those years ago, I need for all the puzzle pieces to fit together."

"And what _puzzle_ would that be? You're really unbelievable, Salvatore. You're not going to stop until you pry every secret out of his cold dead hands. What the fuck else do you _need to know_? You have your killer isn't that enough?"

"Mr. Parker, I have to be able to give the DA everything he needs to successfully prosecute this case."

Kai tightens his lips in anger before lashing out again, "It doesn't matter to you who gets hurt so go ahead and ask so we can all get the hell out of here. What are you fishing for? What is it that keeps you awake at night?"

"I don't think I understand... I get your anger, he was one of you. However, Mr. Parker, this investigation is still ongoing. Enzo's motivations need to be uncovered so I have the complete picture to be able to close this case for good. Why did Jeremy hate Elena so much that he'd plot her murder when she was still a child? What does...?"

"For god's sake, someone say it already! He was schizophrenic! Jeremy was schizophrenic. He was paranoid in all things Elena," his eyes drift over to her downcast ones. "That's why he was violent and unstable in all things having to do with her."

The deathlike silence that follows his statement is deafening. Damon isn't shocked, it makes more sense than anything he's heard so far, and it certainly explains a lot. He's just waiting for Elena's outburst, giving Kai a piece of her mind for blowing the lid off the Gilbert family secret. Instead there's only stark silence.

His eyes snaps to her when she starts to speak, addressing him without bothering to meet his eyes.

"Can I go home now, detective or do you need a statement, an _explanation_ right now?"

He swallows thickly and hopes his voice won't betray him. As much as he wants to shield her from all of this, he has to finish the job. "You can go home. Please just don't leave the town, we'll contact all of you tomorrow."

He watches as Elena gets up and leaves the room without so much as a goodbye or even a stealth glance at him. Elijah gives him a short nod then follows after her.

 _At least he knows she's safe in his care._

* * *

 _Elena's in shock, she needs a little time to process everything that's happened on this night._

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You keep us excited and motivated, without your support, we wouldn't be here._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'This Boy's Story'._

 _This year's holiday one-shots will start posting soon._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best there is in the DE fandom. Hope you all have a terrific day._


	42. Coming Home

Cats are intuitive creatures and Sherlock is among the best of them. In the days that follow _that_ horrible night at The Jungle he hardly leaves Elena's side. He follows her around the house, outside and into the garden too. When she settles on the couch to thumb through a magazine or attempt to read a book or even make half-assed effort to relax, he jumps up and nestles against her side. While she tries to forget, futile as the task may be, he's always on her heels. He joins her in bed as soon as she lifts the covers and she wakes up to his careful paws playing with her nose or the warming sound of his purring.

Since that night, she hasn't been the same. She sleeps a lot and forces herself to work but she does it from home rather than driving into Reno. This way she doesn't have to deal with the day to day mundanity, she trusts Kai and Elijah to take care of whatever may come up.

Her appetite is lackluster at best, she barely picks at her food. Last weekend, Kai raided her house and threw a fit that she's not eating enough. He refused to be pacified and the evening ended with him ordering a king's ransom of pizza. He stayed overnight with her for the sole purpose of making sure her belly was full. She's been in no mood to entertain her friends, or anyone really but she did what he asked and put up with his antics because nothing's more important than the bond of family. She is grateful that she has him. Them.

Rebekah has stopped by a few times too. She made drinks and chatted, sharing her latest escapades but left without fanfare. Her childhood friend knows her well enough to understand that she needs the solitude to come to terms with... everything.

Enzo's at the forefront of her mind all the time, both when she's awake and in her dreams. Could she has been a better friend? Did she miss clues, something, anything that may have alerted her that he was spiraling?

 _And how can she forget that he's the one who pushed her?_

Was there a way to prevent all of the madness? He did it all for her and now he's lost forever. _He did it for her._

Every time she looks at Sherlock, looks into his brilliant blue eyes so similar to the man's that brought the kitten into her life, she thinks about Detective Salvatore, _Damon_ too. How can she not?

She hasn't seen him much, not since _that night_. He was present at her interrogation but most of the questions were fired at her by Detective Saltzman. She didn't fight. It was pointless. Everything is fucking pointless now. She failed her parents in not honoring their greatest wish. She failed her friends, they all fought so hard for her. She failed Enzo, her loyal confidant. She even failed Jeremy, she was his sister, the Gilbert child with all her faculties, and still she couldn't help him to get better.

She failed Damon... Because after all he was right too.

 _Everything bad that's happened is because of her._

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Damon's been staring at the same report on his computer screen for... To say the last few weeks have been a shit show is a massive understatement. The Gilbert case is finally coming to a close, the reports are completed and Damon can breathe a little easier and without having to worry when the next shoe's going to drop. However, he just can't shake the overwhelming fatigue that racks his body. If work wasn't such a circus, he'd probably try to take a few days off to reconnect with his family, he hasn't had any free time to spend with them or Katherine for that matter. He hasn't seen any of them since _that night._

His partners are well aware of his gloomy mood, each has their own way of dealing. Luka keeps his distance, giving him space and only speaking when spoken to. Honestly, he can't really fault the kid, he's probably still shaken up about his girlfriend's brush with death. She'll be alright though, no physical scars but the emotional ones will linger. He took the afternoon off when she was discharged to get her home safely. They've made their relationship official, he suspects she'll be looking for a new job soon. Ric is... well, Ric. He can be serious and hardworking and the next minute, he's nagging him about his _sour face_ as he coined it. He means well, Damon knows, hell they both do but sometimes, he just isn't in the mood for it.

"I said, how long are you going to be in this sulky mood?"

Damon raises his eyes from yet another report he's filling out and gives his friend a tight smile. "As long as I have to look at that cheery mug of yours? You're awfully... sober, doesn't suit you."

"Hey! You don't get to turn this around on me. I'm the one who has to put up with your woeful... love slash hate slash murder slash tragic relationship."

"You know what? I'll spare you from having to look at me anymore, I'm going to lunch. Alone."

It certainly doesn't take away Ric's fun. "Why don't you shed the doldrums, get in your car and go talk to _her_! It would be much more productive and I won't have to put up with this version of you anymore!" he calls after him.

Damon does take his car but Elena's house is not his destination. He takes the first exit that leads him out of town, slowing down to make the road last longer. He passes the big pines and leaves them behind. When he nears his destination, the road winds up to an elevation of about 5000 feet. Dense scrub and pine trees wall it in. Seeing the little cemetery come into view, he pulls in and stops his car, sitting for a few minutes before getting out.

It may be morbid to some but he's always liked coming here, its quiet, peaceful. The dead lay at rest, their grave stones bear the promise of not being forgotten, still it's a promise which is always broken. He likes to visit the old crooked, crumbling grave stones of people who have no one visit or care for them. Some are people that he's brought closure to their families, John Does that finally have a name. Sometimes he leaves a flower on each headstone, other times he simply nods to pay his respect. Time seems to stand still here, the wind unmoving, the birds always quiet like they know.

It's been months since he stood there with his father, the day this damn case started up again. He sits on the grass before the stone and sighs.

"Hey uncle, it's been too long." He knows he may never find out what really happened in those last hours of Adriano Salvatore's life but in a way, he's okay with it, as long as he's able to bring closure to other people, other families that don't know what happened to their loved one. His uncle is the source of his endless drive, inspiration and strength to go on. So he tells him about the case of Jeremy Gilbert and even a bit about the turmoil... in his heart.

The tomb is quiet, as it always is, but he finds it soothing. He knows the answers he's looking for he can only find inside of his own mind. And despite the turmoil residing there, he wouldn't want it any other way. He just needs to be ready.

Ric's gone when he returns and is absent most of the afternoon, Luka with him on a mission. Damon's not exactly sure what came up. He messaged him saying there's no need for him to follow and that he should feel free to finish the reports. _Lovely._

It's almost time to go home when his partner finally arrives, hands him a Starbuck coffee, throws himself on his chair, legs on the table and takes a long gulp. "You know I should have stayed to do the reports and let you take care of it. It was _exactly_ the case _you_ should have been working on."

"Do what? What was it about?"

"Our old friend Liam Davis. We nailed his murderer."

"What? And you didn't call me?"

"You know, giving you space and all..."

Damon doesn't know if he should _kill him_ or just yell at him in frustration. This time he's gone too far. "You didn't think you should...!?"

Ric lifts his hand to stop the gathering storm. "I know. But it went down too fast. Luka was here and the team was ready. We got a phone call from a neighbor. He overheard two people yelling at each other about the murder."

"And?"

Ric's face spread in a shiny smile. "You will _love it!_ He was offed by _his sister_ and her lover. They wanted to keep the dirty money for themselves."

Damon leans against the back of his chair slowly, dumbfounded. Maybe he's been doing this job for too long. He hopes his next case might be perhaps just a simple accident.

* * *

"Elena, all I'm saying is you need to come to your office. You've been absent for far too long and the work keeps piling up."

She grimaces. _Office._ That's exactly what she's been trying to avoid. Not the work, she loves working but her office means, she has to go through _Enzo's_ to get there. And worse still when she's in hers, she'll be constantly reminded that he's no longer just a shout or phone call away, always ready, willing and able to try to make life a little easier for her. No longer will he be able to warn her that a certain detective or detectives are about to barge in.

Bonnie's not there either, not anymore... she's not sure she wants her to be. She knows she shouldn't be harboring this animosity to the girl who nearly lost her life and yet somehow she just doesn't want to see her there... in Enzo's place. Do such thoughts make her a bad person? During the last few weeks she's become privy to _things..._ How could she have been so wrong about Bonnie? She considered her a friend, to her and to Enzo. Yet it seems she held grudges, she believed Elena was a bad person, guilty of a crime she did not commit... She's not even sure what it all means. She's tired of thinking, she just doesn't want...

"Elena?" Kol's looking at her closely. "Are you even listening? I'm serious about this, you need to be there or everything will fall apart? I know it's hard and you just want to escape but you have responsibilities, not just to yourself but to all of us..."

"Damn it, Kol, you have to stop!" she interrupts his attempt to gnaw at her conscience, twist the dagger in where it hurts the most as it were. "I will! When the time is right. We've been over this. I just can't. Not now."

"Elena?" Elijah, who has been uncharacteristically silent entering the house with his brother addresses her with that compelling tone he likes to use, the one that makes her take notice. He rarely resorts to that tactic but when he does...

"Yes?" she looks at him resignedly.

"Trust me. Run upstairs, slip into something comfortable and then you're going to come with us. I promise it won't take long."

Elena sighs and moves into her bedroom to get ready. "I'm taking Sherlock along," she informs the brothers defiantly when she returns. They share an amused look.

"Of course you should take him. You're so far behind, you need all the help you can get when you start to tackle that mountain of paperwork that's waiting for you," Kol adds sarcastically.

She mumbles something about Kol being a nuisance but her heart sinks. _Paperwork. Another reminder of Enzo and how much she misses him._

* * *

Damon's sitting in his folk's living room. There's a ballgame on TV but he's simply oblivious to it. Deep in thought, his head snaps to his left when he hears a voice.

"You really need to stop sulking, get off your ass and go to see her."

 _Who would have thought she'd become such an annoying little sister... one that he can't imagine his life without anymore._

"I'm not sulking," he mutters. "I'm..." _How is he supposed to finish this sentence?_

"Oh really? So you're not pulling the ol' tired cowboy act? You know the one... _he's too busy chasing down the villains_ to ever have a moment's free time? And of course, the pretty little lady becomes nothing more than a pleasant fleeting memory... one that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Ha ha, Kat, aren't you the smart ass!? I think I may have to talk to dad about reconsidering the _adoption._ Do I really need or _want_ a sister who enjoys lecturing me all the time?"

She makes a face and Damon has to chuckle mentally. "Well, I think you do. When everyone else is too busy placating you, going along to get along, who will call you out on your antics when you're not in the mood?"

The corners of his lips twitch, she notices of course and gives him a shining smile causing him to burst out laughing. "You're such a little monkey!"

Katherine throws a pillow at him. "Hey" he protests, looking for one himself. He thinks, as unbelievable as it is, maybe they're getting back some of what had been taken from them when they were children. Stefan, having heard the raucous laughter and noise coming from living room, appears in the doorway. After quickly evaluating the situation he joins them in the pillow fight... taking Katherine's side no less. And Damon couldn't be happier.

Spending day with _his family_ , his brother and sister, his parents, _their parents_ , is the best balm he could wish for in his effort to dull the restlessness and aching in his chest.

Some time later, he sits on the porch with his dad and a beer, watching as Stefan drags Katherine through the garden to chase after his cats, the mama and two babies. He was allowed to keep one and the other is Katherine's. He happily agreed to babysit it until she finds an apartment.

Having her here is another plus, not only does he get to watch his _siblings_ getting along so well, he can also enjoy a few beers with his dad without having to worry about driving himself home. Damon's back to work but driving a car is one of the things that is still quite painful. He had no idea that fractured ribs hurt like hell.

"It's amazing how everything turned out as if it was supposed to be this way," Giuseppe interrupts as if reading Damon's thoughts. _Reconnecting with his sister._

"Yeah, thank you for that," he adds after a moment. "I didn't make it easy for any of you..."

His dad looks at him closely. "Damon, a man you thought was your dad was a cruel man. In my book you kind of earned being difficult. No one blames you, Katherine certainly understands. And you did fix it all by yourself. I'm proud of you."

Damon's not sure how much credit he can take but he's glad they're in a good place now.

"You know," Giuseppe lets himself be heard again, "You're capable of patching things up with Elena as well..."

"Dad," he gives him a pointed look, "I know that. But she hates me and I... don't want to add to the monumental pile of problems she's dealing with now. I put one of her closest friends behind the bars. Most likely for life. I know he's a murderer but situation is rather... complex. Still it's a huge loss for her. Perhaps one day, she'll be open to hearing me out? But now? You didn't see the look on her face when we were questioning her. Her fire, her spirit..." He shudders at the thought. _He did this._ And It doesn't matter that he was doing his job, one he took an oath to do, the loss of her friend and the feelings that go with it are all too real.

After Kol unwittingly filled in the blanks, he messaged Ric to get an arrest warrant. That's the moment he knew there would be no going back. While suspecting Enzo for some time, he had nothing concrete to charge him with. Although unlikely, there was still a chance someone else murdered Jeremy.

Still there was something about Enzo... his fierceness, near hysteria and an unyielding willingness to sacrifice almost everything when it came to Elena certainly raised his suspicion. He was in the best position to keep spinning the web, to keep the players informed. Except he didn't keep Kol in the loop... Lying about that small thing proved to be his fatal flaw.

The investigation is still ongoing, there are some inconsistencies to unravel and some details to pinpoint. It doesn't help that on most days, Enzo's either confused or uncooperative. And then on others, he confesses to anything and everything, there's no doubt of his guilt.

Seeing his son's turmoil, Giuseppe sighs, not sure how to continue. "How does it look, for her assistant I mean?" he asks instead of pushing the Elena issue.

"Well, he's going through a psychological evaluation now. It's entirely possible that he's not fully responsible for his actions... However, that's yet to be decided." He's unsure how to feel about it, things used to be black or white but now... Now he knows they are not. Enzo, at some point was just as much a victim as Elena was. Jeremy himself should have been treated, he shouldn't have been allowed to pose a threat to anyone. Elena should have never carried this burden alone. She and her tightknit group of confidents should have been forthright with him from the beginning but... can he really blame them?

"You don't give yourself enough credit, son. You did what you had to do. She did, what she thought was right. Elena knows that you were just doing your job, one you had a duty to do. You're not the first police officer who's found himself between the old rock and the hard place nor will you be the last. Maybe she feels just as bad for lying to you?" his dad won't give up.

Damon would like to reassure him or let himself be reassured but at the moment he just feels fatigue and the need to leave it well enough alone for now. Giuseppe finally seems to get it as he pats his shoulder and calls Stefan to bring Katherine in for a cup of coffee. She must be exhausted thanks to his youngest son's never-ending enthusiasm.

 _He's happy too_ , Damon realizes, so is his mom. They both see a daughter in Katherine, one that they never had.

Life is full of surprises and missed opportunities. He's not going to be someone who lets them pass by.

* * *

Elena points Kol to the front seat while she hops in the back. He shrugs his shoulders but climbs in beside his brother. Both look back before Elijah starts backing out of the driveway. Rather than meet their stare, she demonstratively plays with Sherlock instead. Her cat is her shield, accompanying her everywhere. What she's actually doing is a valiant attempt to both calm her churning inside and distract herself from what lies ahead.

Facing _their_ office.

Truthfully it's not only that, she also doesn't want them to see through her carefully constructed facade. Even though they're two of her closest friends, she doesn't want to appear rudderless in front of them or anyone as far as that goes. Sometimes she's successful, sometimes she's not. Elijah's always had an uncanny ability to sense her unease.

Traffic's heavy today, the car's moving at a snail's pace. While Elijah's capacity for patience is legendary, Kol's frustration is obvious by the way his palm is busy tapping a rapid cadence against his knee. She's a little perplexed knowing that despite the annoying snafu, they should've arrived at The Jungle by now. She finally raises her head and...

 _Oh._

"Are we going to...?"

Kol gives her a glance, his lips twisting into crooked smile. "Yep. Did you really think we'd force you to go back to there?"

He doesn't need to say the words, she knows he's referring to hers and _Enzo's_ office.

"I kind of like torture when it's necessary... but not to you," he quips, winking at her through the visor mirror.

She appreciates his levity but still winces at the unspoken name. It doesn't escape her attention when she notices Elijah giving his brother a disapproving look but she knows he's right and that she needs to stop avoiding... things. As soon as she does, she'll be able to function again. Worrying about him and knowing what he did makes it so damn hard. And this is just...

She hasn't seen the Amazon for weeks now. Her eyes widen as she takes in the site. From the outside, it looks like the building only needs a façade. Most people would probably just view it as a construction site but her mind sees her dream beginning to take shape.

Right now the building still has much work to be done but it's progressing nicely as far as she can tell. It's surrounded by a swarm of men in hard hats. There are bulldozers, cement mixers, and towering above them all, a huge, canary yellow crane working on an adjacent construction site.

The building site is contained by a wire mesh fence and on the outside is a large advertisement "Future home of The Amazon." When Mr. Thomas, the construction foreman notices them, he hurries over and let's them pass. After handing them each a hard hat, he takes them inside the building. The staircase is grand and the Amazon jungle is being brought to life complete with a riverbed. In a daze, Elena holds her cat securely in one arm and links the other with Elijah while Kol follows behind them. She's stunned by how quickly the building has been transformed from an ugly skeleton on steel girders and prefabricated concrete slabs to what it looks like now.

While Mr. Thomas points out some of the technicalities that have yet to be done, Elena meets Elijah's eyes, a huge smile on her face. Turning to the man, she shakes his hand.

"How long do you think...?"

"... the reconstruction will last? We need to finish the new brickwork and the landscaping but I strongly believe that if everything goes according to plan, you should be able to open in the fall."

"I can't believe it...," she breathes out, cuddling Sherlock a little closer. The kitten's claws come out when a dog's barking interrupts their tour. Feeling the sting of his tiny talons when he tries to flee, Elena winces but holds him firmly.

"That's not all," Kol lets himself be heard, looking awfully satisfied when the foreman nods his approval. He gestures for her to take the staircase.

Elena climbs the stairs and takes a look around. "It's almost ready to move in!" she's in awe.

"As you can see, the interior is almost done, you should be able to relocate here very soon," Elijah responds, "it can be slowly set in motion... and you can start right here." He opens large wooden door in the left corridor and Elena steps inside a fully furnished office. It's painted white, and it has only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faces the main road. On the big cherry wood desk sits a new computer, a leather sofa, end table and a couple of chairs. A bookshelf, bursting with books is in a corner. Actually it very much resembles her office at The Jungle, it's as if the architect used the same blueprints to design the room.

When Sherlock starts to claw at her hair, she puts him on the floor and looks closely at every single part of the large room.

"We took the liberty of having it furnished. If you have something else in mind, you can work on the details later," Kol shrugs but she can see they both are holding their breaths for her reaction.

She gives them a beaming smile, then a hug, she even discreetly wipes away a few tears that threaten to escape her eyes. "Thank you for this. Eventually, soon... I'll have to go back to The Jungle but for now... It's beautiful and I can start working here very soon. And you even thought about Sherlock!" And indeed, there's a pet bed next to her table, the little hellion is already sniffing it out.

"I can't imagine how we'll go about splitting up the staff...,"she adds after a moment.

"Well," Kol interferes, "you've talked many times about turning the day to day operations of The Jungle to Kai. He's more than capable and you already talked about bringing Caroline here to manage the restaurant but she is more than qualified to operate the one over there too. So... that leaves yours truly to follow you to Amazon..."

Elena looks dumbfounded. "You? You'd leave your perfectly trained team of bodyguards?"

"I look at it this way. It'll be a challenge to hire and train another team, one that's just as excellent as their predecessors but I am pumped to get started. Although I don't know how good of an assistant I'd be, I get to spend more time with you so in my book, it's a win, win," he makes a funny face.

"I'd be thrilled to have you here, but... "

"What? You're already doubting my secretarial creds?"

"No, not at all. But when this all starts, you're going to have your hands full. It won't be only the bodyguards you'll be managing, the whole place will be depending on you... I don't want you burning the candle on both ends..."

Kol's eyes widen. "You want me to be..."

"Of course, you're just as capable of managing the operation as Kai is, I trust you, Kol. So I may have to find...," she swallows, "another assistant."

"Well," Kol's certainly pleased with this unexpected promotion, "in that case, I have a suggestion."

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you talk to Katherine about taking the position. She's smart and I think she'd be an excellent assistant. She chose the décor for this office as a matter of fact."

A shocked Elena takes another look around, "She did this?"

"Yep, I told her what you liked and she found the furniture. We took Elijah with us and made the purchases, the pet bed idea though, that was all me..." he teases, nodding his head smugly.

"If she'd be interested in the job, of course, I'd be willing to give her a chance."

"I'll certainly do my best to convince her," he grins.

"Ehm... you're going to see her?"

"Of course, tonight actually, we have a date."

* * *

There's a short hesitation before he raises his hand to push the door bell. The last time he was here, it was in his official capacity as a law enforcement officer. He had to pick up the documents that weren't in her office safe that day. They turned out to be Jeremy's medical records detailing his mental state, doctor appointments and the many times his parents lost control over him. It wasn't hard to see why Elena didn't want them discovered and how difficult it was for her to hand them over. Although he was present at her interview, he left most of the questioning to Ric. And now... he's here to try to make things right, if that's even possible?

After Katherine dropped him off, he sent her away before he could talk himself out of it, effectively cutting off the escape route that she would have provided. No more dodging, whatever happens now is supposed to happen.

It takes her a while and Damon is already weighing his options. Should he call a taxi and call it quits for the night? Perhaps give her a buzz on the phone? Or should he sit down on the low wall and wait till to see if she'll appear? The decision is made for him when she opens the door, pausing in her tracks when she sees who's standing in front of her. Sherlock brushes by her long, tanned legs and welcomes him with a decent _meow._

Slowly, he looks up, caressing her exquisite figure with his eyes, taking in her beauty as if he's seeing her for the first time. It's clear she came from her bathtub or shower. A short light weight bathrobe, wet hair, no make up, and surrounded by a subtle smell of jasmine... she's a vision. Her big doe eyes look at him with all the weight that was dropped on her shoulders early in her age.

She doesn't ask him why he's there or if he wants to come in, the words seem to have escaped her. She swallows thickly and lets him through without seeking further eye contact. _It seems too much._

Sherlock happily follows, trying to catch his pants with his small claws. Damon reaches down to pick the kitten up, nuzzling his nose against the furry creature. His purr is an immediate answer.

Elena's lips twitch but her nerves are too on edge to unwind. She follows behind them to the living room. Without question, she pours a drink for both of them. _How many times have they led a meaningful conversation? How many times have they even been alone?_ She'd be able to count the number on one hand and yet, they act like a well coordinated team.

He reaches for the glass but changes his mind. It's no way to start the conversation they need to have. She doesn't touch hers either. How is he going to clean up this mess? First things first...

"I'm sorry I showed up unannounced. Katherine was taking me home from mom and dad's place... it was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

Elena shakes her head, not sure how to react to his admission, instead deciding on an... "It's okay. I'm glad you came."

Now it's Damon's turn to decide how to respond. He smooths his palm across Sherlock's fur. It's clear he's the king of her castle, spread out on the couch, the rumbling inside of his little chest the only sound in the room. He's about to start when Elena beats him to it.

"I'm sorry Damon. You must hate me... You must think I knew all along but the truth is... I would never suspected that Enzo...," her voice cracks as she's trying and failing to get a hold on her emotions.

"Elena...," he starts slowly, "there's no need to..."

"No, listen to me, Damon. I know you were just doing your job. And we certainly didn't make it easy for you, quite honestly we did everything in our power to stop you or at least slow you down. I... had my reasons, but that doesn't make it right. I... I wasn't supposed to tell. Now it seems silly I suppose but..."

 _He's silent, too silent ..._

She didn't know if she'd ever have the opportunity to explain and now she does so she straightens up, determined to make the best of it. "I'm not going to apologize for that, keeping my family's secret. But since you already know..."

"Elena," Damon finally finds his voice to stop her unnecessary confession. He does understand she felt duty bound to keep Jeremy's schizophrenia a secret, no one would want their child to be exposed to public judgement, or pity. _But this was just so wrong._

Her parents should have dealt with his illness, got him the care and attention he needed instead of burying it and convincing themselves that there was nothing wrong. How could they possibly transfer this burden on their sweet, barely adult daughter? Did they even try to get help for her? Or did they just try to bury her feelings and memories of the birthday party too? Predictably it all ended in tragedy and once again, she was left to pick up the pieces.

"Please, stop this," he urges. "You have nothing to apologize for...," he catches her hand when he sees she's about to protest. "You did what you believed was right, protected your family's name. You didn't hurt anyone but yourself. I, on the other hand, was a slave to my childhood misconceptions and because of it, you almost got arrested. How sad is it that I yielded to my misconstrued memories? Maybe even becoming a cop might have had something to do with that. I don't know the answers either Elena."

"So what if your messy childhood was your motivation to become a cop? That's what we all do, try to make peace with our pasts and try to do better, for us, for our children. And we do fail Damon. I won't deny that I think it was pretty shitty of you to project the alleged sins of your sister onto me without giving me the benefit of doubt...

But with that said, I do understand struggling," her voice wavers. And suddenly Damon can see the little girl that's had to carry her family's burden on her shoulders alone for a very long time, even before she was old enough to understand the meaning of it.

 _Everyone's shaped by their parents' beliefs and choices, not having a choice in that matter..._

And now it's up to them to lift the heavy burden of those shadows.

"I don't want to fight, Elena," he blurts out impulsively. "I know we have to talk, it can't be avoided but we don't have to do everything tonight. How ever long it takes, it takes. There came a point where I just wanted this case to end. I wanted the freedom to try to convince you to give me a chance, to give _us_ a chance. I don't want to hurt you, I never did and I don't want to do it anymore. At least let me try to make things right between us? I know you probably see me only as _the_ cop who ruined your family, but still...," he looks at her hopefully.

It takes a few seconds for Elena to realize she stopped breathing. She exhales sharply, not quite believing what he's saying. "I thought you'd be disappointed in me..."

"I thought you hated me...," he mirrors her thoughts and is unable to resist adding a small but crooked smile.

 _He's so damn happy she doesn't seem to hate him!_

Suddenly, it all becomes too much. Looking into the icy blueness of his eyes does things to her and she desperately tries to regain her composure by looking at Sherlock, who's all too adorable, stretched on the couch, his little paw keeping contact with Damon's body.

 _Not helping._

The tears that threatened to spill earlier are now running freely down her face, but she doesn't need to worry anymore. He's there, more than ready to reach for her and hide her safely in his tight embrace. Sneaking her arms around his middle she accepts it, _she accepts him_ completely.

Some time later, Sherlock is unable to find even a tiny nook between them to curl into.

* * *

 _Massive thanks to all of you. You're the motivation that keeps us excited to write more. You're all the best of the fandom world. Thank you, thank you all._

 _Chapter title: 'Coming Home' by Falling In Reverse._

 _It's Delena Christmas season. We have one more one-shot ready to post, "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". Damon needs a job and Elena needs a Santa ;)_ _We_ _'re also working on "The Toy Master."_

 _Have a fantastic day and weekend. Thank you again so very much. We'll see you next time for the final chapter of "Welcome to the Jungle"._


	43. Between The Raindrops

_**Apologies. My work schedule was screwed up because Christmas was my holiday to work as is New Years next week. My youngest son also took pleasure in giving his mother a few gray hairs the last few days. Thank you for your patience.**_

* * *

The dim morning light finds him wide awake. Given the date, unsurprisingly he was jerked from his own slumber by her cries as she couldn't wake up from her nightmares. It broke his heart when he had to shake her to get her to open her scared eyes. It took her a few minutes to realize that she's actually safe and in his arms... Somehow, he managed to lull her back to sleep, with this never ceasing movement of his fingers caressing her shoulder, feeling the exact moment when her shaky breathing evened and she fell into a deep healing dream.

After that, he couldn't just close his yes and let Morpheus veil dull his own senses. Instead of attempting to sleep, he found himself hypnotized by the rise and fall of her chest on his body while breathing her unique yet titillating scent.

He will wake her up a little later. Right now he just wants to give her a bit more time to rest peacefully. Because today, it's Elena's day. Her birthday. Today, he's going to be there for her. All of them are.

 _Except one._

* * *

"I really like this new tradition," Kol comments, comfortably leaning against the chair's back in the garden. It's a gorgeous sunny afternoon. The group couldn't have wished for better to create a positive atmosphere, one to keep Elena's mind focused on happy things and not the haunting nightmares.

"And why is that, brother?" Elijah draws, raising his eyes to look at him. "Do you believe that this new tradition has something to do with you?"

"Of course it does," he retorts smugly. "Elena and I've been doing this for years now," he gives their hostess a self-satisfied look, reaching for her hand to squeeze.

Elijah snorts, while Elena lets out a ringing laugh, amused with her friend's antics. Damon smiles, grateful these people are so tight, bringing comfort, fun and happiness to each other, their bond has never been broken, _not even by his doing._

"Kol has always been full of himself," Kai drily remarks, stuffing a huge bite of mango cream layer cake into his mouth. It's a delectable creation whipped up by The Jungle's head chef, Tyler Lockwood. Damon agrees, having to admit that he's planning on having another piece later.

"Yes, I'm surprised there's enough space for his ego to fit in this tiny gazebo," Rebekah can't resist teasing her brother.

"Don't be so hard on him," Elena raises their linked hands to show her support. "It's true, well at least partly, he did start with these 'Elena days' after all."

"That's because you're the only one that can keep up with his silliness. And there's the fact that you allow him to use it against you, occasionally," Kai licks his fingers and puts the plate back on the tray.

Elena shakes her head and her eyes find Damon's, giving him a shining smile. He will never get used to such a beautiful thing. Even in the company of a bunch of people, they can steal these little moments to create their own bubble. They both turn their heads when Katherine comes out of the house, bringing new drinks and ice-cream for everyone. She puts it on the table and confidently takes a seat on Kol's knee. He gives her a big teethy grin and follows it with a loud kiss. Kai rolls his eyes at the display of affection, Elijah's lips twitch, clearly delighted that his younger brother is gushing with happiness.

Damon reaches up for another glass and leans against the carved beams that form the walls of the gazebo, watching the people that have become his and his sister's extended family. He feels grateful they accepted him and Elena's relationship. He hopes he can return the favor by giving her more people she can consider her friends.

And actually Katherine's become one of her people, an important one. Elena can't stop heaping praise on her skills as an assistant. She, Kat and Kol actually make up a strong core, quickly turning The Amazon into one of Reno's most popular nightclubs. There is a lot of property waiting to be scooped up surround the club. Elena's actually thinking of adding a hotel onto the booming business as Elijah once suggested.

Today is a good day, one they all need to get through the next one. He remembers it really was Kol who started making the day before her birthday a good one. Every year he spends the day with her, taking her places, doing fun things and creating happy memories to help erase the bad. With his nudge, Elena decided to make it her official birthday instead. For her it works very well. She's happy today, very happy. Nothing on earth could make him wipe that beaming smile off her face.

So here they are... celebrating her birthday today because tomorrow, is the day she was born.

* * *

"Are you tired?" he asks her when she walks into the bedroom, looking all fresh, sweet-smelling and so very sexy after her long shower. Damon was so tempted to join her but decided to respect her privacy since she didn't actually invite him. Still he had to think about old ladies in granny gowns to put a damper on his desire and even then, it was hard to resist.

Sherlock's following closely on her heels. The damn cat's too smart for its own good, he's not about to give them the opportunity to close the door before he can curl up on his favorite spot which just happens to be their bed. _He loves the kitten, well, rather a pretty young adult tomcat now, but tonight he will have to find another place, so he won't interrupt their... sleep._

"No, not really. At least not that tired." She doesn't hesitate to lift his arm to slip under it and put all her weight onto him, making herself comfortable on his chest. She's warm and...

"I'm happy...," she peeps, her long eyelashes closing as he looks.

"I am too," he whispers, relishing the feeling of fulfillment he's only ever felt with her. He gingerly touches her face, watching her features relax under the touch of his fingers. His look involuntarily slips to her lips, slightly ajar, no make up and so utterly kissable that he can't tear his eyes away.

"Make love to me...," she says in a low voice and only now he notices she's been watching him.

His heart skips a beat and his breath hitches, just like the first time and all others after that. It's always just the same.

"I need you...," she adds and it occurs to him that he might have seemed hesitant to her, nothing could be further from the truth.

"I thought you would never ask...," he murmurs seductively, bending his head to move closer to her ear. "I've been thinking of this the whole day. Ric even asked me when _this phase_ would finally pass and told me to go home to take care of it." Elena chuckles, the laughter dying immediately when his lips touch her earlobe and he finishes. "He has no idea we're just getting started."

She can feel his teeth grazing her tender skin and takes a shaky breath, tilting her head aside to give him better access. She almost loses the sense of time as his lips begin to explore the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder.

 _Almost._

Suddenly she becomes aware of his fingers traveling under her baby doll pajama top, _she's wearing just that._ His contented purr tells her he's very much satisfied with her choice of a nightdress, not surprising given it was actually a present from him that she found under her pillow earlier this evening.

His warm hand pushes between her thighs and only then she realizes she kept them pressed together. She relaxes immediately allowing him in, his fingertips just lightly grazing her most intimate spot.

 _God she needs this..._

Her eyes fall closed and she focuses her thoughts only on what he's doing, his palm putting pressure on the right places, his stubbly face rubbing against her heated skin.

"Mmmm, Damon...," she breathes out and he knows it's a plea, one that he gladly answers to. He pushes the garment up and helps her out of it, rolls her on her belly and covers her body with his own. She _loves_ this position, the feel of his weight pressing her into the mattresses, his hot breaths heating her flesh. He knows what she likes... All he wants to accomplish tonight is pleasing her, loving her, taking her breath away. Soon, she grabs his hands lying next to her head for support and makes these little sexy sounds that drive him crazy. His moves intensify and he can tell he won't last much longer when she stops him, turns around under him and he's terrified when he recognizes moisture in her expressive eyes.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he almost chokes at the thought. _What an idiot he's being?_

"No... Nothing's wrong...," she whispers, cupping his face lovingly. "It's just... tonight, I want to look at you."

He's not sure, frantically searching her eyes to assure himself that everything's alright but then it's all forgotten when she lifts her hips as a reminder of what he should be doing. _Not that he needs one_. It's intense, her eyes never leaving his, her fingers massaging his back and the curve of his ass, urging him to drive into her even harder. He's burying himself in her again and again. At one point he thinks he might explode but then she arches against him with such force and a loud moan that she takes him over the edge with her. Her limbs wrap tightly around his body and he absorbs the last tremors of her peak.

 _She feels like heaven._

He's not going to give her time to recover though, birthday girl and all, he just waits till she loosens her hold on him so he can move down her body and _persuade_ her for another round or ten...

* * *

It's early morning, the grey sky giving it a tinge of a rainy November day, it's rather cold and Damon's standing at the gate watching Elena join Elijah in his Mercedes to make a trip... One she decided needed to become tradition too. She does that at least two times a month but today, _today_ is _the_ day.

He's worried, he doesn't like it, he wants to stop her or at least run to the car to kiss her one more time, for being so strong, spirited, brave and inspiring... but he knows he can't do that. He needs to let her do what she needs to do.

So he just waves his hand waiting till the car disappears at the street corner.

* * *

Elena leans against the car seat, giving Damon one last look through the rear view mirror, then fixing her eyes on the road ahead. They're silent for a few minutes before Elijah decides she's been brooding long enough and needs a healthy conversation.

"Are you sure you want to do this today, Elena?"

"We've been through it, 'Lijah, yes, this day is just too _memorable_ to ignore its importance and if I try, I'll just end up...gloomy anyway."

"Well, I thought that's what you've been doing now, all dispirited and melancholy...," he mutters under his breath and she's not sure if she should laugh or smack him, which might be a bit dangerous as he's the one holding the wheel. Instead she opts for a cheerless chuckle.

"My point is, I have to do something positive on this day, something meaningful and not only for me."

"So this is supposed to be positive? Hmm, I'll certainly come to you for advice when I don't know how to cheer myself up," he's dripping with sarcasm, which is not often, but she knows he's half joking. Her chuckle is less forced this time.

"I know I probably make no sense but..."

"I get it, Elena," her friend slash attorney interrupts her. "I know what you're doing and I love you for it. We all are. But I'm afraid it will be too hard on you, unnecessarily so. He probably has no idea what today means."

"I wouldn't be so sure...," she utters and falls silent again.

Elijah accepts her need for space and focuses on the road again. Fortunately it's a short drive and when they reach their turn, he exits onto Interstate 80 for the short jaunt to Sparks. As soon as the building comes into view, he merges into the right lane, turns off the highway, stopping only when he pulls into a space at the hospital's parking lot. Elena's out of the vehicle before he can even open his door, which means he can't open it for her and he rolls his eyes. _She knows he hates it because it's not... right._ She gives him a wink and he feels relieved that she seems okay, how much of it's genuine though...

She leads the way to the double doors and this time waits for him to open it. Rather than aggravate him further, she even grabs on his forearm letting him lead, either feeling guilty for overreacting or because she needs some form of support. Either is understandable, so he just gives her hand a pat and approaches the reception desk.

"Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert, we're here to see Lorenzo St. John, we're on his list of approved visitors."

The woman, _Camille O'Connell_ the name badge on her uniform replies with a smile. "Let me call Dr. Griffith first, I believe he wanted to talk to you."

Elijah nods and catches Elena's fraught look. Before she has even a moment to start freaking out, Dr. Griffith comes downstairs to meet them.

"Elena, Mr. Mikaelson, very nice to see you. Come inside for a minute?"

"Dr. Griffith," Elena greets him, Elijah just nods and they follow him into his office. Once they're seated, Elena doesn't wait to ask.

"How is Enzo, Dr. Griffith?" her worried face makes it evident she's expecting some bad news. As if there wasn't enough of that.

"Enzo is doing... as expected. I'd say better but not sure if the progress is permanent. You know I'm really glad you're here today, it's...," he pauses, not sure how to approach this subject.

"It's my birthday, yes. Does he remember it?" she gives Elijah a look, it was him who suggested Enzo may not be aware of the date.

"Yes, he does. I was surprised myself but first he mentioned it after your last visit and then several more times, yesterday was the last time. He expressed his hope that you'd come. I wasn't sure..."

"Of course I'd come. We all need to face our memories."

Vincent Griffith nods, proud of Elena's progress, once it was decided that Enzo will be spending an unspecified period of time at the facility as his mental illness requires a long-term treatment with uncertain results, Elena, Elijah along with Enzo's attorney, Klaus Mikaelson put in an official request with the Judge handling his case and all other necessary authorities requesting permission to visit him as often as the doctor deems it okay.

Her advocating for her friend, putting his needs first, even if it meant staying away is what swerved him the most and the obvious fact that she only wants what's best for him. He was hesitant at first but after the first few visits had a positive effect on his patient he filed a report with the court encouraging her participation.

Coming to find out that Elena has her own issues, he was amazed and pleased by her request to see him as an outpatient because she wanted to fight for both of their lives. Enzo, since the beginning, named her as the closest person, permitting him to give her any and all information about his condition which facilitated their mutual efforts. Elijah, no doubt, thoroughly had him screened but curiously, he didn't mind. He appreciates how much they care for their friend even after everything. Getting deeper into their history through his sessions with Elena, he well understood why and he became confident, that there's a light at the end of the tunnel for all of them. Unfortunately it is much more complicated for Enzo. He's in the custody of the state for his crimes and will likely reside there for a long time.

"Will you stop after your visit for a chat, perhaps?"

"Yes, I'd like to," she smiles and Vincent notices Elijah mirrors her positive stance. _He's proud too._

"See you later, then." He watches her go with her head held high, her lawyer follows as he always does.

* * *

"How are you doing, Enz?" Elena holds his hands over the table, delighted that he returns her squeeze. There are occasions that he doesn't respond at all.

"I'm fine... Thank you for coming," he looks at her shortly, but turns his eyes away again.

Elena shares a look with Elijah. "We brought a cake, as we're celebrating a birthday today," he offers. Enzo glances at him thankfully and the air feels a tone lighter. They're in the garden, it's a nice quiet place that's located on the hospital grounds, even patients having to serve their sentences there have access to it as long as they're not violent. There's a nice gate with ivy cascading over the fence, growing tendrils in every direction. The picnic table they're sitting at is shadowed by a huge weeping willow flowing down on the freshly cut grass. Clusters of daffodils rear their gold heads along with smatters of fuchsia alongside the scarlet and saffron hued primroses.

After a thorough psychological work up, Enzo was determined to be mentally ill, a 'disempathetic sociopath* they labeled it. As a result, the Judge sentenced him to the state mental facility for as long has his doctor's deem necessary. He may be transferred to a prison someday, only time will tell. If it had been possible, Elena would have payed any amount to get him into a private hospital but because he's a ward of the state, it was out of her hands.

Enzo's always enjoyed a good burger so that's what they brought for lunch along with some finger food. They chat about the good times - not _that_ old as they don't want to dredge up unpleasant memories. It feels like they're being carefully perused but they ignore it, it's easy to keep the illusion of privacy with his doctor agreeing that their visits are therapeutic for him. _She couldn't be more grateful..._

"I'm sorry, Elena... For everything," Enzo addresses her one more time when they're getting ready to leave. She turns to him and wraps her arms around his form for a long moment, holding him together.

"It's alright, I am too. But we've survived, right? We'll get better. I'll be back soon," she promises and he knows she means it. So he just nods and lets them go. He knows she won't abandon him.

"Please, tell your detective too..."

"I will," she replies decisively, giving him one last reassuring smile.

"It's killing me, 'Lijah," she utters on the way back after twelve heavy minutes of silence in the car. _He counted._

He's about to protest when she shakes her hand, needing to finish her thought.

"It's killing me to see him like that but it also feels good that we can do something, give him our support and comfort. Rationally I know it's not but I still can't shake the feeling that it's somehow my fault. But I can deal with that. It also kills me... that I feel like I'm betraying Damon by hanging onto Enzo, everytime I come here... after he almost _murdered_ him."

Elijah gives it a thought, he knows he can just tell her it's alright when it isn't, it never will be. It wouldn't be him though, if he didn't give her a piece of advice anyway. _It's his job after all._

"I think you should sit down with Damon and talk it out. I never thought I'd say this but he's a good guy, he knows how much you care about Enzo and understands the complicated circumstances of it all. Enzo's not just a murderer," he grips at her hand, adding, "He's a victim too."

"I know," she sighs, nodding her head slightly.

"And I'd wager that he's perfectly okay with all of it. Give the detective more credit," he offers her a smirk. "This whole sordid story started a long time ago, and despite some still missing puzzle pieces, we have to repair the damage. We must go deep. Only then will we be able to really move on. And he wants that, he loves you..."

It's unnecessary to voice this last piece of information, he's pretty sure _her detective,_ as Enzo put it, will manage to remind her regularly.

* * *

It's quite late by the time Damon gets home. A grisly discovery of two badly decomposed bodies in a drainage ditch on the outskirts of Reno have kept him busy for the last several hours.

Opening the door, he's caught off guard by Elena's welcome when he _finally_ steps inside, much later that he had planned. He desperately wanted to be home by the time she and Elijah returned but it simply couldn't be helped. In the end she texted him that they arrived home safely, all he could do was return it saying he'd be there as soon as he could.

 _And now this._

Elena flies into his arms as if they haven't seen each other for at least a month... In actuality, it was only this morning when they said goodbye to each other. He's not sure about it because she quickly disappears inside but he thinks he may have seen a few tear tracks on her cheeks, she's always emotional after a visit with Enzo. Her enthusiasm when running into his arms was genuine though, he's sure... but that only makes him more worried. What happened today? Or are the memories of that long ago day still tormenting her?

He quickly takes a shower, eager to get downstairs to talk to Elena, find out what's wrong and chase the shadows away. Without paying attention, he trips over Sherlock while towel drying his hair. Laughing at his down ears, he stoops down and wastes a few minutes petting his little pal apologizing for being inconsiderate. When he finally walks into the kitchen, she's just putting dinner on the table. Elena seems less on edge now, even giving him a smile now and then. Still, he must know...

"So, tell me about your day...?"

A half hour later she's still talking and Damon tries to keep up with her. Since he moved into her home almost nine months ago, he's been privy to plenty of her secrets, thoughts and hopes. He's shared many of his own too. But now he has a feeling they've been living in some sort of parallel universe, an illusionary place where there are no other secrets between them. _Which, he supposes, is a bit naïve._

"Elena, you can't think like that. I understand your feelings, I really do. I would never ask you to choose. You love Enzo, he's been like a big brother to you for a long time... What kind of person would I be if I asked you to choose or to stop caring about him because you're worried about me? Honestly, I'm just relieved that you're not holding it against me that I was the one who arrested him."

"But he almost killed you! You could be dead...," her voice breaks a little, but she quickly collects herself. _It's not that difficult to do with him here. Together they'll survive anything and everything._ "I know Damon. I know I gave you a hard time... I think we've both changed and I don't blame you for doing your job. God knows how much worse it might have been if you hadn't figured it out. If you hadn't stopped him, Bonnie would be dead and it's entirely possibly that he might be too. I just wish I had realized that he needed help before all of it...

"Elena, he covered it well."

"I know, I'm just grateful that he's getting the help he needs now... You need to know that I'll always be on your side." A sense of calm settles in her big brown eyes when she looks directly into his blue ones.

He reaches out and strokes her face. "So... how was he today?"

Elena relaxes her cheek into his palm. "Enzo was calm and happy today. He apologized and asked me to relay the same to you. We spent the whole day in the gardens and then I talked with Dr. Griffith for about an hour."

Enzo's apology surprises him and he's encouraged by her change of attitude. He's grateful and happy too that today was a good one for her and for Enzo. He's incredibly proud for Elena taking the initiative with therapy. It was something she needed to do for herself to let go of the guilt that sometimes threatens to drown her about Jeremy. By the time her parents died, he was just too far gone for her to help. He never would've accepted it.

Picking up his wine glass, he takes a big swallow, savoring the taste as his mind drifts to something else he's been planning for... but it'll have to wait.

He gets up to help her do the dishes and as soon as they finish, he lifts her into his arms and carries to their bedroom where he plans to keep her awake all night.

* * *

If anyone would have told him a year ago, that he'd be spending a Sunday afternoon at the Mikaelson mansion with their whole clan, his sister, brother and parents, he'd never have believed it. Instead he'd consider that they'd all had too much to drink to vocalize such nonsense.

Mikael and Esther throw these gatherings quite often. Because they're a large family, there are always birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, engagements and infrequently pregnancy announcements. Elena with himself as her plus one attend these events regularly. He was surprised to find out that they treat their own and the _adopted_ member of their family as one in the same. They're not the _snobbish founders_ that he always believed them to be. Even more unbelievable is the fact that he actually enjoys being a part of the group.

Right now, however, he wants nothing more than to kick his _soon to be brother in law's_ ass. With all the family vibes and jovial atmosphere, he's been preparing himself for the big moment. What can be better than sharing the big news with all the people they love? Imagining the sweaty palms, loudly beating heart, roaring in his ears, it's funny the way the body reacts to some stressors. _Maybe now he could just..._

"Actually we have something to share," Kol lets himself be heard unexpectedly and Damon sinks once again deeper into the armchair.

 _Hell no._

In hindsight, their news must have been planned as Katherine made sure to invite his parents and Stefan as well. It isn't the first time, after all the Mikaelson and the Salvatore families have been acquaintances for a long time. Along with the other founding families, they meet at public events and can always find someone to talk to. Still, he should probably consider a new career as it didn't occur to him at all, _some detective he is._ His only excuse is that he's had a lot to think and worry about lately.

"Aren't you excited for them?" Elena whispers next to his ear. He gives her a smile and his arm goes around her shoulders.

"I am happy for her but I'd love nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his face."

Elena laughs wholeheartedly. "You'll have to stand in line for that."

Damon chuckles, watching Kol and his sister. The youngest Mickaelson male may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he truly makes her happy. He can appreciate that.

"They look adorable, right?" Jenna leans in his direction to share.

He shakes his head yes and notices everyone's reactions at the news. Nick and Caroline have been engaged for some time, they can't agree on where they're going to live as Nick works mostly out of town but Caroline refuses to quit her job at The Jungle. Knowing the blonde whirlwind as well as he does, Nick has no chance at winning the war at all.

Elijah's face is unreadable, as usual but he suspects his nemesis is as happy about the news as everyone else. Damon doesn't know Finn well, but his wife Sage is definitely something, she's the heart of every party while her husband seems the opposite. Their eldest son, Mikael, named after his grandpa, is entertaining Stefan. They're about the same age and seem to be getting along just fine.

Rebekah, on the other hand, is pissed. She's been complaining since the announcement that Kol and Katherine stole her moment. She wanted to introduce her new – and apparently serious boyfriend, a decent guy named Brady Williams. He seems to be in way over his head but that makes him a winner in Damon's book. The man knows what he's doing and Rebekah is obviously enamored.

Kai, who somehow looks at home wherever he finds himself at any given moment, never loses the ironic smirk he always wears. Whether it's laughing at Kol's foolishness or teasing Elena, he's always in a good mood. His dad has a lot to talk about with Mikael, they both look satisfied that this union will bring both families closer.

Some time later the group breaks into smaller circles, Elena resumes her place at his side after visiting with everyone. While leaning in to give her a kiss, Damon overhears a bit of the conversation Kol's having with Brady. He's bragging about having a detective in the family... well _almost_. Or maybe it's sarcasm?

 _Maybe it's time for them to get over all the past secrets..._

"It's not that bad," Damon addresses Brady, "Kol neglected to mention that I'm not the type to run around like a chicken without its head. Carefully and methodically, my partners and I always try to find the truth, no matter how long it takes. Right bro?" he pats his shoulder and finds it satisfying to feel Kol stiffen.

He smirks and thinks he recognizes a flash of uncertainty in the eyes of Kat's future husband but doesn't dwell on it. It's a thing between The Amazon's manager and himself.

 _And apparently Elena._

She's piercing him with a look all the way back to the house when the sky begins to cloud up and darken. He, on the other hand's sporting an unreadable expression, one she's not buying.

"Well?" she catches his arm to stop him from entering.

"Well what?"

"You know what."

"Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Yes, I do."

"We figured out almost everything about _that_ night except Enzo's explanation about sabotaging my car doesn't fit the bigger picture. There wasn't enough time for him to disable it. Kol and Kai's disappearances that day are inconclusive too, neither has a witness to corroborate their whereabouts during that time..."

"I know," Elena doesn't need a reminder. "And? Have you figured it out?" she seems nervous about his answer. He doesn't want her to assume the worst.

"Not exactly a shining moment for me but yes, I think I finally figured it out... It's over and done with and isn't going to change anything so there's no need for you to worry your pretty little head about it," he assures her.

"Don't try to placate me, Damon, who did it?"

"Kol was the one who disabled my car."

It's easy to brush it off now, it had nothing to do with his attempted murder, Kol did it as a prank. He wanted to make his life a bit more difficult. It was nothing more than sheer dumb luck that it fit perfectly with Enzo's plan. He followed him from the motel to the police station and when Damon took off on foot, his plan fell into place. Maybe Enzo wasn't even aware of what he was doing, his testimony was pretty jumbled by the time he was being interrogated?

"What?" Elena looks at him wide-eyed. " _He did what_?"

"Our technicians agreed the coil could've been cut at any time that day... if you really put your mind to it, Kol makes the most sense but it doesn't matter anymore."

"He can be such a child at times!" she rolls her eyes. "And Kai?"

"Just a secret date. He didn't want to rub it in your face."

Elena sighs. "All of them are."

They join the rest of the family inside and Elena lets the topic slide. _Maybe a little too easily?_

"Okay," she addresses the whole group. "Since we're all here together, celebrating Kol and Katherine's engagement... Damon and I have a confession of our own." Her eyes find his and it's his turn to drop his mouth open in shock.

"Exactly 29 weeks from now..."

* * *

"I can't believe you told everyone at the same time you told me! You're mean...," he murmurs into the soft skin on her belly later, when they're in the privacy of their room.

"I was expecting you to figure it out yourself. You're a detective after all, remem...? Ahaha," she squeals as he interrupts her speech giving her a nip on the spot he was just exploring.

"Actually," she continues breathily when they stop romping and he starts caressing her tummy affectionately once again, "I didn't tell them everything. I left a very important little detail out, one for your ears only." She watches him expectantly and he can't quite figure out the expression she's sporting. _Wait a minute..._

"Are you saying that... there are two important details... in there?" Damon's eyes open wide, and his jaw goes slack, pointing at her belly.

Elena takes in his awestruck face and the love radiating from his whole being. She wants to tease him, about the detective thing, but then her eyes are wet, _damn the hormones,_ and she's falling into his arms, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. But there actually is, one that she doesn't need to be afraid of and she couldn't be happier.

"Yes, there are, _daddy_...," she whispers on his lips.

"Will you marry me?" it's out of his mouth so naturally that his breath hitches in anticipation of her reaction.

"I thought you'd never ask?" she smirks and he's never loved her more. He doesn't hesitate to grab the little box in the drawer next to his bed and shakily slides the ring on, kissing each fingertip before letting go.

"It's beautiful," Elena breathes out, looking at her finger from all angles. It's a 1.04ct blue antique diamond engagement ring flanked by two pear-shaped white diamonds. The blue stone is a family heirloom, dating back to Reno's founding in 1868. His dad offered it to him when he divulged that he was going to propose to Elena. With his father's okay, he took it a jeweler to set in platinum, adding the side diamonds and an engraving, D, a heart to signify love and an E.

She glances at him in awe and Damon can't help the goofy grin that's erupting on his face. This wasn't a bad spur of the moment decision after all, it worked out perfectly for the two of them and the happiness mirroring on Elena's face was well worth the wait. Maybe it's not about timing and precise planning at all? He didn't exactly plan on falling in love with his prime suspect, nor did he plan to extend his family for a sister he never expected to see again or the group of people that are hers. It seems life with Elena will be one big adventure.

And they're just getting started.

 _Fin._

* * *

* _The disempathetic type sociopath is able to feel an emotional connection to a restricted group of people. This group may include friends, pets or family members. The sociopath regards people outside of the group as objects. Typically, people have a wide circle of empathy for others; however, many people may feel no compassion for certain people like murderers or criminals. The sociopath differs from normal people by having a tiny group of people they seemingly care about._

* * *

 _We've come to an end of yet another Damon and Elena story. Thank you all for embarking on this journey with us. WTTJ was meant to be a short story, around a dozen chapters. I guess things don't always work out as planned. We really don't have the words to thank you enough for the reviews, favorites, follows, friendships and acquaintances we've made through this amazing couple._ _The DE fandom is the best there is. We're so happy to be a small part of it._

 _I want to thank Kate again for the beautiful cover image. Read her stories, they're brilliant. Florencia7 is her username._

 _Chapter title: 'Between the Raindrops' by Lifehouse._

 _"Somewhere in My Memory" continues. We_ _do have one final holiday one-shot that we're working on. It's magical and we can't wait to share it._

 _Have a wonderful day and thank you again from the bottom of our DE loving hearts._


End file.
